Licorice
by DarkChoffa
Summary: Awal pertemuan kami tak terduga. Bukan sebuah rencana saat kami memutuskan bersama. Semuanya berjalan perlahan dan tanpa tujuan. Tak ada yang kami harapkan kecuali kebersamaan. Entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya. Chaptered. Neji-Ino. Hang's sekuel. AU. Complete. Don't like don't read. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Neji-Temari, Temari-Sikamaru, Sasuke-Sakura.

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji itu mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan

_Part 1_

Pagi indah menyambut datangnya musim semi tahun ini. Pohon sakura bermekaran sebagai tanda suka cita musim yang dinantikan banyak orang. Matahari terbit malu-malu menyambut aktivitas masyarakat Tokyo. Semakin lama matahari semakin meninggi meninggalkan pagi yang semakin menyingkir. Di sudut kota Tokyo, di sebuah rumah besar terlihat seorang gadis tertidur lelap di ranjang king sizenya. Gadis itu menggeliat merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melewati celah jendela kamarnya. Ia terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan. Gadis bernama Ino itu menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ino menguap sambil melihat jam dinding kamarnya, pukul delapan pagi. Ino bangun dari tempat tidur kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia membuka gorden kamarnya dengan lebar.

"Woow!hari pertama di musim semi. Semoga hariku ke depan berjalan lancar."

Sekarang Ino sudah berada di dapur. Ia membuat segelas susu dengan dua potong roti sandwich. Sarapan sederhana untuk memulai kegiatannya hari ini. Ino memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Ia makan sambil memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menggosok gigi dan cuci muka" Ino memukul pelan kepalanya.

Ino melupakan hal wajib yang biasa dilakukan orang normal di pagi hari. Tinggal sendirian membuatnya leluasa melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan saat ia lupa menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka tak akan ada satu orang-pun yang menegurnya.

Ino termenung di depan computer. Pukul sepuluh dianggapnya terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas. Dilirik ruang tempatnya duduk, ruang kerjanya begitu kotor. Satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya 'pemalas'. Ino membiarkan bungkus ramen dan makanan ringan bertebaran di lantai. Ia berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu, lagi-lagi ia mendesah pasrah. Rumahnya terlihat seperti tempat penampungan sampah. Hampir sepanjang musim dingin lalu ia membiarkan rumahnya kotor seperti ini. Tak hanya bungkus makanan, baju kotor Ino bertebaran dimana-mana. Perabotan rumah terlihat berantakan tidak sesuai tempat. Tempat penggorengan berada di depan tv. Sepatu berada di dapur. Buku ada di toilet. Ino mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Argggg! aku harus membersihkan semua ini! Tidak! aku harus menjual rumah ini lalu tinggal di apartemen kecil. Aku pasti akan mudah membersihkannya!"

Ino kembali teringat pesan terakhir ayahnya untuk menjaga rumah ini. Iapun mulai membersihkan setiap sudut rumah besar minimalis miliknya. Ino mengumpat disetiap kegiatannya. Benar-benar gadis ini!

Ino duduk bersandar di sofa depan televisi. Ia menghembuskan napas, rumahnya kembali bersih seperti semula. Rasa lega merasuki hatinya. Tak terasa sudah pukul 12 siang, Ino-pun berjalan menuju kulkas di dapurnya.

"Aishh…bahan makanannya habis. Makan siangku! Oh tidak! Aku kelaparan sekarang."

.

.

.

Ino memutuskan keluar rumah dan pergi menuju minimarket terdekat. Ia akan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan satu bulan ke depan. Sesampainya di minimarket, ia memilih bahan makanan yang akan ia masak untuk hari-harinya ke depan. Sambil menunggu antrian kasir, sesekali Ino menengok ke toko makanan siap saji di depan minimarket. Ia memutuskan akan makan siang disana. Ino memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi. Ia sangat kelaparan.

Tinggal beberapa langkah ia akan memasuki tempat paling diimpikannya, toko makanan cepat saji, tiba-tiba ponsel di kantong sakunya bergetar. Dengan sebal Ino mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Seseorang menelponnya.

"Inoo! Apa-apaan kau! Lihatlah ini jam berapa? Kau bilang jam 12? Apa kau tak mau dapat gaji bulan ini? Mana sinopsismu? Tim redaksi sudah menunggumu!" teriak seorang wanita di seberang telepon.

"Astaga Bos! Aku lupa! Bagaimana ini?"

"Cepat kemari bodoh! Jangan lama-lama! Atau kau akan dipecat dari pekerjaan ini!"

Oke! Ino sangat panik sekarang. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 12.30 siang. Ia melupakan pekerjaan yang akan mendatangkan uang untuknya. Ino lupa ini tanggal berapa. Ia bahkan melupakan deadline sinopsis yang akan diterbitkan sebuah majalah tempatnya bekerja. Ino benar-benar bodoh dan ceroboh.

Setelah pulang dari minimarket, Ino kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil softfile dan print out berisi sinopsis. Gadis blonde itu berlari kencang dari rumahnya menuju halte bus. Ino melupakan makan siangnya. Ia sangat panik kali ini. Gadis yang sebentar lagi berusia 22 tahun itu begitu teledor melupakan pekerjaan yang telah diamanatkan kepadanya. Bosnya, Uzumaki Karin telah memberinya pekerjaan. Ino bekerja sebagai penulis novel. Uang tidak akan terus datang untuk seorang penulis novel. Saat novelnya gagal terbit ia tak akan memperoleh uang. Ino juga bekerja sebagai penulis cerita pendek di sebuah majalah remaja. Lagi-lagi pekerjaan itu tak akan terus menghasilkan uang. Sampai akhirnya sang bos menawarinya untuk membuat sinopsis— bisa dibilang review film atau buku. Itu pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan akan terus menghasilkan uang. Tapi kali ini ia mengecewakan sang bos. Pekerjaan pertamanya membuat sinopsis gagal total. Ia lupa deadlinenya hari ini dan datang terlambat. Semoga kali ini kau beruntung Ino.

.

.

.

Seorang pria memainkan gitarnya asal. Nada-nada yang dia susun tak ada yang sesuai. Otaknya kehabisan ide. Pikirannya buntu. Sepertinya dia gagal lagi membuat lagu. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu berdiri dan melemparkan gitarnya ke sofa. Dia duduk termenung di ruang dorm milik bandnya. Dia kembali teringat peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kekasihnya berkencan dengan seorang pria. Pria asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Mereka berciuman—itu yang membuat hatinya panas dan cemburu.

"Seorang Neji Hyuuga patah hati. Oh God! memalukan!" Seorang pria berwajah baby face bernama Sasori merangkulnya.

"Ayolah! Dia sudah pacaran selama lima tahun dengan tante tua itu. Aku rasa wajar saja dia cemburu" Sasuke menimpali perkataan Sasori.

"Diam kalian semua! Berhenti memanggilnya tante tua" Neji mulai marah.

"Berhentilah memikirkan wanita tua itu, Neji-senpai. Dia selalu saja mengganggu aktivitas band kita. Dia selalu membuat leader band kita memburuk suasana hatinya" anggota termuda, Kiba ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ayolah Neji. Aku tau kau sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita. Aku rasa tak salah jika Temari berselingkuh darimu. Aku anggap itu setimpal" Sasuke mengejeknya.

"Cihh…" Neji mendengus sebal.

"Come on, kita bisa mencari cewek cantik yang lebih muda dan hot malam ini. Lupakan tante tua itu" Sasori menggodanya.

Suasana Neji mulai membaik mendengar kata 'cewek muda dan hot'. Dia pria normal. Semua orang mengakui itu—termasuk dirinya. Tetapi tetap saja dia tak bisa melupakan Sabaku Temari, wanita yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua darinya. Wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Dia tak mau melepas wanita itu dengan begitu mudah. Neji sangat mencintai wanita itu.

.

.

.

Ino bernapas lega sekarang. Ia tak jadi dipecat. Ia bersyukur. Kalau bukan karena sinopsisnya yang dikatakan bagus oleh para tim redaksi, ia tak akan selamat kali ini. Ia berjanji tak akan ceroboh lagi. Ia menempel kalender besar di ruang kerja rumahnya.

"Aku akan menandai hari penting disini. Aku tak boleh pelupa lagi. Yosh! Semangat Ino-pig!"

Ino duduk di ruang santai sambil menikmati makan malam. Ia berkali-kali mengganti acara televisi. Semuanya membosankan. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menonton acara infotaiment. Ia mendengarkan berita tentang band pop-rock, Aranch yang sedang mengeluarkan album terbaru. Ino tak tertarik sama sekali dengan berita ini.

"Aku bersumpah kalau wajah mereka pas-pasan dan tak ada Sasuke disana, band Aranch tak akan laku di masyarakat."

Ino mengganti channel lain. Drama ibu-ibu dirasanya lebih baik dari pada mendengarkan berita infotaiment. Ino tertawa sendiri melihat drama ibu-ibu. Gadis pirang itu butuh hiburan. Tinggal sendirian kadang membuatnya seperti orang gila. Ia akan tertawa dan berbicara sendiri. Apalagi ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang luar. Oleh sebab itu, Ino selalu dianggap aneh oleh banyak orang. Mungkin selain dampak pembully-an yang ia terima saat SMA, tinggal sendiri di rumah mewah nan besar adalah faktor utamanya.

Kalian boleh sebut Ino sinting. Semenjak lulus SMA dan dibully, ia tak punya selera fashion dan gaya hidup. Selain memakai piyama tidur di rumah, ia memakainya saat pergi ke minimarket. Ia nekat datang ke gokon dengan dress mini yang di rangkap celana jean lusuh dan kemeja. Tak usah ditebak, semua pria menolak Ino. Ia tak pernah berdandan, keramaspun hanya satu bulan sekali. Rambut blonde panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya membuat banyak orang mengiranya tak waras. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana cara ia mencari uang untuk pengobatan kakaknya dan bagaimana ia bisa meneruskan kuliahnya yang terhenti. Dan naasnya kedua impian Ino itu belum bisa terwujud hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam teristimewa bagi band Aranch. Band ini meluncurkan album ketiga mereka. Album berjudul 'Remember' berhasil memukau jutaan penggemarnya. Album Band beranggotakan lima orang ini terjual berjuta-juta keping hanya dalam tempo beberapa jam sejak peluncuran. Malam ini mereka berada di Star Hall dalam rangka peluncuran serta jumpa fans. Sudah empat tahun mereka berada di industri hiburan Jepang. Itu bukan pencapaian yang mudah. Mereka harus berjuang dari nol. Apalagi perjuangan yang begitu gigih dari leader mereka, Neji. Tanpa pria itu, Aranch mungkin sekarang tak ada.

Kiba mendengus kesal sekarang. Menjadi anggota termuda sekaligus bassist tak membuatnya begitu bangga. Selalu saja dia tersisihkan saat acara jumpa pers. Fansnya tak sebanyak sang leader, Neji. Kiba selalu berpikir, apa hebatnya pria itu. Neji memang tampan— tapi dia urakan dan mirip om-om mesum. Matanya beralih pada sosok Sasuke. Dia akui Sasuke adalah icon bandnya. Vokalis yang sama tampannya dengan Neji dan tentunya berkharisma. Fansnya tak kalah banyak dengan Neji. Berganti pada sosok Naruto sang drummer. Sosok lelaki bodoh yang lebih bodoh dari Kiba. Nyatanya sosok bodoh itu lebih dikenal fans daripada Kiba. Dan yang terakhir adalah Sasori, pemegang keyboard. Manusia yang paling dibencinya. Sasori lebih pantas disebut sebagai anggota termuda jika dilihat dari postur dan wajahnya. Wajah pria berusia 24 tahun ini bisa dikatakan sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Kiba yang berusia 20 tahun terlihat lebih tua darinya. Itu sangat menyakitkan— nyatanya fans selalu mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Kiba bersyukur. Walaupun dia hanya sosok pelengkap Aranch, dia bahagia. Mereka semua seperti kakak dan keluarga baginya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari bel rumah Ino berbunyi. Ino segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu rumah. Tak disangka Ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ino, ibu punya kabar untukmu. Ini tentang Konan" Ibu Ino berbicara dengan nada cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Konan-neechan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kakakmu mendapatkan donor sum-sum tulang belakang Ino"

"Ya ampun! Aku senang mendengarnya. Kapan operasinya kaa-san? Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Tapi orang yang mendonorkan minta bayaran yang besar Ino."

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa dia?"

"Dia Ayah kandung Konan."

Ino benar-benar pusing sekarang. Musim semi sudah berjalan dua bulan lamanya. Ia sudah menabung untuk biaya operasi kakaknya. Uang royalti novel pertamanya sudah ia simpan untuk sang kakak tercinta. Tapi pria bejat yang dikatakan ibunya meminta bayaran lebih untuk proses operasi ini. Ibunya menyarankan untuk menjual rumah mereka. Rumah mewah yang ditempati Ino sekarang. Tapi Ino cukup ragu untuk menjual rumah ini. Ayahnya berjuang membangun rumah ini dengan susah payah. Rumah yang rencananya akan keluarga Ino tempati—sebelum peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Ayahnya berpesan untuk tidak menjual rumah ini. Ayahnya ingin rumah ini menjadi rumah tempat tinggal mereka nanti. Rumah yang akan memberikan kenangan dan kebahagiaan. Ino tak boleh menjualnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sangat bahagia. Ia berhasil menamatkan kuliahnya di Stanford University dengan nilai memuaskan. Hal yang lebih membahagiakan adalah lamaran pekerjaannya sebagai dokter diterima. Setelah kembali ke Jepang ia bisa langsung bekerja di Tokyo Hospital. Sekarang ia berkemas dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan California. Empat tahun lamanya ia berpisah dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai di Jepang. Saatnya pulang sekarang. Ia sudah menghubungi Ino jauh-jauh hari lewat video call. Tak lupa ia menghubungi kekasihnya, Sasuke. Ia tak sabar bertemu mereka berdua. Ino sahabat baiknya yang sekarang menjadi penulis dan kekasihnya Sasuke yang sudah menjelma menjadi vokalis band yang digandrungi gadis-gadis remaja. Sakura benar-benar merindukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sekarang Ino berada di bandara Narita. Ia mengangkat poster bertuliskan 'Sakura!Ino pig in here' di lobi kedatangan. Ino tak sendirian. Ia ditemani Sasuke di sebelahnya. Walaupun sama-sama tinggal di Tokyo, Ino tak pernah bertemu Sasuke selama empat tahun lamanya. Ia sedikit canggung sekarang. Apalagi Sasuke adalah seorang artis. Ino yakin fans Sasuke yang melihatnya akan menghajar Ino saat ini juga. Untungnya Sasuke memakai penyamarannya. Jaket tebal dengan topi dan kacamata hitam. Fashion yang sangat tak pantas dipakai di musim semi menjelang musim panas.

Ino berada di apartemen Sasuke seharian. Sakura kembali tinggal disana. Ia melepas rasa rindunya pada Sakura. Mereka berbicara banyak hal. Dari hal biasa tentang masalah perempuan sampai hal aneh yang sering terjadi di masyarakat akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke merasa menjadi obat nyamuk. Dia benci urusan sesama perempuan. Sakura mengacuhkannya. Sakura lebih memilih Ino daripada Sasuke. Oh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia bahkan cemburu melihat kekasihnya bersama teman perempuannya.

"Oh Pig! Empat tahun berpisah denganmu kau berubah drastis. Mana Ino yang fashionable dan genit? Uangmu sebagai penulis kau kemanakan?"

"Oke! Baju yang aku kenakan ini termasuk fashionable Jidat. Tahun depan gaya ini akan menjadi tren remaja. Ha..ha..ha.." Ino berlenggak lenggok dengan fashion anehnya.

"Berhenti melawak pig! Aku rasa kalau kau seperti ini tak ada pria yang mendekatimu."

"Tepat sekali. Tujuh kali ikut gokon, tapi sudah 10 pria menolakku."

Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar komentar Ino. Gadis itu dirasanya berubah. Baju yang digunakannya aneh—tidak seperti dulu. Lihatlah! pakaian yang dipakainya adalah pakaian laki-laki. Dari kaos, jaket, celana hingga sepatu. Selera fashionnya benar-benar bodoh. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya. Ia tampil lebih cantik dengan dres biru laut dengan rambut lurus sebahu. Sasuke semakin cinta saja pada Sakura. Empat tahun berpisah dengan Sakura dirasanya cukup. Ia harus segera mengikat Sakura. Ia tak mau Sakura dimiliki orang lain. Sakura selamanya miliknya. Sakura Haruno milik Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di sebuah café elite di daerah Shinjuku. Cafe Laza, café langganannya. Dia akan bertemu Temari sore ini. Kekasihnya itu memintanya untuk bertemu disini. Dia benar-benar merindukan Temari. Wanita itu seperti candu baginya. Promo album baru bandnya menguras banyak waktu untuknya. Dia bahkan belum bertemu Temari selama dua bulan ini. Sepertinya setelah ini Neji akan mengajak Temari pergi ke apartemennya. Dia berniat mengajak wanitanya untuk menghabiskan malam romantis bersama—malam panas lebih tepatnya. Neji sampai lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bersama. Sepertinya akhir tahun lalu terakhir kalinya mereka bersama. Menghabiskan pergantian malam tahun baru berdua. Itu sungguh momen romantis yang tak terlupakan untuknya.

Neji sudah benar-benar melupakan kejadian berkencannya Temari dengan seorang pria berambut nanas. Neji anggap kejadian itu adalah mutlak kesalahannya. Kehidupan seorang musisi memang padat. Dia membiarkan Temari-nya sendirian selama ini. Dia yakin Temari pasti merindukan sosoknya. Sosok yang jarang hadir di kehidupan Temari.

Seorang wanita berjalan masuk ke dalam café. Temari mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Wanita 30 tahun itu akhirnya menemukan pria yang ia cari. Pria itu sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah jendela luar.

"Ehem.." Temari duduk di hadapan Neji, ia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Temari? Aku sudah menunggumu" Neji sangat senang melihat kehadiran Temari.

"Ini untukmu" Temari menyerahkan selembar undangan di depan Neji.

"Apa ini?"

"Undangan pernikahanku. Dua minggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan pria pilihanku."

Mata Neji melotot melihat undangan itu. Ia terkejut bukan main.

"Kau taukan kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir lima tahun. Dengan mudahnya kau akan menikah dengan orang lain? aishh..apa yang ada di otakmu?"

"Aku sudah lelah Neji. Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakan untukku. Kau tak pernah serius denganku. Aku lelah menunggumu..hiks.. hiks.." Temari mulai menangis.

"Aku serius denganmu Temari. Lima tahun aku sudah bersamamu. Apalagi yang kau ragukan!"

"AKU JUGA INGIN SEPERTI WANITA DI LUAR SANA! Aku ingin menikah. Aku ingin punya keluarga. Usiaku sudah 30 tahun sekarang. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu Neji? Sampai kapan?" Temari berteriak keras. Banyak pengunjung café menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau tau sendiri, aku masih ingin fokus pada bandku. Aku masih ingin meraih kesuksesanku."

"Kau egois Neji!"

Neji benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pernikahan? Kalimat yang sangat konyol untuknya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan pernikahan. Usianya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang suami. Itu terlalu tabu untuknya. Dia masih ingin menjadi pria bebas. Pria yang bebas melakukan apapun. Tak ada ikatan dan aturan. Dia benar-benar egois. Seharusnya dia juga memikirkan Temari. Wanita itu terlalu bersabar menunggu pria kekanakan sepertinya. Temari menunggunya hingga umurnya mencapai awal 30-an. Tapi pada akhirnya Temari lelah menunggu Neji. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berharap lebih.

"Ayo kita menikah Temari" Neji tiba-tiba berucap asal.

Temari syok. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Neji mengajaknya menikah?

"Aku sudah hamil dua bulan"

Sekarang Neji tak kalah kagetnya. Hamil? Pernikahan saja membuatnya pusing. Apalagi sekarang? hamil? Menjadi seorang ayah? Dia bahkan tak pernah sanggup memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menggendong seorang makhluk bernama bayi suatu hari nanti.

"Itu anakku?"

"Yang benar saja Neji. Kapan terakhir kali aku tidur denganmu dan berapa usia kandungan ini?"

"Dia bukan anakku? Dan kau menyuruhku untuk menikahimu?"

Temari menangis sekarang. Ia begitu bodoh. Andai saja ia sedikit bersabar, ia tak akan menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Disaat pria yang dicintainya mau menikahinya. Ia hamil dengan pria lain, hamil dengan pria yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Pria yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia cintai.

Neji pergi meninggalkan Temari. Dia benar-benar marah pada wanita itu. Dia sangat kecewa. Dia akan memaafkan Temari bila wanita itu hanya berselingkuh darinya. Tapi apa ini? Selain berselingkuh, dia juga hamil? Kepalanya seperti akan meledak. Ibunya pasti akan kecewa jika ternyata dia akan menikahi wanita seperti Temari. Ayahnya pasti akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Marga Hyuuga tidak boleh sembarangan dipakai oleh orang lain. Sudah cukup dia menjadi anak pembangkang yang melarikan diri dari rumah dan menolak menjadi penerus perusahaan. Dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Temari. Keluarganya pasti tak akan sudi menjadikan anak Temari sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Cucu pertama mereka harus benar-benar dari Hyuuga asli. Itu keinginan ibunya. Persetan dengan cinta—Neji mengatakan itu kali ini. Cinta bisa dicari kapan saja. Biarlah dia dianggap pria pengecut oleh Temari. Persetan dengan semuanya!

.

.

.

Neji memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub malam. Padahal hari masih terlalu sore untuk pergi ke sana. Neji tak menghiraukannya. Pikirannya begitu buntu. Tak terasa tiga botol minuman beralkohol sudah dia habiskan. Kepalanya berputar sekarang. Bertender memperingatkan Neji untuk berhenti minum. Neji tak menghiraukan bartender itu. Neji terus mengumpat. Dia sedang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Karena pusing, Neji akhirnya tertidur di meja bartender.

Malam semakin larut. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Neji terbangun dari tidurnya. Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi membangunkannya. Wanita yang tak tau sopan santun itu meraba-raba tubuh Neji. Bukannya senang, Neji marah dengan perlakuan wanita itu. Ia menepis dan menyingkirkan tubuh wanita itu darinya.

"Pergi menjauh dariku jalang!"

Neji berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari klub malam. Suasana hatinya begitu buruk kali ini. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Pulang ke dorm atau ke mansion Hyuuga sama saja mencari mati.

Sekarang dia duduk didalam mobil Audi miliknya. Neji mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum menjalankan mobil. Akhirnya dia menyalakan mobil dan pergi meninggalkan klub malam itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Ino sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Sasuke. Ia memilih berjalan kaki daripada naik angkutan umum. Sebenarnya Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menginap. Tapi Ino menolaknya. Ia tak enak hati pada Sasuke. Ino merasakan kecemburuan Sasuke saat ia bersama Sakura. Aneh memang. Mungkin karena Ino tak pernah berpacaran, Sasuke takut Ino mengalami kelainan kemudian menyukai Sakura. Sungguh pemikiran konyol.

Ino termenung sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Sekarang hampir tengah malam. Ino tidak pernah keluar malam—kecuali saat mengikuti acara gokon. Ia selalu gagal mengikuti acara perjodohan itu. Ino rasa tak akan ada pria yang berani mendekatinya. Mungkin benar kata musuh masa SMAnya dulu, Shimura Sai. Ino Yamanaka sudah dikutuk Shimura Sai untuk tidak dapat memikat pria manapun. Mengingat pria dengan senyum palsunya itu membuat hatinya kembali terluka. Ia sangat takut pada pria itu. Pria itu bahkan berjanji akan kembali 4 tahun setelah kelulusan SMA. Ino bersyukur pria itu belum muncul hingga saat ini.

Ino kembali melamun. Perkataan Sakura tadi cukup membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Walaupun ia tau Sakura hanya bercanda dengannya. Ino tak berani mengungkapkan masalah pribadinya pada Sakura. Ia takut merepotkan sahabat baiknya itu.

'Oh Pig! Empat tahun berpisah denganmu kau berubah drastis. Mana Ino yang fashionable dan genit? Uangmu sebagai penulis kau kemanakan?'

'Kakakmu mendapatkan donor sum-sum tulang belakang Ino.'

'Tapi orang yang mendonorkan minta bayaran yang besar.'

'Dia Ayah kandung Konan.'

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di otak Ino. Ia merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Sakit sekali, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Argggg!

Ino terduduk di bahu trotoar. Semua kembali rumit baginya. Apa Tuhan tidak cukup memberinya cobaan? Hidupnya seperti dipenuhi cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Ia menangis sekarang. Setelah empat tahun lamanya ia tak pernah menangis.

Ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sekarang yang Ino lakukan hanya berdoa.

"Aku harap setelah aku berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini, aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang benar-benar baru. Aku ingin kakakku sembuh, semua keluargaku dapat berkumpul, rumahku masih ada, aku bisa kuliah kembali dan ada seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku."

Doa yang lugu dan polos. Itulah harapan terbesar dari Ino. Ia ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti kebahagiaan yang biasa dialami banyak orang.

.

.

.

Neji mengemudikan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Dia memukul stir mobilnya berkali-kali. Entah dia marah pada siapa. Dia seperti ingin mengakhiri hidupnya kali ini. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Malam yang semakin larut membuat jalanan semakin sepi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya 'cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur'. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Dia berharap ketika bangun keesokan harinya, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan melamun melewati trotoar. Lampu kuning menyala. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang jalan. Ia menyeberang jalan dengan pelan. Ino tak menghiraukan lalu lalang kendaraan—jalanan sudah sepi, pikir Ino. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil Audi datang dengan kecepatan penuh dari arah depan.

'BRAAAAAAAAAAK!'

Tubuh Ino terpental dan jatuh di tanah beraspal. Tak ada teriakan. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu mendadak.

'CIIIIITTTTTT!

Neji yang syok mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Kepala Neji terbentur kaca depan mobil. Darah keluar dari pelipisnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kesadarannya terkumpul. Dia turun dari mobil. Dia menabrak seseorang. Tubuh seorang wanita tergeletak di aspal jalan.

"ASTAGA! Aku membuat masalah lagi!"

Darah banyak keluar dari tubuh Ino, terutama bagian kepala. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Neji mengguncang tubuh Ino berkali-kali. Perempuan itu tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Nona! Bangunlah!"

Neji meremas rambutnya, semuanya begitu membingungkan. Sampai suara sirine ambulans dan mobil polisi memenuhi jalanan yang lengang malam itu.

**Bersambung….**

Fuihh… akhirnya selesai.

Hallo? aku author baru disini. Maaf jika ceritanya gaje dan penuh drama (Bisa dilihat genrenya memang drama :P ). Cerita ini masih awal dan masih panjang.

Entah kenapa aku suka pairing Neji – Ino. Pairing yang mustahil banget terjadi. Padahal aku ini seorang Sasusaku lover. Author sudah bikin ini cerita sampai beberapa chapter. Ceritaku ini untuk hiburan semata. Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Author nggak akan nuntut macem-macem |˚–˚|v

Please, jangan hujat aku karena pairingnya. Otak author sudah mau meledak karena menyimpan cerita ini hampir satu tahun dikelas 3 SMA kemarin. Author selalu berpikir tokoh yang cocok untuk cerita ini. Inspirasi author nggak bisa tersalurkan karena terlalu fokus belajar UN. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengembangkan ide. Author akan free untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Insya Allah author akan rajin update.

Rencananya fanfic ini akan author taruh di rated M karena mungkin dipart-part selanjutnya ada adegan tidak pantas. Mungkin tapi… masih kemungkinan…. Haha..ahaha… #author kabur.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini #author tertawa renyah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino,Sasuke-Sakura

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu,latar cerita berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi drama favorit author : Full House, Shut Up Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji itu mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan

_Part 2_

Neji berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Semalam suntuk dia terjaga. Dia belum tidur semenjak malam lalu. Dia menunggu perkembangan gadis itu—gadis yang ditabraknya semalam. Luka parah dialami gadis blonde itu. Ia belum sadar hingga siang hari ini. Operasi besar sudah dilakukan. Tinggal menunggu kondisi Ino pulih. Neji harus bersabar. Dia harus menunggu gadis itu bangun dari koma.

.

.

.

BRAAAK!

Kakashi menendang meja dan melemparkan majalah tepat di muka Neji. Semua anggota Aranch bergidik ngeri melirik manajer mereka, Kakashi Hatake. Emosi Kakashi meluap membaca berita tentang Neji. Berita yang memuat seorang gadis yang ditabrak Neji tadi malam.

"Aku sudah bangga dengan peluncuran album baru kalian. Tapi lihat! Leader kalian yang bodoh itu! Masalah apa lagi yang dia perbuat!" Kakashi memarahi semua anggota Aranch.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan ma—" suara Sasuke terpotong.

"Diam kau Uchiha! Aku punya cara sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau Neji! Jika ingin selamat ikuti saranku!"

Baiklah. Neji terlalu malas untuk melawan manajernya kali ini. Pria itu membuat pikirannya semakin terbebani. Kasus tentang tabrakan yang dilakukannya sudah tersebar luas ke segala macam media massa Jepang. Bisa dipastikan kasus Neji sedang menjadi topik hangat saat ini. Neji menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kasus ini. Andai saja dia tak mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh malam itu. Andai saja dia tak pergi ke klub sore hari itu. Dan andai saja dia tak bertemu Temari.

.

.

.

Neji menengok gadis itu di ruang rawat VIP rumah sakit Tokyo. Setiap hari dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi dan melihat perkembangan gadis itu. Tetap sama—kondisi gadis itu tetap sama seperti kejadian dua bulan lalu. Tubuhnya berbaring lemah dengan selang infus sebagai alat bantu. Ia belum terbangun dari koma semenjak kejadian malam itu.

Neji meletakkan bunga lily di ruang tempat gadis itu dirawat. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Neji mengganti bunga lily. Setiap hari dia berdoa dan berharap gadis itu segera bangun. Dia tak mengenal gadis itu. Dia hanya tau perempuan itu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke yang memberi tahunya. Pria itu sempat menghajarnya dua bulan lalu. Sasuke marah atas kecerobohan Neji. Gadis yang bernama Ino itu ternyata sahabat baik kekasih Sasuke. Gadis yang berjuang sendirian demi kelangsungan hidup dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya—Sakura bercerita pada Neji. Peristiwa tabrakan itu terjadi saat Ino baru saja pulang dari apartement Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia semakin bersalah mengetahui fakta tersebut. Dia merasa menjadi pria bejat dan ceroboh dalam waktu bersamaan.

.

.

.

Lisa Yamanaka terus berwajah muram. Dua putrinya sama-sama dirawat di rumah sakit. Lisa semakin bingung dengan kondisi mereka berdua. Sudah dua bulan lamanya Ino tak sadarkan diri. Pria yang menabrak Ino sudah puluhan kali datang padanya. Pria itu berkali-kali meminta maaf karena kecerobohannya menabrak Ino. Lisa bersyukur karena pria itu mau bertanggung jawab dan membiayai seluruh pengobatan Ino. Tetapi di lain sisi, ia juga mengkhawatirkan kondisi putri kandungnya, Konan. Semakin hari kondisi Konan semakin memburuk. Ino sudah memberi uang untuk biaya operasi padanya. Sebenarnya uang yang diberikan Ino tidak cukup untuk membiayai operasi. Ditambah lagi ayah Konan sebagai pendonor sum-sum tulang belakang meminta uang lebih untuk membantunya.

Lisa sudah putus asa melihat kondisi Ino. Ia yakin tak berselang lama Ino akan pergi meninggalkannya. Kondisi Ino tak kunjung membaik semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu. Peluang untuk bangun dari koma sangat sedikit. Lisa sudah ikhlas dan pasrah jika Tuhan memanggil Ino. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membangunkan putri tirinya—Lisa yakin itu.

Hingga sekarang Lisa tak memberitahu Konan tentang kabar Ino. Termasuk kabar Ino yang berbaring koma. Ia menjauhkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Ino pada Konan. Konan sedang menjalani kemoterapi. Konan butuh ketenangan dan perhatian penuh sekarang. Sudah cukup jika Tuhan akan mengambil Ino dari hidupnya, Lisa tak mau jika Tuhan mengambil Konan juga. Ia akan melakukan segala hal untuk kesembuhan putrinya. Ia akan melakukan berbagai cara walaupun cara yang dilakukannya salah.

"Kaa-san menyayangimu Konan. Kaa-san janji kamu akan sembuh. Kaa-san lebih memilihmu daripada Ino. Kau putri kandungku, putri yang kaa-san cintai. Kaa-san yakin Ino pasti memahami situasi ini. Dia pasti akan melakukan segala hal untuk kebaikan kita" Lisa mengusap pelan rambut Konan yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit malam itu.

.

.

.

Neji menemui manajernya. Pria itu geram dengan kelakuan media pers terhadapnya. Sekarang media pers selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Mereka mengikuti kemanapun Neji pergi. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka menguntit hingga apartemennya. Padahal berita tentang tertabraknya seorang gadis oleh Neji sudah diselesaikan dengan baik oleh agensi tempatnya bernaung. Seorang wanita disewa untuk berakting sebagai korban. Wanita itu mengaku sedang mabuk dan berniat bunuh diri malam itu. Wanita itu berdiri di tengah di zebra cross dengan sengaja. Ia mengaku memang menabrakkan diri ke mobil Neji, tapi ia hanya mengalami patah tulang.

Neji ingin tertawa saat jumpa pers satu bulan yang lalu. Dia tahu dia membohongi publik dengan berita bohong yang sangat konyol. Namun Neji tak ingin reputasinya jatuh dan memburuk. Apalagi dia adalah seorang leader dari band Aranch. Dia tak ingin nama Aranch tercoreng atas perilakunya. Tetapi sekali wartawan tetaplah wartawan. Sebagian dari mereka masih mengulik informasi tentang Neji. Mereka tak sepenuhnya percaya pada jumpa pers itu.

.

.

.

"Carikan aku rumah yang bebas dari kebisingan kota dan wartawan! Ingat RUMAH! Bukan apartement" Neji berkata pada manajernya, Kakashi.

"Aku rasa tinggal di dorm lebih baik untukmu. Disana ada semua anggota Aranch."

"Jika kau terus mengaturku seperti itu, aku tak yakin akan tetap ada seorang manajer bernama Kakashi disini!" Neji menaikkan alisnya mengejek.

Kakashi berdecak kesal. Selalu saja Neji mengancamnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku rasa apartemenmu masih bisa dikatakan layak huni. Kau selalu saja menghamburkan uang!"

"Kau bisa gunakan apartement itu. Aku muak berada disana."

Neji memang muak berada di apartementnya. Dia ingin menghapus segala kenangannya bersama Temari. Banyak waktu yang sudah dia habiskan bersama wanita jalang itu disana. Dia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Apalagi ada kesialan yang sedang dihadapinya. Dia hampir merenggut nyawa seorang gadis. Gadis yang sekarang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Setelah satu bulan menunggu, akhirnya Konan dapat menjalani operasinya. Lisa bahagia sekali. Ia berharap operasi Konan dapat berjalan lancar. Konan akan melakukan operasi di rumah sakit yang sama seperti tempat Ino dirawat.

Ibu-anak itu berangkulan sebelum operasi dimulai, "Kaa-san, doakan aku agar operasi ini berjalan lancar" ucap Konan pada sang ibu.

"Tentu Konan, Kaa-san akan tetap mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Tuhan pasti akan selalu menyertaimu."

Setelah berjam-jam menunggu proses operasi. Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Lisa harap-harap cemas mendengar penuturan dokter kali ini. Lisa menangis saat itu juga mendengar perkataan dokter. Bukan tangis kesedihan, tapi tangis kebahagiaan. Konan berhasil dalam operasinya. Konan tinggal menunggu masa pemulihan untuk bisa pulang secepatnya.

.

.

.

Neji duduk di antara bangku kosong gereja. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan. Pria berambut hitam itu memohon kesembuhan seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia berharap gadis itu segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama tiga bulan ini. Neji berjanji jika gadis itu terbangun dia akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Dia akan menjadi _daddy long legs_ untuk Ino.

Neji berjalan keluar gereja. Dia duduk di bangku taman di samping gereja. Dirasanya ponsel dalam sakunya berdering. Kakashi menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" Neji menjawab telepon dengan ketus.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan rumah yang kau cari. Aku sudah menata ruangannya sesuai dengan yang kau mau. Kau bisa menghuninya lusa mendatang. Akan kukirim alamatnya segera."

Neji lega sekarang. Rumah baru. Suasana baru.

.

.

.

Lisa menatap Ino lekat. Diusapnya wajah Ino yang berbaring lemah. Lisa sedikit tersenyum melihat Ino. Ino terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Gadis itu sudah berjuang banyak untuk orang asing yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Lisa tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Sebenarnya Lisa masih memendam perasaan benci pada Ino. Setiap melihat Ino, ia seperti melihat kenangan pahit tentang almarhum suaminya Inoichi. Inoichi adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya berdebar sekaligus terpesona dalam satu waktu. Tapi cinta mereka tak bertahan lama. Sampai sekarang Lisa masih menganggap Ino penyebabnya. Putri tirinya itu telah merenggut segala kebahagiaan untuknya. Hati kecilnya berharap Ino tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi. Ia yakin mata Ino akan terpejam untuk selamanya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada pria itu, pria bernama Hyuuga Neji. Pria yang membuat putri kecilnya berbaring lemah.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, aku tak pernah mendengar kabar Ino sekarang."

Mata Lisa melebar mendengar ucapan Konan. Kabar Ino? Yang benar saja?

"Konan, Ino sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Ino sering menjengukmu. Ia datang saat kau sedang istirahat."

"Apa Ino yang membiayai operasi ini, kaa-san?"

"Ya, dia mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasimu. Kaa-san kasihan padanya. Dia sudah berkorban banyak untukmu."

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"Kaa-san harap kau mau mengikuti saran kaa-san. Setelah kau benar-benar pulih, kita pindah ke Kyoto. Kaa-san tak ingin kita terus menjadi beban Ino. Dengan kita pergi dari Ino, dia tak perlu lagi bersusah payah membiayai hidup kita."

Konan menatap ibunya dengan nanar. Konan membenarkan perkataan ibunya. Ia dan Ibunya selalu merepotkan Ino. Adiknya itu berjuang mati-matian untuknya. Ino sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Dengan perginya Ia dan Ibunya dari hidup Ino, ia berharap Ino dapat hidup normal tanpa beban. Ia percaya itu. Lisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Konan. Namun sebenarnya Konan sendiri tak paham tentang makna senyuman ibunya. Senyuman misterius yang penuh makna di baliknya.

.

.

.

Neji merasa bahagia menghuni rumah barunya. Rumah yang dibeli melalui perantara Kakashi. Rumah besar minimalis yang terletak di kawasan Tokyo Barat ini begitu memukaunya. Bangunannya sederhana dengan tembok warna putih yang mendominasi. Rumah ini tak jauh dari pusat kota namun bebas dari gangguan luar. Tak ada wartawan yang bisa masuk ke kawasan ini. Pepohonan juga banyak tumbuh di daerah ini. Benar-benar asri. Menengok kearah barat dapat dilihatnya pantai dan laut yang terbentang luas. Neji merasa sedang berada di drama Full House sekarang. Dia yakin dengan tinggal di rumah ini, beban pikirannya akan berkurang. Dia bisa sejenak beristirahat dan melupakan pekerjaannya di dunia hiburan. Dia juga bisa menormalkan kembali pikirannya sebelum menghadapi masalah lama yang belum diselesaikannya.

Neji berkeliling ke segala penjuru rumah. Dia kagum pada Kakashi yang diamanatinya untuk menata segala ruang di rumah ini. Seleranya bagus juga—dapur bergaya minimalis modern, ruang tamu dengan sofa putih empuknya, kamar tidur dengan nuansa serba putih. Dan jangan lupakan tempat favoritenya, sebuah ruang yang dijadikan studio musik untuknya. Menengok keluar, bisa dilihatnya taman dengan rumput hijau dan tanaman hias yang tertata indah. Terdapat juga ayunan kayu sebagai tempat beristirahat. Di sudut belakang rumahnya terdapat kolam renang. Dia bisa berenang kapan saja sekarang. Neji harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi. Pria itu hebat juga. Rumah ini benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di depan ranjang tempat Ino berbaring. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tempat Ino dirawat membuatnya mudah mengunjungi Ino. Sudah empat bulan sahabat baiknya ini dirawat. Sakura yakin Ino pasti akan bangun dari komanya. Sakura terlalu menyayangi Ino. Ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura awalnya sempat marah pada Neji, pria yang dianggapnya urakan, playboy dan jauh dari kata 'pria baik-baik'. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Walaupun Neji urakan, nyatanya dia masih mau bertanggung jawab atas Ino.

"Kau tau Ino, Sasuke-kun melamarku…. hiks..hiks… harusnya aku bahagia. Tapi melihatmu berbaring disini, rasanya tak pantas jika hanya aku yang berbahagia" Sakura menangis di depan ranjang Ino. Ia terbiasa bercerita banyak hal pada Ino disini. Ia tau Ino tak akan mendengarnya. Tapi setidaknya dengan bercerita beban pikirannya dapat berkurang.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun sebelum kau bangun Ino. Aku ingin kau melihatku bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun" Sakura menangis kembali.

Tanpa sadar pintu ruang rawat dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Ehem.. apa aku mengganggu?" suara bass seorang pria menyadarkan Sakura dari tangisnya. Neji berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Sakura menghapus airmatanya, "Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku."

"Aku membawakan Ino bunga lily. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Neji mengajak Sakura berbicara.

"Masih sama seperti empat bulan yang lalu."

Pandangan Neji beralih menatap Ino. Masih sama seperti empat bulan yang lalu? Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu gadis itu bangun?

.

.

.

Ino Pov.

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak bisa membedakan apakah ini mimpi atau tidak. Aku melihat siluet banyak orang. Ada ayah, Ibu, Konan-neechan, Deidara Niisan dan Sakura. Mereka semua seperti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku berlari mengejar mereka—semakin aku mengejar mereka semakin mereka menjauh dariku. Mereka sangat sulit aku raih. Samar-samar kulihat memori lamaku. Peristiwa kecelakaan ayahku, bertemu Sakura, Ibu yang hampir gila, pembullyan saat SMA, kakakku terkena leukemia….Sampai datangnya laki-laki bernama Sai. Ia menarik dan membawaku dengan paksa. Aku tak bisa menolak dan meronta. Tubuhku terlalu kaku. Aku mengikutinya.

Sampai seseorang datang menolongku. Laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Ia melepaskanku dari cengkraman Sai. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hangat dan nyaman. Aku dibawanya pergi melewati padang ilalang yang luas. Sampai di ujung perjalanan, kami berdua melihat secercah cahaya dari sebuah pintu besar. Ia tetap menggandeng tanganku. Aku berjalan dengannya menuju cahaya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurasakan cahaya menerobos penglihatanku. Mataku sangat sulit dibuka. Kucoba perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah seorang pria. Pria tampan bermata lavender yang menatapku. Apa aku sudah mati? Apa dia malaikat kematian yang sengaja datang untuk menjemputku? Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempatku berbaring. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Ruangan ini bernuansa serba putih. Aku masih hidup? Apa ini rumah sakit?

Pria itu menatapku, "Kau sudah bangun Nona? Tunggu! Aku panggilkan dokter segera."

Pria itu lalu menelpon seseorang yang dipanggil 'dokter' dengan panik. Aku menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit sekali. Semuanya terasa berputar dan berdenyut.

Arrgggggg! Aku berteriak kencang tanpa sebab.

Normal Pov.

Neji sedang panik sekarang. Gadis itu berteriak. Dia memanggil dokter untuk segera datang keruang 303, ruang dirawatnya Ino. Gadis itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Neji sangat bahagia saat tahu gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Mata aquamarine yang menatapnya bingung. Neji tak tau keajaiban apa yang Tuhan berikan. Dia hanya menunggu gadis itu sejak tadi malam. Dia tidur disisi ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ino.

Sakura sebagai dokter menangani secara langsung keadaan Ino. Ino hanya mengalami syok sesaat. Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang. Sakura menangis haru melihat Ino sadar dari koma. Sahabatnya sudah kembali.

"Aku belum mati Sakura?"

"Belum Ino… hiks.. kau disini… bersamaku…hiks..hiks"

"Kau menangis.. apa aku berbuat salah padamu jidat?"

"Tidak... aku hanya bahagia dapat melihatmu kembali.. hiks.. hiks" Sakura memeluk erat Ino.

"Berapa lama aku disini?"

"Empat bulan lebih sedikit"

Ino menatap nanar keluar jendela rumah sakit. Pohon-pohon mulai meranggas. Daunnya berguguran. Musim gugur?

"Apa aku sudah berumur 22 tahun?"

"Ya. Kau melewati hari ulangmu. Lima hari lagi sudah masuk bulan Oktober."

Ino menunjuk pria dibelakang Ino, "Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Ino menatap pria bernama Huuga Neji dengan tatapan tajam. Pria yang sering dilihatnya di acara infotaiment. Pria yang dikatakan dingin dan terkenal badboy. Pria yang menabraknya malam itu—malam empat bulan yang lalu. Neji minta maaf pada Ino berkali-kali. Pria itu merasa bersalah. Ino sampai tak enak hati pada Neji. Pria itu ternyata tak seburuk dengan apa yang dipikirkannya dulu.

"Aku minta maaf padamu nona. Malam itu aku diluar kendali dan mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa melihat sekitar."

"Tuan tak perlu terus meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku juga harus lebih berhati-hati saat menyeberang jalan. Aku melamun saat itu. Tak sepenuhnya kecelakaan itu salah tuan."

"Tapi—"

"Tuan tenang saja. Aku tak akan menuntut macam-macam pada tuan. Aku tak akan menyebarkan berita tentangku ke media massa. Aku sangat berterima kasih tuan mau bertanggung jawab atasku selama ini. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi—"

"Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku anggap masalah kita selesai tuan. Aku tak akan menuntut macam-macam pada tuan."

Neji seharusnya lega mendengar perkataan Ino. Tapi di lubuk hati terkecilnya dia masih menyimpan perasaan bersalah pada gadis itu. Perlahan dia pergi menjauh dari ruang rawat Ino. Dirasanya tugasnya sudah selesai sekarang. Gadis itu menolak bantuannya. Neji berdoa semoga gadis itu mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Ino diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah benar-benar dikatakan sembuh. Besok ia akan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Ino mengingat kembali pria yang menyebabkan dirinya berbaring di rumah sakit. Pria yang sekarang ditatapnya melalui layar televisi rumah sakit. Ino sedang melihat acara live musik sekarang. Band Aranch tampil saat itu juga. Pria bernama Neji terlihat keren memainkan gitar sekaligus merangkap sebagai vokalis kedua. Mata Ino tak pernah lepas menatap Neji. Pria itu menghilang setelah percakapan mereka dua minggu lalu. Pria itu pasti sangat sibuk. Lagi pula urusan Ino dengannya sudah selesai—pikirnya.

Ino mencari keberadaan Ibu dan kakaknya sebelum kembali ke rumah. Nomor ponsel mereka berdua tidak bisa dihubungi. Sudah ratusan kali ia menghubungi mereka. Nihil. Dari informasi yang dikatakan Sakura, Ibu dan kakaknya menghilang tanpa jejak sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kakaknya telah melakukan operasi sum-sum tulang belakang dan operasinya berjalan sukses. Ino sangat kaget dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Kakaknya sudah dioperasi? Ino mencoba berpikir positif. Ia akan menemui mereka berdua. Yokohama, Ino akan mencari mereka di Yokohama. Tempat mereka tinggal. Ino yakin mereka pasti ada disana.

**Bersambung….**

Hua! Hua! selesai juga chapter ini… Otak author udah mulai down. Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide, tiba-tiba ilang itu ide. Kadang Ide ceritanya cuma numpang nongkrong doang di otak author. Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Berpikirlah positif. Kalau cerita ini menurut kalian drama banget, Ya sudah! terima aja. Lanjut baca! #author dipukul reader

Untuk rumah yang dibeli Neji anggep aja itu rumah sama kaya rumah di drama korea Full House. Author suka banget sama drama itu. Walaupun kalau sekarang author nonton drama itu lagi, author ngerasa gigu(?) banget. Itu loh, fashionnya udah kerasa jadul banget. Pakaian yang mereka pakai ngebuat author ngerasa gimana gitu. Tapi author dulu ngefans banget sama Han Ji Eun. Author suka banget niruin gaya rambutnya. Author yang jaman itu masih SD ngerasa keren banget bisa punya rambut kaya gitu. # ternyata author saat SD udah alay.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin author gak bisa update. Tapi author akan coba nyuri-nyuri waktu. Author sekarang sedang sibuk mengurusi keperluan masa depan. Author mau daftar ulang kuliah tanggal 17 nanti. Dilanjut lagi tanggal 23 Juni. Alhamdulillah, Author udah diterima di universitas yang ada patung pahlawan naik kuda? (nggak ada yang tanya!)

Terima kasih juga untuk review kalian sebelumnya

Author merasa lebih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Neji-Temari, Sasuke-Sakura.

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji itu mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan

_Part 3_

"Kau yakin akan pulang hari ini, Pig?" Sakura menanyakan kesiapan Ino untuk pulang hari ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membiarkan rumahku terbengkalai selama 4 bulan. Aku juga berencana meyelesaikan proyek novelku yang sempat terhenti, aku akan segera menerbitkannya. Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu terlalu lama." Ino berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa datang ke apartemenku Pig. Tanganku akan selalu terulur untukmu."

"Kalau aku kesana pasti aku akan mengganggu momen romantismu dengan si pantat ayam itu."

"Ha ha ha, kau ada-ada saja. Emmm… Ino, aku senang kau tak meniru drama ibu-ibu yang sangat kau suka itu. Disaat banyak orang koma panjang, saat bangun ia tak ingat apa-apa. Aku bersyukur kau masih mengingat semuanya."

"Yak! kau kira otakku ini otak udang. Masak dengan mudahnya aku melupakan sesuatu. Lagi pula kaukan dokter, seharusnya kau lebih paham dengan masalah ini" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Sakura. Sakura rasanya ingin memukul Ino saat ini juga. Inoo! benar-benar menyebalkan anak itu.

.

.

.

Ino pulang ke rumahnya setelah empat bulan lamanya ia berbaring di rumah sakit. Kini ia berada di depan rumahnya. Rumah tercintanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Rumahnya terasa berbeda jauh. Apa benar ini rumahnya? Cat rumahnya baru. Tunggu, rumahnya dipagar? — walaupun pagar rumahnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan hanya sebatas hiasan. Ino masuk lewat pagar rumah itu. Ada taman kecil disana. Taman itu tertata rapi di halaman depan rumahnya. Oh lihat! apa lagi itu! Ino terkejut bukan main. Kenapa ada mobil? Sebuah mobil berada di garasi rumahnya. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah. Sejak kapan ia punya mobil? Menyetir saja ia tak bisa.

"Ok! Aku tak yakin ini benar-benar rumahku. Semuanya berubah. Ayo Ino! Tarik napas…. Hembuskan. Aku tak boleh panik. Lihat! aku punya kunci rumah di tanganku."

Ceklek. Ino memutar kenop pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"OMG! Dalamnya juga berubah?" Ino menutup mulutnya kaget.

Ino benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang. Ini terdengar berlebihan. Empat bulan ia meninggalkan rumah. Rumahnya berubah total? Ada apa ini? Ino memutuskan untuk berkeliling rumahnya. Semuanya berubah total. Semua barang-barang miliknya tidak ada. Ino sebenarnya ingin masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kamarnya terkunci dan ia lupa dimana terakhir kali ia menaruh kunci kamarnya. Beberapa ruangan lain juga bernasib sama. Terkunci. Sekarang Ino tak yakin jika ini adalah rumahnya. Ino bingung dan bimbang.

"Lihatlah Televisinya saja besar sekali? What? 110 inchi." Ino meraba-raba televisi besar di ruang tengah.

Ino akhirnya duduk di sofa putih depan televisi. Ia bergaya mirip gadis desa yang terkagum akan kemajuan peradaban. Ia mengagumi segala hal di rumah ini. Semuanya serba baru dan mahal. Termasuk kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Ia tak pernah menggunakan tempat itu. Ino tak bisa berenang. Tiba-tiba kolam itu terisi air?

"Bahkan sofa yang aku duduki ini 100 kali lebih nyaman dari sofaku dulu."

Ino terlalu lelah mengada-ada. Badannya terasa pegal dan remuk. Ino berbaring di sofa itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Tak terasa matanya terlalu berat untuk terjaga. Akhirnya Ino tertidur di sofa nyaman itu.

.

.

.

Ibu Neji terlalu cerewet—Ibunya tahu jika gadis yang sudah ditabraknya dulu sudah terbangun dari koma. Dia tak pernah bercerita pada wanita itu. Wanita itu seperti mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Ibunya berkali-kali mengajak Neji untuk menjenguk gadis itu. OK! Neji tak mau menuruti perkataan wanita itu. Wanita itu selalu berbuat onar dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ibunya mirip remaja tanggung yang selalu ingin mengetahui segala hal.

"Sudahlah Mom. Gadis itu baik-baik saja. Dia pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Lagi pula aku tak tau dimana rumahnya."

"Seharusnya kau minta alamat rumahnya. Minta juga nomor ponselnya."

"Kau kira aku ini apa Mom?"

"Mom cuma ingin minta maaf pada gadis itu. Mom ingin dia memaafkan anak Mom yang ceroboh ini. Mom tidak ingin gagal menjadi seorang ibu"

"Memuakkan!"

Neji melajukan mobil audinya menjauhi manshion Hyuuga. Punya Ibu yang kekanakan sangat menyebalkan baginya. Dia selalu dianggap sebagai anak kecil yang perlu dipantau kapanpun dan dimanapun. Lain lagi Ayahnya, orang itu begitu keras kepala dan bersikap otoriter. Neji yang dijadikan boneka dari kecil cukup membenci ayahnya sendiri. Dia selalu memberontak. Ayahnya akhirnya lelah dan membiarkan Neji begitu saja.

Neji adalah penerus perusahaan ayahnya, Hyuuga Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan. Tetapi Neji lebih memilih menjadi musisi. Bisa dikatakan otak Neji terlalu encer. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu disekolahnya dulu— Dia punya kisah yang tak berbeda jauh dari Sasuke. Dia masuk universitas Tokyo dan memilih jurusan ekonomi, dia menjadi mahasiswa terbaik disana. Tapi diusianya ke 20 dia memilih keluar dari universitas dan fokus pada dunia musik. Keinginannya sempat ditentang oleh sang ayah. Dia kabur dari rumah dan berusaha mati-matian memajukan bandnya Aranch agar lebih dikenal. Setelah Aranch terkenal, Ayahnya mengalah.

Hari menjelang petang. Mobil Neji memasuki kawasan rumahnya. Rumah barunya memang berada di kawasan perumahan khusus yang sulit dijangkau masyarakat luar. Neji menepikan mobilnya di garasi rumah. Pria itu turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat melepas sepatu, Neji merasakan aura aneh di rumahnya. Semua lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. Tercium juga aroma masakan dari dapurnya. Shit! Neji merasa lapar sekarang. Dia penasaran, apa Temari datang kemari? Setahunya Temari sudah menikah dan….dia tak tau jika Neji tinggal disini.

Neji melihat seseorang sedang sibuk di dapurnya. Wanita itu cukup familiar baginya. Neji mendekati wanita asing itu. Wanita itu sedang memasak makanan yang entah apa dia tak tau. Neji semakin mendekatinya… Pria itu memegang pundak wanita itu, dan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" wanita itu berteriak kencang.

Buagh! Buagh! Wanita itu bertubi-tubi memukul Neji dengan panci penggorengan. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai kepala Neji.

"Cukup! Kau melukaiku. Hentikan! Hei Hentikan!"

"Dasar pencuri.. kau mengagetkanku! Rasakan ini!"

Buagh! Buagh!

.

.

.

Mata Aquamarine Ino melebar melihat siapa orang yang ia pukul. Ino terlalu ketakutan tadi. Ia tak menyangka ada orang asing datang ke rumahnya dan tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Ia pasti lupa mengunci pintu.

"Akh.. Pelan-pelan bodoh. Ini sakit.." Neji mengerang kesakitan akibat luka lebamnya di kepala dan muka.

"Maafkan aku. Tolong ditahan. Ini sedikit sakit" Ino sedang mengobati Neji. Ia mengompres luka dan memberi plester di dahi pria itu.

"Hei nona, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya aku yang berkata apa kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Hei! Jangan memutar pembicaraan. Aku serius menanyakannya" Neji menggeram jengkel mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Aku juga serius" Ino tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau tak tau malu masuk ke rumah orang dan dengan santainya memasak di sana?"

"Apa kau juga tidak malu masuk kerumahku dan tiba-tiba mengagetkanku?"

"Nona! Aku bilang jangan memutar pembicaraan" Neji memutar bola matanya malas. Wanita di depannya keras kepala sekali.

"Aku bilang aku tak memutar pembicaraan. Rumah ini milikku. Milik almarhum ayahku."

"Tapi aku sudah membeli rumah ini satu bulan lalu nona!"

Ino syok seketika.

.

.

.

Ino mencari akta tanah ke segala penjuru rumah. Ia tak tau dimana akta rumahnya disimpan. Namun Neji dengan sombongnya memperlihatkan akta tanah atas namanya—atas nama rumah ini. Mata Ino melotot melihatnya. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Mereka bersikeras pada pendapat masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi kantor pertanahan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Rumah atas nama Inoichi Yamanaka sudah dibeli saudara Neji Hyuuga sekitar satu bulan yang lalu" Petugas kantor pertanahan menunjukkan surat perjanjian jual beli pada Ino. Neji merasa bangga sekarang. Ia tersenyum mengejek kearah Ino.

"Aku tak merasa menjualnya. Maaf pak, siapa yang melakukan transaksi penjualan?"

"Ahli waris Inoichi Yamanaka. Namanya Lisa Yamanaka."

Ino paham keadaan ini. Ia menduga ini pasti terjadi. Ibunya dengan tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Oh! tapi lihatlah, orang yang membeli rumahnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah menabraknya hingga koma. Kebetulan apa ini?

.

.

.

Ino termenung di mobil saat perjalanan pulang. Ia memilih melihat ke arah jendela luar. Pikirannya kosong. Neji terus melirik ke arah Ino. Oke! Neji khawatir pada gadis itu.

"Hei!" Neji mencoba mengajak Ino berbicara. Ino tak merespon perkataan Neji. Sampai pada Neji menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Ino.

"Ouch.. sakit bodoh" Ino berteriak kearah Neji.

'CIIIITT'.

Neji mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Ino hampir terpental karena ini. Beruntung ia memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kau mengagetkanku Tuan! Untung aku tak punya penyakit serius" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Katakan setelah ini kau akan kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku tak tau akan kemana…" Ino menyengir. "Oh tunggu! Antar aku mengambil uang di ATM."

.

.

Ino keluar dari mesin ATM dengan wajah muram. Ino merogoh seluruh kantong celana jean dan kaosnya. Tidak ada sepeserpun uang disana. Uang tunai yang diberi Sakura sudah habis untuk naik taksi sepulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang ia mengetahui fakta baru, seluruh uang tabungan yang ia simpan di bank habis tak tersisa. Sekarang ia tak punya harta benda apapun. Ino benci ini. Ia seorang gelandangan sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" Neji bertanya pada Ino. Gadis itu menunjukkan muka masam ke arah Neji.

"Tak ada uang disana!"

"Baiklah, aku tak mau mendengar omong kosongmu lagi. Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya pada omonganmu tempo hari di rumah sakit. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan mengancamku dan menyebarkan berita buruk tentangku ke seluruh media massa" omongan Neji terasa mulai mengada-ada.

Ino menaikkan alisnya keatas. Pria ini percaya diri sekali. Ia sedang mengalami kesusahan sekarang. Tapi ia tak punya satupun niat untuk memeras pria di sampingnya.

"Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Sekarang kemana kau akan pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Antar aku ke Yokohama."

"Apa? Yokohama? Aku tak yakin akan selamat jika mengantarmu ke Yokohama. Bisa jadi kau bersekongkol dengan orang jahat kemudian aku dihadang saat perjalanan ke sana. Lalu aku diperas dan diancam" pembicaraan Neji mulai ngawur lagi. Imajinasi pria itu benar-benar berlebihan.

"Huh! Kau ini pria atau apa? Kenapa pikiranmu sepicik itu. Otakmu pasti tak berbeda jauh dengan tumpukan sampah. Pinjam ponselmu! Aku mau menelpon Sasuke jika kau mengira aku membohongimu."

"Tidak usah! Aku akan mengantarmu" tiba-tiba Neji berubah pikiran saat mendengar kata 'Sasuke'. Neji tak mau lagi berurusan dengan pria itu. Dia percaya pada Ino—Neji merasa Ino bukan seorang penipu dan dia tak melihat sorot kebohongan dari mata Ino. Lagi pula Neji sudah berjanji akan menjadi _daddy long legs_ untuk Ino.

.

.

.

Jarak Yokohama dari Tokyo memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tidak sampai satu jam menggunakan mobil. Ino mengingat-ingat kembali jalan ke rumah ibunya. Perjalanan di tengah malam membuatnya sedikit bingung dan lupa.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa letak tempat tujuanmu" Neji menatap Ino dengan muka masam yang mengantuk.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Aku sedikit lupa jalannya. Sedikit…percayalah" Ino mencoba sedikit tidak panik. Ia berusaha membuat Neji tidak khawatir.

Neji menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Dia mengantuk sekarang. Dia membiarkan Ino mengingat kembali rute tempat tujuannya. Neji tak tahan lagi menahan kantuknya. Perlahan pria itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Dia bersandar pada jok mobil yang dia duduki. Ino tak berbeda jauh. Ia mulai mengantuk. Perlahan ia bersandar pada bahu Neji. Mereka berduapun akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

'Dok' 'Dok' 'Dok'

Neji terbangun setelah mendengar ketukan keras dari kaca mobilnya. Seorang polisi terlihat dari balik kaca. Neji menyingkirkan kepala Ino yang bersandar di bahunya. Ino terbangun dari tidurnya karena perlakuan Neji. Kemudian Neji membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya.

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya. Anda parkir di tempat yang salah." Polisi menunjuk palang bertuliskan dilarang parkir.

Pagi ini, Neji dan Ino sedang berada di kantor polisi. Neji melakukan pelanggaran lalu lintas. Dia terlalu ceroboh tadi malam, parkir sembarangan. Dia terus mengumpat kesal selama di kantor polisi.

"Tunjukan SIM dan STNKmu anak muda. KTPmu juga"

Neji mengeluarkan kartu-kartu sialan itu dari balik dompetnya. Ino hanya mendengus pasrah melihat kearah Neji.

"Kau juga nona" Petugas kepolisian menunjuk Ino.

"Aku tak mengemudikan mobil."

"KTPmu nona"

Ino benar-benar sebal sekarang. Polisi-polisi itu malah menggodanya. Membaca keras-keras namanya yang tertera di KTP kepada seluruh anggota polisi yang berjaga. Neji yang melihat peristiwa itu menarik paksa KTP Ino dari tangan polisi itu.

"Berperilakulah sopan pada wanita Pak Polisi. Bekerjalah secara professional." Neji berkata dengan tampang datarnya yang membunuh. Suasana kantor polisi itu sekejap menjadi sunyi.

Ino dan Neji keluar dari kantor polisi setelah melalui proses pemeriksaan yang konyol. Selain parkir sembarangan, mereka berdua sempat marah karena dituduh sebagai pasangan mesum yang menghabiskan malam dengan berkencan di dalam mobil. Tapi setelah mengetahui Neji adalah leader band Aranch, polisi-polisi itu tak mempersulit pemeriksaan. Banyak dari mereka malah meminta tanda tangan Neji dan mengajaknya berfoto bersama. Sungguh memuakkan dan menjijikan menurut Ino.

Setelah sarapan pagi di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. Ino sudah ingat kembali rute rumah ibunya. Sekarang mereka tepat berada di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Rumah yang disewa ibu dan kakaknya. Rumah itu terlihat ramai. Namun yang dilihat Ino bukan Ibu atau kakaknya, melainkan keluarga asing yang tak dikenalnya.

"Maaf Bibi, apa Lisa Yamanaka tinggal disini?" Ino bertanya pada salah satu penghuni rumah itu.

"Lisa-san sudah pindah dari sini. Kira-kira sudah satu bulan lalu."

"Apa Bibi tau kemana mereka pindah."

"Tidak, Lisa-san jarang berinteraksi dengan kami. Dia pindah tanpa berpamitan."

Ino mendekati Neji. Kepalanya menggeleng. Neji paham maksud Ino. Tiba-tiba pria itu memeluknya. Entah mengapa Ino tak menolak pelukan Neji. Ia membalas pelukan Neji. Pelukan itu terasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Hyuuga-san, ayo kita kembali ke Tokyo."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak punya pakaian lain? Ini terasa aneh" Ino memakai kemeja besar milik Neji. Kemeja besar yang mencapai lutut Ino. Neji memang tinggi, Ino hanya sepundak Neji.

Neji menatap Ino dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tak buruk—Neji berusaha meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Ino terlihat begitu…..menggoda. "Kalau kau tak suka buka saja bajumu." Ino melotot tajam ke arah Neji. Ino yang mendengar perkataan Neji langsung memukulnya dengan sandal rumah. Menyebalkan sekali perkataan pria mesum itu.

.

.

"Aishh… Apa semua barang di rumah ini diganti semua?" Ino menyusuri setiap sudut rumah Neji. Ino kira dengan kembalinya ia ke rumah ini, barang-barangnya masih ada. Sepulang dari rumah sakit ia tak membawa apapun. Ia hanya membawa pakaian yang melekat di badannya, kunci rumah dan dompet kosong. Gadis itu sekarang tak punya apapun, Bahkan pakaian saja ia tak punya.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Ino menatap kartu kredit unlimitied berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Belilah baju dengan kartu itu" Neji berkata seperlunya. Ia kembali meminum kopi hitam favoritnya.

"Kartu ini untukku? Apa aku bisa membeli rumahmu dengan kartu hitam ini?" dengan polosnya Ino berkata pada Neji. Neji tertawa saat itu juga. Bodoh sekali gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya meminjamimu seperlunya. Aku bisa bangkrut kalau isi kartu itu aku berikan semua padamu."

"Aishh…Itu sama saja bohong."

.

.

.

Neji duduk di depan meja dapur. Dia menunggu Ino yang sedang memasak makan malam. Neji menyuruh Ino memasak untuknya—anggap saja sebagai balas budi Ino untuknya karena Neji mengijinkan gadis itu menginap sementara waktu di rumahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam dan makanan yang kau buat belum matang sampai sekarang."

"Hei, sabarlah Tuan Hyuuga. Aku sedang menata makanan ini di mangkuk."

Neji menatap donburi buatan Ino. Dia melirik ke arah Ino. Gadis itu makan dengan lahap. Neji memasukkan donburi ke dalam mulutnya. Dia kunyah perlahan. Enak—Gadis itu ternyata pintar memasak juga.

"Kenyangnyaaaa!" Ino menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau mau tambah lagi Hyuuga-san? Oh! aku akan membereskan semuanya dulu."

Ino memasukkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor kedalam bak cuci. Kemudian ia membereskan meja makan. Di meja makan hanya tersisa Neji dengan donburi yang sedang dimakannya. Untuk menghemat waktu Ino memutuskan mencuci piring.

"Yamanaka-san, malam ini kau tidur di kamar tamu. Letaknya di sebelah kamarku di lantai bawah" Neji berkata pada Ino yang sedang fokus mencuci piring.

"Ya, aku tau tempatnya. Emm…ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu?"

'Uhuk' 'Uhuk' Uhuk'

Neji tersedak donburi mendengar perkataan Ino. Dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri karena tersedak.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, maksudku bukan itu… ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.. aku bukan gadis seperti itu… maksudku begini… aduh.. aku bingung mengatakannya…"

.

.

.

Sekarang Ino berada di dalam kamar Neji. Ino hanya ingin melihat ruang rahasianya. Ruang yang dulu digunakan Ino sebagai ruang kerjanya. Ia harap ruang itu tak berubah. Masa depannya ada disana. Ino mendorong lemari pakaian, di baliknya terdapat ruang rahasianya. Saat matanya menangkap setiap sudut ruangan, Ino menatap kecewa ruangan itu.

"Sudah aku bilang semua ruang di rumah ini sudah diubah. Kau tetap tak percaya" Neji berdiri di belakang Ino. Ruang tempat kerja Ino sudah berubah menjadi studio musik mini. Studio tempat Neji akan menghabiskan banyak waktunya.

"Dulu aku menaruh komputerku di dekat jendela, di sebelahnya ada rak komik, di sudut kiri aku meletakkan peralatan gambarku." Ino mulai mengigau.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan novel keduaku. Aku membayangkan akan punya banyak uang sebentar lagi. Nyatanya aku berbaring lama di rumah sakit. Bahkan aku belum sempat menyerahkan file novelku kepada penerbit. Aku masih menyimpannya di komputer kerjaku. Sekarang komputer itu hilang entah kemana. Aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal." ujar Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu tak menangis. Neji tau Ino tak akan sembarangan menangis. Neji sangat iba melihat Ino. Gadis itu begitu rapuh. Sama rapuhnya dengan semua cerita yang pernah ia dengar dari Sakura. Cerita tentang hidup gadis itu. Gadis itu sudah melewati banyak hal berat sendirian. Sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Ino tinggal di rumah Neji. Neji sedang dalam masa liburnya dari aktivitas Aranch untuk seminggu ini. Setiap hari selama tiga hari ini dia hanya di rumah, menghabiskan waktu berlatih gitar dan membuat aransemen lagu di studio mininya. Tak ada aktivitas lain— mungkin selain mengamati perilaku hiperaktif Ino di rumahnya.

"Si John bertemu Maria di jalan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman kota. Disana terlihat Thomas yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman. Mereka saling menyapa, lalu….."

"Yamanaka-san… Ambilkan aku segelas minuman dingin!" Neji berteriak dari arah ruang TV.

"Aishh… lalu mereka ….mereka… lalu… lalu.. aku lupa…"

"Inooo… Ambilkan aku segelas minuman dingin!" Neji mengulangi teriakannya

"Lalu mereka… lalu… lalu..aishh… tunggu sebentar!"

Ino meletakkan segelas minuman dingin di depan Neji. Tiga hari ini ia menjadi asisten (baca : pembantu) tidak langsung Neji. Pria itu cukup baik menurut Ino— Neji bahkan meminjamkan laptop untuknya. Tak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit membalas perilaku baik Neji.

"Aku hampir menyelesaikan ceritaku…. sekarang idenya sudah benar-benar hilang dari otakku" Ino mengacak rambutnya asal. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu, Hyuuga-san. Ini bukan tentang ide ceritaku yang hilang tadi" Ino menyengir kearah Neji.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa aku boleh memiliki rumahmu? Maksudku…membeli rumahmu? Aku ingin membelinya kembali?"

"Ck, uang saja tak punya. Darimana kau akan membayar rumahku. Dasar pengangguran!" Neji menghina Ino.

"Tentu saja menabung. Aku akan menabung. Jika uangnya sudah banyak, aku akan membeli rumah ini."

"Jadi aku harus menunggumu memiliki uang? Begitu?" Neji menatap Ino sinis.

"Ya tentu saja. Mungkin 3 tahun mendatang aku akan membeli rumah ini"

"Aku tak mau."

"Kau bilang akan membantuku… kalau begitu pinjami aku uang! Aku merasa tak enak terus menumpang disini"

"Sekarang kau berani memalakku."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Uang itu akan aku gunakan untuk menyewa apartemen kecil. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Pinjam saja sama Sakura atau Sasuke!"

"Yak! Aku tak mau mereka cemas dengan keadaanku. Tapi… baiklah, setelah ini aku akan pergi menemui wartawan-wartawan infotaiment. Sepertinya kasusmu dulu harus diangkat lagi kepermukaan. Aku pasti akan mendapat banyak uang dari sana. Apalagi ada Sakura yang membelaku"

.

.

.

Karena perkataan bodoh Ino, Neji tak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dia terus berpikir— dia bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan setiap orang yang mengganggu hidupnya. Dia punya segalanya. Bahkan memberikan rumah yang dia tempati ini secara cuma-cuma pada Ino tak akan membuatnya bangkrut. Dia bisa membeli rumah seperti ini berkali lipat. Tapi gadis aneh itu sedikit berbeda, ia menyenangkan dan konyol. Berbeda dengan Temari yang terlihat begitu dewasa. Neji seperti mendapat hiburan baru karena tingkahnya. Setidaknya Ino bisa mengurangi penatnya saat bosan. Apalagi gadis itu sangat telaten merawat dan menjaga rumah. Dia tak perlu menyewa asisten atau pembantu. Lagi pula gadis itu bukan fangirl gila yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Ino terlihat tak memiliki ketertarikan pada Neji. Gadis itu bisa berguna untuknya. Neji tersenyum.

.

.

Ino mengepel lantai pagi ini. Neji melirik Ino berkali-kali dari balik koran paginya.

"Kau tinggal saja di sini bersamaku" tiba-tiba Neji berujar.

"Apaaa?" Ino kaget mendengar pekataan Neji.

"Aku bilang tinggal saja disini bersamaku" Neji mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku.. aku… maksudku bukan seperti itu.. aku ingin rumah ini kembali.. tapi bukan seperti itu…aku.. aku ini perempuan baik-baik" Ino mulai gugup.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu tinggal bersama bukan mengajakmu menjadi simpananku. Tak usah sepanik itu!" Neji memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Maksudku aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki… tidak baik kita tinggal bersama" Ino memberikan alasan logis pada Neji.

"Aku seorang public figur. Jadwalku akan sangat padat jika sedang ada job. Aku pasti akan sering meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku rasa tak masalah kau tinggal disini. Kau bisa merawat rumah ini."

"Astaga.. kau menyuruhku menjadi pembantu di rumahmu? Ya ampun…" Ino memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Tepat sekali. Bagaimana? Aku akan memberimu uang setiap bulannya. Kau bisa menabung dan meneruskan pekerjaanmu sebagai penulis. Jika uangmu cukup kau boleh membeli rumah ini kembali. Aku rasa kau bisa menabung hingga 700 juta. Dan….aku akan membiayai kuliahmu kembali"

Pikiran Ino melayang. Pria itu bahkan mengetahui segala hal yang diinginkannya. Pria itu mengiming-imingi Ino. Astaga…. Sadarlah!. Hampir semua pria itu pembual….

"Bagaimana Ino-chan?"

**Bersambung…..**

Rampung! Selesai juga chapter 3 nya… Author rasa semakin kemari semakin gaje ceritanya. Jujur ini cerita terinspirasi drama Full House. Tapi disini nggak adegan nikah kontraknya. Please deh.. bahkan author nggak punya niatan buat bikin mereka nikah #author dilempar panci.

Author bilang, ini masih awal cerita. Mungkin fanfic ini bakal jadi panjang chapternya. Sepanjang sinetron bubur naik haji (?). Author pernah punya niat kalau itu sinetron tamat, author mau bikin slametan. :D

Alhamdulillah author sudah selesai mengurusi keperluan masa depan. Tinggal Senin kesana lagi. Author relain bangun jam 2 pagi buat laju dari kota tempat tinggal author ke kota tempat masa depan author digantungkan. Disana author ketemu banyak orang baru. Author juga sempat diketawain karena logat bahasa Jawa author yang medhoknya nggak ketulungan. Author si nggak ambil pusing. Emang dasarnya author itu orangnya sableng….ya udah… dibikin jadi lelucon aja.

Author harap para reader nggak bosen baca fanfic nista ini. Kalau udah bosen angkat tangan dan lambaikan tangan kalian di depan kamera #lupakan -_-

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Gaara Ino, Kiba-Ino, Sasuke-Sakura

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 4_

Satu tahun kemudian….

Ino pov.

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun berlalu. Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi padaku selama satu tahun ini. Baiklah! Aku katakan, tak ada hal istimewa apapun yang terjadi. Ok? Kalian pasti mengerti. Kalian kecewa? Ayolah! Kalian pasti bohong jika tidak kecewa. Kalian marah? Kekanakan sekali.

Come on! Aku mengaku! Aku berbohong tidak terjadi apapun padaku. Nyatanya aku menerima ajakan Neji untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sebenarnya aku malu mengakuinya. Seorang gadis baik-baik tinggal dengan seorang pria. Pria yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Neji tak pernah melakukan hal negatif apapun. Dia pria yang baik — padaku, sedangkan pada orang lain aku tak mau tahu.

Tinggal bersamanya membuatku begitu memahami bagaimana perilaku dan kebiasaan Neji. Saat kau tanya apa makanan favoritnya, aku bisa menjawabnya. Dia suka makan daging asap manis. Warna favoritnya? Dia suka warna biru langit. Hobinya? Kalian pasti menebak dia punya hobi menyanyi atau bermain musik. Salah! Dia punya hobi memasak dan menanam bunga. Bahkan masakannya jauh lebih enak dari masakanku. Aku sampai belajar memasak padanya. Jangan lupakan juga tentang taman bunga di rumah kami, dia yang menanam dan merawatnya.

Banyak waktu yang kami habiskan bersama. Dia sering mengajakku menanam tanaman holtikultura di kebun belakang rumah. Kami juga membersihkan kolam renang bersama. Aku tak mau melakukannya lagi—aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalam kolam. Aku tak bisa berenang dan kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi. Neji menolongku. Jangan lupakan juga tentang mobil. Dia membelikanku mobil sedan keluaran lama. Mobil itu digunakan untukku belajar menyetir. Aku berkali-kali membuat mobil itu rusak. Dari menabrak pohon hingga menabrak tiang listik. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa menyetir. Hal lain yang kami lakukan adalah berkemah dan melakukan barberque. Tidak jauh. Hanya di tepi pantai dekat rumah kami. Aku juga mengajari Neji naik sepeda. Dia bodoh sekali. Orang setua dia tidak bisa menggunakan sepeda.

Bagaimana perilakunya? Di luar dia terlihat pendiam, keren, dan dewasa. Tapi dia selalu terlihat konyol di mataku. Selain itu dia kasar dan urakan. Dia juga suka mabuk-mabukan. Semua orang tau itu. Beruntung dia tak pernah kasar padaku. Apa aku menyukainya? Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukainya sebagai teman dan sahabat. Jujur saja aku cukup tertarik padanya dalam konteks cinta. Tapi yakinlah, aku tak mau berharap lebih. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, aku yakin tak ada daya tarikku untuk memikat Neji. Karena hal itu aku tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria. Aku tak mau tersakiti nantinya. Lihatlah rambut panjang dan mata lavendernya, mirip perempuan.

Aku sangat terbuka padanya. Dia juga begitu. Kami selalu bercerita tentang masalah yang sedang kami hadapi. Lalu kami saling memberi saran satu sama lain. Itu pasti terdengar manis di mata kalian.

Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Dia playboy. Dia juga bajingan. Dia berganti pasangan sesering dia mengganti celana dalam—bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali melihatnya tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda. Dia sering membawa wanita ke rumah ini dan membuang wanita itu keesokan harinya. Banyak wanita yang dicampakkanya. Terakhir kali yang aku tau dia menyampakkan Shi-on. Artis muda anak Tsunade Senju. Bahkan Tsunade sempat menyumpah serapahi Neji. Aku melihatnya lewat acara infotaiment. Berita itu bahkan menjadi trending topik beberapa waktu lalu.

"Putriku sudah kau sakiti. Aku akan melarang putriku untuk berhubungan denganmu! Aku tak akan sudi jika putriku bersamamu."

Aku tertawa melihat berita itu. Aku tak tau apa reaksi Tsunade jika ia tahu putrinya yang lain cukup dekat dengan Neji bahkan tinggal bersama pria itu. Aku yakin wanita itu akan terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Aku punya rutinitas baru semenjak satu tahun lalu. Aku bangun pukul 6. Itu terlalu pagi untuk beberapa orang. Tapi aku melakukannya. Kemudian aku memasak sarapan untukku dan Neji. Setelah itu, Neji pergi entah kemana— Aku terdengar seperti istrinya disini. Tapi yakinlah aku benar-benar mirip istrinya.

Aku membersihkan rumah, mengepel lantai, berbelanja, memasak, berkebun, mencuci baju. Aku bahkan mencuci semua baju miliknya. Bahkan saat kalian bertanya apa aku mencuci pakaian dalamnya. Aku katakan Ya. Aku bahkan tau warna apa saja yang dia miliki. (-_-)

Rutinitas lain yang aku kerjakan adalah kuliah. Sudah satu semester aku lewati. Tinggal melewati satu semester lagi, aku akan lulus. Aktivitas lain yang aku lakukan adalah menulis. Aku berhasil menerbitkan novel keduaku setelah perjuangan yang berat dan penolakan dari sana-sini. Aku mengumpulkan uangnya untuk membeli rumah ini kembali. Untuk pekerjaanku menulis sinopsis, jujur saja aku sudah dipecat. Bosku mengira aku sudah mati atau pergi mengasingkan diri ke tempat yang jauh karena 4 bulan menghilang. Sekarang aku hanya menulis cerita pendek untuk majalah remaja. Aku juga bekerja sambilan di café Nipponica. Cafe yang terletak dekat kampusku. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan disana.

Aku dan Neji membuat kesepakatan. Kami tidak boleh mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Kami juga berjanji untuk tidak saling kenal di dunia luar. Aku tak mau privasi kami tidak terjaga, apalagi Neji adalah seorang public figure. Aku yakin fansnya akan mengejar dan membullyku jika tau aku tinggal dengan musisi favorit mereka.

Hal lain yang aku sukai adalah saat Neji sibuk dengan bandnya. Neji akan berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu pergi tanpa pulang. Aku akan leluasa di rumah dan bebas melakukan apapun. Aku akan kembali menjadi Ino gila yang hanya bermalas-malasan dan membuat timbunan sampah di rumah.

Apa ada orang lain yang mengetahui kehidupanku? Aku tak pernah bercerita apapun pada siapapun, termasuk Sakura. Sakura sangat membenci Neji. Dia tak tau seperti apa kehidupanku satu tahun ini. Aku rasa dia akan membunuhku jika tau aku bersama Neji. Tapi ada orang yang mengetahui tentang kehidupanku saat ini. Dia adalah keluarga Neji. Mereka terutama Ibu dan adik terkecil Neji mengenalku—mengenalku dekat. Bahkan adik Neji, Hanabi memanggilku 'kakak ipar'. Mereka mengira aku adalah kekasih Neji. Bahkan Ibunya berkali-kali memaksa Neji untuk segera melamarku. What the Hell? Tapi tenang, mereka tak pernah mengumbar apapun ke media massa. Mereka orang yang baik. Bahkan aku menganggap Masami dan Hanabi seperti keluargaku. Mereka sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Hal itu yang membuatku dekat dengan mereka.

Itu yang terjadi padaku satu tahun ini. Entah sampai kapan aku akan menjalani kehidupan seperti. Mungkin sampai uangku terkumpul banyak dan bisa membeli rumah ini kembali? Entahlah. Yang pasti jika suatu hari nanti aku berpisah dengan Neji, aku ingin semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Normal Pov.

Pengunjung café Nipponica semakin banyak sore ini. Satu persatu pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Ino berjalan membawa pesanan kepada masing-masing pengunjung yang telah memesan. Pekerja lain sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Di meja nomor 14 duduk seorang pria berambut merah bata. Dia pelanggan tetap cafe ini. Pria berusia 28 tahun berwajah angkuh. Semua karyawan sudah hapal wajah pria itu. Hampir setiap hari pria itu datang kesini. Pria itu selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik Ino. Dia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Ino memang terkenal sebagai pelayan disini. Lihatlah betapa manis dan imutnya Ino memakai baju maid berenda. Ia mirip karakter perempuan di komik shoujo. Ino bahkan dinobatkan karyawan-karyawan disini sebagai icon café Nipponica.

"Oh Ino! lihatlah pria itu… semenjak kau bekerja disini banyak pria-pria keren menjadi langganan café ini" Bosnya, Hana begitu antusias. "Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan berkencan dengannya. Manisnyaaa…" Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Selalu saja begitu. Sungguh menggelikan.

Salahkan Hanabi. Gadis 17 tahun itu terlalu sering bersama Ino. Tampilan Ino yang semula aneh dan acak-acakan berubah drastis karena Hanabi. Ia selalu menjadi bahan percobaan Hanabi. Hanabi punya cita-cita menjadi seorang designer dan penata rias professional. Ino sekarang tampil begitu cantik dan manis. Lihatlah gadis 23 tahun itu sekarang. Rambut blonde panjang dengan poni rata yang terlihat manis. Apalagi sekarang ia selalu memakai dress kemanapun ia pergi. Perpaduan yang indah untuk seorang gadis idaman.

.

.

Ino sulit bernapas. Di depannya duduk seorang pria bermata panda berambut merah. Ino menemani pria itu duduk di meja café. Ia gugup sekali sekarang. Diliriknya kebelakang, karyawan-karyawan lain memberinya kode 'Semangat!'

"Hai!" Pria itu menyapa Ino.

"Hai" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia meremas rok kerjanya pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat perilaku Ino. Lucu sekali gadis itu, "Namaku Sabaku Gaara, namamu?"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku Ino… Ino Yamanaka. Aku seorang mahasiswi Seni dan Sastra. Usiaku 23 tahun. Aku bekerja sambilan disini. Aku juga bekerja sebagai penulis cerita. Aku tinggal di Tokyo barat."

Gaara ingin tertawa melihat perilaku Ino, "Perkenalanmu lengkap sekali." Gaara melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku Gaara…Sabaku Gaara. Usiaku 28 tahun. Aku seorang dokter. Aku tinggal di apartemen daerah Shinjuku."

Ino benar-benar malu sekarang. Pria itu meniru logat bahasanya. Tapi lupakan sejenak masalah tadi. Mereka akhirnya berbincang. Mereka berbincang banyak hal sampai petang menjelang. Ino bahkan melupakan kerja sambilannya. Sepertinya bosnya juga memahami keadaan Ino saat ini. Jadi tak ada masalahkan?

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat makan malam. Ia teringat laki-laki di café tadi. Ya ampun, Ino tak dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang pria itu. Ino tak pernah didekati seorang pria secara terang-terangan. Ia bahkan tak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang pria sebelumnya. Sekarang ia berfantasi tentang pria itu. Tentang makan malam romantis, cincin yang dipasang ke jari manisnya… gaun pengantin…. pernikahan yang indah…. ciuman di altar gereja….. dan…

'PLUK'

Neji melempar Ino dengan tutup gelas plastik.

" Awww.. Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Cepat habiskan makan malammu. Jangan melamun terus. Pasti kau sedang melamunkan hal jorok" Neji memandang sinis ke arah Ino.

"Yak! Aku tak mungkin memikirkan hal jorok. Kau pasti yang sedang memikirkan hal jorok."

"Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkanku…"Neji berujar percaya diri.

"Mana mungkin aku memikirkanmu… Oh tunggu! aku punya ide! Ya ampun!" Ino panik tiba-tiba.

"Ide? Otakmu yang rusak itu punya ide?" Neji menyindirnya.

"Kau tau! Aku punya ide tentang novel yang akan aku buat selanjutnya. Ternyata orang itu menginspirasi dan memberiku ide…... Aku akan membuat novel roman… Suasana hatiku sedang menuntunku ke sana… " Mata Ino berbinar dengan tangan mengepal semangat.

Neji menatap Ino bingung. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menari-nari tidak jelas di depannya.

"Demi Neji yang tampan….. Aku yakin ceritaku akan bagus kali ini… aku akan terkenal dan punya banyak uang…. yuhuuu…" Ino mencubit kasar kedua pipi Neji.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah bodoh Ino.

.

.

Ino mendatangi Bosnya, Karin Uzumaki di kantor penerbitan.

"Bagaimana Bos?" Ino menatap Karin tanpa berkedip.

"Menurutku bagus juga. Kau tinggal membuat emosi tokoh utamanya lebih ditekankan. Kau harus membuat kedua tokoh utama memiliki chemistry yang menggetarkan hati pembaca" Karin memberi penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

"Wow.. aku suka saranmu bos! Jadi apa bos akan membantuku?" Ino memasang wajah puppy eyes.

"Tergantung.. Ngomong-ngomong mana tulisanmu? Dari tadi kau hanya bercerita tentang jalan ceritanya?"

"Aku belum sempat membuatnya Bos, tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Aishh… Kau gila atau apa? ku kira kau sudah menulis cerita untuk novelmu itu?"

"Belum Bos! Aku masih mengumpulkan data agar novel Romance-crimeku terlihat semakin nyata."

"Hah, aku tak tau apa isi jalan pikiran bodohmu itu. Lalu…apa judul novelmu?"

"Oh iya! aku bahkan belum memikirkan judulnya. He..he..he."

Karin ingin menjambak rambut Ino saat itu juga.

.

.

Ino menatap tak percaya. Pria berambut merah itu menunggunya di depan café tempatnya bekerja. Pria itu mengajaknya makan malam. Kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan di perut Ino. Mimpi apa ia semalam.

Ino berada di sebuah restoran Italia bersama Gaara. Pria bertato 'Ai' di dahinya itu terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Setelan jas hitam berbalut serasi di tubuhnya. Tapi lihatlah Ino. Ia hanya memakai dress peach sederhana. Dress yang dipakainya sejak pagi untuk kuliah.

"Kau mau memesan apa?" Gaara bertanya pada Ino.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku bingung, aku tak tau apapun tentang makanan disini. Apa ini spaghetti?" Ino menunjuk gambar berwujud mie ke arah Gaara.

"Ya, itu spaghetti. Apa kau mau memesannya?" Gaara bertanya balik pada Ino. Ino mengangguk. Gaara memanggil pelayan. Kemudian pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan mereka.

Pesanan datang. Mereka berdua makan dengan diam. Ino merasa canggung sekarang. Ia makan dengan pelan dan berusaha seanggun mungkin menjaga sikapnya di depan Gaara. Ino teringat rumah. Jika di rumah ia pasti tak akan makan dengan gaya kaku seperti ini. Ia akan makan dengan gaya ugal-ugalan bersama Neji. Ino tak perlu menjaga image di depan pria itu. Aishh…Ino memukul kepalanya. Disaat seperti ini kenapa ia teringat Neji?

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino-chan? Apa kau sakit?" Gaara khawatir dengan perilaku Ino.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Tapi aku lupa apa itu. He..he..he" Ino merasa jawabannya begitu bodoh.

"Apa kau sibuk di akhir pekan? Aku berencana mengajakmu menonton film. Apa kau menyukai film?"

"Tidak, aku tak memiliki acara apapun. Aku menyukai film tapi aku lebih menyukai taman bermain. Ups.." Ino menutup mulutnya. Ia salah bicara.

"Baiklah, aku rasa pergi ke taman bermain tak buruk."

Mereka berduapun akhirnya melanjutkan perbincangan. Sampai ponsel di saku Ino terus bergetar. Ia membuka ponselnya.

'Kau tak pulang bodoh! Aku sudah memasak untukmu! Kau bilang ingin mencicipi makanan Prancis'

Mata Ino terkejut menatap isi pesan dari Neji. Neji mengiriminya banyak pesan dengan isi yang sama. Oh tidak! dia melupakan Neji dan rencananya mencicipi masakan Prancis.

'Tunggu, aku akan pulang secepatnya' Ino membalas pesannya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Ino.

"Maaf Gaara-san. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku ada urusan penting."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, aku terburu-buru sekarang. Maaf merepotkanmu Gaara-san."

Ino pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu berlari hingga menghilang dibalik pintu restoran. Gaara menengok mejanya. Gadis itu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di mejanya. Untuk apa gadis itu meneletakkan uang disana? Sudah pasti Gaara yang akan membayar biaya makan malam inikan?

.

.

.

Ino sudah pulang ke rumah. Ino berjalan ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya Neji sedang duduk di meja makan sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Maaf pulang terlambat, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan café tempatku bekerja" Ino membohongi Neji.

"Oh begitu. Cepatlah duduk. Aku sudah memasak untukmu."

Sebenarnya Ino sudah merasa kenyang. Ini salahnya. Ia lupa pada janjinya. Ino menyuruh Neji memasak makanan Prancis yang belum pernah dicobanya, "Kau memasak apa Neji-kun?"

"Beef bourguignon untuk hidangan utama, lalu Nicoise salad untuk seratnya dan crème brulee untuk penutupnya."

Mulut Ino melebar melihat semua makanan di depannya. Ino yakin perutnya akan penuh dan meledak setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Ino menyelesaikan mata pelajaran kuliahnya lebih awal. Ino berkeliling kampus dengan tidak jelas. Tidak ada jadwal apapun setelah ini. Dia juga tidak bekerja sambilan hari ini.

"Hei Pig, nanti malam aku ajak nonton konser ya! Konsernya Aranch" suara Sakura terdengar dari balik telepon.

"Apa? nonton konser? Aku tak punya uang Jidat. Harga tiketnya pasti mahal."

"Aku mendapat dua tiket secara cuma-cuma dari Sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Ayolah.. aku ingin menonton mereka secara live. Aku belum pernah melakukannya. Lagipula hari ini jadwalku di rumah sakit free."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengalah. Aku akan menonton denganmu."

Ino selalu kalah berdebat dengan Sakura. Tapi tak ada salahnya ia menonton konserkan? Lagi pula sudah tiga hari ini ia tak bertemu Neji— kenapa pria itu selalu muncul di otaknya?

.

.

.

1… 2… 3…. 4…..

Terdengar alunan musik band Aranch mengalun di sebuah panggung besar. Mereka sedang melakukan gladi bersih sebelum konser berlangsung. Suara merdu Sasuke dengan gitarnya beradu dengan berbagai macam alat musik. Permainan gitar Neji dengan sumbangan suara bassnya, Naruto yang penuh semangat memukul drumnya,Kiba yang fokus pada gitar bassnya dan si kawaii Sasori dengan keyboardnya.

Prok.. prok.. prok.. prok

Kakashi bertepuk tangan setelah latihan selesai, "Aku yakin konser kalian malam ini akan berjalan sukses" Manajer Aranch berkata sambil merangkul satu persatu anak didiknya.

"Kita sukseskan konser kita malam ini. Semangat!" anggota Aranch berteriak keras bersama-sama.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di antara ratusan orang. Mereka berdiri di Star Hall untuk menonton konser Aranch. Ratusan orang bersorak ramai meneriaki idola mereka. Ino dan Sakura benar-benar baru merasakan suasana seperti ini. Mereka ikut berteriak bersama fans lain. Jangan harap kalian hanya melihat fans perempuan. Mereka band, bukan boyband. Fans mereka berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

Aranch mulai memasuki panggung. Mereka beraksi. Semua fans berteriak histeris. Mereka semua mengikuti alunan musik Aranch. Benar-benar fantastis dan menakjubkan konser kali ini. Ino bahkan terus bertepuk tangan dan ikut menyanyi sepanjang jalannya konser. Tahu seperti ini, ia sudah menonton konser sejak dulu dan menjadi fans Aranch pula.

Di sela konser, Ino ingin tertawa mengingat Neji. Ino pernah ikut perkumpulan Hyuu-pyon Tokyo— Fans penggemar Neji. Ino ikut perkumpulan itu karena ingin mengikuti lombanya saja. Hadiah yang diberikan berupa uang tunai yang menurut Ino cukup besar. Lombanya cukup simple, cerdas cermat tentang semua hal mengenai Neji. Ino memenangkan hadiah utamanya. Tak usah heran, Ino pasti tau segala hal tentang Neji. Lalu ia keluar dari perkumpulan itu setelah memenangkan hadiah utamanya. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

Konser akhirnya selesai dengan sukses. Para penonton mulai keluar gedung satu persatu.

"Tunggu Pig, jangan pulang dulu." Sakura menarik tangan Ino.

"Ada apa lagi? Konsernya sudah selesai" Ino menjawab.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun di belakang stage. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku benar-benar menonton konsernya"

"Kau bisa menelponnya bukan?"

"Dia pasti tak percaya" Sakura memasang wajah puppy eyes andalannya.

"Aishh… ayo cepat."

Nyatanya Ino selalu kalah terhadap Sakura.

.

.

"Dorrrr!"Sakura memberi kejutan pada Sasuke.

"Cherry? Kau kemari?" Sasuke terkaget melihat kekasihnya berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau menonton konser kami?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mencium Sakura. Mereka berdua berciuman begitu dalam dan lama.

Ino terbengong di depan mereka berdua. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Semua anggota Aranch melihat ke arahnya. Ino hanya menyengir bingung.

.

.

"Maaf karena kelancanganku tadi. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana" Sakura meminta maaf pada semua anggota Aranch. "Umm…ini temanku, Ino Yamanaka. Dia mahasiswi Tokyo Art. Aku mengajaknya menonton konser kalian"

Ino membungkukkan badannya, "Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka. Kalian boleh memanggilku Ino."

"Aku Naruto" Naruto menarik tangan Ino dan menjabatnya.

"Aku Sasori" Sasori melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Kiba" Kiba terus menatap Ino tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Kiba tak melepaskan jabat tangannya dari Ino.

"Aku rasa jabat tangannya cukup Kiba" Neji berujar dingin. Kiba segera melepas tangannya dari Ino.

"Aku Sasuke. Kau pasti sudah tau siapa aku" Sasuke berujar dengan narsisnya.

"Neji Hyuuga" Neji menjabat tangan Ino. Ino sedikit kikuk berjabat tangan dengan Neji.

'Aktingmu hebat Neji' Ino berteriak dalam hati.

.

.

Semua anggota Aranch berkumpul di dorm. Mereka sedang membahas kegiatan Aranch selanjutnya. Neji selaku leader berdiskusi dengan manajer mereka. Anggota Aranch yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Gadis itu cantik ya senpai. Menurut senpai bagaimana?" Kiba mengajak berbicara Sasori. Padahal Sasori sedang fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Gadis yang mana?" Sasori bertanya balik pada Kiba.

"Yang tadi, Ino Yamanaka. Ternyata aku satu kampus dengannya senpai. Pantas saja aku familiar dengan wajahnya. Dia cantik ya…"

"Oh dia… kau tertarik padanya?"

"Ya tentu saja. Apa senpai mau mendekatkanku dengannya?"

"Kau minta bantuannya jangan padaku. Minta pada Sasuke atau Sakura yang mengenalnya."

Neji tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu. Neji tak tau kenapa hatinya terasa panas mendengar nama 'Ino' masuk dalam percakapan barusan.

"Menurut Neji-senpai, gadis tadi bagaimana?" Kiba mengajak berbicara Neji. Sepertinya Kiba tahu jika Neji menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Biasa aja. Tak ada yang spesial dari gadis itu" Neji membalas dengan tatapan malasnya. Pria itu berbohong besar. Nyatanya gadis itu berbeda dan spesial untuknya. Ternyata Neji mulai mengakui keberadaan Ino di hatinya.

.

.

Neji mengambil kunci mobil di lemari kamar dormnya. Neji melewati semua anggota Aranch. Mereka semua terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Hei Bro, ayo sarapan" Naruto merangkul Neji dan menuntunnya ke arah meja makan. Mereka berdua lalu bergabung dengan anggota lain.

"Senpai mau pulang?" Kiba menunjuk kunci mobil di tangan Neji.

"Kau leader yang benar-benar mirip anak mama. Tak pulang ke rumah empat hari saja sudah seperti itu. Sepertinya kau perlu membawa susu botol dan popok agar betah tinggal disini" Sasori mencibirnya.

"Shut up! Tutup mulut kotormu itu Sasori!" Neji tak senang mendengar ejekan Sasori.

"Hei Neji! Seberapa menyenangkannya menghabiskan waktumu sendirian dengan berdiam diri di rumah? Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu betah di rumah yang kau beli satu tahun lalu itu" Sasori memancingnya lagi.

Neji bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memutuskan pergi. Dia tak menghiraukan omongan teman-temannya itu.

"Kelakuan anak itu membuatku pusing" Sasuke menatap Neji yang mulai menghilang.

"Mungkin dia ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Ibu dan adik-adiknya?" Kiba menimpali.

"Hei, Hinata-chan akan berkencan denganku nanti siang. Dia adik Neji, Hinata juga jarang bersamanya. Neji tak suka menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarganya" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku rasa Si Neji itu punya simpanan menarik di rumahnya. Aku jadi penasaran…siapa dia"

Semua anggota menoleh kearah Sasuke.

**Bersambung….. **

Gyahahahaha!….hahahaha! Author tertawa sendiri di depan komputer. #lupakan

Semoga kalian nggak bosen sama ini chapter. Sebenernya author udah ngerasa mau mampus buat ngelanjutin ini cerita. Author udah bikin hingga 8 chapter. Rencananya sih mau author tamatin di chapter 12 hingga 15. Kadang otak author ngeblank dan pindah jalan cerita. Ini cerita belum selesai tapi muncul cerita lain dengan judul berbeda di otak author. Yang lebih parah author sampai lupa sendiri ini cerita gimana jalan ceritanya.

Untuk tetap mempertahankan mood, author maksa sahabat author buat ngoreksi semua cerita yang udah author ketik. Dia dengan senang hati bantu author dan mengusulkan beberapa ending untuk cerita ini. Tapi tenang aja, author udah bikin bayang-bayang tentang endingnya. Enggak bakal sad ending kok. Cuma ada beberapa tokoh yang mau author bikin tewas # author dikeroyok reader. Peace! Bercanda doang :D

Untuk naik rating. Author masih mikir-mikir. Kalau boleh jujur otak author yang hampir 18 tahun ini isinya omes banget. Kadang author kepingin jadi remaja normal yang sehat jiwa dan pikirannya. Author berusaha ngikuti pengajian baik di Tv atau mushola. Bah! Bukannya tobat, author malah kena wabah mengantuk (-_-). Author benar-benar mencerminkan generasi bangsa yang nggak beres.

Lupakan semuanya,

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Ino-Gaara, Kiba-Ino.

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 5_

Ino berada di kamarnya di lantai atas. Gadis itu membongkar semua isi lemarinya. Hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan Gaara. Pria itu mengajaknya ke Tokyo Disneyland. Ino sedikit gugup dan bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkencan dengan seorang pria. Ino berulang kali mengganti pakaiannya. Ia merasa tak ada pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Akhirnya Ino memilih dress bermotif bunga dengan paduan sepatu flat berwarna merah muda. Ia memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan sentuhan lipgloss. Rambutnya ia kuncir kuda. Selesai. Ino lalu keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah.

Ino berjalan keluar rumah sambil bersenandung kecil. Sebelum menyentuh pagar rumah, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Mau kemana?" Ino menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya Neji sedang berada di garasi memperbaiki mobilnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Tadi pagi. Kau rapi sekali? Kau akan kemana?" Neji mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Umm… aku akan berkencan hari ini… seseorang mengajakku berkencan. Ini kencan pertamaku" Ino berbicara sambil memelintir rambut poninya.

Neji menatap ke arah Ino, "Dengan siapa kau akan berkencan?"

"Dia pria yang sering mengunjungi café tempatku bekerja. Kau pasti tak mengenalnya. Namanya Sabaku Gaara."

"Oh begitu.. cepatlah pergi! Semoga kencanmu berjalan sukses!"

Ino cukup kecewa dengan perkataan Neji, 'Semoga kencanmu berjalan sukses' perkataan macam apa itu. Entahlah ! batinnya merasa jengkel.

Neji menatap Ino yang mulai menjauh pergi. Dia menendang jok belakang mobil dengan kasar. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menarik tangan Ino dan berkata 'Jangan pergi.. tetaplah disini bersamaku.' Neji yakin dia tak mungkin melakukan itu. Gengsinya terlalu besar. Tapi lihatlah, dia rela pulang ke rumah ini dan meninggalkan aktivitas Aranch hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama Ino. Tapi naas, gadis itu dengan tampang tak berdosa malah berkencan dengan pria lain. Dan Ino mengatakan kalau kencannya ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa jika Neji sering mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apa itu bukan termasuk kencan? Neji mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Tunggu...

Ino juga mengatakan 'Sabaku Gaara'? Tunggu!….Sabaku Gaara …Sabaku Temari …mana mungkin dia tak tau siapa Gaara… pria brengsek itu….Ino-nya berkencan dengan pria brengsek itu.

.

.

Neji sepertinya tak sadar jika secara langsung dia sedang cemburu sekarang.

.

.

.

Ino memasuki kawasan Tokyo Disneyland bersama Gaara. Taman bermain yang terletak di kawasan Urayasu itu begitu menakjubkan bagi Ino. Ino terkagum-kagum melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak setiap melihat hal yang dianggapnya baru.

"Lihatlah… Gaara-san… itu menakjubkan sekali…. kita harus mencobanya" Ino menunjuk setiap wahana permainan yang dilihatnya.

Ino mencoba hampir semua wahana di taman bermain ini. Ino terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Ia tak tampak lelah atau bosan. Gaara hanya mengikuti Ino di belakangnya. Dia terlihat seperti bodyguard Ino. Mereka berkeliling Tokyo Disneyland seharian penuh. Sebelum pulang, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki bianglala. Ino sangat antusias sekali menaiki wahana ini. Ia bahkan tak bosan-bosannya melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari dalam bianglala.

"Apa kau baru pertama kalinya kemari?" Gaara bertanya pada Ino.

"Ha..ha..ha… Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sebenarnya aku pernah kesini, tapi itu dulu sekali. Aku kesini sebelum aku masuk panti asuhan."

"Kau pernah tinggal disana? Apa sekarang kau masih tinggal disana?" Gaara bertanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, aku pernah tinggal disana. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tinggal disana. Aku keluar dari panti asuhan setelah lulus SMA. Bukankah aku pernah bilang rumahku sekarang ada di Tokyo Barat?"

"Oh ya.. aku lupa tentang itu." Gaara melanjutkan pembicaraaanya, "Kau sepertinya suka sekali melihat pemandangan dari sini?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku kembali teringat saat masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Kamarku ada di lantai tiga. Aku dapat melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari sana."

.

.

Gaara mengantar Ino pulang dengan mobilnya. Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ino hanya menatap pemandangan luar lewat kaca mobil, sedangkan Gaara fokus menyetir. Ino berkali-kali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih mengenal pria di sebelahnya. Ino memang sering mengobrol bersama pria ini dan sering berkirim pesan juga, tapi dirasanya hal itu tidak cukup untuk mengenal Gaara. Ino ingin sekali mempunyai hubungan serius dengan seorang pria. Ino menganggap Gaara adalah pilihan tepat. Apalagi umurnya akan memasuki angka 30 untuk 2 tahun lagi.

"Umm…Gaara-san, Kau bilang pekerjaanmu dokter, tapi kulihat kau tak sesibuk dokter pada umumnya?" Ino berusaha memecah keheningan.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino, "Aku punya jadwal sendiri untuk pekerjaanku."

Ino akhirnya tersadar jika jalur yang ia lewati hampir mendekati kawasan rumahnya. Ino lalu memberi tahu arah rumahnya pada Gaara. Pria itu mengagguk paham pada kode Ino. Tak terasa Ino sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah besar itu?" Gaara bertanya sambil membantu Ino melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ah tidak.. aku tinggal bersama temanku. Aku menumpang disana. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengajakmu mampir Gaara-san. Temanku tak suka kalau aku mengajak orang lain ke rumah kami."

"Tak perlu, aku akan langsung pulang. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Aku berterima kasih untuk hari ini Ino-chan"

"Aku yang seharusnya berteri— Gaara tiba-tiba membungkam perkataan Ino dengan sebuah ciuman. Ino dapat merasakan bibir Gaara menyapu bibirnya. Gaara melumat bibir Ino secara perlahan. Ciuman yang manis dan lembut. Oh Tuhan! Pria berambut merah itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Gaara melepas ciumannya dari bibir Ino. Ino dalam keadaan syok sekarang. Ia terus menatap Gaara tanpa berkedip.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" Ino tiba-tiba panik lalu bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Ia berlari ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ino benar-benar malu. Ia pasti terlihat bodoh di hadapan pria berambut merah bata itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Ino.

.

.

Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan televisi. Padahal acara televisi sedang menampilkan berita tentang bencana alam. Neji yang berada di sebelahnya benar-benar muak melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Hei bodoh, apa yang ada di otakmu itu!" Neji menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Ino.

Gadis itu bukannya berteriak kesal seperti biasanya, ia malah tersenyum kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak jelas. Neji bertambah jengkel melihat Ino.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta" Ino berbicara tepat di depan wajah Neji.

"Apa? Jatuh cinta?" Neji sepertinya salah dengar. Gadis ini jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada siapa?

"Tadi aku berciuman dengan Gaara. Itu ciuman pertamaku" Ino memainkan jarinya dengan muka memerah membayangkan peristiwa itu.

Neji serasa terjun dari gedung bertingkat. Matanya terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Ino. Si rambut merah itu mendapatkan ciuman pertama Ino? Bahkan ia yang tinggal satu tahun dengan Ino belum pernah melakukan apapun dengannya. Aishh…Neji mulai berpikiran kotor…buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu Neji!.

.

.

.

"Jika kau ingin bahagia, tinggalkan pria itu. Kau akan terluka jika bersama pria itu!"

Ino menoleh kearah Neji, "Apa yang kau bilang?"

"JAUHI PRIA ITU! PRIA ITU AKAN MENYAKITIMU CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT!" Neji berusaha menasehati Ino. Tapi nada itu terdengar seperti membentak di mata Ino.

"KAU TAK MENGENALNYA! KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU NEJI!"

"Dia akan menyakitimu Ino. Percayalah padaku. Jauhi dia."

"APA HAKMU MELARANGKU. KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU! BAHKAN AKU TAK PERNAH MELARANGMU SAAT KAU MEMBAWA WANITA YANG BERBEDA KESINI!" Ino marah. Ino bangkit dari sofa kemudian berjalan naik tangga ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

BLAMM!

Neji dapat mendengar dengan jelas pintu kamar Ino yang dibanting keras. Gadis itu benar-benar marah.

"Sialan! dia bahkan tak mendengar perkataanku!"

.

.

Ino mengunci diri di kamar. Ia melipat lututnya di atas ranjang mininya. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Ino kesal pada Neji. Pria itu seenaknya melarangnya berhubungan dengan Gaara. Ino kesal… sangat kesal…. Ino memukul-mukul bantal di kamarnya.

Buk! Bukk! Bukk! Buk!

"Neji gila…Neji jahat.. Neji tak tau diri.. Kenapa di saat aku mulai melupakanmu dan berharap pada Gaara kau melarangku …apa hakmu!... Neji jahat… hiks… hiks…"Ino menangis. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ino sepertinya melupakan janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Apa salahku jika aku bersama Gaara? Bahkan Neji tak pernah melirikku…. Neji bodoh…. hiks..Neji bodoh.. Bahkan aku menangis untuknya…" Ino sesegukan menahan tangisnya.

"Masa bodoh. Aku akan tetap bersama Gaara. Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu Neji bodoh."

Ino terus menangis. Ia yang lelah menangis akhirnya tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

Ino memulai aktivitas pagi tanpa percakapan dengan Neji. Suasana di rumah itu begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan atau apapun. Ino seperti mati kutu di hadapan Neji. Bahkan Neji tak berpamitan saat keluar rumah. Pria itu mengacuhkannya. Dia berjalan pergi dengan tatapan dingin. Ino hanya bisa menatap nanar pria itu.

.

.

Ini rekor baru. Neji tak pulang ke rumah selama tiga minggu. Rekor terlama setelah memecahkan rekor terlama selama 17 hari. Ino tau Neji pergi bukan karena tour bandnya seperti dulu— ini pasti tentang pertengkarannya malam itu. Neji pasti benar-benar marah padanya. Ino terlihat sebagai pihak bersalah disini.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Gaara, Ino baik-baik saja. Malah ia semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Tapi tenang! Tak ada ciuman lagi, Ino selau menjauhkan segala hal yang dapat memunculkan kemungkinan untuk Gaara bisa menciumnya. Fakta lain yang ia dapat dari Sakura, ternyata Gaara bukan seorang dokter di Tokyo Hospital. Gaara adalah pemilik yayasan Tokyo Hospital. Itu mencengangkan. Ino sedikit minder mendengar itu. Berarti Gaara adalah orang penting. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berurusan dengan orang penting. Mereka pasti tak berbeda jauh dengan Shimura Sai. Musuh masa SMAnya. Berkuasa dan menyingkirkan orang yang lebih lemah.

.

.

Ino duduk di cafeteria kampusnya. Teman-temannya satu jurusan sudah pulang sejak tadi karena jadwal kuliah sudah berakhir. Ino meminum bubble tea ditemani seorang remaja aneh bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Lelaki itu selalu mengajaknya mengobrol. Sudah seminggu ini mereka sering bertemu dan mengobrol bersama. Ino tau Kiba adalah teman satu band Neji. Lelaki yang hampir genap 21 tahun itu mengambil jurusan musik. Sedangkan Ino mengambil jurusan seni dan sastra. Jadi mereka bisa sering bertemu karena letak gedung fakultas mereka yang sama.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin sekali menanyakan kabar Neji pada Kiba. Tapi ia tak mungkin menanyakan hal itu pada Kiba. Orang lain tak boleh tau jika ia mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang Neji Hyuuga. Termasuk teman satu band Neji. Ia tak mau membuat masalah nantinya.

Tiga minggu sudah Ino gengsi pada Neji. Ia tak berani menghubungi pria itu lewat ponselnya. Salahkan Neji juga yang tak pernah memberinya kabar. Ino hanya mengikuti berita infotaiment di internet dan televisi. Namun ia tak melihat satupun berita mengenai Neji. Padahal pria itu jagonya membuat sensasi.

"Bagaimana kondisi bandmu saat ini?" seru Ino di depan Kiba.

"Kami sedang tak ada kegiatan akhir-akhir ini. Kami hanya sibuk merancang album come back kami" Kiba menjawab sambil meminum coffee lattenya.

"Kalian tak mengadakan tour, talk show, off air atau on air?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Apa Ino-nee sebegitu ngefansnya pada kami?"

Ino bingung akan menjawab apa. Antara ingin menggeleng dan mengangguk. "Kalau leader kalian itu kerjaannya apa?"

"Kerjaan apa maksudnya?" Kiba sedikit lemot pada perkataan Ino.

"Yang biasa dia lakukan?" Ino menatap penasaran.

"Entahlah, orang itu tak jelas kerjaannya. Dia hanya membuat lagu dan mengaransemennya. Dia pintar memasak loh.. Akhir-akhir ini dia yang selalu memasak makanan untuk kami semua. Tumben juga dia betah di dorm."

"Apa dia makan dan istirahat teratur?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Kiba semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. Untuk apa Ino menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu? Gadis itu sepertinya sangat mengagumi leadernya itu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku menyukai Aranch. Jadi aku menyukai kalian semua termasuk menyukai Kiba Inuzuka. Aku fansmu.. tenang saja!" Ino mulai berbicara ngawur. Ia khawatir melihat perubahan ekpresi Kiba tentang pembicaraannya mengenai Neji.

Kiba hanya tersenyum kecut. Selalu saja begini. Kapankah ia menemukan fans yang histeris dan perhatian padanya. Apa ia cuma pelengkap penderita di Aranch?

.

.

Ino duduk di café Qiucy sore ini. Gaara mengajaknya kemari. Ia menunggu pria itu hampir seperempat jam lalu. Namun pria itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, Ino mengeluarkan buku gambar kecil dari dalam tas punggungnya. Ia memandang keluar kaca café. Ino menggambar sketsa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Ia berfokus pada objek yang digambarnya.

Gaara menemukan Ino di meja pojok café. Gaara mendekatinya. Gadis itu terlihat fokus pada buku gambar di tangannya. Gaara melirik gambar buatan Ino.

"Gambarmu bagus. Mirip gambar seorang arsitek."

Ino mendongak menatap Gaara, "Nilaiku tak cukup untuk masuk jurusan arsitek. Kau menghinaku tuan." Ino sedikit kesal dengan ungkapan Gaara. Dulu ia ingin sekali masuk jurusan arsitek universitas Tokyo. Tapi lihatlah! Ia tak diterima disana. Ia payah dalam hal hitung menghitung.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah 2 bulan lagi" Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Menikah?"Ino menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang lebih baik darimu."

Jantung Ino seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum mendengar ucapan Gaara, "B-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau dan aku—"

"Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu" ucapan singkat Gaara kembali menusuk hati Ino. "Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu bukan kau"

Ino menampilkan ekspresi kecut di wajahnya.

"Aku berbohong jika aku tertarik padamu. Aku rasa kau terlalu lugu dan polos untuk bersamaku. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis muda. Nyatanya itu menjengkelkan dan memuakkan" Gaara menatap Ino dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Demi Tuhan….Pria di depan Ino ini berubah drastis! Ternyata dia seorang bajingan.

"Kau adalah gadis yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Dan aku menebak kau juga akan mengemis padaku jika tau aku adalah orang paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Semua gadis muda sama saja"

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh! Pria didepannya ini begitu menjengkelkan. Ino sudah menebak hampir semua orang kaya mirip dengan Sai—termasuk Gaara. Baik hati pada awalnya dan berbuat kasar pada akhirnya.

"Kau menyebut aku berhubungan denganmu? Oh..yang benar saja… bahkan aku belum pernah menjawab pernyataan cintamu yang gombal itu!"

Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. Gadis itu bahkan tak menangis seperti gadis pada umumnya— seperti gadis lain yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

"Wow.. Ini hampir sore. Aku pulang dulu Gaara-san. Semoga pernikahanmu berjalan sukses" Ino bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menepuk pundak pria itu sebagai tanda penyemangat.

Pandangan Gaara mengikuti arah gadis itu pergi. Gadis itu pergi dengan ekspresi biasa seperti tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Tak ada raut kekecewaan atau kesedihan. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati Gaara— apa gadis itu juga hanya bermain-main dengannya? Andai saja Gaara bertemu Ino lebih dulu. Gaara mengakui, dia mencintai Ino. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menikahi sahabat masa kecilnya, Tayuya. Gaara pikir Ino sama saja dengan gadis muda lain yang akan memanfaatkan hartanya. Mungkin ia salah orang kali ini.

.

.

Ino meremas kasar kaleng jus yang baru dibelinya. Ino lalu membuang kaleng itu dengan kasar.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Neji.. Arggggg!" Ino berteriak keras.

Orang-orang di jalan memandangi Ino.

"Maaf..maaf..maaf.." Ino membungkuk-bungkukan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

.

.

Ino pulang ke rumah dengan lesu. Ino heran melihat lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. 'Apa pria itu sudah pulang?' Ino sangat berharap Neji pulang ke rumah mereka. Ia dengan antusias masuk ke dalam rumah. Diedarkannya pandangan ke segala penjuru rumah. Saat ia berdiri di ruang tengah, Ino mencium bau hangus dari arah dapur. Ia segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Wah Kakak ipar sudah pulang.. he..he..he" Hanabi, adik terkecil Neji menyengir ke arahnya. Gadis remaja itu berdiri di depan kompor sambil memegang wajan gosong.

"Astaga! Hanabi? Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?" Ino syok melihat dapur yang tak berbentuk. Dapurnya seperti kapal pecah.

"Rencananya aku mau menginap disini. Ternyata di rumah ini nggak ada siapapun. Dari siang aku belum makan. Karena lapar aku memasak deh, eh malah gosong" Hanabi kembali menyengir dengan jari membentuk huruf v.

"Seharusnya kau menelponku agar aku cepat pulang. Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberimu kunci rumah?" seru Ino.

"Oh kunci? Neji-nii yang memberikannya. Kemarin dia pulang ke manshion Hyuuga dan memberikan kunci ini" Hanabi menjawab sambil mengacungkan kunci rumah di depan wajah Ino. "Neji-nii bilang kunci ini dipegang kau saja" Hanabi memberikan kunci di tangannya kepada Ino.

"Hei, aku sudah punya kunci sendiri" Ino menolak kunci itu. "Neji-nii yang menyuruhku! Tapi….Baiklah, aku kan mengembalikannya kembali. Oh ya..Kakak ipar setelah ini masak ya? aku sudah lapar" Hanabi memohon dengan wajah puppy eyes.

"Huh baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah. Yang penting enak dan mengenyangkan. He..he..he"

.

.

Rumah Neji memiliki tiga kamar. Dua kamar di lantai bawah dan satu kamar di lantai atas. Sebenarnya rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar, tetapi ruangan-ruangan itu sudah disulap menjadi ruangan lain yang lebih berguna. Ino dan Hanabi tidur bersama malam ini. Mereka tidur di kamar Neji yang memiliki ranjang king size. Ino tak mungkin mengajak Hanabi tidur di kamarnya yang kecil. Ino juga tak mungkin mengajak Hanabi tidur di kamar tamu. Ino paling anti masuk kamar itu. Neji selalu membawa wanita-wanita asing ke dalam sana. Mereka akan menghabiskan malam panas mereka di dalam sana. Beruntung kamar Ino berada di lantai atas, sehingga ia tak mendengar desahan-desahan menjijikan yang mengganggu pendengarannya.

Hanabi sering berkunjung ke sini. Ia akan menginap saat Neji tak ada di rumah. Hanabi seperti adik kecil Ino. Hanabi sendiri kurang dekat dengan kakak perempuannya, Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu pendiam dan jarang bergaul kecuali dengan pacarnya Naruto. Entah mengapa sifat bodoh Ino sangat sesuai dengan sikap ceroboh Hanabi.

"Ino-nee, kapan kau akan meneruskan fanficmu berjudul 'Flower Diary'. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun saat tau Eun Jae menghilang" Hanabi melirik punggung Ino.

Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hanabi, "Aku sedang tak mood menyelesaikan part 13, aku kehabisan ide. Apa kau punya ide?"

"Ou..ouh..ouh.. aku tau kenapa Kakak ipar begini. Kakak ipar pasti sedang marahan sama Neji-nii ya ? ya ampun lucunya…" Hanabi terkikik.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Anak kecil tak usah ikut campur! Huh!"

"Aku akan memberi ide pada Ino-nee" Hanabi mendekati Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar bisikan Hanabi.

"Ya! Aku tak mau. Harga diriku akan dibawa kemana? Dasar anak kecil" Ino sebal dengan bisikan Hanabi. Iapun menggelitik perut Hanabi.

"Ampun…ampun Ino-nee…ampun…"

.

.

Neji Pov.

Aku meyerahkan lembaran kertas pada manajerku. Kertas-kertas itu berisi lagu-lagu yang telah aku buat.

"Kau memang hebat soal mengaransemen lagu. Pantas saja produser selalu mempercayaimu. Lagu buatanmu selalu meledak di pasaran" Kakashi memujiku sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran lagu milikku.

"Kau tau sendirikan, itu pekerjaanku sehari-hariku" aku berujar sombong.

Aku meninggalkan Kakashi di studio kemudian berjalan menuju ruang santai dorm. Aku hempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan ku merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang kaku. Aku mengambil remote di meja sebelah sofa lalu mengganti chanel tv dengan bosan.

"Aku berhasil mendekatinya. Ternyata benar dia anak sastra seni. Tapi dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku sedikit minder karena dia seniorku"

"Dekati saja dia. Tunjukkan kalau kau itu pria sejati."

Aku mencuri dengar percakapan Kiba dan Sasuke dari arah meja makan dapur. Aku mendekati mereka sambil berpura-pura mengambil makanan dan duduk bergabung.

"Siapa namanya?" kulihat Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Menjijikan sekali.

"Ino Yamanaka. Dia cantik sekali senpai, mirip Barbie." Kiba berkata dengan pipi bersemu merah. Kiba mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menunjukkan foto seorang gadis yang aku ketahui adalah Ino. Kiba menunjukan foto itu kepada seluruh anggota Aranch. Semua anggota Aranch berkata 'WOW'— terkecuali aku tentunya.

"Berapa ukuran dadanya?" Aku menoleh kearah Sasori. Kurang ajar sekali dia.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi aku rasa ukurannya cukup besar. Dia terlihat seksi dan berisi" Ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepala Kiba. Pikirannya ikut terkotori otak busuk Sasori.

"Wow.. cepat dekati dia! Dia pasti akan memuaskanmu Kiba. Kau harus menyerahkan keperjakaanmu padanya. Kita harus segera merayakan pesta untuk Kiba juga! Sebentar lagi dia akan melepas masa lajangnya" Sasori sangat antusias.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Sasori!" Aku berujar ketus pada Sasori. Aku tak suka perkataannya barusan.

"Hei bro, seharusnya kau mendukung temanmu sendiri. Mendukung teman kita yang polos, Kiba Inuzuka. Ha..ha..ha..ha" Naruto dengan tampang bodoh secara tidak langsung menertawakan Kiba.

"Tenang saja senpai-senpai semua. Aku akan mendekati gadis itu. Dia pasti jatuh kepelukanku!" Kiba berdiri dari kursinya sambil memukul-mukul dada depannya. Semua orang memandang ke arahnya. Benar-benar memuakan anak itu.

.

.

"Ayo minum!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menerobos meja dengan membawa bir kalengan. Kami akhirnya meminum bir itu bersama-sama. Kami menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng hingga habis tak tersisa.

.

.

Normal Pov.

Neji merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Diliriknya Sasuke di ranjang sebelah. Pria itu satu kamar dengan Neji di dorm. Sasuke terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Pria itu kadang terkikik sendiri menatap ponselnya.

"Neji, sepertinya malam ini aku akan pulang ke apartemenku" Sasuke mengajak Neji berbicara.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya seratus kali setiap harinya. Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sana! Rumahmu ada disana, Sakura pasti menunggumu" Neji mengusir Sasuke.

"Cih, akukan hanya meminta saran padamu. Kau kan leader disini. Ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang jarang pulang ke rumahmu? kau betah di dorm? " Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Sebaiknya kau segera berbaikan dengannya." Mulut Neji menganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan Sasuke mengetahui kehidupannya? Tak mungkin! Neji menepis firasat itu.

"Aku mau mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah!"

Neji masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Bunyi kran air terdengar. Sasuke tak sengaja menangkap layar ponsel Neji yang menyala di atas kasur. Neji dengan ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya. Diambilnya ponsel Neji oleh Sasuke. Terpampang panggilan telepon dengan kontak bernama 'Babi Gemuk'. Sasuke ingin tertawa membaca nama itu. Panggilan telepon itu akhirnya mati. Tapi terlihat pesan email yang baru masuk. Sasuke iseng membukanya.

'Neji-kun, aku minta maaf padamu atas kelakuanku tempo hari. Aku menunggumu di rumah. Aku menyayangimu'

Sasuke benar-benar syok membaca pesan itu. Babi Gemuk itu pasti wanita yang disimpan Neji di rumahnya. Sasuke dengan penasaran membuka bagian lain ponsel Neji. Sasuke membuka galeri yang berisi foto. Disana terdapat berbagai macam foto Neji. Sasuke melihat banyak sekali foto seorang gadis disana. Gadis berambut blonde bermata biru aquamarine. Banyak sekali foto gadis itu bersama Neji.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. "Oh Tuhan! Dia kan….."

Sasuke menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sasuke baru pertama kalinya memegang ponsel Neji dan ini kesempatan langkanya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika dia bersama Ino Yamanaka selama ini. Ck..Ck"

**Bersambung…**

Jangan benci Gaara! Dia memang brengsek disini. Tapi dia bakal muncul lagi kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dia masih tetap jadi orang ketiga dan nggak sebrengsek kali ini. Author bakal buat dia menyesal menyakiti Ino. Hahahahaha… #Tertawa penuh misteri

Author sebenarnya sudah bikin sampai chap 10 #nggak ada yang tanya. Tapi chap 10 belum jadi sepenuhnya juga si…halah! Masih nyari inspirasi. Author berulang kali bertanya sama sahabat author yang author bikin jadi 'kacung (?)', dia memberi saran pada author. Tapi bukannya saran yang membangun, ujung-ujungnya sarannya itu pasti mengandung unsur ke-omes-an :D

Author sedang depresi sekarang. Teman author yang lain punya hobi nulis. Dia aktif di fandom EXO #Author penggemarnya EXO! Dia tahu kalau author sedang niat-niatnya bikin fanfic, Dia nyuruh author jadi reader, flamer dan reviewernya. Bah! Author ngerasa nggak ada masalah dengan ini semua. Tapi? Cerita yang dia bikin itu bromance semua! Bromance? Yaoi? Maho? Gila bener (-_-) Otak author yang normal ini terkotori.

Yang bikin author tambah nyesek, setelah author baca semua ceritanya (bagus juga si ceritanya, tapi kalo tokohnya bukan kumpulan cowok abstrak penyuka sesama pasti tambah bagus.), dia nggak mau baca cerita milik author T.T #menangis di pojokan. Dia bilang " Ceritomu kuwi kedawan. Mosok sakchaptere nganti 3k. Lha porak mripate pedes yen moco ceritamu? Twoshoote bek nganti 14k" ok! Author males nerjemahinnya kedalam bahasa Indonesia. Biar kalian sendiri menebak arti bahasa alien yang biasa author pake.

Author juga mau berterima kasih sama semua orang yang udah review.

**Elba Elizabeth, ****Yashira Diva****, ****Lmlsn****, ****uchihakhamya****, ****Hime Hoshi****, ****azurradeva****, ****hannastewart027****, ****Gray Areader****, ****ichirukilover30****, ****jenny eun-chan****, ****kamikaze69, Miavita, ****kirei- neko****, ****zielavienaz96****, ****Kay Yamanaka****, ****shinaru****, ****dan para guest yang minta cepet update.**

Author sudah balas pesan kalian lewat PM, yang nggak punya akun author balas saja disini #kurang kerjaan.

_Elba Elizabeth_ : Terima kasih buat sarannya, author memang orangnya humoris :D kalau menurutku udah panjang deh, 3k perchapter. Untuk menikah, masih jauh kayaknya…kalo soal naik rating? #pudung dipojokan.

_Miavita _: Berdoa saja semoga otak author tetap pada jalannya agar cerita ini nggak jadi mainstream. Untuk koreksi diksinya terima kasih, udah aku perbaiki kok

_Guest Dilla_ : Bener nih mau nunggu ceritaku apapun yang terjadi?

_Kamikaze69_ : Author juga berharap cerita ini bakal full Neji Ino :D

**Author's note :** **Kalau kalian udah bosen, tinggalkan saja cerita ini :D** Gyahahaahaha….

.

.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	6. Chapter 6

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : Masih T , M untuk keamanan (?)

Pairing : Neji-Ino (Full Neji-Ino in this part :D)

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji itu mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 6_

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bandal. Ia malu sekali. Hanabi berdiri di depan pintu kamar mengejeknya. Hanabi mengerjainya.

'Neji-kun, aku minta maaf padamu atas kelakuanku tempo hari. Aku menunggumu di rumah. Aku menyayangimu'

Ino menatap layar ponselnya. Ino mendengus kasar. Anak itu seenaknya mencuri ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Neji kemarin malam. Harga dirinya…dimana harga dirinya?

Ino sampai detik ini tak berani membuka ponselnya. Oh Tuhan! Ia tak tau akan bereaksi apa jika Neji membalas pesannya. Ino memberanikan diri membuka ponsel flipnya. Matanya yang semula terpejam, perlahan ia buka. Ada satu pesan masuk yang belum ia baca. OMG! Itu pesan dari Neji.

'Aku akan pulang jika kau hadir di fans meeting lusa. Aku menunggumu. Aku menyayangimu juga'

Mulut Ino menganga lebar. Ia tak salah bacakan? Neji mengajaknya datang ke fans meeting? Neji menyayanginya? Apa Neji akan menyatakan cinta padanya setelah ini? Apa Ino akan dikenalkan ke publik seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura— Oh lupakan itu semua! Ino terlalu berkhayal.

.

.

Ino meneruskan proyek novelnya. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gatal.

"Ini pasti karena aku belum keramas selama dua minggu"

Ino kembali menggaruk kepalanya. Ino tak terlalu perduli pada rambutnya yang gatal, ia terus melanjutkan acara mengetiknya. Matanya berfokus pada deretan kalimat di Microsoft word. Ino meneliti seluruh kalimat yang telah disusunnya. Ia memakan kripik kentang sambil berfokus memikirkan jalan cerita novelnya.

"Arrrrrggggggggggg!"

Wajah Neji kembali merasuki pikirannya. Ino semakin pusing dan kehilangan daya berpikir. Ino terbengong lama. Lalu Ia tertawa sendiri. Ino kembali berfokus pada komputernya. Bukan mengetik seperti biasanya, kali ini Ino membuka sebuah website di internet. Ino mengisi formulir di website itu dan 'KLIK', Ino mengkonfirmasi pernyataan kesanggupan di website itu.

"Lihatlah Neji bodoh! Aku sudah membeli tiket online untuk jumpa fansmu. Ha..ha..ha.."

Ino tertawa lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Ooo tidak! apa yang aku lakukan?" Ino mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

.

.

Hari ini akan diadakan fans meeting di Tokyo Hall. Para anggota Aranch sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana. Mereka sedang menaiki mobil fan bersama manajer mereka menuju tempat acara.

"Kalian hanya perlu beramah tamah seperti biasa dan memberi mereka tanda tangan" Kakashi menasehati semua anggota Aranch tanpa kecuali. "Dan kau Kiba, jangan pasang muka masam lagi saat jumpa fans."

Kiba mencelos mendengar perkataan manajernya, "Aku tau fansmu paling sedikit, tapi bersikap professional-lah!"

Kiba menghembuskan napas, "Baik sensei"

.

.

Sembari menunggu perjalanan yang menyita waktu, semua anggota Aranch sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang tidur, ada yang mendengarkan musik, ada yang sibuk bermain game dan ada yang melamun menatap keluar kaca mobil. Sasuke memilih diam sambil melamun. Ia kembali teringat kelakuan isengnya tadi malam. Ia tanpa sengaja membuka ponsel Neji dan membaca pesan milik pria maskulin itu. Sasuke bahkan membalas pesan milik Neji. Ia tak tau apa reaksi Neji jika tau ia telah berbuat iseng padanya. Apalagi Sasuke secara sengaja menghapus pesan-pesan itu.

.

.

Ino menatap bosan ke arah depan. Barisan fans Aranch mengantri panjang. Ino berada di barisan paling belakang. Sial sekali! Ino menatap sekeliling.

"Ya ampun, ingin bertemu Neji saja susahnya bukan main." Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau penggemarnya Neji-san?" Gadis di depan Ino menatapnya. Seorang fans mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ya, kau sendiri?" Gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk. Dia juga menyukai Neji.

Ino akhirnya berbincang banyak dengan gadis itu. Berbicara berbagai hal tentang Aranch dan Neji. Gadis itu bernama Tenten. Gadis 20 tahun keturunan China. Dia mahasiswi Tokyo University jurusan bisnis. Gadis itu cukup menyenangkan. Dia tergila-gila pada Aranch. Ino sepertinya tak bosan lagi menunggu antrian yang panjang. Gadis itu membunuh rasa bosannya.

.

.

Setelah menunggu antrian, akhirnya Ino mendapat giliran untuk jumpa fans dengan semua anggota Aranch. Ino berlagak seperti fans pada umumnya. Ia bersalaman dan meminta tanda tangan mereka semua. Ino berhadapan dengan Kiba. Pemuda itu terlihat kegirangan mengetahui dirinya menghadiri acara ini. Tapi berbeda saat ia berhadapan dengan Neji. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ada apa ini?

Ino tersenyum lebar dengan terpaksa di hadapan Neji. Saat Neji menandatangi buku miliknya, Ino memberikan selembar buku note padanya.

"Ini hadiah dariku Neji-senpai. Aku fansmu. Kau bisa membukanya di rumah"

Ino tersenyum lagi. Semua anggota Aranch melihat ke arahnya. Hei! Ino seperti fans lainkan? Seperti fans yang memberi kado pada idolanya? Mungkin mereka melihat ke arahnya karena mereka pernah bertemu Ino sebelumnya— pasti karena itu.

.

.

Ino tak menangkap ekspresi Kiba pada saat itu. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu setelah selesai berjabat tangan dan meminta tanda tangan semua anggota Aranch. Kiba menatap kecewa punggung Ino yang mulai menjauh. Kenapa Neji?

.

.

Neji berada di kamar dorm. Ia membuka satu persatu kado dari fansnya. Matanya tertuju pada buku note berwarna ungu dengan garis kuning. Warna yang sangat disukai Ino. Neji membuka note itu. Note itu hanya berisi gambar yang hampir sama. Note itu terlihat tebal dari samping.

Sasuke merebut note itu dari tangan Neji. Sasuke membuka note itu dari arah samping dan mengerakannya. Terlihat gambar yang bergerak.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan"

Neji menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Dia membuka note itu dari samping dan menggerakannya. Pria lavender itu melihat gambar kartun laki-laki dan perempuan yang terpisah lalu bersama. Di atas gambar itu terbaca 'Home Sweet Home'. Neji kagum pada gambar itu. Ino pasti yang membuatnya. Gadis itu mahir sekali menggambar.

"Cepatlah pulang, gadis itu menunggumu di rumah" Neji menatap Sasuke yang berbicara padanya.

"Aku janji tak akan memberi tahu yang lain, apalagi si ingusan Kiba."

Neji mengambil jaket bassballnya dan memakainya, "Aku pulang dulu…kau memang yang terbaik."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Neji.

.

.

Ino menahan kantuk di depan komputer kerjanya. Komputer kerjanya berada satu ruang dengan ruang tv. Di depan komputernya terdapat kaca besar yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang. Neji sengaja meletakkannya di sana agar Ino tidak bosan saat bekerja dan tetap bisa melihat alam luar.

Ino mengerjakan kerja lemburnya semenjak sore hari. Ino terlalu pusing memikirkan Neji saat acara jumpa fans tadi siang. Pria itu mengacuhkannya. Ia menguap lebar. Diliriknya jam dinding. Pukul 9 malam. Ia belum makan malam. Ia tak berniat bangkit dari posisinya sekarang.

"Aku akan makan tengah malam saja. Biar tambah gemuk sekalian" Ino akhirnya tertidur di depan komputer.

.

.

Neji berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Saat meletakkan jaketnya di sofa, matanya menangkap Ino yang tertidur di depan komputer. Gadis itu terlihat berantakan. Neji melihat sekeliling rumahnya. Rumahnya awut-awutan. Bungkus makanan bertebaran dimana-mana. Apa Ino sefrustrasi itu? Neji memutuskan mengangkatnya dan memindahkan gadis itu kekamarnya— Neji terlalu malas mengangkatnya ke kamar Ino di lantai atas.

.

.

Ino menggeliat merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk menembus celah matanya yang tertutup. Ino terlalu malas untuk bangun. Ia kembali tidur. Ia meraba-raba tempat tidurnya mencari guling. Akhirnya ia menemukan guling itu lalu memeluknya erat. Ino merasakan aneh saat memeluk guling itu. Gulingnya terasa lebih besar dan hangat.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah wajah Neji yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Ya ampun, bahkan aku masih memimpikannya saat bangun tidur" Ino mengigau dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun saat akan melanjutkan tidurnya, Ino kembali terbangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melirik tempatnya tidur. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia berada di kamar Neji. Bukannya ia tertidur di depan komputer? Ino menengok ke arah sebelahnya, Neji tidur di sampingnya.

"Neji? Neji Hyuuga?" Ino memanggilnya untuk memastikan pria itu benar Neji.

Neji menjawab dengan mata terpejam, "Apa bodoh? Berhentilah berteriak. Cepat siapkan sarapan untukku!" Neji mengusir Ino.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir dan bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Ia berjalan malas ke arah dapur. Otak Ino seperti sudah terpusat dan terprogam oleh perintah Neji.

Ino memasak sarapan dengan wajah ceria. Nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi dan segelas susu. Neji sudah pulang ke rumah. Ino terkikik. Pria itu tidur dengannya semalam—mereka sudah biasa melakukan itu. Tapi dalam batasan yang wajar. Hanya sebatas tidur satu ranjang. Ino tak sabar melihat wajah Neji lagi pagi ini.

Neji berdiri disamping Ino yang sedang memasak. Dia melirik gadis blonde itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Maaf aku tak mempercayai nasehatmu tempo hari. Gaara memang bukan pria baik seperti yang aku bayangkan. Lain kali aku akan mendengarkan nasehatmu" seru Ino sambil menaruh nasi goreng yang sedang di buatnya ke dalam piring. "Soal emailku itu, sebenarnya itu bukan dariku. Hanabi yang mengirimkannya padamu"

Neji menyerngit bingung, "Email apa?"

Ino mengambil ponsel dari balik apron orangenya. Ia menujukkan email Neji tempo hari.

Neji membaca tulisan itu. Oh God! Dia merasa tak pernah mengirim pesan itu. Pasti ini kerjaan iseng Sasuke. Dia ingat pernah meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai semula dari awal. Aku ingin kita tak bertengkar lagi. Mulai sekarang kita kembali berteman." Ino menjabat tangan Neji. Pria itu tak suka Ino menjabat tangannya, dia-pun melepas jabat tangan Ino.

"Ternyata aku hanya menjadi pelarianmu setelah kau ditolak si panda itu" kedua tangan Neji terlipat di depan dada. Neji memandang sinis ke arah Ino.

"Hei! Aku tadikan sudah minta maaf! Kau selalu tak menghargaiku!" Ino menggelembungkan pipinya marah.

"Kau bahkan memberikan ciuman pertamamu padanya" Neji menggoda Ino.

"Dia yang menciumku tiba-tiba. Siapa juga yang mau dicium dia. Cihh..menjijikan sekali dulu aku mau dicium dia. Itu mimpi buruk!" Ino mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Neji terkekeh memandang Ino.

"Hei lihatlah ke depan Ino bodoh!" Neji memegang pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba. "Aku senang kau menjauhi pria itu. Terima kasih" Neji tersenyum.

Ino mati kutu. Neji tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia tak berkedip sedikitpun. Jatungnya berdebar tak karuan. Neji berada tepat di hadapannya. Ino bahkan dapat merasakan tangan besar Neji memegang pipinya. Hembusan napas pria itu terasa menerpa wajahnya. Wajah Neji semakin mendekat. Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan bibir Neji menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan bibir Neji melumat bibirnya. Lumatan yang lembut sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Neji menggigit bibir bawah Ino, lidahnya menerobos masuk tanpa ijin ke mulutnya. Entah sejak kapan, Ino mulai membalas lumatan pria itu.

"Eummmppphh…." Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Neji. Ciuman keduanya berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas dan bergairah. Neji mencium Ino semakin kasar dan liar. Ino sampai bernafas sesak karenanya.

"Eummppphh.. Ne..ji.. aku..sesak… eummpphh" Neji semakin kasar melumat bibir Ino. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah membalas ciuman Neji.

'BRAKKK!'

Neji mendorong punggung Ino tepi menabrak meja kompor. Mereka masih melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka. Tangan Neji beralih bertumpu pada meja di depannya.

"Awww….Sialaaan" Neji berteriak. Pria itu melepas ciumannya dengan Ino. Tangannya tak sengaja memegang wajan panas di atas kompor yang sedang menyala.

"Kau gila Ino.. kau lupa mematikan kompornya!"

Ino hanya menatap Neji dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ciuman panas mereka berakhir dengan panas. Panas untuk tangan Neji yang melepuh terkena wajan.

.

.

"Hei bro, kemana saja kau sejak semalam?" Naruto menyapa Neji yang baru masuk ke ruang dorm.

"Tanganmu kenapa senpai? Kok diperban semua?" Kiba bertanya cemas pada Neji.

"Melepuh" Neji menjawab seadanya.

"Latihannya gimana dong?" Kiba mulai panik.

"Aku cuti hingga tanganku sembuh. Seminggu atau dua minggu" ujar Neji asal.

"Hei Neji si leader tak tau diri, kau bilang ingin cepat come back? Kita bahkan belum mencoba latihan untuk semua lagu di album baru kita?" Sasori meyeramahinya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada manajer, dia memperbolehkanku cuti. Kita semua akan vakum untuk dua minggu kedepan. Selamat berlibur!" Neji pergi dengan melambaikan tangannya yang diperban.

"Aishh…orang itu selalu seenaknya" Sasori berdecak kesal. Anggota lain tak ambil pusing. Mereka mulai berkemas. Dua minggu? orang bodoh mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang cukup panjang itu?

.

.

"Aku harap dengan perjanjian ini kerja sama kita akan terus berjalan lancar" Hiashi menjabat tangan Danzou.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda. Putriku pasti akan bahagia mengetahui kabar ini. Aku yakin saham Hyuuga Corp. dan Chinesse Corp. akan naik drastis karena kerja sama kita" Danzou tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Kita tinggal mengatur pertemuan mereka"

"Tentu saja, semakin cepat semakin baik."

.

.

Neji pov.

"Jadi kau akan cuti dua minggu ke depan?" Ino berbicara sambil menyuapiku makan.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat nasib kedua tanganku ini?" aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan mulut penuh makanan. Cih..aku benar-benar meniru gaya Naruto.

"Aku rasa tanganmu tak apa-apa? Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau hanya ingin memperbudakku!" Ino menjejalkan makanan secara bertubi-tubi kemulutku.

'Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk'

Aku tersedak makanan. Oke! Ini rasanya tak enak sekali. Aku meraba meja makan mencari gelas berisi air putih. Ino tak ada niatan membantuku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah ketus. Akhirnya aku meraih segelas air untuk aku minum. Kedua tanganku yang diperban tampak kesulitan memegang gelas itu. Aku meminum air digelas itu dengan kesusahan. Air dalam gelas itu malah tumpah membasahi kaos yang aku kenakan.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..lihatlah betapa bodohnya seorang Neji Hyuuga" Ino tertawa keras mengejekku.

'Menyebalkan sekali' aku mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ino pov.

Aku mencampur tanah dengan pupuk sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku tak berhenti membayangkan apa yang telah Neji lakukan padaku tempo hari. Neji menciumku! Jujur aku senang sekali. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamaku bersama Neji— lupakan tentang Gaara bodoh. Bagaimana tidak senang jika aku dicium pria yang diam-diam aku sukai. Apalagi sekarang pria itu untuk 24 jam penuh selama dua minggu akan bersamaku di rumah ini.

"Berhentilah melamun, cepat tanam tanaman di sampingmu! Jangan lupa siram dengan air!" Neji memerintahku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Aku berdecak kesal, "Kau yang sakit kenapa aku yang harus merawat tanaman-tanaman tak jelasmu ini? Menyebalkan sekali"

"Kau yang menyebabkan tanganku terluka. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab mengurusku selama dua minggu ini termasuk mengurus tanamanku" Neji menjawab tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus membayarku untuk kerja lembur ini!" aku sedikit menggodanya.

Neji mencibirku, "Segala hal selalu kau hubungkan dengan uang. Uangku pasti akan cepat habis jika suatu hari nanti aku punya istri seperti kau."

"Jadi kau berharap aku menjadi istrimu?" aku sedikit senang mendengar Neji menyinggung kata 'istri'.

"Dalam mimpimu bodoh! Siapa juga yang ingin punya istri sepertimu! Masih banyak wanita cantik di luar sana."

Aku merengut masam mendengar perkataan Neji. Aku tau Neji hanya bercanda. Dia tak mungkin setega itu menghina seseorang apalagi aku. Aku sendiri bingung tentang hubunganku dengan Neji. Kami adalah sahabat. Aku menganggapnya begitu. Walaupun aku menganggap sikapku dan Neji cukup berlebihan untuk batasan antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Sedangkan Neji mungkin menganggapku hanya wanita yang menumpang di rumahnya dan membantu mengurus keperluannnya sehari-hari— sebut saja pembantu. Aku tak mau berharap lebih, aku tak mau bernasib sama seperti wanita-wanita yang pernah dicampakkan Neji. Aku berjanji akan menyimpan sendiri perasaan cintaku pada Neji. Aku tak mau Neji menjauhiku karena perasaanku ini.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang menonton tv atau apa sih? Buat apa kau meminjam laptopku?" Neji tiba-tiba duduk bersebelahan denganku di sofa depan televisi.

Aku menatap layar laptop di depanku. Aku mengetik beberapa kalimat disana. Lalu aku kembali berfokus menonton drama di televisi, "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi tentang adegan romantis untuk ceritaku."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya langsung pada pria romantis sepertiku" Neji berujar percaya diri.

Aku tertawa keras. Ya ampun, apa-apaan dia ini. Percaya diri sekali, "Baiklah tuan Hyuuga. Kalau kau memang ahlinya, kau bisa saja mengajariku."

"Kita mulai darimana? Aku rasa kau kurang ahli dalam membuat adegan Si Kyuhyun bersama si Eunjae di apartemen mereka. Ceritamu sangat kaku di bagian itu." Neji menatapku dengan seringai mesumnya.

Aku melotot kaget ke arahnya.

"Kau lupa memindah filemu dari laptopku. Aku membaca semua ceritamu. Kau kaku sekali membuat cerita dewasa. Apa kau juga tak malu jika menerbitkan novel seperti itu?"

"Kau membaca fanfictionku? Astaga!" aku kaget mendengar penuturan polos Neji. "Itu fanfiction. Cerita itu bukan bahan novelku."

"Pantas saja generasi sekarang mentalnya rusak. Kau merasuki mereka dengan bacaan tak bermutu"

Badanku menciut mendengar perkataan Neji. Pria ini pintar sekali menyindirku.

.

.

Neji pov.

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua minggu ini aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Tak ada aktivitas berarti selain menghabiskan waktu bersama si bodoh Ino. Dia menuruti semua permintaan anehku selama dua minggu ini. Tapi dua hari ini ia jarang di rumah. Ia selalu pulang malam. Ino bilang ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan skripsi untuk kelulusannya tahun ini. Ia sedang bingung mencari bahan skripsi.

"Hatsi..Hatsi.." Ino berkali-kali bersin. Badannya terlihat gemetaran.

"Jorok sekali, seka ingusmu itu!" aku melemparkan tissue ke ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Disini dingin sekali… tolong matikan ACnya" Ino berkata di balik selimut tebalnya.

Aku mendekatinya. Aku menyentuh keningnya. Panas tubuhnya semakin tinggi.

"Aku-kan sudah bilang bawa payung dan jaketmu. Musim semi ini hujan turun terus menerus!" aku mengompres keningnya dengan handuk basah.

"Aku tak sempat memikirkannya, aku terlalu sibuk" aku mencibirnya. Pintar sekali dia beralasan. Aku bangkit dari tepi ranjang. Ino menarik ujung kaos sweaterku.

"Jangan pergi… temani aku" Ino memasang wajah puppy eyes andalannya.

"Seharusnya kau ingat! kau itu tidur di atas kasurku! Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk memasak bubur untukmu!"

.

.

Aku berbaring tidur di sebelah Ino. Gadis itu merengek-rengek menyuruhku menemaninya. Aku membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya. Ino sudah tertidur. Terdengar suara napasnya teratur. Selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Badannya masih panas dan gemetaran.

"Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang sakit di musim semi" aku berbicara sendiri. Ino sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Ia tak mungkin mendengar perkataanku.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut poni yang mengganggu wajahnya dan membenarkan letak selimutnya. Aku memandang wajahnya lama. Aku tersenyum sendiri memandangnya. Ia gadis aneh yang diam-diam aku kagumi. Aku tak tau pasti perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. Aku merasa tak mencintainya, tapi aku tak ingin ia pergi dariku. Aku ingin ia selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sepeti adikku sendiri. Mengingat hubunganku dengan adikku, kurasa hubunganku dengan mereka tak berjalan cukup baik. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ino karena berkat usahanya aku bisa dekat dengan adikku Hanabi—walaupun hubunganku dengan Hinata masih sama.

Perasaanku pada Temari sangat jauh berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Ino. Tentu saja, mereka pribadi yang berbeda. Temari cenderung mengayomi dan melindungiku. Usianya yang lebih tua dariku mungkin faktor utamanya. Temari akan cenderung mengalah padaku. Dia selalu menasehatiku dalam melakukan suatu hal. Ia dengan tegas memberikan larangan dan perintah yang menurutnya baik atau buruk. Untuk hubungannya dengan keluargaku, keluargaku cukup menentangku. Latar keluarganya memang terpandang, tapi usianya yang terpaut jauh denganku membuatnya kurang disukai.

Sedangkan Ino, ia gadis keras kepala dan terkesan serampangan. Berbalik dengan Temari, aku justru mengayomi dan melindungi Ino. Gadis itu gampang sekali berbuat bodoh dan ceroboh. Rasa taunya juga sangat tinggi. Jangan lupakan tentang kebiasaan joroknya. Dia jarang sekali keramas dan punya kebiasaan menumpuk sampah dimanapun. Dalam menyelesaikan masalah, ia tak pernah memaksaku untuk menuruti kehendaknya. Ia cenderung mendengarkan pendapat dari sudut pandangku terlebih dahulu, kemudian memberikan masukan. Ino terkesan pribadi yang sederhana. Ia tak akan menilai seseorang hanya dari latar belakangnya. Itu sebabnya Ibuku dan Hanabi sangat menyukai Ino. Sedangkan Ayahku acuh terhadap Ino. Ayahku pernah menghina Ino karena latar belakangnya yang tidak jelas dan keluarganya yang berantakan.

Aku tak pernah menangkap ekpresi Ino mengagumiku. Hampir setiap hari kami berdebat dan bertengkar. Tapi hal itu yang membuatku nyaman dengannya— berbeda dengan Temari yang selalu mengalah. Parahnya, Ino secara terang-terangan menganggapku sebagai teman perempuannya. Oke! Aku ini laki-laki normal. Aku bahkan sering tergoda hanya dengan melihat Ino. Bayangkan saja! Ia tanpa malu tidur satu ranjang denganku. Adegan saat aku mencium Ino di dapur adalah puncak-puncaknya. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Selama ini aku selalu menutupinya. Aku tak berani menyakitinya. Aku tak ingin terlihat mesum dan menjijikan di hadapannya. Aku tak mau menyamakan Ino dengan wanita-wanita yang tidur bersamaku.

Aku sebut Ino gila. Mungkin karena kami dekat, ia tak pernah malu menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Ia menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya, kehidupan sulitnya, cintanya yang selalu kandas dan masalah wanita yang benar-benar pribadi. Ino memberikan pengetahuan baru padaku dan merubah cara pandangku terhadap wanita. Ia mengajarkanku untuk lebih menghargai wanita.

Aku tak tau sampai kapan Ino akan bersamaku. Aku berharap Ino akan selalu bersamaku. Padahal aku hanya menganggap Ino tak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan adik untukku. Satu tahun tinggal bersamanya membuat hidupku berbeda. Berbeda jauh dengan Temari yang sudah bersamaku selama 5 tahun. Namun di hati kecilku aku masih mengharapkan Temari bersamaku. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku berharap Temari akan bersamaku lagi. Walaupun aku yakin itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

**Bersambung…**

Helloooooowww….

Author balik lagi…Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.

Author minta maaf karena menaikkan rating…author ngerasa cerita ini akan terlalu berat kalau bertahan di rate 'T' #sekali lagi author minta maaf. Sebenarnya author sudah 'legal banget' buat nulis cerita dengan rating agak menyimpang, berhubung usia author bakal 18 tahun bulan Oktober nanti. Tapi yang bikin author khawatir adalah para pembaca cerita ini. Pasti diantara sekian pembaca, tersempil anak-anak dibawah umur. Ok! Author nggak akan ngelarang atau apapun, kalian pasti bisa memilah dan memilih sendiri bacaan yang menurut kalian baik atau buruk. Author juga nggak akan bikin warning kalau cerita ini berada dalam lingkup 'BO' alias bimbingan orang tua. Gila bener kalian ngajak orang tua kalian buat baca cerita beginian (-_-). Author juga yakin, kalau orang tua author tau author bikin cerita beginian, mereka akan terkena syok mendadak. Selanjutnya mampuslah sudah riwayat author sebagai anak alim nan muslimah.

Untuk update, tergantung mood author. Bisa dibilang seminggu dua kali, mungkin! Masih kemungkinan :D #digetok palu. Insya Allah kalau nggak ada hambatan author pasti update deh. Untuk ceritanya sendiri author sudah ngetik sampai chapter 11 #tepuk tangan..tepuk tangan..prok…prok..prok.. prok. Semoga saja idenya tetap bertahan diotak author dan cerita ini cepat selesai.

Untuk request adegan full romance? Author sendiri bingung gimana adegan full romance itu. Author enggak paham apa itu full romance. Yang ada di otak author itu cuma adegan full lemon? Loh? Lupakan… #bercanda. Semoga adegan yang author bikin di chapter ini termasuk full romance :3

Sekali lagi author peringatkan, jika kalian merasa cerita ini terlalu berat untuk diikuti, tekan tombol back. Author nggak ingin mendengar ungkapan kekecewaan dari kalian. Cerita ini untuk refreshing dan hiburan. Ok? Author membuat cerita ini untuk menyalurkan hobi dan uneg-uneg yang sudah terpendam sekian lama.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	7. Chapter 7

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Neji-Tenten

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji itu mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 7_

Neji dan Ino kembali ke rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Tangan Neji sudah dinyatakan membaik semenjak kejadian tak terduganya bersama Ino. Neji kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan bandnya sedangkan Ino berfokus menyiapkan bahan untuk skripsinya. Hubungan mereka masih sama. Mereka masih sering bertengkar dan berdebat.

.

.

.

Tenten tersenyum senang memandang kumpulan poster Aranch di kamarnya. Tenten tak berhenti tersenyum. Ayahnya, Danzou menuruti permintaannnya kali ini. Tenten merapikan dandanannya. Ia merapikan dress mini berwarna merah maroon miliknya. Cantik sekali—Tenten memuji dirinya sendiri di depan cermin besar kamarnya.

Setelah selesai berdandan, Tenten turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Disana Ayahnya sudah menunggu lama. Lelaki tua berumur 50 tahun itu tersenyum tipis melihat putrinya menuruni anak tangga rumah mereka. Wajah cantik putrinya malam ini mengingatkannya kembali pada almarhum istrinya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" Danzou bertanya pada putrinya.

Tenten mengangguk, "Tentu saja papa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan keluar manshion tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi mereka dan mobil itupun pergi menjauh dari manshion.

.

.

Ino membantu Neji memasang dasi. Ia terus menggerutu kesal. Neji kesulitan memasang dasi. Pria itu berasalan dia jarang memakai pakaian formal, jadi urusan memakai dasi dirasanya cukup sulit untuk dilakukan sendiri. Setelah dasinya terpasang rapi, Neji mengambil jas hitam miliknya. Dia memakai jas itu dengan benar dan rapi.

Ino tak berhenti menatap kagum ke arah Neji. Pria itu berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Ia jarang melihat Neji dengan tampilan formalnya. Malam ini Neji terlihat istimewa dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya. Rambut Neji disisir rapi kebelakang. Kesan maskulin bertambah karena penampilannya kali ini. Ino semakin kagum pada Neji.

Neji gusar karena sedari tadi Ino terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, "Berhenti melamun bodoh"

"A-ppaa? aku tak melamun. Yang benar saja?" Ino terkaget karena omongan Neji barusan. Ia berusaha menyangkal perkataan Neji.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu rumah."

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati di jalan."

'Cup'

Neji mengecup singkat bibir Ino. Neji tersenyum menyeringai. Ino hanya diam mematung dengan wajah memanas karena perlakuan tiba-tiba pria itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Selanjutnya ia tak sadar jika Neji sudah pergi menjauh keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Malam ini Neji berencana melakukan makan malam bersama ayahnya. Semula Neji menolak ajakan ayahnya ini. Tapi karena bujukan dari Ino dan Ibunya, Neji mau mengikuti acaran makan malam ini. Dia tak tau pasti alasan ayahnya mengajak makan malam. Tapi Ino terus membujuknya. Ino beralasan tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan ini. Mungkin hubungan renggang Neji dengan ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun akan membaik karena acara makan malam ini.

Neji berada di sebuah restoran mewah. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum ramah padanya. Neji gusar dengan sikap gadis itu. Dia hanya diam tanpa membalas senyuman gadis berwajah china itu. Neji hanya menatap datar sekelilingnya. Dia memasang tatapan dingin yang menyebalkan. Dia benar-benar tak suka situasi seperti ini.

Ibu Neji di seberang meja terlihat bingung dengan suasana ini. Ia tak menyangka. Hiashi akan mengajak orang lain untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Masami mencium gelagat tidak beres Hiashi kali ini. Instingnya sebagai seorang Ibu berkata seperti itu. Masami dan Hiashi memang tidak dekat. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah puluhan tahun, Masami tetap menjaga jarak dengan suaminya. Hiashi adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tertutup. Mereka jarang berbicara empat mata. Hiashi tak pernah mengajak Masami untuk berunding dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Masami tak tau alasan pasti kenapa dulu ia menerima pinangan Hiashi. Masami tak pernah punya keinginan yang muluk, ia hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa yang bisa membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Neji memasang tatapan membunuhnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati berulang kali. Seharusnya dia menolak ajakan ayahnya jika berakhir seperti ini. Keluarga Neji adalah tipikal keluarga yang memegang erat tradisi dan tata karma. Ayahnya secara turun temurun mewarisi sikap angkuh, sombong dan berkuasa dari leluhurnya. Mereka juga memegang prinsip kolot yang sangat dibencinya. Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuat Neji cukup membenci adik pertamanya, Hinata. Ia memiliki sikap yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Neji, kau pasti sudah mengerti alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu makan malam" Ayah Neji berkata dengan suara beratnya. Neji hanya diam sambil menatap balik Ayahnya. Dia terlalu malas berbicara dengan pria tua itu. Neji malah dengan santainya melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kami berdua berencana menjodohkanmu dengan putri kami, Tenten" Danzou menambahkan perkataan Hiashi.

Masami, Hinata dan Hanabi terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki tua itu. Sedangkan Neji tak terlalu terkejut dengan pembicaraan ini. Dia sudah menebak kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Neji menghentikan acara makannya, dia meletakkan garpu dan sendok dengan kasar. Neji bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Dia beranjak pergi dari meja tempatnya makan. Dia pergi tanpa berpamitan. Semua orang menatapnya bergantian. Secara tak langsung Neji menolak acara perjodohan ini.

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Emosinya berada di puncak ubun-ubun. Putra satu-satunya itu mempermalukannya lagi. Dia tak tau kenapa putra yang dulunya dia banggakan menjadi seorang yang pembangkang seperti ini. Padahal Hiashi merasa dia sudah mendidik Neji dengan sebaik mungkin.

Hiashi meminta maaf pada Danzou karena perlakuan tak mengenakan putranya. Danzou memakhluminya. Danzou berkata mungkin Neji masih perlu waktu untuk lebih mengenal Tenten. Tenten sendiri hanya tertunduk lesu sambil meremas ujung dress mininya. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Pria yang ia idolakan sejak remaja secara terang-terangan menolaknya. Ia meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga. Akhirnya, acara makan malam kedua keluarga tersebut berakhir dengan rasa canggung yang cukup tak mengenakkan.

.

.

Ino duduk di depan jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia termenung sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Pandangan mata Ino menangkap pemandangan lautan luas di depannya. Angin malam yang dingin tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap berdiam diri di sana. Ia mengingat kembali kehidupan yang sudah ia jalani selama satu tahun ini. Tentang Ibu dan kakaknya yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Ino terus mencari mereka. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Ia juga semakin bingung dengan hubungan ambigunya bersama Neji. Perlakuan Neji akhir-akhir ini membuatnya semakin gila. Mereka semakin menghapus batasan-batasan antara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Ino merasa dirinya sudah terlalu jauh melangkah. Ia yakin ia harus segera mengakhiri ini semua sebelum terlambat.

Sudah hampir 6 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa Ino dikejar anak buah Pain. Ino ingat benar peristiwa itu. Seorang laki-laki seumurannya menolongnya. Ia tak terlalu mengingat wajah laki-laki itu. Ia hanya ingat laki-laki itu berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek yang terkesan berantakan. Dia juga jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ino samar-samar mengingatnya. Suasana malam yang gelap saat itu membuat memorinya memburam.

Ino ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Diam-diam Ino berharap ia akan bertemu laki-laki itu lagi. Ino berharap laki-laki itu akan hadir dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Ino akui ia terlihat seperti perempuan bodoh. Ia mencintai laki-laki yang entah rupanya saja tidak ia tahu. Ino terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama karena pertolongan laki-laki itu.

Ino terlalu lelah untuk mencari pria itu. Banyak orang sudah ia tebak sebagai pria penolongnya. Sebenarnya Ino berulang kali menebak pria itu adalah Neji. Tapi ia selalu menepis perasaan itu. Mereka terlihat sama. Mereka sama-sama memegang posisi sebagai seorang gitaris—Ino ingat, dulu pemuda itu bilang ingin menjadi seorang gitaris. Tapi ia tak mau berspekulasi terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Neji hanya sekilas mirip dengan penolongnya. Ino yakin, suatu hari nanti jika memang Tuhan menakdirkan, mereka pasti dapat bertemu kembali.

.

.

Hiashi tak bisa berpikir tenang saat menyelesaikan proyeknya. Sahamnya semakin hari semakin melonjak turun. Industri perhotelan yang selama ini dia kelola mengalami pemerosotan dan sepi peminat. Masalah ditambah dengan sikap putranya yang liar dan bebal. Dia sudah cukup menerima saat putranya memutuskan pergi dan menolak menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Tapi peristiwa malam kemarin kembali mencoreng nama baiknya. Hiashi sebenarnya punya rencana lain dibalik perjodohan Neji dan Tenten. Hiashi terkejut saat pertama kali Danzou menawarinya untuk melakukan perjanjian ini. Putri Danzou tergila-gila pada putranya. Seharusnya Hiashi merasa beruntung dengan perjanjian ini. Perusahaannya pasti akan membaik keadaannya dan akan stabil lagi. Sikap Neji membuatnya khawatir dan merasa serba salah. Danzou memang terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapannya, tapi dia yakin Danzou punya balasan yang setimpal untuknya. Berurusan dengan keturunan Shimura memang memiliki resiko tinggi. Jika tak terangkat tinggi ke atas tentu saja jatuh sangat keras dan menyakitkan ke bawah.

Hiashi berulang kali membolak-balikan kertas kerjanya. Dia mengalami stress. Tiba-tiba dia mencengkram erat jas kerjanya. Lelaki 50 tahun itu terlihat kesakitan. Jantungnya terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti diremas. Dia berkeringat dingin. Tangannya meraba-raba laci meja kerjanya dengan panik. Dia mencari obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dia tak menemukan apapun di sana. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjalar. Sakit sekali. Dia semakin mencengkram erat dadanya. Pandangan matanya semakin mengabur.

'Brug'

.

.

Ino berjalan tergesa melewati lorong kampusnya. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Ino menabrak puluhan mahasiswa tanpa meminta maaf. Ino benapas lega setelah hampir mencapai gerbang keluar fakultasnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ino berteriak kencang.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu Ino-nee?" Kiba muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya.

"K-kau..disini?" Ino tergagap karena orang yang sengaja dihindarinya muncul tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa kau ada acara setelah ini Ino-nee?" Kiba menanyainya dengan muka penasaran.

"T-tentu saja, aku punya banyak acara setelah ini." Ino beralasan.

Kiba menggigit bibirnya. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan Ino.

"Ahh.. Ino-nee pasti sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi. Mungkin lain kali saja kita bisa pergi bersama" Kiba berujar dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Kiba akhir-akhir ini memang selalu mendekati Ino. Ia menunjukkan rasa sukanya padanya. Ino sendiri cenderung risih saat didekati Kiba. Ia kembali teringat Gaara. Pria yang cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Mereka berbeda, tentu saja. Kiba terlihat polos dan baik. Tapi Ino tak mau lagi berurusan dengan laki-laki. Rata-rata mereka adalah pembual yang hebat. Berurusan dengan seorang Neji saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila. Ino ingin berfokus saja mengumpulkan uang agar bisa segera membeli rumah Neji. Dengan begitu ia akan terbebas dari beban pikiran dan obsesinya terhadap pria tampan bermata lavender itu.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam klimis melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dia mengendarai mobil cup terbukanya dengan tampang angkuh penuh kesombongan. Ditatapnya kota Tokyo yang telah banyak berubah selama 5 tahun ini. Meninggalkan Tokyo selama itu ternyata membawa banyak perubahan yang tak terduga. Tokyo bertambah maju dari sebelumnya.

"Ino..aku datang untukmu. Mungkin aku terlambat satu tahun dari rencanaku. Tapi aku rasa tak ada kata terlambat untuk kita bersama."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

Neji terduduk setelah menyelesaikan latihan rutinnya bersama Aranch. Dia meneguk sebotol air mineral. Saat memperhatikan anggota lain sedang berkemas di ruang latihan, ponselnya bergetar. Neji mengangkat panggilan telepon yang masuk itu.

"Tumben kau menelponku, Hinata."

"Hiks..hiks..Neji-nii..Daddy…hiks..hiks..dia…hiks"

"Hei, bicaralah dengan jelas!"

"Daddy…D-daddy ada di rumah sakit. Penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. A-aku.."

"A-pa? Kambuh lagi? Dimana dia sekarang? Berhentilah menangis. Aku akan kesana."

"Daddy ada di Tokyo hospital. Hiks..hiks.."

Neji segera menyambar kunci mobilnya di meja dorm. Dia berlari tergesa. Anggota Aranch yang lain hanya menatapnya acuh. Mereka sudah bosan dengan perilaku serampangan leadernya ini.

.

.

Suara bising kendaraan terdengar di telinga Ino. Ia menengok lewat jendela besar rumahnya di lantai dua. Sebelah rumahnya terlihat ramai. Terlihat banyak orang berada di depan rumah kosong tersebut. Truk barang berjejer rapi. Barang-barang dalam truk diangkut ke dalam rumah itu. Ino yakin sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki tetangga baru. Ia tak sabar melihat seperti apa tetangga barunya itu. Semoga tetangganya itu adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Hiashi berbaring lemah di ruang rawat intensif. Neji melihat perkembangan ayahnya dari balik kaca besar rumah sakit. Ibunya terus menangis. Adiknya, Hanabi berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap datar sekeliling. Dokter sudah bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Penyakit jantung ayahnya kembali kambuh tadi siang. Beruntung nyawa Hiashi masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Daddy harus menjalani operasi, kita harus mencari pendonor jantung segera mungkin" Hinata berujar pada Neji, "Nii-san, bolehkah aku memohon satu hal padamu?"

Neji menatap Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Walaupun dia tak punya hubungan baik dengan ayahnya, dia masih menghormati pria tua itu. Dan tentang adiknya, walaupun dia membenci adiknya, Neji masih tetap menyayanginya.

"Nii-san tolong terima perjodohan ini. Aku menggantungkan masa depan keluarga kita padamu. Aku yakin keadaan daddy akan membaik jika sekali-kali nii-san menuruti permintaannya"

"Ck..perjodohan itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan anak kecil! Itu menyangkut masa depan" Neji menasehati Hinata.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi keadaan daddy sedang kritis. Tak ada yang mengelola perusahaaan keluarga kita sekarang. Aku yakin nii-san tak akan mau menggantikan posisi daddy untuk memimpin perusahaan. Aku belum siap untuk mengambil alih perusahaan daddy" Hinata menatap Neji dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Adiknya itu mulai menangis.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi tumbalmu begitu?" Neji menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Dari kecil aku selalu kagum padamu nii-san. Daddy selalu membanggakanmu. Kau selalu mendapat posisi sempurna di matanya. Tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun membalas pengorbanan daddy. Bahkan karenamu aku melupakan cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang pianis. Aku memilih membantu daddy untuk mengurus perusahaannya."

"Itu pilihan hidupmu! Resikonya tentu saja kau tanggung sendiri!"

"A-aku belum siap untuk mengurus perusahaan ayah untuk sementara waktu ini. Aku mohon! Bantulah aku nii-san! Terimalah perjodohan ini untuk sementara waktu."

Hinata terus memohon pada Neji. Gadis 21 tahun itu menangis sambil berlutut di depan kakaknya. Neji tak pernah melihat adiknya seperti ini. Dia melihat sisi lain dari adik yang dibencinya. Hinata adalah sosok pendiam yang jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Dulu, ayahnya selalu membanggakannya dan mengesampingkan Hinata. Gadis itu selalu menjadi nomor dua. Karena perlakuan tak adil ayahnya, Hinata tumbuh menjadi sosok asing bagi Neji. Hinata selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk ayahnya dan menganggap Neji sebagai saingannya.

Saat Neji memutuskan menjadi seorang musisi dan melupakan tugasnya sebagai penerus perusahaan, Hiashi kecewa padanya. Saat itu juga, Hinata muncul sebagai dewi penolong untuk ayahnya. Ia mau menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya dan mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya sejak kecil untuk menjadi seorang pianist. Hinata ingin ayahnya mengakui keberadaannya. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat membenci pekerjaan ayahnya ini. Hinata menjalani pekerjaan ini dengan paksaan. Sikapnya yang bermuka dua, membuat Neji membencinya. Neji ingin Hinata menjadi Hinata dulu, adik perempuannya yang manis dan ceria. Bukan Hinata yang egois dan tersiksa hidupnya.

.

.

.

Ino menata masakannya di atas meja makan. Tercium aroma menggoda dari shabu-shabu yang dimasaknya. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul delapan malam. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Neji berjalan menuju meja makan dengan tampang datarnya. Ino menyerngit bingung.

"Besok aku akan mengunjungi pameran lukisan di gedung pusat kota. Menurutmu aku ke sana jam berapa?" Ino berbicara sambil memakan nasi di mangkuknya.

"Terserah" Neji menjawab dengan asal.

Ino menatap Neji. Pria ini terlihat seperti memiliki masalah.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Ya. Ayahku kembali kambuh sakit jantungnya" Neji mulai bercerita. "Dia kambuh karena aku menolak perjodohan yang dia rencanakan untukku"

"Perjodohan?" Ino terkejut.

"Menurutmu sebaiknya aku terima perjodohan ini atau aku tolak saja?"

Hati Ino mencelos mendengar penuturan Neji. Pria itu bercerita tentang masalahnya. Tentang ayah, adik, perusahaan ayahnya dan perjodohan. Ia bingung untuk memberikan solusi. Ino ingin rasanya menyuruh Neji menolak saja perjodohan ini. Tapi Neji bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan solusi seperlunya. Ia tak ingin terlihat memiliki sifat aneh di hadapan Neji.

"Aku rasa menerima perjodohan itu tak buruk juga. Hidupmu akan tenang dan tak ada masalah lagi. Kau bisa berfokus pada Aranch" Ujar Ino.

Ino meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyuruh Neji untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Alasannya simple. Jika Neji menerima perjodohan ini, dia tak perlu repot-repot mengurus perusahaan ayahnya. Apalagi sekarang Aranch sedang dalam masa aktif setelah perilisan album mereka. Neji pasti akan sibuk dengan bandnya. Pria itu tak mungkin mengorbankan Aranch. Yang kedua, Neji setidaknya membantu Hinata yang sedang tertekan karena masalah perusahaan. Hubungan renggang mereka mungkin akan membaik. Ketiga, Perusahaan Hyuuga corp. akan membaik dan stabil karena akan dibantu Danzou. Banyak keuntungan yang bisa diambil. Setidaknya itulah yang Ino pikirkan. Sedangkan Neji cukup menerima usulan ini.

Ino merasa dirinya sebagai pihak jahat disini. Ia terlihat sebagai provokator. Tapi ia melihat sisi positif yang bisa diambil Neji. Ino sebenarnya kecewa saat Neji menerima usulannya. Bahkan Neji tak menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini. Ia sedih saat tahu Neji akan menerima perjodohan ini. Cepat atau lambat Ino pasti akan melihat Neji bersanding dengan wanita lain. Ia semakin yakin untuk pergi menjauh dari hidup Neji. Untuk apa mengharapkan seorang pria macam Neji jika hati Ino hanya merasakan sakit dan harapan kosong. Ia yakin pasti ada pria lain yang lebih baik dari Neji.

.

.

Tenten semula selalu terlihat murung sejak acara makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga. Ayahnya sangat khawatir dengan putri semata wayangnya ini. Namun rasa khawatirnya sudah hilang. Putrinya kembali ceria seperti dulu. Tenten sedang bahagia. Pria bernama Neji menghubunginya tempo hari. Pria itu meminta maaf karena perlakuan kasarnya saat acara makan malam. Pria itu bahkan mengajaknya makan malam berdua sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Hati Tenten berbunga-bunga hanya karena peristiwa itu. Mereka makan malam berdua dua hari lalu. Itu adalah moment tak terlupakan untuknya. Neji adalah pria yang mempesona. Dia terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Tenten. Rasa sukanya bukan hanya rasa suka seorang fans terhadap idolanya. Rasa sukanya lebih condong ke arah obsesi seorang wanita kepada seorang lai-laki.

"Adik kecilku sedang melamunkan apa ini?"

"Sai-gege?" Tenten terlonjak kaget melihat kakak sepupunya berdiri di depannya. "Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku sudah pulang kesini sejak seminggu lalu. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus pameran lukisanku."

"Ahh…sekarang kau selalu sok sibuk. Saat aku ke Prancis saja, sangat sulit bertemu denganmu" Tenten memukul Sai dengan lengan kanannya.

"Yah, akukan sedang sibuk di sana."

"Selamat Sai-gege. Aku dengar dari papa kau sudah menamatkan S2-mu di Pranciss. Hebat sekali kau! S1 kau selesaikan 3 tahun, selanjutnya kau selesaikan S2-mu selama 2 tahun."

"Itu semua butuh kerja keras dan usaha Tenten."

"Oh ya, kau sepertinya senang sekali. Ayo ceritakan kebahagiaanmu itu!"

Tenten langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sai. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Sai.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Dia sangat mencintaiku Sai-gege. Cepatlah cari pacar! Susul aku" Tenten tertawa. Sai hanya membalas tawa Tenten dengan senyumannya.

.

.

Hari ini Ino memakai dress selutut berwarna kuning cerah. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai dengan aksesoris bando orange yang cantik. Ino juga membawa tas punggung kecil berwarna coklat tua miliknya. Ia menenteng buku catatan kecil di tangannya. Ino berjalan sepanjang jalanan pusat kota Tokyo. Hari ini ia berniat berkeliling kota Tokyo untuk mencari inspirasi bahan skripsinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah putus asa mencari bahan skripsi. Ino ingin memilih menyelesaikan novel romance-crimenya yang hampir jadi saja. Uang hasil penerbitan novelnya kali ini pasti banyak. Ia yakin akan menjadi kaya raya. Ia bisa membeli rumah Neji secepatnya. Ino tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Ino memutuskan akan mengunjungi pameran lukisan di gedung pusat kota. Seniman-seniman seluruh Jepang menunjukan karyanya disana. Ino penasaran dengan pameran itu. Ia ingin sekali mengunjungi pameran itu, tapi waktunya selalu tak tersedia untuk kesana.

Ino masuk ke ruang pameran. Ratusan lukisan terpajang disana. Ino menatap takjub setiap lukisan yang terpajang. Ia meneliti lukisan itu satu persatu. Ino sangat antusias sekali. Ia sangat menyukai pameran ini. Lukisan penuh seni memenuhi ruangan ini. Ino mencacat setiap hal yang menurutnya menarik. Tak lupa ia memotret setiap lukisan yang dianggapnya indah dan menarik perhatiannya.

Ino terkagum saat melihat salah satu lukisan disana. Ia melihat lukisan tentang potret seorang perempuan berambut blonde di sebuah padang bunga yang indah. Ino terpana melihat lukisan satu ini. Ia seperti melihat potret dirinya dalam lukisan itu.

"Lukisan ini saya selesaikan dua tahun lalu di Prancis"

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Rombongan wisatawan mengelilingi sebuah lukisan di sebelahnya. Seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat menerangkan bagaimana jalan cerita lukisan itu. Ino tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu. Ia mendekati gerombolan itu. Perlahan gerombolan itu meyebar dan pergi. Setelah gerombolan itu pergi, Ino memfokuskan diri melihat lukisan yang membuatnya penasaran. Lukisan seorang wanita yang terlihat sama seperti lukisan sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini lukisan portrait. Lagi-lagi Ino menyebut lukisan itu mirip lukisan tentang dirinya. Indah sekali lukisan itu.

"Aku melukis wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Aku mencintainya dari dulu hingga sekarang" Ino mendengar suara seorang pria mengajaknya berbicara. Ino tetap berfokus pada lukisan yang diperhatikannya. Ia tak menoleh ke arah pria yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Beruntung sekali wanita itu…"

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah wanita yang beruntung."

Ino menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pria itu. Matanya melotot seketika. Di depannya berdiri Shimura Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Pria yang membuatnya ketakutan 5 tahun yang lalu. Pria yang berjanji akan kembali ke dalam hidupnya 4 tahun setelah kelulusan SMA. Ini sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Ino. Badan Ino tiba-tiba merasa gemetar merasakan kehadiran Sai. Ia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Perlahan, Ino berjalan mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ino semakin berjalan mundur…mundur….mundur perlahan…lalu ia berlari kencang menjauhi area pameran itu.

**Bersambung….**

Ho..ho..ho

Akhirnya chapter ini berakhir dengan gaje… se-gaje authornya. #lupakan

Author berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me**review **cerita ini. Untuk cerita ini author bakal bikin banyak orang jadi orang ketiga, tapi porsi mereka kecil-kecilan. Author lebih mengutamakan hubungan antara Neji dan Ino. Oh ya, cerita ini nggak bakal sad ending. Author nggak suka sama cerita yang endingnya sad. Memang sih, ending sad itu lebih mengena di hati dan pasti akan terus diingat.

Author pernah baca fanfic Neji-Ino (lupa judulnya), itu jamannya author masih jadi silent reader. Author suka sekali sama fanfic itu. Tapi sayang sekarang fanficnya sudah dihapus sama authornya. Author selalu mengikuti perkembangan fanfic itu dari awal hingga akhir. Keren banget ceritanya. Tapi endingnya itu bikin nyesek. Neji lebih memilih incest bareng Hinata dan meninggalkan Ino. Ino yang kecewa malah mati ketabrak…hu..hu..hu… author sampai nggak bisa tidur semalaman karena kepikiran ending cerita itu. Sad ending memang menguras pikiran.

Untuk Gaara yang OOC, emang gitu kok sifatnya disini, author bikin dia jadi nista #tertawa jahat…lagi pula author sudah bikin warning OOC… tapi author bakal usahain buat bikin dia jadi gak OOC..

Untuk alur yang kecepetan, author sendiri bingung. Itu adalah salah satu masalah yang cukup sulit author pecahkan. Menulis suatu scene dengan porsi yang pas cukup membingungkan, terlalu pendek dianggap tak menjiwai cerita, sedangkan terlalu panjang jadinya moler-moler tak jelas.

Latar cerita disini, usia mereka rata-rata 20 tahunan keatas, author sebenernya males kalo bikin cerita dengan umur belasan tahun. Hello? Di usia segitu belum waktunya mereka mikir cinta-cintaan yang porsinya menurut author cukup berat. Mereka lebih pantas belajar, menuntut ilmu yang bener dan mikirin masa depan. Untuk usia belasan tahun, Author lebih tertarik dengan kisah persahabatan atau kisah cinta ringan yang sesuai porsi. Author nggak suka kalau mereka sampai lemonan atau jodoh-jodohan. Apalagi sampai nikah, hamil terus punya anak, sedangkan mereka sendiri belum berpenghasilan tetap dan masih bergantung sama orang tua (?) Author yakin mereka terlihat tua sebelum waktunya. Kalau diusia 20 tahun ke atas, author merasa mereka sudah pantes buat kaya gitu. Mereka sudah bisa berpikir ,bertindak dan mencari nafkah. Dan tentunya sudah lepas dari pengawasan orang tua #apaaan coba? -_-

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	8. Chapter 8

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T dulu (ﾟヮﾟ)?

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Ino-Sai, Ino-Kiba, Ino-Gaara, Neji-Tenten (busett! Banyak banget -_- )

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 8_

Ino meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya. Badannya gemetar tak karuan. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ino menutup semua jendela dan pintu rumahnya. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ino menangis. Ia ketakutan. Sai sudah kembali. Pria itu menepati janjinya. Ino takut jika Sai akan mengganggu hidupnya kembali. Ia belum siap menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Ia tak tau akan meminta bantuan siapa. Ia merasa dirinya selalu sendirian.

Neji menepikan mobil sport merahnya di garasi rumah. Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Semua lampu di rumahnya belum dinyalakan. Neji berpikir mungkin Ino belum pulang. Pria itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia menyalakan semua lampu. Saat berjalan menyusuri rumahnya, Neji mendengar suara isakan dari lantai atas.

Neji menghidupkan lampu kamar Ino. Neji melihat gadis itu terbungkus selimut di atas ranjangnya. Neji menghampirinya. Ino terlihat menangis. Neji tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya menangis di hadapannya. Gadis blonde itu selalu terlihat tegar di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Ino?" Neji duduk di tepi ranjang Ino. Pria itu memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks…" Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Ia hanya menangis sesegukan.

"Kalau kau ada masalah mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Aku selalu ada untukmu" Ino menatap Neji. Perkataan pria itu membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat.

"Hey..berhentilah menangis. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini"

Neji mengusap air mata di wajah Ino. Tapi gadis itu tetap menangis. Neji melihat sorot ketakutan di matanya. Mata aquamarinenya terlihat sebam karena air mata. Neji merasa de javu. Mata itu kembali mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis yang ditemuinya 6 tahun lalu. Gadis di tengah malam yang ketakutan. Gadis yang ditolongnya dari segerombolan orang jahat. Gadis itu bahkan berjanji menjadi fans pertamanya. Nyatanya gadis itu tak pernah muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"Neji, d-dia sudah kembali. Aku bertemu dengannya. Hiks..hiks"

"Kembali? Siapa? Siapa yang kembali?"

"Sai. Aku takut Neji. Aku takut dia mencelakaiku lagi"

Neji memeluk erat Ino. Gadis itu membalas pelukannya. Ino menangis di dadanya, air matanya bahkan membasahi kaos yang dipakainya. Neji mengusap pelan rambut Ino. Neji ikut merasakan ketakutan yang dialami Ino. Gadis itu terlihat rapuh kali ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu kembali melukaimu"

Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Pria itu memegang erat kedua pundak Ino, "Berhentilah menangis! Ayo tersenyum!" Neji menarik kedua sudut bibir Ino untuk tersenyum. Ino akhirnya tersenyum. Neji ikut tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku Neji" Ino tak tau kenapa ia mengucapkan kalimat tabu seperti ini. Ia terlalu bingung untuk meminta perlindungan seseorang.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Suasana sore begitu indah. Akhir bulan April memang menghadirkan suasana musim semi yang nyaman. Semua orang tampak menyukai bulan ini. Bulan yang terkenal dengan april mopnya. Waktu yang sangat cocok untuk mengerjai teman terdekat kita. Tapi kali ini bukan hal itu yang kita bahas. Di sebuah studio artis, terlihat wanita berusia 45 tahun sibuk membolak-balikan majalah fashionnya. Wanita itu begitu cantik dengan wajah alaminya. Mungkin banyak orang tak percaya jika wanita itu sudah memasuki usia pertengahan 40an. Ia terlihat seperti wanita berusia 30an. Wajah putih bersih bak boneka porselen. Rambut blonde dengan mata coklat tajam yang menambah kesan anggun. Jangan lupakan bibir sensual dan dadanya yang padat. Kedua objek itu menjadi daya tarik utama seorang Tsunade Senju.

Sore ini ia membuat perjanjian dengan seseorang. Orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Anak muda seumuran putrinya duduk tepat di hadapannya. Tsunade tersenyum mengejek ke arah pria itu. Tsunade memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Cepat jelaskan kenapa kau ingin menemuiku Shimura Sai" Tsunade berbicara sambil memandangi kuku tangannya.

Sai tersenyum palsu. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan menaruhnya di depan Tsunade, "Yang aku dengar, kau sedang mencari putrimu. Aku bisa membantumu bertemu dengannya."

Tsunade memperhatikan foto itu. Foto seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang tersenyum manis, "Kau mengenal Daisy? Apa kau yakin ini Daisy-ku?" Tsunade bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja dia Daisy-mu. Tapi namanya sekarang bukan Daisy, dia Ino Yamanaka. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia temanku saat SMA. Aku bisa membuatnya dekat denganmu."

Sai menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Tsunade. "Kertas itu berisi segala hal tentang Ino. Tapi sayang, aku kehilangan info tentangnya selepas SMA."

"Kau pasti punya alasan tersembunyi untuk menyatukanku dengan putriku."

"Tepat sekali" Sai menyeringai. "Aku tak meminta macam-macam. Aku hanya meminta restu darimu untuk memiliki putrimu."

"Dasar! Semua pria sama saja" Tsunade berdecak kesal. "Jadi bagaimana kau mencarinya sekarang?"

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti dengan mudah mencari keberadaannya. Selama dia ada di Jepang. Dia tak akan bisa lari dariku."

.

.

.

Gaara membantu kepindahan Neneknya hari ini. Neneknya memilih pensiun dari pekerjaannya mengelola toko buku milik almarhum suaminya. Toko buku itu sekarang dikelola kakak perempuannya, Temari. Gaara senang melihat kehidupan kakaknya membaik sejak menikah dengan pria bernama Shikamaru. Apalagi sekarang Temari dan Shikamaru memiliki putri kecil yang sangat cantik. Tak sia-sia Gaara mengenalkan Temari pada Shikamaru. Pria itu dengan sabar menanti Temari untuk mencintainya. Akhirnya hati Temari luluh dan menerima keberadaan Shikamaru. Gaara juga senang akhirnya Temari meninggalkan lelaki kekanakan bernama Neji Hyuuga. Dari dulu dia sangat menentang hubungan Neji dan Temari. Gaara terlalu kasian pada Temari, kakaknya terlalu baik untuk seorang pria seperti Neji.

Gaara menyetir mobilnya dengan santai. Neneknya duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, barang-barang milik neneknya sudah dipindahkan ke rumah barunya. Kali ini Gaara hanya mengantar neneknya. Dia rela mengambil cuti kerja demi menemani beliau seharian. Gaara sangat menyayangi neneknya. Beliau seperti orang tua pengganti baginya.

Gaara mengikuti intruksi neneknya tentang jalan ke rumah barunya. Gaara merasa tak asing melewati jalan ini. Dia ingat betul jalan ini. Ini jalan menuju rumah Ino. Gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya. Sejujurnya Gaara belum bisa menghapus memorinya tentang gadis itu. Dia merasa bersalah karena pernah berkata dan berperilaku kasar padanya. Gaara menyesal. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu. Namun sepertinya dia tak pernah punya kesempatan melakukan hal itu. Gaara terlalu pesimis untuk kembali mendekati Ino.

Mobil Gaara berhenti tepat di depan rumah neneknya. Tepat sekali firasatnya. Rumah neneknya bersebelahan dengan rumah Ino. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang tak terduga. Gaara turun dari mobilnya. Neneknya ikut turun. Pria berambut merah bata itu mengambil barang-barang milik neneknya di bagasi. Dia mengangkut barang-barang itu satu persatu ke dalam rumah.

"Baa-san yakin akan tinggal disini sendirian?" Gaara berbicara pada neneknya. Neneknya terlihat sangat senang dengan rumah barunya.

"Oh..tentu saja tidak. Akan ada beberapa pelayan yang akan menemaniku. Kau juga boleh tinggal disini dengan Baa-san, Gaara"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku-kan sudah punya rumah sendiri. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan sering mengunjungi baa-san."

.

.

Petang menjelang. Gaara bersiap pulang. Pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Saat berniat membelokkan mobilnya. Terdengar suara klakson dari arah belakang. Gaara melihat lewat spion mobilnya. Mobil Ferrari merah berada di belakangnya. Dia cukup familiar dengan mobil itu. Mobil itu mengingatkannya pada mobil milik Neji. Gaara tak tau kenapa otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat pria brengsek itu. Akhirnya dia memberi jalan pada mobil sport berwarna merah itu. Mobil itu melaju dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah Ino. Gaara terdiam sejenak. Dia tak punya niatan untuk melajukan mobilnya. Dia cukup penasaran dengan pengemudi mobil itu.

Neji turun dari mobilnya. Dia membuka pagar rumah dan pintu garasi. Kemudian memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Neji sedikit risih. Dia tahu jika pengendara mobil Honda Fit Hybrid di sebelah rumahnya terus memperhatikannya. Gaara terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Neji tak tau kenapa pria bermata panda itu berada di daerah sekitar rumahnya. Apa dia berniat mencari Ino? Entahlah. Dia tak mau ambil pusing.

Tebakan Gaara memang tepat. Pria yang mengendarai mobil merah itu ternyata Neji. Pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah yang dia sebut sebagai 'rumah Ino'. Ino tinggal dengan Neji? atau? Neji adalah pacar Ino? Rasanya tak mungkin. Ino terlihat sebagai gadis yang baik. Gaara mengenal Ino hampir 7 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun tak pernah berbicara secara langsung, dia selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku Ino. Dulu saat SMA, Ino bekerja sambilan di toko buku milik neneknya. Gaara sering mengunjungi neneknya. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya. Itu sebabnya Ino menganggap Gaara sebagai orang baru di kehidupannya. Gaara menggeleng. Mungkin dia sedang ngelantur hari ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Ino selesai menyetrika. Ia menumpuk dan memisahkan pakaiannnya dan pakaian milik Neji. Selesai. Ino merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Pundaknya terasa pegal. Pekerjaan ringan ini cukup menyita energinya. Ino berjalan ke kamar Neji untuk menaruh pakaian Neji ke dalam lemari. Saat menata pakaian di rak lemari, Neji masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pria itu melepas kaos yang dipakainya. Terlihat tubuh atletisnya tanpa pakaian. Neji berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu!"

Suara air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ino kembali menata pakaian dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari. Gadis cantik itu akhirnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Ia merasa bosan. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ino memutuskan mendorong lemari pakaian, ia cukup penasaran dengan studio mini disana, Ino jarang mengunjungi ruangan itu. Ia melihat berbagai alat musik tertata rapi disana. Ino sangat payah dalam bidang musik. Bisa dipastikan ia tak tau cara memainkan alat musik di ruangan itu.

Mata Ino menangkap kumpulan benda di sudut ruangan. Bermacam benda tertata di dalam puluhan kardus. Ino menghampiri kumpulan benda itu. Di sebelah kardus itu terdapat lemari. Lemari itu berisi berbagai macam piala dan foto. Berbagai piala kompetisi band dan musik ada disana. Ino tertawa. Diantara puluhan piala disana ada beberapa piala yang cukup mencolok. Piala olimpiade matematika. Neji pernah memenangkan lomba itu? Ternyata Neji tak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan.

Mata Ino terkejut melihat kotak berukuran 10x20 cm di dalam lemari. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kotak itu. Kotak transparan itu hanya berisi sapu tangan. Sapu tangan yang sangat dikenalnya. Sapu tangan yang dirajutnya saat pelajaran ketrampilan SMA. Sapu tangan bertuliskan Daisy. Namanya saat kecil. Ino terus memegang benda itu. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Hei…sedang apa kau disini?" Neji tiba-tiba mengejutkan Ino. Pria itu baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang basah jelas memperlihatkannya. Neji menatap dan memperhatikan Ino. Gadis itu memegang sapu tangan miliknya.

"M-maaf, aku terlalu penasaran dengan ruangan ini. Aku masuk kesini tanpa izinmu."

Neji memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak pernah melarangmu memasuki semua ruangan di rumahku."

"Soal barang-barang disini…..Apa semua ini milikmu?"

"Tentu saja, Barang dalam kardus-kardus itu adalah pemberian para fans. Aku menyimpannya. Dan…sapu tangan yang kau pegang itu..itu hadiah dari fans pertamaku."

"Fans pertama? Seperti apa dia?"

"Entahlah, aku tak terlalu mengingat wajahnya. Di memakai jaket dan menutup rambutnya dengan tudung jaketnya itu."

"Dia pasti sangat misterius."

"Entahlah..aku bertemunya dengannya saat tengah malam. Mungkin dia hantu yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Ha..ha..haha" Neji tertawa sendiri dengan leluconnya.

"Tak lucu. Lawakanmu sungguh menggelikan. Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah sapu tangan ini untukku?

Neji terdiam dari tawanya. Dia terlihat bingung, "Aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu. Aku harus mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada pemiliknya kembali."

Jantung Ino berdentum kencang. Firasatnya sekian lama akhirnya terbukti. Pria yang menolongnya dulu memang Neji Hyuuga. Ino tak tau, ia merasa beruntung atau tidak. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya adalah pria yang selama ini bersamanya. Pria yang ia cintai saat ini.

.

.

.

Neji melempar selembar undangan pada Hiashi. Hiashi cukup marah dengan perilaku kasar putranya. Tapi dia ingat tentang sakit jantung yang dideritanya. Dia harus menahan emosinya. Tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari karena penyakitnya cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Hiashi memutuskan membaca undangan itu.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Jangan banyak omong. Datang saja besok lusa."

Neji meninggalkan kamar rawat inap ayahnya. Dia terlalu malas mendengar komentar ayahnya tentang keputusan mendadaknya.

.

.

Ino menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan sayu. Berita infotaiment menampilkan topik terhangat mengenai pertunangan Neji Hyuuga dengan Tenten. Acara pertunangan mereka menimbulkan pembicaraan dimana-mana. Banyak yang menghujat, banyak pula yang mendukung. Fans Aranch terlihat jengah dengan berita ini. Berita ini begitu mendadak. Siapapun tak akan menduga tentang berita ini.

Tak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan selain menatap dua pasang lelaki dan perempuan yang telah mengikat janji pertunangan. Ino tau pertunangan ini adalah sarannya. Ia tau Neji bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ino tak punya hak untuk melarang Neji. Sebenarnya ia cukup kasian pada gadis bernama Tenten itu. Gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya saat acara fans meeting. Gadis itu pasti akan kecewa jika tahu Neji hanya memperalatnya. Ino yakin Neji akan meninggalkan gadis itu lambat laun. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Selama Neji masih bersamanya, tak ada masalah Neji bersama wanita manapun. Ia menganggap perhatian Neji sudah cukup untuknya. Oh! Ino semakin kasian pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tak ada satu laki-lakipun yang mencintai dan menerimanya apa adanya. Mungkin hidup penuh cinta dan keromantisan bukan jalannya. Ino lebih cocok untuk hidup penuh kesengsaraan dan perjuangan.

.

.

Tetangga baru di sebelah rumah Ino ternyata mantan atasannya dulu di toko buku dekat pusat kota—tempat dimana Ino mencari uang tambahan saat SMA. Sudah lama Ino tak bertemu nenek Chiyo. Wanita tua itu begitu baik padanya. Beliau bahkan memperlakukan Ino seperti cucunya sendiri. Ia sangat senang. Ino sering berkunjung ke rumah nenek Chiyo. Mereka bercerita bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Nenek Chiyo mengajarinya memasak dan memberikan beberapa tips untuknya. Seperti hari ini. Nenek Chiyo mengundangnya berkunjung. Beliau akan mengajarinya membuat roti cookies.

"Baa-san, menurutmu berapa sendok gula pasir yang harus aku masukan ke adonan ini?"

"Tuang saja 5 sendok makan untuk adonan itu."

Ino melaksanakan perintah nenek Chiyo. Ia mengaduk adonan rotinya. Nenek Chiyo menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang lain. Saat mereka berdua sibuk pada urusan masing-masing, terdengar bunyi bel rumah nenek Chiyo. Beliau meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya. Beliau berjalan keluar dan bergegas membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintu, dilihat cucunya berdiri. Gaara langsung memeluk nenek Chiyo. Pria itu memberikan sebucket bunga dan mencium kedua pipi nenek yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baa-san."

"Baa-san juga merindukanmu Gaara. Ayo cepat masuk. Baa-san sedang membuat roti cookies bersama tetangga sebelah rumah. Dia gadis yang cantik."

Gaara mengikuti neneknya hingga menuju dapur. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut blonde sedang sibuk dengan adonan rotinya.

"Gaara, dia Ino Yamanaka. Tetangga sebelah rumah baa-san."

Ino yang semula fokus dengan adonannya, kosentrasinya terpecah karena perkataan nenek Chiyo. Ino mendongak. Dilihatnya pria berambut merah bata yang tampak tak asing di matanya. Pria bernama Gaara yang pernah menyakiti hatinya. Ino sedikit canggung saat berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

"Dia gadis yang manis bukan? Dia sangat cocok menjadi calon istrimu, Gaara"

"Aku sudah memiliki Tayuya, baa-san."

"Oh Gaara! Cucuku yang tampan! Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Baa-san tau kau tak mencintai gadis itu. Kau bahkan selalu menunda pernikahan kalian. Baa-san sangat khawatir padamu."

Gaara menatap neneknya, dia sedikit membenarkan perkataan neneknya.

"Gadis itu belum dimiliki siapapun. Tapi baa-san yakin, pria yang tinggal dengan Ino tak akan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah."

"Pria?"

"Neji Hyuuga. Baa-san yakin kau tak akan dengan mudah melepas seseorang yang kau tunggu hingga 7 tahun lamanya. Apalagi melepasnya untuk seorang Neji Hyuuga. Bukankah dia adalah pria yang melukai hati kakakmu?"

"Mereka tinggal bersama?"

"Baa-san tak tau pasti. Tapi pria itu selalu berada di rumah Ino."

"Baa-san kasian jika Ino terus bersama Neji. Dia perempuan yang baik."

.

.

.

Setelah hampir seminggu lebih berdiam diri di rumah. Ino memutuskan untuk kembali kuliah. Pertemuannya dengan Shimura Sai beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuatnya syok. Ino takut berpergian keluar dari komplek sekitar rumahnya. Terdengar berlebihan memang. Nyatanya Ino takut jika ia bertemu Sai kembali. Ia merasa belum siap menghadapi Sai. Neji memberikan semangat padanya. Dia memotivasi Ino untuk menjadi kuat. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena Neji berjanji akan melindunginya. Ino harus kuat! Ia tak boleh menyerah hanya karena seorang Shimura Sai. Ia yakin orang jahat pasti kalah dengan orang baik.

Ino memasuki kelasnya. Kelas belum dimulai. Ino duduk sambil membaca buku. Mahasiswa yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Ino memasang wajah waspada dimanapun ia berada mulai sekarang. Biarlah ia terlihat bodoh. Ia mengaggap Sai adalah penjahat yang mengincarnya. Ia bahkan membeli alat penyengat listrik dan alat semprot serangga. Ino akan menggunakan kedua alat itu jika keadaan berbahaya mengancamnya. Sedia payung sebelum hujan lebih baik daripada membiarkan nasi menjadi bubur.

Sai mengelilingi Tokyo Arts University. Dia menjadi dosen sementara disini. Sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai dosen. Selain latar belakang pendidikannya, jangan lupakan tentang kekuasaan yang dia miliki. Semua hal sangat mudah didapatkan oleh Shimura Sai. Bahkan mencari keberadaan Ino. Dari pencarian informasi yang ia cari, Ino menuntut ilmu disini. Gadis itu berada di kelas sastra dan seni. Sai cukup lega karena pencariannya tak sesulit yang dia bayangkan. Tapi seminggu berada di kampus ini, belum satu kalipun Sai melihat keberadaan Ino. Kelas dimana Ino menuntut ilmu sering dia masuki, tapi dari daftar hadir yang ada, nama Yamanaka Ino selalu terisi kosong.

Sai memasuki kelas tempatnya mengajar. Pria berambut hitam legam itu memulai mata kuliahnya kali ini. Mata Sai menelusuri seluruh penjuru kelas. Seorang gadis di pojok belakang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu sedang sibuk membaca. Ia seperti belum mengetahui keberadaannya. Sai tersenyum menyeringai. Ino Yamanaka — kau tertangkap.

Teman di sebelah bangku Ino mengguncang bahunya beberapa kali. Ino menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Ino bertanya. Gadis di sebelahnya menunjukan raut muka agar Ino memperhatikan materi yang diberikan dosen. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Matanya membulat tajam. Dia ada disini?

"Kemana Iruka-sensei?" Ino bertanya lagi pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau tak tau? Dia dosen baru disini. Dia menggantikan Iruka-sensei. Dia sudah disini selama seminggu. Dari yang aku tahu juga, dia akan membimbing kelompok kita untuk menyelesaikan skripsi."

Ino menepuk jidatnya kasar. Kesialan apa ini. Percuma saja ia mengurung diri di rumah jika pada akhirnya ia tetap berhadapan dengan Shimura Sai.

.

.

Ino menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya dengan panik. Ia berhasil melarikan diri sebelum Shimura Sai menyapanya. Ino berlari keluar kelas dan pergi ke ruangan dimana dosen lamanya biasa menghabiskan waktu. Beruntung hari itu Iruka Umino ada disana.

"Sensei, kenapa anda mengganti tutor saya untuk menyelesaikan skripsi? saya rasa ini tak adil. Saya sudah sangat senang saat tau anda akan menjadi tutor saya."

"Aku melakukan hal terbaik untuk anak didikku. Shimura Sai adalah orang yang berkompeten dan berwawasan luas. Apalagi dia sangat ahli dalam bidang penelitian yang akan kau kerjakan."

"Tapi saya ingin anda yang menjadi tutor saya."

"Kelompokmu dari jauh hari sudah menyetujui keputusan ini. Kau juga tak terlihat selama seminggu ini. Jadi aku tak bisa memberikan keputusan."

Ino menghela napas. Ia memasang raut wajah cemas. Ia bingung, Ino menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak perlu ketakutan seperti ini. Ino memutuskan untuk menghubungi Neji. Ia tak tau kenapa nama pria itu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Ino duduk di bangku taman dekat tempat parkir gedung fakultasnya. Ia selalu waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Ino merasa dirinya adalah seorang buronan. Ia menunggu Neji. Pria itu berjanji akan menjemputnya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu. Ino merasa waktu 10 menit sangat lama baginya.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ino merasa bulu kuduknya bergidik. Ia ketakutan. Ia tak berani menolehkan wajahnya. Gadis itu tetap diam di tempat. Ino ketakutan jika orang yang menepuknya adalah Sai.

"Ino-nee sedang apa disini?" suara cempreng Kiba mengusik pendengarannya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya. Kiba duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Inuzuka-san kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ino-nee belum pulang? Mau pulang bersamaku? Aku membawa mobil."

Belum sempat Ino menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Ponselnya berdering.

"Aku sekarang ada di depan gedung fakultasmu!" suara dari balik ponselnya terdengar. Ino meminta maaf pada Kiba. Ia harus segera pulang. Ino meninggalkan Kiba.

Ino berlari kencang. Ia mencari Neji. Ia melihat mobil sedan terparkir di depan gedung fakultasnya. Neji tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria itu menutupi dirinya dengan jaket dan kacamata hitam. Ino masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Lagi-lagi Kiba menatap nanar kepergian Ino. Seperti tak ada kesempatan dirinya untuk mendekati Ino. Kiba kembali mengingat mobil barusan yang menjemput Ino. Pria yang mengemudikan mobil itu tampak seperti Neji? Kiba menggeleng. Bukankah Neji sudah bertunangan dengan Tenten, anak kaya raya putri Shimura Danzou?

**Bersambung…..**

Bingung mau nulis apa lagi ( ಠ‿ಠ)? Gyahahahahaha….. #tertawa

Orang ketiga disini sebenarnya ada tiga, kandidatnya sudah pasti Kiba, Gaara sama Sai. Entah kenapa setelah ngetik ini cerita, author jadi ribet sendiri ngasih porsi adegan ke mereka-mereka ini. Padahal imajinasi author untuk ketiga orang itu bakal luas banget (?), Berhubung puyeng, author putuskan orang ketiga disini perannya nggak terlalu banyak. Sesuai porsi dan mereka akan mundur perlahan per-episode-nya. Author lebih menekankan pada hubungan antara Neji dan Ino. Terutama hubungan emosional mereka.

Untuk rating, lagi-lagi author katakan M itu untuk aman. Sebenernya beneran rated M-nya mulai chapter 10. Author pasang dari sekarang ya buat persiapan aja biar pada nggak kaget -_- #apaan coba?

Author sudah ngetik sampai chapter 14 dan Author sedang ngestuck nulis sampai situ. Author bingung bikin adegan yang menurut author pantas dijadikan ending. Ada bermacam versi ending si sebenernya. Tapi author rasa endingnya itu mainstream banget. Jadi author cuma bisa minta maaf kalau cerita ini semakin menuju ending semakin keliatan gaje-nya.

Kemarin-kemarin banyak yang tanya soal nama panggilan. Terserah sih kalian mau panggil aku apa, bisa CUPA atau CUP. Memanggil aku dengan nama asli juga boleh. Kalian bisa panggil aku AYU. Itu nama asli author. Nama depan tepatnya. #nggak ada yang tanya! Kalau sebagian dari kalian ingin berteman dengan author selain di dunia FFn author nggak merasa masalah, tinggal PM aja. #promosi bok! :D

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	9. Chapter 9

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino, Ino-Sai, Neji-Tenten

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 9_

Neji mengemudikan mobil sedan keluaran lamanya dengan santai. Mobil itu berhenti di kawasan Ueno Park. Ueno Park terletak di distrik Taito-ku. Taman itu masih satu kawasan dengan kampus Ino, Tokyo Arts University. Taman yang terkenal dengan bunga sakuranya. Bunga sakura bermekaran indah di bulan ini. Bulan Mei memang waktu yang cocok untuk menikmati akhir musim semi sebelum datang musim panas.

Hari ini Ueno Park tampak sepi. Mungkin karena hari ini bukan hari libur. Mungkin juga karena banyak orang mulai bosan untuk menghabiskan waktu musim semi di taman ini. Taman ini akan ramai pengunjung saat bulan Maret. Bulan April hingga Mei pengunjung banyak berkurang. Orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Makhlum, Tokyo termasuk kota tersibuk di dunia. Bekerja mencari uang adalah prioritas utama di kota ini.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Ino memincingkan matanya ke arah Neji.

Neji terkekeh. Dihisapnya lagi rokok yang berada di tangannya "Menurutmu?"

"Kepalaku semakin pusing" Ino mencengkram kepalanya. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

Ino menoleh ke arah Neji. Pria itu tampak angkuh dengan jaket dan kacamata hitamnya. Dia dengan tenang menikmati rokoknya. Ino sangat membenci rokok —Terutama saat melihat Neji merokok. Ino merebut paksa rokok yang dihisap Neji. Bukannya membuang rokok itu, Ino malah menghisap rokok itu.

'uhuk … uhuk,, uhuk' Ino terbatuk-batuk. Napasnya terasa gatal dan sesak. Rokok sialan!

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah?" Neji memarahinya.

"Apa asyiknya merokok sih! Bukannya stress hilang, penyakit yang kau dapat! Lihatlah! Aku sampai terbatuk-batuk!"

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan, "Itu karena kau belum pernah merokok bodoh!"

Neji merebut kembali rokoknya dari tangan Ino. Dia lalu membuang putung rokok itu. Lelaki itu tak mau berdebat terlalu serius tentang rokok.

"Jadi apa masalahmu sampai kau menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu!" lanjut Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini terdengar gila dan tak masuk akal. Si Sai itu menjadi dosenku di kampus! Ini benar-benar suatu petaka dari Tuhan! Tuhan memang tidak adil! " Ino kembali mengacak rambutnya. Ia terlihat frustrasi. Neji yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang masa bodoh mendengar curhatan Ino. Tapi tanpa aba-aba, pria itu mengambil ponsel di tangan Ino. Neji mengetik sesuatu disana.

"Tekan nomor 1 untuk memanggilku jika pria itu mengganggumu" Ino terbengong mendengar perkataan Neji. Oh God! Neji ternyata perhatian padanya.

"Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku di sekitar sini?" Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino tersadar, "Apa kau gila? Kau mau kita tertangkap wartawan? Aku masih mau hidup tenang. Pergi saja dengan tunanganmu itu! " Ino berdecak kesal.

"Baguslah. Ternyata otakmu belum sepenuhnya rusak. Setidaknya kau masih memikirkan kehidupanmu." Neji kembali terkekeh.

"Dasar gila!"

.

.

Mereka pergi menjauh dari kawasan Ueno Park. Sebagai gantinya, Neji mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Walaupun bertahun-tahun menjadi warga Tokyo, Ino tidak tau tempat apa yang dimaksud Neji. Lelaki itu terus melajukan mobilnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya itu. Tempat itu berada di kawasan ujung timur kota Tokyo. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan bangunan sebuah gereja yang cukup besar. Neji memasuki bangunan tua itu. Ino hanya mengikuti kemana arah pria itu berjalan.

Neji duduk di antara bangku-bangku kosong gereja. Dia berdoa dengan khusyuk. Ino tau Neji adalah pemeluk Nasrani yang taat. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia hanya orang biasa yang tak dekat dengan Tuhan.

Ino merasa seperti orang bodoh disini. Sembari menunggu Neji berdoa, ia sibuk memperhatikan arsitektur bangunan gereja. Gereja ini pasti sudah lama dibangun. Gereja bergaya klasik ini masih terlihat bagus bangunannya. Lukisan dan ukiran didinding membuat gereja ini terkesan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat beribadah.

Neji selesai berdoa. Ino masih terbengong mengamati keadaan gereja. Lalu seorang suster menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyuuga-san, sudah lama anda tak berkunjung kemari." Suster itu mengajak Neji berbicara.

"Aku sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimaan kabar anak-anak disini?"

Ino hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Mereka bahagia dan dalam keadaan sehat. Kami berterima kasih sekali atas bantuan anda Hyuuga-san. Apa Hyuuga-san mau melihat keadaan mereka sekarang?"

"Bagaimana Ino?" Neji berbalik menanyainya. Ino bingung. Ia hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Ino mengikuti Neji dan suster itu pergi. Mereka berjalan kearah belakang gereja. Disana terdapat bangunan mirip asrama. Ternyata bangunan itu adalah panti asuhan. Memang tidak terlalu besar bangunan itu, namun bangunan itu bisa menampung puluhan anak.

Ino pov.

"Lihat! Ada Neji-san!" kulihat anak-anak berteriak dari balik gedung asrama. Mereka berlarian menuju arah Neji. Mereka secara serentak memeluknya. Neji hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah laku mereka. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

"Hyuuga-san sangat berjasa bagi kami. Dia yang mengurus sengketa tanah disini. Dulu tanah dan gereja disini akan dibangun gedung bertingkat. Tanah ini milik pemerintah dan dijual ke pihak swasta. Beruntung Hyuuga-san ada saat itu." Suster di sebelahku mengajakku berbicara. "Kau pasti wanita yang beruntung. Hyuuga-san pasti sangat menyayangi anda. Saya berdoa semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan menjaga kalian berdua." Aku tersenyum miris mendegar perkataan suster itu. Semoga saja doa suster itu terkabul.

Dari yang aku lihat hari ini, aku mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Pria itu memang brengsek dan urakan. Namun dia punya sisi lain yang tak aku ketahui setelah satu tahun tinggal dengannya. Dia diam-diam membiayai puluhan anak di panti asuhan ini Padahal yang aku tau sebelumnya, Neji sangat tak menyukai segala hal yang berbau anak-anak. Tak menyukai anak-anak bukan berarti membenci mereka bukan?

.

.

Setelah sore menjelang, kami memutuskan pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang kami berbicara banyak hal.

"Kau lihat anak-anak itu?" aku menatap Neji. Dia masih fokus menyetir mobilnya, "Kau harus meniru mereka! Mereka tak putus asa dengan kondisi yang mereka alami. Jika Si bajingan Sai itu mengganggu hidupmu lagi, hadapi dia. Tunjukkan bahwa kau bukan Ino yang lemah. Jangan kau buat hidupmu putus asa hanya karena dia."

Aku mengangguk. Aku membenarkan ucapannya. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Ino yang kuat.

"Dan jangan lupa! Jangan pernah salahkan Tuhan jika hidupmu terasa tak adil. Semua orang punya kehidupan dan takdirnya masing-masing. Tuhan pasti punya rencana terbaik untukmu." Aku terdiam. Memang benar, selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku pasti termasuk orang yang tak pernah bersyukur. Aku perlu banyak menginstropeksi diri setelah ini.

.

.

Kami sampai di rumah pukul 7 petang. Saat akan memasuki rumah, aku melihat seseorang duduk di kursi teras. Ternyata orang itu adalah Ibu Neji. Masami menghampiri kami berdua. Raut wajah tak suka terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

'PLAK'

Aku kaget. Masami menampar Neji, putranya. Neji hanya diam tak melawan. Dia terlihat bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Mom kecewa padamu!" Masami mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Ino-chan ! kenapa kau masih saja mau hidup bersama lelaki brengsek di sebelahmu!" Masami marah-marah tanpa sebab. "Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari seorang Neji!"

"Hey Mom, ada apa ini?" Neji terlihat semakin bingung.

"Apa kau tak punya perasaan Neji! Dengan mudahnya kau bertunangan dengan gadis entah berantah dan sekarang kau masih bersama Ino-chan. Mom, sangat kecewa padamu!"

Aku menenangkan emosi Ibu Neji. Aku menyuruh beliau masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Aku menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Aku dan Ibu Neji akhirnya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Neji ikut duduk di sana, tapi Masami mengusirnya. Emosinya semakin tersulut saat melihat Neji. Neji mengalah. Dia menyingkir dari kami.

"Oh kepala Kaa-san terasa mau pecah! Ino,… kenapa kau diam saja melihat Neji bertunangan dengan gadis genit itu!"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku bingung akan menjawab apa. Aku tak mungkin memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya pada beliau. " Aku tak mungkin melarang dan mengatur hidup Neji-kun, Kaa-san." akhirnya aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh..malang sekali nasib menantuku ini. Kaa-san hanya ingin kau mendapatkan apapun yang terbaik untukmu Ino. Kaa-san sebenarnya tak paham apa hubungan di antara kalian. Tapi kaa-san berharap, kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia."

Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi menurutku, harapan itu terlalu sulit untuk diwujudkan. Batinku terlalu yakin akan itu.

"Kaa-san tak ingin gadis sepertimu tersakiti. Jika Neji terus menyakitimu tinggalkan saja dia. Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari putraku. Mereka pasti akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Kaa-san takut semakin lama kau bersama Neji, semakin lelah kau bersamanya. Kaa-san tak mau lagi ada wanita seperti Temari. Dia menunggu Neji hingga 5 tahun. Tapi hanya rasa kecewa yang dia dapat." Masami mulai menitikkan air mata. Ia terlihat kecewa dengan sikap putranya itu.

"Aku tak tau kenapa putraku seperti itu. Maafkan putraku jika dia sering menyakitimu Ino-chan." Ibu Neji memelukku. Wanita itu menangis. Aku tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hidupku terasa semakin rumit. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ibu Neji. Aku pasti akan lelah jika terus bersama Neji.

.

.

Aku melamun menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di café Nipponica. Aku terus melamun. Peristiwa kemarin sungguh membuatku lelah pikiran dan jiwa. Bosku, Hana Uchiha terus menegurku. Dia bahkan tak segan memarahiku. Aku terus meminta maaf padanya. Aku pasti mengecewakannya. Beruntung, Bosku adalah orang yang baik. Dia menyuruhku beristirahat dan pulang.

Aku bersiap pulang. Aku sudah mengganti baju kerjaku dengan baju biasa. Kaos oblong denga celana jean dan jaket baseball. Aku sedang muak dengan penampilanku tempo hari dengan dress. Moodku hancur untuk berpenampilan seperti itu.

Aku berjalan keluar café, aku menelusuri toko-toko di sekitar pusat kota. Aku bingung akan melakukan apa. Aku memilih berjalan menuju halte untuk menyetop bus. Sebelum mencapai halte bus, di depanku berdiri Hanabi dengan seragam SMAnya. Ya Tuhan! Dia mengagetkanku seperti biasa. Dia selalu muncul di depanku tanpa disangka.

Dan disinilah akhirnya aku berada. Di café Happy World. Café bergaya remaja—lebih tepatnya bergaya anak-anak dengan aksesoris boneka lucu yang mendominasi.

"Aku sedang dalam masa PDKT" Hanabi berbicara dengan nada cukup lirih. Ia tersipu malu.

Aku mengaduk bubble tea pesananku, aku meminumnya "Dengan siapa? Apa kau sudah berkencan dengannya?"

Hanabi menggeleng, mereka belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya "Namanya Koha Senju. Tapi biasa dipanggil Konohamaru. Dia satu kelas denganku. Dia putra artis terkenal Tsunade Senju." Aku mengangguk paham. Ternyata Hanabi sedang dekat dengan adik tiriku.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" aku bertanya menyelidik.

"Aku tak menyukainya. Tapi dia terus mengejarku! Aku ingin kakak ipar menemaniku berkencan dengannya hari minggu besok. Please! Mau ya?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. Aku yakin Hanabi menyukai Konohamaru. Tapi dia pasti malu mengakuinya.

"Aku minta maaf, kakak ipar pasti sedang sedih dengan perilaku Neji-nii tempo hari. Aku malah dengan kurang ajar memaksa Ino-nee untuk menemaniku besok Minggu." Hanabi memasang raut muka bersalah.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku tau Neji-nii melakukan pertunangan itu demi keluargaku. Tapi aku rasa mengorbankan perasaan Ino-nii adalah hal yang salah."

Aku sangat tak suka jika tiba-tiba seseorang membahas Neji di hadapanku. Hello! Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. " Jangan bahas Neji lagi! Oke? Atau aku tak akan menemanimu!" Hanabi hanya mengagguk mengerti. Ia lalu tersenyum sumringah mengetahui aku menerima ajakannya.

.

.

.

.

Normal Pov.

Ino mengikuti mata kuliahnya dengan gemetaran. Ino menarik napas lalu meghembuskannya. Tarik napas lagi…hembuskan. Ino menstabilkan perasaannya. Shimura Sai duduk di podium tempatnya mengajar. Dia sedang meneliti bahan skripsi yang telah Ino susun. Pria itu terlihat serius membaca kertas-kertas miliknya. Ini akan segera selesai— Ino harus bersabar.

Sai meletakkan kacamata bacanya. Dia menutup kertas skripsi milik Ino.

"Kau perlu memperbaiki bagian isi dari halaman 50. Perbaiki juga daftar pustakanya. Untuk materi, kau mengalami sedikit kemajuan dari sebelumnya"

"Terima kasih sensei" Ino menghembuskan napas lega. Ia segera meluncur pergi menjauhi Sai setelah skripsinya selesai dikoreksi. Ino sedikit lega karena ternyata Sai tak semenakutkan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Pria itu tampak cuek dan acuh. Ino harus bersyukur dengan hal ini.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Hari ini ia membawa mobil— mobil sedan keluaran lama. Jarang sekali ia membawa mobil sendiri. Ino bangun kesiangan tadi pagi. Ia tak punya waktu jika harus menyetop bus seperti biasa.

Ino berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah mobilnya terparkir. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya dengan hati-hati. Ia hanya fokus ke arah depan. Dari arah belakang mobil berwarna silver sengaja mengikutinya. Ino tak menyadari keberadaan mobil itu.

Sai menyeringai puas. Dia akan mendekati Ino secara perlahan. Dia harus bersabar agar semuanya berhasil dengan sempurna. Ino akan segera menjadi miliknya. Sai tak sabar menanti waktu itu.

Dengan hati-hati Sai mengikuti kemana mobil Ino melaju. Dia sedikit menghina gaya menyetir Ino. Gadis itu terlihat belum begitu mahir menyetir. Ia terlihat sangat payah. Tapi Sai tak mau ambil pusing, dia tetap mengikutinya. Sai mengikuti Ino hingga kawasan Tokyo Barat. Dia cukup tercengang saat tahu ternyata Ino tinggal di kawasan mewah dengan penjagaan yang cukup ketat. Sai bahkan cukup kesulitan saat berusaha memasuki kawasan itu. Saat Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sai berdiri tepat di depan bangunan besar tempat Ino tinggal. Dia cukup kagum. Bisa juga gadis yatim itu tinggal disini.

.

.

.

Ino menguap bosan. Dua orang di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Ino memilih memakan kue cake miliknya. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan tiga piring cake dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Kencan remaja sekarang memang membosankan" ujar Ino pada dua orang di depannya.

"Kau sih! Bodoh banget! Masak kencan ngajak orang lain! Jadinya-kan nggak asyik seperti ini" Konohamaru tampak marah. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Dia memaki Hanabi.

"Kau bilang nggak asyik? Aku takut kalau kencan sendirian bodoh! Kau-kan mesum! Ujung-ujungnya kau pasti akan memperkosaku. Aku tak mau diperkosa saat kencan pertama!" Hanabi ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Koha tak mau kalah.

Ino menutup kedua telinganya. Ia membenci situasi seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja setelah ini. Toh, kalian ujung-ujungnya tak jadi berkencan !"

Hanabi dan Konohamaru langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Ino. Terutama Konohamaru— dia tampak tak senang dengan omongan Ino.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menyingkir dari pasangan labil Hanabi dan Koha, Ino memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sakura. Berhubung ini hari Minggu, Sakura pasti ada di apartemennya. Ino tak sabar menemui sahabatnya ini. Mereka jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Kesibukan mereka dengan urusan masing-masing memang banyak menyita waktu.

Sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi, Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke—setelah satu tahun lalu Sakura bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Ino ikut berbahagia mendengar berita ini. Tak disangka, sahabatnya itu akan mendahuluinya. Kisah cinta mereka telah terjalin selama 7 tahun lamanya. Memang banyak cobaan datang menghadang, tapi mereka dapat bertahan dan sebentar lagi altar pernikahan akan mereka pijak.

Sakura menunjukan buku agenda tentang konsep pernikahannya. Ino terkagum. Keren sekali konsep yang dipilih Sakura.

"Aku ingin pernikahanku sederhana namun berkesan. Oh ya pig! Kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

"He..he..he..pacar saja nggak punya, mau nyusul gimana?" Ino menyengir.

"Ya ampun pig! Kau itu cantik. Banyak laki-laki mengejarmu! Masak sampai umur 23 tahun belum pernah punya pacar" Sakura berdumel.

"Aku tak sempat memikirkan yang begituan Jidat!"

"Yang begituan? Ayolah pig..sekali-kali lupakan soal uang, novel dan kuliahmu. Carilah kesenangan untuk hidupmu."

"Aku tak berminat" Ino memasang wajah malas.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia memang lebih muda darimu, tapi aku yakin dia orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dari perilakunya dia menaruh perhatian lebih padamu!"

Alis Ino terangkat, ia cukup penasaran,"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia Kiba Inuzuka. Dia adik tingkatmu di universitas."

"Kiba? Ya Tuhan…anak yang suka menggangguku itu?"

"Dia sudah mendekatimu? Ayo pig! Beri respon positif padanya. Aku pasti mendukung hubungan kalian" ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

Ino hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kiba? Yang benar saja...

.

.

Neji pov.

Malam ini aku menyempatkan diri bertemu Tenten, tunanganku. Sebenarnya aku malas bertemu dengannya. Aranch sedang dalam masa promo album sekarang. Kami sedang sibuk. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan pura-puraku dengannya. Dia gadis yang membosankan. Oke! aku terdengar menghina disini, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dia memang gadis yang baik, tapi semua hal selalu dia anggap remeh—semua hal bisa didapatkan dengan uang. Aku menyesal menerima perjodohan aneh ini. Tau begini aku bersusah payah saja mengurus perusahaan ayahku.

Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Ino. Dia memang terlihat biasa saja menanggapiku, bahkan dia yang menyuruhku untuk menerima perjodohan ini. Aku kecewa atas sarannya. Jujur saja, semakin lama aku semakin jatuh pada pesonanya. Mungkin aku terdengar berlebihan. Dia gadis biasa yang berhasil membuatku selalu ingin bersamanya. Dia punya daya tarik yang entah apa aku tak tau. Tapi hingga sekarang aku terlalu bingung untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut menyakitinya, aku takut dia menolakku.

Malam ini aku berada di sebuah hotel berbintang lima milik keluargaku. Makan malam kami lakukan disini. Saham hotel milik keluargaku mengalami peningkatan berkat bantuan keluarga Shimura. Kami sudah memesan makanan sebelumnya. Di hadapan kami berjajar aneka masakan china. Tenten berada di seberang meja. Dia selalu mencuri pandang ke arahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kaku.

Sial! Di sebelah Tenten duduk seorang pria yang aku ketahui sebagai kakak sepupunya, Shimura Sai. Aku sedikit familiar dengan nama itu. Sai? Aku sering mendengar nama itu. Aku berusaha mengingatnya? Shit! Otakku yang biasanya bekerja normal mendadak lupa.

"Neji-san, saya sebagai perwakilan keluarga Shimura mengucapkan selamat atas naiknya saham milik Hyuuga Corp. Saya juga berdoa semoga Hyuuga Hiashi-sama segera sembuh dari sakitnya" Sai tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku muak melihat raut wajah Sai. Palsu sekali.

"Hn..aku berterima kasih atas bantuan Chinnese Corp. Anjloknya saham dan inflasi dapat ditangani dengan cepat."

"Tentu saja. Chinnese corp. selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kliennya. Apalagi ada perjanjian menguntungkan diantara kita."

Aku muak mendengar omongan kasarnya. Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Kami bertiga akhirnya melanjutkan acara makan malam.

"Neji-kun, ngomong-ngomong kapan kita akan menikah?" Ujar Tenten secara tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya. Aku rasa kau terlalu muda untuk menikah."

Aku tak senang dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibahasnya. Yang benar saja, menikah denganku? Otaknya pasti sudah terbentur benda keras.

"Saya rasa tak baik menunda pernikahan Neji-san. Usia anda mencapai 24 tahun ini. Walaupun Tenten masih 20 tahun, saya rasa dia sudah mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab yang besar untuk menjadi seorang istri. Tak baik juga terlalu lama berkencan tanpa memikirkan masa depan."

Aku ingin sekali menutup mulut kotornya itu. Aku hampir saja tersulut emosi karenanya. Sepertinya aku harus bertemu Danzou secara langsung untuk memutuskan hubungan pertunanganku dengan Tenten. Suasana disini sangat tak mendukung. Mungkin malah keributan yang muncul.

Untuk mencairkan suasana kami memutuskan untuk minum. Minuman anggur adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku dan Sai minum bersama. Tenten hanya diam menemani kami. Aku meminum segelas anggur yang diberikan Sai. Aku meminumnya hingga habis. Tak berselang lama kepalaku terasa pusing dan berputar.

Aku berusaha menahan rasa pusing di kepalaku. Tenten yang semula duduk di depanku beralih duduk disampingku. Tenten mulai berani menempel padaku, kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Aku hanya mendiamkannnya. Pusing sekali. Semuanya seperti melayang. Aku yakin sekarang aku sedang tak mabuk. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk atau pusing hanya karena minuman beralkohol.

Aku mulai merasa aneh, badanku terasa gerah. Udara disini terasa panas sekali. Aku melihat Tenten di sebelahku. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sialan! Aku merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku juga merasakan tubuh bagian bawahku mulai menegang. Ini gila! Mereka meracuniku. Aku tahu, mereka memberikan obat perangsang padaku.

"Neji-san, aku rasa sebaiknya kau menyewa salah satu kamar disini. Tenten! temani Neji kesana!" Sai berujar. Aku hanya menatapnya. Napasku mulai terengah-engah. Rasa panas ini benar-benar mencekikku.

Tenten mendekatiku. Aku paham maksudnya. "Maafkan aku Neji-kun. Jika tidak seperti ini, kau pasti tak akan pernah melirikku. Aku rela menyerahkan semua hal berhargaku untukmu, termasuk harga diriku."

Ok! Aku memang lelaki normal yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan wanita. Tapi tunggu! aku masih waras. Tidur dengan Tenten sama saja masuk kedalam kandang singa. Ini juga termasuk pelecehan! Jika aku menerima ajakan Tenten sama saja aku menjual harga diriku. Aku menjualnya untuk kenaikan saham perusahaan ayahku. Memalukan sekali!

Semakin lama rasa panas di dalam tubuhku bercampur menjadi satu dengan rasa marahku. Aku tak suka dengan sikap picik mereka.

Aku mendekati Shimura Sai…

'BUAGH'

Aku menghantam perutnya dengan pukulan keras. Pria itu terbatuk sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Aku memukulnya lagi tepat diwajahnya.

'BUAGH'

'BUAGH'

Shimura Sai memegang wajah lebamnya. Dia jatuh tersungkur kesakitan.

Pengunjung restoran mulai panik dan berdatangan mengelilingi kami. Mereka syok dengan perkelahian yang aku lakukan. Tenten mulai ketakutan dan menangis melihat peristiwa ini. Emosiku benar-benar tersulut. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tak mau masalah terus bertambah pelik setelah ini.

**Bersambung…**

Aduh…Aduh… Semoga chapter ini nggak ancur

Author berterima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah ngasih saran dan kritik. Berkat kalian, author jadi bisa mengintropeksi diri untuk menjadi lebih baik. Untuk kata yang diulang-ulang, sudah author perbaiki. Lagi-lagi author berterima kasih untuk koreksinya. Makhlum author itu nggak pinter tata bahasa Indonesia. Sehari-harinya, author berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa Jawa yang nggak ada indonesianya sama sekali. #Curhatan nggak nyambung.

Untuk feel emang si author ngerasa juga kaya gitu…mungkin karena setiap chapternya berisi 3k word, jadi setiap chapter adegannya campur-campur nggak jelas :D Sebenarnya author kepingin setiap chapternya fokus sama satu adegan, ealah dalah! Author selalu nggak gablek buatnya. Author pernah punya rencana setiap chapternya 1k, tapi cerita ini pasti bakal jadi panjang banget…ini juga author ngetik sampai chap 15. Kalau kebanyakan chapter author takutnya pada males baca, ini juga author yakin udah pada mulai males baca #miris banget

Author nggak mau komentar apa-apa lagi, cerita ini bakal author tamatin dengan happy ending. Walaupun pihak ketiganya banyak, author tetep bikin si Ino sama bebeb Neji bersatu. :3

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	10. Chapter 10

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : M

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 10_

Ino pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 9 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk berendam air panas saja. Berhubung hanya ada bak mandi untuk berendam di kamar Neji, Ino memutuskan untuk berendam disana. Lagipula Neji masih sibuk dengan promo album Aranch beberapa hari terakhir. Lelaki itu tak pernah terlihat di rumah dan tentunya dia tak pernah pulang. Hah! Saatnya Ino menikmati kebebasannya kali ini. Ia akan bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ini.

.

.

.

Neji mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Rasa panas dalam tubuhnya semakin lama semakin menyebar. Neji membanting setirnya berkali-kali. Sai Sialan! Oh tunggu! Dia ingat siapa Sai. Pria itu adalah pria brengsek yang sering disebut Ino-nya. Astaga! Neji mulai ngelantur. Dia bahkan menyebut Ino sebagai Ino-nya—Ino miliknya.

Neji memilih pulang ke rumah dari pada pulang ke dorm. Badannya terasa tak karu-karuan kali ini. Neji akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Dia memakirkan mobilnya secara asal di garasi. Nafasnya memburu, seluruh badannya gemetar, peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya. Pikiran Neji mulai kacau. Otaknya mulai berpikir tak waras. Dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang. Shit! Pulang ke rumahnya sama saja mencari mati. Ino ada disana. Gadis itu tak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Ino menyelesaikan acara berendamnya. Ia memakai piyama tidurnya, piyama dengan motif boneka beruang yang lucu. Ino bingung ingin melakukan apa setelah ini. Menyelesaikan skripsinya? Yang benar saja. Beberapa hari ini, ia sudah meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk bergulat dengan kertas-kertas tak jelas itu. Ia memilih merebahkan dirinya di ranjang king size di kamar Neji. Tidur mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

Neji memasuki rumahnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Semua lampu di rumahnya sudah padam. Pasti Ino sudah tertidur. Neji merasa lega. Dia tak perlu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Pria itu lalu berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya.

'BRAKK'

Neji menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dia membuang kunci kamarnya dengan sembarang. Tubuhnya terasa semakin tak beres. Walaupun AC di kamarnya menyala, panas tubuhnya semakin meningkat. Neji membuka Tuxedo dan kemejanya. Dia bertelanjang dada sekarang. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar miliknya. Dia merasa aneh. Neji meraba-raba kasurnya…. Ino tertidur tepat di sebelahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BODOH!" Neji berteriak keras. Dia lalu mendorong tubuh Ino hingga terpental jatuh. Ino meringis kesakitan. Ada apa ini? Ino mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" Neji mengusirnya dengan nada membentak. Teman satu rumahnya itu terlihat marah padanya. Ino tak pernah melihat Neji sekalut ini. Bahkan tampilan pria itu terkesan berantakan kali ini. Ditambah lagi tubuh topless Neji terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

'Glek' Ino mulai berpikiran Negatif. Damn! Ia malah fokus memperhatikan tubuh Neji.

"AKU BILANG PERGI BODOH! ARGGGGG!" Neji kembali membentaknya. Pria itu bahkan melemparnya dengan bantal secara bertubi-tubi. Ino bangkit dari lantai dan berlari tergesa. Lalu terdengar Neji berteriak tak jelas di atas ranjangnya.

"ARRGGGG!"

Ino meraih ganggang pintu. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu.

'Grek' 'Grek' 'Grek' Ino mulai panik. Pintu kamar Neji terkunci.

"Kau mengunci pintu kamarmu, Neji. Aku tak bisa membukanya!" ujar Ino dengan wajah cemas bercampur ketakutan. Neji mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Dia ingat, dia membuang kunci kamarnya asal. Neji akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia berjalan menuju arah Ino, "Cepat cari! Mungkin ada di kolong kursi atau lantai!"

Ino menurutinya. Ia mencari kunci kamar itu. Saat Ino mencari kunci kamarnya, Neji merasa dirinya salah memerintah. Ino berjongkok dan meraba sisi lantai. Saat itu pandangan matanya tak sengaja menangkap belahan dada Ino dari balik piyama tidurnya. Oh Tuhan! Neji semakin tak dapat menahan nafsunya. Adik kecilnya terasa semakin sesak di dalam celananya. Shit!

Ino tak menemukan kunci itu. Ia bangkit dan berdiri. Pandangan matanya menangkap mata lavender milik Neji. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pria itu. Ino mulai gemetar ketakutan. Ia melangkah mundur dan semakin mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak daun pintu. Neji berjalan kea rahnya. Pria itu tampak menakutkan sekali. Tanpa sadar tubuh Neji menghimpit tubuh mungilnya disana.

"Kau tahu? aku sedang tersiksa sekarang! Maafkan aku… kau berada dalam keadaan berbahaya bersamaku" Neji berbicara tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu seperti berbisik padanya. Suasana mendadak hening. Udara AC yang dingin terasa panas bagi mereka. Ino bahkan merasakan napas memburu Neji menyapu tengkuk lehernya. Ino kalut. Ia bingung dengan suasana seperti ini. Ino hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu Neji?" Ino berusaha memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Kepala Neji semakin berputar. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Namun, nafsu semakin membakar dirinya. Pandangan matanya bahkan tak beralih dari Ino. Walaupun gadis itu memakai piyama tidur yang tertutup, Ino sungguh tampak menggoda di matanya. Apalagi tercium aroma harum sabun dan sampo dari tubuh Ino. Neji menggeleng. Akal sehatnya pasti sudah hilang.

Ino berusaha menyingkir dari himpitan Neji. Ino meronta, tapi pria itu terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Neji terus menghimpitnya ke tembok dengan kuat. Punggungnya bahkan menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras. Neji mulai menciumnya. Pria itu menciumnya secara membabi buta. Ciuman itu begitu kasar dan menuntut. Ino tak mau membalas ciuman pria itu. Neji yang geram malah menggigit bibir bawah Ino. Neji berhasil, lidah pria itu berhasil menerobos masuk. Ino tak dapat menolak Neji. Pria itu terus melumat bibirnya. Napas Ino sampai sesak karena perilaku Neji. Ia berusaha meronta. Tapi usahanya masih tetap sia-sia. Ino akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Ino sudah berada di atas ranjang king size Neji. Pria itu berada tepat di atasnya. Baju mereka berdua sudah sama-sama terlepas. Tak ada lagi kain pembatas di antara kedua tubuh mereka. Neji terus menciumi seluruh tubuh Ino. Inopun sepertinya sudah kehilangan akalnya. Semula ia memang melawan Neji, tapi lama-lama ia hanya pasrah menikmati perlakuan Neji di atas tubuhnya.

"Nee…jii…akuuu ra…saa.. ini cukuuuppp…aaaaahhhh…iniii…sudaahh terlalu jauuuh.." Ino mendesah. Neji terus menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Ia yakin Neji akan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di tubuhnya.

"Damn! Kau membuatku gila Ino!"

Ino dan Neji benar-benar terbawa suasana. Mereka tak memikirkan apapun tentang apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Ino benar-benar terperangkap dalam pesona Neji. Perlakuan pria itu membuatnya gila. Bahkan saat tubuh mereka berdua menyatu, seperti tak ada penyesalan untuknya. Ino tau, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Betapa bodohnya ia menyerahkan harta paling berharganya untuk seorang pria bernama Neji Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menandakan hari menjelang pagi. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kaca kamar. Neji terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh telanjangnya terlihat jelas diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Neji bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, diambilnya baju dan celananya yang tercecer di lantai. Dia lalu memakainya. Neji melirik kearah ranjangnya. Ino masih terlelap disana. Dia menyibakkan selimut kemudian menutup tubuh telanjang Ino yang hampir terekspos jelas didepannya. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap noda merah di sprei putihnya. Neji memijat pelipisnya. Raut penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajah pria 24 tahun itu.

'Arrrrrggggg'

Neji menyelesaikan dengan segera acara mandinya. Dia memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan setelah ini. Kunci kamarnya sudah dia temukan. Kunci itu tergeletak di bawah kursi santai. Seandainya semalam dia tak segegabah itu, mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Dia tak tau akan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Ino setelah ini. Neji takut Ino akan menjauhi bahkan membencinya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ino sudah bangun jauh sebelum Neji terbangun. Ino tak berniat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memang sering tidur satu ranjang dengan Neji—tapi itu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan apa itu 'tidur' dengan Neji. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ino masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Neji menyentuhnya semalam. Ia tak bisa berbohong. Siapa yang tidak senang saat kau bisa bercinta dengan pria yang diam-diam kau sukai? Ino tau, ia pasti tak berbeda jauh dengan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah tidur dengan Neji. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati Ino, ia takut Neji akan memperlakukannya sama seperti perlakuan Neji terhadap wanita-wanita itu. Ino yakin pasti Neji akan membuangnya setelah ini. Oh God! Uang tabungan Ino belum cukup untuk membeli rumah ini. Ia belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan Neji setelah ini.

.

.

.

Ino memandang pantulan tubuhnya dari balik kaca besar kamar mandi. Bercak merah terlihat jelas diseluruh tubuhnya. Ino meraba bercak itu. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Ia menangis sambil menenggelamkan dirinya di bak kamar mandi. Ino merasa dirinya akhir-akhir ini menjadi orang yang cengeng. Ino menghapus air matanya. Ia tak boleh menangis lagi. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi? Sungguh! Seorang Neji Hyuuga selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis tanpa sebab.

.

.

Ino memakan sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlalu malas untuk makan pagi. Neji memasang raut khawatir. Padahal pria itu sudah bersusah payah memasak sarapan untuknya.

"Apa kau tak menyukai masakan buatanku?" Neji bertanya padanya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

Demi apapun! Masakan Neji adalah masakan terbaik. Pria itu jagonya meracik dan meramu bahan makanan. Tapi mood Ino yang jelek membuatnya seperti ini. Neji bersikap biasa saja seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Ino membencinya. Padahal baru malam tadi kejadian itu berlangsung, tapi Neji sudah melupakannya. Bahkan tak terucap satu kata maaf-pun darinya.

.

.

Hubungan Neji dan Ino mulai merenggang. Ino tampak mendiamkan Neji. Begitu pula pria itu. Mereka tampak canggung satu sama lain. Mereka saling tak menyapa seperti biasa. Tak ada lagi candaan atau hina-menghina antara mereka berdua. Rumah merekapun tampak sepi. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ino mengaku, ia yang pertama kali menciptakan perang dingin dengan Neji. Ia terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan selanjutnya tentang hubungannya bersama Neji. Ia takut Neji akan membuangnya sebentar lagi. Jujur ia belum siap. Sikap biasa saja pria itu juga membuat dirinya semakin takut. Ino pasti sama dengan wanita lain yang tampak tak menarik dan mudah dilupakan. Ino tak siap menerima fakta itu jika tebakannya memang benar. Neji pasti akan membuangnya sebentar lagi.

Sedangkan Neji, Pria itu sebenarnya mulai mengakui jika dia sangat membutuhkan Ino di sampingnya. Neji mencintai Ino— Saat peristiwa malam itu, dia mulai mengakui perasaan yang selalu ditepisnya. Tapi dia merasa bersalah pada Ino. Dia sudah menodai gadis polos itu. Neji gagal menjaga Ino, padahal dia berjanji akan menjaga dan melindunginya. Sikap biasa Neji bukan karena apapun, dia takut jika Ino semakin ketakutan padanya. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu selalu menghindar darinya. Ia bahkan menjaga jarak dengan Neji. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya Neji Hyuuga untuk seorang Ino Yamanaka?

.

.

.

Ino menunggu bus di halte dekat universitasnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya. Ino mengeratkan syal panjang yang dipakainya. Ini memang masih musim panas, bukannya ia salah kostum atau apa, Ino punya alasan lain untuk memakai pakaian seperti ini.

Ino tersentak kaget mendengar suara klakson mobil. Shimura Sai mengemudikan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Muka Sai terlihat lebam. Tapi Ino tak mau ambil pusing mengenai keadaan Sai. Pria dengan senyuman palsu itu menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ino tak sudi satu mobil dengannya. Tapi wanita pirang di sebelah Sai membuatnya bimbang. Dia adalah alasan satu-satunya Ino mau bersama Sai akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya Sai benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Ino. Dia meninggalkan Ino bersama wanita paruh baya itu. Sekarang ia mengikuti kemanapun wanita berambut blonde di depannya pergi. Wanita itu mengajaknya ke sebuah studio fashion terkenal. Ino hanya mengikutinya sambil menatap kagum kehidupan mewah wanita itu.

"Ternyata memang benar kau Daisy-ku." Tsunade berbicara sambil membenarkan dandanannya.

"Jadi apa alasan nyonya setelah sekian lama meninggalkanku, tiba-tiba saja mencariku?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Gampang saja, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku ingin membuat hidup putriku menjadi lebih baik dengan kehadiranku."

"Hanya karena itu?" Ino menyudutkan Tsunade.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ibumu. Aku ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai ibumu—Ibu yang melahirkanmu."

Beberapa hari lalu Sai mendatangi Ino. Semula Ino ketakutan. Tapi ternyata Sai tak seburuk itu. Sai berencana mengenalkan dan mempertemukannya dengan ibu kandungnya, Tsunade. Sai tak berbohong. Bahkan wanita bernama Tsunade itu datang sendiri kepadanya. Sebelumnya, wanita itu sempat menuduh Ino dan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura sebagai putrinya. Setelah dilakukan tes DNA ternyata Ino memang benar anaknya, apalagi Tsunade melihat tanda lahir merah di kaki Ino. Ia bertambah yakin.

Mengenai ibunya, tak ada perasaan apapun setelah ia bertemu dengannya. Kehidupan wanita itu sungguh berbeda dengan kehidupannya. Hidupnya serba mewah dan glamor. Semua dinilai dengan uang. Ino tak mau berharap lebih pada ibunya. Selama wanita itu sudah tau ia adalah putrinya, ia sudah cukup senang.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tsunade memandangi rumah kediaman Ino melalui kacamata hitamnya,"Seleramu tak buruk juga."

"Tentu saja, Nyonya. Selera Inoichi tentang rumah untuk putrinya tak pernah buruk" Ino menyebutkan nama almarhum ayahnya. Tsunade tampak tak senang mendengarnya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu Ino. Aku tak ada saat hidupmu dilanda kesusahan. Bahkan aku tak tau jika Inoichi dan putraku Deidara sudah tiada. Aku benar-benar Ibu yang buruk."

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah berbahagia di surga."

Ino mengajak Tsunade berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ino mengajak orang asing berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tak salah-kan mengajak Ibumu sendiri ke rumahmu?

"Kau tak melepas syal dan sweatermu? Bukankah ini musim panas?" Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ino seperti mati kutu. Ia tak mungkin melepas syal dan sweaternya di depan Tsunade. Bekas gigitan Neji belum hilang hingga hari ini.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lihatlah mukamu ketakutan seperti itu! Ngomong-ngomong dimana pacarmu? Dia sedang kuliah atau bekerja? dia tinggal denganmu-kan?"

Ibunya berlagak seperti peramal. Ia menebak segala hal tentang Ino. Jangan-jangan ibunya tahu jika selama ini ia tinggal dengan Neji? Bocah ingusan yang dibenci ibunya?

"Aku tau kehidupan remaja zaman sekarang. Apalagi wajahmu berbakat menjadi seorang penggoda… ha..ha..ha.. Jadi siapa nama pacarmu?"

Wajah Ino merengut kesal, "Nyonya, berhentilah membahas hal seperti itu. Aku tak suka anda mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Ya ampun, putriku ini bijaksana sekali. Oh ya, ibu cuma ingin bilang, hati-hati dengan Shimura Sai. Dia tertarik padamu. Bilang pada pacarmu supaya dia melindungimu dari Sai."

.

.

.

Ino pov.

Sakura mengajakku menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, tapi kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana aku. Aku tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Dan disinilah aku berada. Aku berada di sebuah club malam bersama Sakura. Ini kali kedua aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini—setelah peristiwa kakakku yang ditawan Pain tentunya. Sakura dan Sasuke mengadakan acara ini untuk menyambut pernikahan mereka yang akan segera dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat. Sebut saja pesta terakhir sepasang kekasih sebelum mereka benar-benar terikat sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Aku kira mereka akan mengundang cukup banyak orang kesini. Nyatanya hanya anggota Aranch yang hadir. Aku menjadi canggung disini. Apalagi mereka membawa kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tau begini aku tak mau kesini walaupun Sakura memaksaku.

Di sudut sofa pandanganku menangkap keberadaan Neji. Pria itu terlihat sendirian. Dia memakai setelan Jas. Kesan manly semakin terlihat padanya. Aku dulu pernah bilang pada Neji kalau aku sangat menyukai pria dengan setelan tuxedo. Entahlah, dia sering memakai pakaian formal itu akhir-akhir ini.

Mata aquamarineku terus mengamatinya. Tak aku sangka mata lavendernya balik menatapku. Aku mendadak panik. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Neji pov.

Aku berusaha menghormati Sasuke. Aku menghadiri acara tak penting yang diadakannya. Aku memilih duduk di ujung sofa. Tak kusangka Ino hadir juga disini. Pandangan matanya terus menatapku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Lihat! Apa-apan baju yang dipakainya. Dress mini merah dengan lengan terbuka dan belahan dada rendah. Apa dia ingin aku perkosa lagi? Menjengkelkan sekali.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Cih!

Tak berselang lama, anggota Aranch yang lain duduk mengelilingiku. Mereka membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sakura dengan Sasuke. Naruto dengan adikku, Hinata. Sasori dengan kekasihnya Matsuri. Kiba dengan….. astaga! Kiba mendekati Ino. Tampak Sakura yang memprovokatori mereka berdua. Tapi kulihat Ino berusaha menghindari Kiba. Ia tampak risih bersama Kiba. Oke! Aku ingin menghajar Kiba saat ini juga.

"Kau tampak paling mengenaskan disini! Dimana tunanganmu si gadis China itu? Kau tak membawa kekasihmu kesini?" Sasori merangkulku. Pria 25 tahun itu tampak mencibirku.

"Cih! Jangan sebut dia dihadapanku!" Oke! Aku malas menyebut 'Tenten'. Memuakkan sekali gadis kecil itu.

"Aku rasa Neji sudah membawa kekasihnya kesini. Bukankah begitu Neji?" Perkataan Sasuke membuatku mendelik tajam, "Tapi aku rasa dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan pria lain." lanjutnya.

Aku paham apa maksud Sasuke. Dia tahu jika selama ini aku menjalin hubungan tidak jelas dengan Ino. Hanya Sasuke yang tahu, Sasori dan Naruto tak tau apa-apa tentang ini. Lihatlah, wajah bodoh mereka. Mereka berdua tampak kebingungan dengan perkataan pria pantat ayam itu. Otak mereka terlalu dangkal menangkap maksud Sasuke.

Normal Pov.

Malam itu acara tampak berjalan biasa. Para wanita bercengkrama. Ino berkenalan dengan Matsuri. Gadis seumurannya itu cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berbicara. Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam. Ino sudah mengenal Hinata. Gadis itu tampak tak banyak bicara. Semula Ino takut jika Hinata berbicara macam-macam tentangnya. Tapi Hinata gadis yang baik. Dia tak mengungkit tentang kehidupannya bersama Neji. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia asyik bermesraan dengan Sasuke.

Para pria lebih memilih untuk bermain kartu dan meminum minuman beralcohol. Ino sebenarnya risih berada disini. Ini bukan kehidupannya. Kehidupannya tak seperti ini. Dulu ia pernah mencela dan menghujat orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu di club malam. Nyatanya sekarang ia tak berbeda jauh dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengusulkan mereka semua untuk mengikuti permainan truth or dare. Sebagian dari mereka tampak antusias. Hanya Ino dan Neji yang tampak tak menyukai permainan ini. Mereka dengan terpaksa mengikuti permainan konyol ini. Akhirnya mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja bundar. Botol minuman diletakkan diatas meja. Permainan dimulai…

.

.

Permainan dimulai oleh Sasuke. Dia memutar botol minuman dengan cepat. Botol itu berputar dan mencari orang yang tepat untuk dipilih. Dan botol itu berhenti tepat di depan…..Hinata.

"Truth or dare" Ujar sasuke. Hinata menjawab 'Truth'

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintai si bodoh Naruto dan dimana pertama kali kalian bertemu?" Pertanyaan singkat yang cukup menjebak Hinata. Mukanya memerah menahan malu. Ia nampak tergagap untuk menjawab.

"A-ku tak tau kenapa aku bisa men-mencintainya. Tapi N-naruto-kun sel-lalu tampak keren dimataku. Aku bertemu dengannnya tepat saat Naruto-kun di drop out dari universitasnya. Saat itu aku baru selesai les piano. Aku tak melihat sisi buruknya, d-dia tetap tersenyum walau dalam penderitaan. Dia bilang, dia akan menjadi orang hebat di bidang musik walaupun dia gagal dalam pendidikannya" Semua orang terenyuh mendengar penuturan Hinata. Bahkan Naruto sampai menangis hebat karenanya. Neji hanya menatap jijik ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto tampak basah berlinang air mata—bercampur ingus juga tentunya. Neji bergidik. Bisa-bisanya adiknya yang sempurna itu mencintai orang bodoh macam Naruto.

Hinata melanjutkan permainan. Ia memutar botol itu. Giliran selanjutnya jatuh pada Sasori. Sasori dengan sigap menjawab 'Truth'.

"Apa planningmu selanjutnya untuk Aranch?" Pertanyaan yang simple. Hinata seperti tak mau terlalu rumit memberikan pertanyaan.

"Planning? Aku rasa semua yang diinginkan Aranch sudah tercapai. Kami sudah terkenal dan sukses." Sasori memegang dagunya sambil berpikir. "Aku rasa mencarikan jodoh untuk Kiba adalah planning terbaik untukku. Dia kan belum punya pacar sampai sekarang. Ha..ha..ha.."

Tawa semua orang meledak karena omongan nyeleneh Sasori. Semua orang tampak menertawakan Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya menggeram kesal. Selalu saja ia yang dijadikan sasaran.

Sasori memutar botol kembali. Botol itu berputar dan berhenti tepat di depan Ino. Ino tampak syok. Ia bingung memilih antara truth or dare. Akhirnya ia memilih 'dare'. Semua orang tampak berteriak mengetahui Ino memilih 'dare'. Berani sekali Ino memilih tantangan untuk dirinya. Sasori tampak bersungut-sungut. Dia cukup bingung memilih tantangan yang tepat untuk gadis blonde itu, "Sejak tadi aku belum melihatmu meminum satu minuman beralcohol. Aku ingin kau menghabiskan satu botol minuman di depanmu."

Badan Ino berkeringat dingin. Yang benar saja, meminum habis satu botol? Ino ragu, tapi akhirnya Ino terpaksa meng'iya'kan perintah Sasori. Ia sudah terlanjur memilih tantangan bukan? Ia harus menyelesaikan tantangannya.

Pandangan Ino tak sengaja menangkap pandangan mata Neji. Neji terus menatap kearahnya. Dia khawatir dengan tantangan ini. Neji tahu jika Ino sangat payah dalam hal minum-meminum. Gadis itu pernah sekali minum sekaleng bir dengannya di rumah. Semalam suntuk Ino merancau tidak jelas. Gadis itu menari-nari dan berbuat onar. Neji hanya berdoa semoga Ino tak seperti itu lagi.

Ino meminum hampir separuh botol shake itu. Kepalanya mulai berputar. Semua orang menunggunya menghabiskan minumannya.

"Cukup! Cepat lanjutkan permainannya! Kita hanya membuang waktu untuk menunggu wanita itu menghabiskan minumannya. Biarkan dia menghabiskan minumannya saat permainan berjalan." Neji tak tahan melihat Ino hampir mabuk. Beruntung semua orang menyetujui pendapat Neji.

Ino lalu memutar botol permainan itu. Botol itu mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto tampak cengengesan tak jelas. Dia memilih tantangan, sama dengan Ino. Ino tak memikirkan tantangan apapun untuk Naruto. Dia hanya meletakkan botol shake di depan Naruto.

"Cepat habiskan isi botol Shake ini!"

Semua orang tampak menganga lebar ke arah Ino. Tantangan macam apa itu? Menghabiskan separuh botol shake miliknya? Yang benar saja. Naruto tampak kecewa. Dia kira akan ada tantangan menarik untuknya.

"Hei Neji! Gara-garamu wanita pirang itu tak menyelesaikan tantanganku!" Sasori berdecak kesal. Tapi Neji tak mau ambil pusing dengan omongan Sasori.

Permainan berlanjut. Matsuri yang mendapatkan giliran. Neji tak berfokus pada permainan konyol itu. Dia berfokus pada Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara dua siku tangannya di atas meja. Neji semakin khawatir. Beruntung Ino belum mengigau macam-macam.

Giliran Matsuri selesai. Kemudian giliran Sakura. Sakura menyelesaikan tantangannya dengan baik. Berikutnya Sakura memutar botol itu. Kiba mendapat giliran selanjutnya. Sakura tersenyum penuh kegirangan. Kiba memilih 'dare'. Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Aku sebut ini keberuntungan untukmu, Kiba! Aku minta sekarang juga kau nyatakan cinta pada Ino dan cium dia di depan kami."

Semua orang tampak bersorak-sorai. Mereka meneriaki dan memberi semangat pada Kiba. Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiba. Pria penyuka anjing itu tampak bersemu merah. Apa-apan ini? Permainan konyol ini semakin lama tampak semakin tak jelas.

Ino sepertinya mulai mengigau. Gadis itu duduk tegap dengan muka memerah karena pengaruh alcohol. Gadis itu mabuk disertai cegukan.

"Hik..berisik! hik! Neji-kuuuuuunnnn…ayo kita pulang sekarangggg…aku tak mau dicium si anak anjing ituuu…hik" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Ino. Suasana yang semula riuh mendadak hening. Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya diam membatu. Hatinya seperti dihantam pukulan keras.

"Nejiii…ayo kitaa.. pulang sekarangg…ayo kiiiiitaaa pulang kerumahhh…hik.." Pandangan mereka semua beralih ke arah Neji. Semua orang tampak kebingungan—terkecuali Sasuke dan Hinata tentunya. Mereka bingung kenapa Ino menyebutkan nama 'Neji'.

"Aku mencintaimu Nejii…Kenapa kau tak mencintaiiikuuuu…"

Neji cukup kaget mendengar penuturan Ino. Ino mencintainya? Jangan ditanya, dia juga mencintai Ino. Tapi Neji berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin mendengar kalimat rancauan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Namun lambat laun dia tak tahan melihat Ino dengan keadaannya sekarang. Dia melepas jas miliknya dan berjalan kearah Ino. Neji lalu memakaikan jasnya pada bahu Ino yang terbuka.

"Ayo kita pulang." Neji berjongkok di depan Ino. Secara tiba-tiba Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Neji. Ino mencium Neji. Tanpa ragu Neji membalas ciuman Ino. Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Mereka tak menghiraukan berpasang mata yang menatap canggung ke arah mereka. Akhirnya Neji melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kalau kita pulang sekarang…Apa kau akan bercinta denganku lagi setelah ini?" Ino berkata dengan setengah sadar. Perkataannya tampak semakin ngawur.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Aku rasa tak buruk. Ayo kita pulang dan melakukannya di kamarku." Neji mengangkat tubuh Ino ala bridal style. Pria itu menggendong Ino lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka berdua pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Semua orang menganga tak berkutik menyaksikan drama opera sabun barusan. Mereka semua tampak syok. Bahkan Sakura sempat mengejar Neji karena pria itu membawa sahabatnya pergi tanpa ijin. Tapi Sasuke dengan sigap menarik Sakura.

"Kau lihat Sasuke-kun! Ino menjadi tak waras seperti itu! Lihat dia bersama siapa! Dia bersama bajingan itu. Oh Inooo! Hiks…hiksss…aku harus memisahkan mereka." Sakura menangis melihat adegan barusan. Sasuke memeluknya dan menenangkan Sakura yang menangis.

"Benar-benar drama live terbaik yang pernah aku lihat." Sasori berkomentar aneh. Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju. Matsuri dan Hinatapun akhirnya ikut-ikutan setuju.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya terduduk lemas. Anak itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ino Yamanaka, wanita itu ternyata bukan wanita polos yang sering dia bayangkan dalam mimpi indahnya. Kenapa leadernya dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya itu? kenapa? Bahkan Ino tanpa malu mengajak Neji bercinta dengannya. Gadisnya yang polos itu ternyata sudah dinodai leadernya. Kiba hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Hatinya seperti disayat ribuan pisau tajam. Perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia, dia harus mundur untuk mencintai Ino Yamanaka.

**Bersambung…**

Gimana chapter ini? Author berharap chapter ini nggak berasa aneh… Hohohoho…

Sekali lagi author mengucapkan terima kasih untuk saran dan kritiknya.

Untuk cerita ini yang dianggep mirip drama? Author-kan sudah pasang fanfic ini di genre Romance Drama. Jadi, harus dimaklumi kalau ceritanya mirip sinetron. Mungkin karena cerita ini, suatu hari nanti author bisa bekerja sebagai penulis naskah sinetron atau FTV? Tak ada yang tahu-kan? #berharap banget -_-

Soal Tenten, tenang saja. Kalian nggak perlu khawatir sama dia. Kalau kalian mencuci piring, dia itu ibarat minyak kotor yang menempel. Dicuci pake spon plus sabun ilang deh…. Kalau Gaara sama Kiba itu ibarat orang yang bertamu di rumah kalian. Singgah sebentar lalu pulang. #Nggak banget ibaratnya. Kalau Sai?..pikirkan sendiri saja XD

Sekali lagi, Author nggak bakal tega bikin bebeb Nejong sampe gituan sama Tenten. Pairing utamanya disini Neji-Ino. Dan author nggak punya niatan ganti pairing atau nambah pairing. Jadi author nggak bakal bikin adegan itu. Kecuali otak author tiba-tiba konslet -_- #lupakan

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	11. Chapter 11

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : M

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 11_

Ino pov.

Aku memulai pagiku dengan senyuman cerah. Neji tertidur di sampingku. Pria itu memelukku erat. Semalam aku memang mabuk, tapi saat Neji membawaku pulang, aku sudah kembali sadar dari mabukku. Pipiku bersemu merah. Aku malu mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Mulutku tak terkontrol dan tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kata terlarangku selama ini. Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Neji. Aku bahkan mengajak Neji untuk bercinta denganku. Pengaruh alcohol memang sangat berbahaya. Aku merasa diriku seperti wanita kesepian yang pekerjaannya menggoda lelaki. Tapi jika malam itu aku tak mabuk, mungkin aku tak pernah mendengar secara langsung ungkapan hati seorang Neji Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Jatungku berdetak lebih keras mendengar fakta itu. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Cintaku selama ini ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Aku berniat bangkit dari ranjang tempatku tidur, Neji memelukku dari belakang. Tubuh polosku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Aku tak bisa mendiskripsikannya, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku" Neji mengecup tengkuk dan punggungku. Aku hanya diam. Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti berterbangan menggelitik perutku.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap kearahnya. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Neji-kun?" aku menggodanya. Entahlah, aku sudah mulai berani mengucapkan kata tabu itu.

"Apa cinta harus selalu diucapkan dengan kata-kata?" Neji memandangku seraya menyingkirkan rambut poni yang mengganggu wajahku.

"Aku rasa tidak. Selama kau selalu bersamaku aku sudah merasa bahagia." Neji tampak terkekeh mendengar perkataanku. Aku merengut sebal. Neji lalu mengecup bibirku secara bertubi-tubi. Aku tak mau kalah. Aku menekan kepalanya dan menciumnya. Neji membalas ciumanku.

Kami memulai pagi ini dengan kegiatan penuh dosa seperti ini. Aku dan Neji tak memikirkan apapun. Otak kami berdua seperti sudah hilang akalnya. Sepertinya waktu semalam tak cukup untuk kami berdua. Neji terus menciumiku, tangannyapun ikut bermain pada tubuhku. Tanpa aba-aba Neji menghentakkan miliknya secara paksa kedalam milikku. Rasa sakit ini bercampur rasa nikmat. Aku mencengkram erat punggungnya. Tanganku bertubi-tubi mencakar punggungnya. Kami menggerakkan tubuh kami beriringan. Peluh membanjiri tubuh kami berdua.

"Nejiiii…akuuu..tak kuaattt…aaahhh..euuuhhh…ouuuhhh" Aku semakin mencengkram erat punggungnya. Rasa nikmat ini benar-benar seperti akan membunuhku.

"Shit! Kau selalu berhasil membuatku gila…..kau benar-benar nikmat Ino!"

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

.

.

.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Di depanku berdiri Hanabi. Dia melihatku bercinta dengan Neji.

'BRUK'

Hanabi jatuh pingsan tepat di depan pintu kamar. Gadis itu tergeletak syok di lantai keramik. Aku dan Neji bergegas bangun lalu memakai baju kami dengan panik dan terburu-buru. Kami menghampiri Hanabi. Kemudian Neji membawa dan membaringkan gadis itu ke sofa di ruang tv.

Normal pov.

Hanabi membuka matanya pelan. Ia bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Memori di otaknya kembali berputar. Ia melihat kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya berbuat hal tak senonoh. Hanabi akui ia baru pertama kali melihat adegan seperti itu secara langsung. Mengerikan sekali!

Hanabi semula datang berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya seperti biasa. Hari Minggu ia sering datang kemari. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ino seharian. Pagi tadi, ia sudah datang kesini. Gerbang rumah kakaknya tampak terbuka. Ia kira mereka sudah memulai aktivitas sejak pagi. Apalagi pintu rumah mereka tidak dikunci. Saat memasuki rumah, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar kakaknya. Kamar itu tidak dikunci dan….blam… Hanabi tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun! Apa kau mau minum?" Ino memasang wajah panik. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Hanabi. Hanabi meneguk habis air itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan atau belum? Neji-kun sedang membuat sarapan. Ayo kita makan sekarang." Ino menarik Hanabi. Gadis manis itu hanya menurut dan mengikuti Ino.

Hanabi duduk di meja makan. Ia tampak kikuk. Kakaknya sedang sibuk memasak. Jika dalam keadaan normal, ia pasti terlihat seperti anjing kelaparan. Tapi sekarang…entahlah, moodnya makan hilang mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berdua melakukan 'itu'. Sungguh! aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Hanabi menyengir. Ia membentuk tanda peace didepan wajahnya.

Ino dan Neji hanya tersenyum kaku. Salahkan Neji dan Ino yang lupa menutup semua pintu tadi malam.

.

.

.

Rumah Ibu Ino terlihat berkali lipat lebih mewah dari rumahnya yang mewah. Wanita itu memang pintar menikmati hidup. Ino berulang kali berdecak kagum. Barang-barang di rumah ini semuanya bermerk dan terlihat mahal. Tempat ini lebih pantas disebut istana daripada disebut rumah.

Ibunya mengenalkannya pada seorang lelaki tua berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk bersantai di taman. Lelaki tua itu bernama Jiraiya. Suami ibunya — Ayah tiri Ino. Dia seorang sutradara terkenal. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah sambil mengeluarkan beberapa candaan yang menurut Ino tak lucu. Ino hanya berusaha tertawa menanggapi lawakan aneh ayah tirinya itu. Ia mengakui ayah tirinya ini terkesan baik. Pria tua itu bercerita banyak hal pada Ino. Dia tampak menerima keberadaan Ino di tengah keluarga mereka.

Tsunade dan Jiraiya membawa Ino ke sebuah ruangan. Ino tak tau ruangan apa itu. Tapi jika dilihat, ruangan itu lebih mirip ruang keluarga. Disana terlihat gadis yang jika dilihat sepintas cukup mirip dengannya. Gadis itu duduk dengan pemuda seumuran Hanabi. Mereka adalah Shion dan Koha, adik tiri Ino. Koha cukup kaget mengetahui keberadaan Ino. Pemuda 17 tahun itu pernah berkencan dengan Hanabi dan dia bertemu Ino saat itu. Sedangkan Shion memasang wajah tak suka melihat Ino.

"Dia kakak kalian yang selama ini sering kaa-san ceritakan. Namanya Ino Yamanaka. Usianya 23 tahun." Tsunade memperkenalkan Ino pada Shion dan Koha.

Ino membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan,"Kalian bisa memanggilku Ino. Mohon bantuannya."

Shion berdecak kesal. Gadis cantik itu memandang sinis ke arah Ino,"Cih! Apa-apa kalian ini! Apa kalian tak sadar jika kalian sudah membawa orang asing kesini! Otou-san! Kaa-san! Bisa saja Ino yang kalian bawa ini adalah orang jahat yang akan memanfaatkan kita" Perkataan Shion membuat hati Ino sakit seketika.

Ino mulai sadar bahwa ia hanya orang asing dalam keluarga ini.

"Shion! Otou-san tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu! Ino itu kakakmu!" Jiraiya tersulut emosinya mendengar ucapan Shion.

Shion tak terima ayahnya memarahinya. Dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah Ino. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya lalu mengancamnya, "Awas saja kau! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau masuk ke dalam keluargaku! Dasar pengganggu!"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Mereka menjadi tak enak hati pada Ino. Kelakuan putri mereka sangat kurang ajar.

"Aku tak ikut campur urusan kalian." Konohamaru memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Pemuda itu tampak lebih bijaksana dari Shion. Sepertinya Ino memang tak cocok berada di antara mereka.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore, Ino memutuskan untuk berpamitan. Ia merasa tak nyaman jika terus-terusan berada di rumah Ibunya. Apalagi adik tirinya tampak secara terang-terangan membencinya.

"Nyonya..Tuan, aku pamit. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Ino! sudah berapa kali kami bilang. Panggil kami dengan sebutan 'Otou-san' dan 'Kaa-san'. Kami berdua adalah orang tuamu sekarang."

"Iya, Kaa-san…otou-san…aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Ino mengemudikan mobilnya. Gadis berambut blonde itu pergi menjauh dari kediaman rumah orang tua barunya. Tsunade memang Ibu kandungnya, tapi Ino merasa tak ada ikatan apapun bersama wanita itu. Mungkin karena ia tak pernah melihat dan merasakan kasih sayang ibu kandungnya selama hidupnya. Mereka seperti orang asing bagi Ino. Shion memang benar. Ino tak boleh terlalu menerima kebaikan orang tuanya itu. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

.

Ino mengambil dua buah kotak yang terbungkus rapi di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia cukup penasaran dengan isi kotak itu. Ino melihat secarik kertas terselip di bagian luar kotak.

'Pakailah di acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dari Neji'

Ino tersenyum tipis. Dibukanya kotak itu. Sebuah gaun terpampang di depannya. Gaun berwarna putih gading yang terkesan simple dan sederhana. Cantik sekali. Selera Neji ternyata tak buruk. Ino sangat menyukai gaun itu. Lalu dibukanya kotak lain, sepasang sepatu berwarna coklat susu menarik perhatiannya. Ino mencoba memakai sepatu itu. Lagi-lagi Ino menyukai hadiah itu. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Neji setelah ini.

.

.

Ino memakai gaun pemberian Neji. Ia akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke pukul 10 pagi ini. Mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan di sebuah gereja. Ino sudah bersiap. Dilihatnya arloji di tangannya, pukul 8.30 pagi. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap. Ino memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang saja, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan Sakura sebelum pernikahannya. Ino ingat, ia belum berhubungan dengan Sakura sejak malam itu. Ino terlalu takut mengetahui reaksi Sakura tentang hubungannya bersama Neji.

Saat Ino bersiap untuk keluar rumah, sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya.

"Kita pergi kesana bersama." Ujar Neji spontan.

"Bersama? Apa kau ingin orang-orang membicarakan kita?"

"Aku yakin mereka sudah tau tentang hubungan kita. Lalu untuk apa kita tutup-tutupi?"

Seharusnya Ino bahagia mendengar perkataan Neji. Pria itu benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan dengannya. Ino tau pasti semua anggota Aranch sudah mengetahui tentang hubungannya bersama Neji. Tapi Ia cukup ragu. Ia belum siap menerima reaksi mereka. Ino yakin Sakura akan marah padanya. Ia juga akan semakin menyakiti perasaan Kiba.

.

.

Neji menggenggam erat tangan Ino. Mereka berjalan beriringan di antara para tamu undangan. Puluhan pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke diadakan secara sederhana. Tamu undangan berasal dari keluarga dan teman terdekat mereka. Wartawan dilarang masuk dalam acara pernikahan ini. Lihatlah ke depan, puluhan aparat keamanan berjaga mengantisipasi. Memang terdengar berlebihan untuk sebuah acara pernikahan sederhana.

Neji dan Ino berjalan menuju tempat rias pengantin. Mereka ingin bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum acara pernikahan dimulai. Semua anggota Aranch terlihat berada di depan ruang rias itu. Mereka tampak berbincang. Terlihat Sasuke bediri dengan jas pernikahan disana. Neji tetap menggandeng tangan Ino. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati mempelai pria. Semua mata anggota Aranch menatap kearah mereka. Tak ada satu-pun komentar keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka tampak tak ambil pusing dengan hubungan Neji dan Ino— kecuali Kiba tentunya. Pemuda itu masih tampak seperti orang patah hati.

Ino meninggalkan kumpulan lelaki itu. Neji menyuruh Ino menemui Sakura di ruang rias. Ino lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Disana terlihat Sakura tengah memperbaiki gaun pengantinnya. Sakura terlihat cantik sekali dengan baju pengantinnya itu. Rambut pendeknya tampak digelung dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di bagian pinggir. Sakura menanggalkan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai, ia memilih memakai softlens bening yang memperlihatkan mata cantik hijau emeraldnya.

"Pig! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi!" Sakura memeluk erat Ino.

"Sesak Jidat! Nanti baju pengantinmu rusak!" Ino meronta melepas pelukan Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan Pig!"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Jidat. Aku yakin kau pasti akan hidup berbahagia dengan Sasuke-san. Sejak dulu aku yakin kau akan menikah dengannya, nyatanya tebakanku memang benar."

"Terima kasih Pig. Aku tak akan bersama Sasuke-kun tanpa bantuanmu juga. Cepatlah cari jodoh dan susul aku!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk cepat menyusulmu menikah?"

Ok! Sakura kikuk dengan omongannya sendiri. Ia salah bicara. Ia tak akan pernah mau menyuruh Ino untuk cepat menyusulnya menikah. Sakura tau Ino sedang dekat dengan pria bajingan macam Neji. Sakura tak tau alasan kenapa sahabat baiknya itu bisa dekat dengan Neji. Sakura harus menyelidikinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya terperosok terlalu jauh pada pesona Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

Acara pernikahan dimulai. Musik klasik pernikahan terdengar mengalun merdu. Sasuke berdiri di altar gereja. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja didampingi Ayah Sasuke yang jauh-jauh datang dari Kanada. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. Janji pernikahan mereka ucapkan dengan hikmat dan penuh pengkhayatan. Tampak Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto menagis haru di barisan depan. Terlihat juga kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Itachi bersama istrinya Hana Uchiha dan putra kecil mereka. Semua keluarga Uchiha tampak bahagia dengan acara pernikahan ini.

Ino tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum kearah dua pasang manusia yang mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Tapi berbeda dengan Neji, pria itu tak berfokus melihat acara pernikahan, dia malah berfokus memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Ino. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya gusar. Dia menatap tak senang kearah pria di sebelah Ino. Sabaku Gaara, tanpa direncanakan pria itu duduk bersebelahan dengan wanitanya.

Ino berpura-pura menatap kagum ke acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Di hati kecilnya ia sangat membenci situasinya saat ini. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Ino sebenarnya ingin memukul pria itu saat ini juga. Pria yang dengan mudahnya mencampakkan Ino dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapannya —Apalagi ciuman pertamanya dicuri pria bangsat itu. Ia ingin menangis mengingatnya. Oh Tuhan! Ino sebenarnya ingin menikmati acara pernikahan sahabatnya ini. Namun pria berambut merah itu merusak moodnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak 'Neji! Cepat pukul pria disebelahku!'

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya? Aku ingin suatu hari nanti mengalami pernikahan indah seperti mereka." Gaara mengajak Ino berbicara.

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang akan menikah? Jangan bilang kau tak jadi menikah" mau tak mau Ino ikut menjawab.

"Benar, aku tak jadi menikah. Aku menunggu wanita sepertimu untuk menikah denganku. Aku rasa suatu hari nanti kita bisa hidup berbahagia bersama."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Ino syok. Kepalanya mendidih panas mendengarnya. Neji di sebelahnya tak kalah terkejut. Pria itu bahkan sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh! Kau gila atau apa? Aku tak mungkin menikah denganmu!" Ino berdecak kesal.

"Ino.. kau jangan terlalu berkhayal seorang Neji Hyuuga akan menikahimu! Lihatlah wajah bajingannya! Dia tak akan menikahimu." Ujar Gaara pada Ino. Pria itu bahkan memasang tampang mengejek ke arah Neji.

"Dia bukan pria yang suka berkomitmen. Dia tak akan pernah serius padamu. Aku yakin kau hanya berakhir di ranjang bersamanya, tak lebih!" lanjut Gaara tepat sasaran.

Neji mulai marah mendengar omongan Gaara. Berani sekali dia meracuni otak gadisnya, "Tutup mulut perempuanmu itu Gaara!" Neji membentaknya.

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya! Nyatanya kau bahkan membuat kakakku terluntang-luntang selama 5 tahun. Kau tak pernah serius dengannya! Kau hanya menyakiti hatinya!"

Gaara benar-benar memancing emosi Neji. Neji pasti sudah memukul pria itu jika ini bukan acara pernikahan temannya sendiri. Neji hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pria bermata panda itu harus diberi pelajaran setelah ini.

.

.

Acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja selesai. Neji mengemudikan mobil audinya, sedangkan Ino duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Berbagai macam pikiran menghantui Ino. Perkataan Gaara kembali menghantuinya. Ia mulai termakan omongan pria bertato 'ai' itu.

"Kau mempercayai omongan pria itu?"

"…." Ino terdiam tak menjawab. Pikirannya menerawang. Sebenarnya ia mulai ragu pada Neji. Walaupun Neji bilang dia mencintai Ino, itu tak menjamin semuanya.

"AKU BILANG APA KAU MEMPERCAYAI OMONGAN PRIA ITU!" Neji membentaknya. Pria itu tampak marah. Neji bahkan menghentikan mobil yang dia lajukan.

Ino tak bergeming, ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Matanya mulai terasa panas. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata aquamarinenya. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Selalu saja begini. Ia selalu menangis cengeng untuk Neji.

"Maaf aku Ino-chan, aku membuatmu takut." Neji tak tega melihat Ino. Gadis itu menangis di hadapannya. Neji lalu memeluknya. Di bekapnya erat gadis itu. Ino membalas pelukan Neji.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Neji…hiks..hiks..aku..takut kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini…hiks"

"Tenanglah…aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku janji!"

Ino tetap menangis dalam pelukan Neji. Ia takut perkataan pria berambut merah bata itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Ino berusaha melupakan perkataan Gaara yang terus menghantuinya. Ia harus percaya pada Neji. Hyuuga Neji mencintai Yamanaka Ino. Tapi ia terlalu takut dengan segala kemungkinan jika Neji akan berpisah dengannya cepat atau lambat. Ino sangat mencintai pria itu. Bisa dibilang sekarang ia sedang tergila-gila pada Neji. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan memuakkan ini. Neji seperti candu baginya.

.

.

.

Shion mencari segala informasi tentang Ino. Ia tak senang ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kehidupan keluarganya. Mantan artis cilik itu memang terkesan egois, tapi ini demi dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia terlihat sebagai gadis yang jahat, tapi itu semua demi mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Bisa jadi Ino Yamanaka, kakak tirinya itu adalah orang jahat. Semuanya punya segala kemungkinan-kan?

"Kau bertemu dengannya saat kau berkencan dengan Hanabi? Benarkan?"

"Ya. Hanabi sangat dekat dengannya. Hanabi bahkan memanggilnya 'kakak ipar'? Itu terdengar aneh menurutku." Koha menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Tunggu! Bukankah Hanabi itu adiknya Neji?" Shion semakin penasaran.

"Ya, aku rasa. Memang kenapa? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengejar cintanya Neji lagi. Dia sudah menolakmu mentah-mentah. Sadarlah Shion ! Weks!" Koha menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Shion.

"Beraninya kau! Cuma pria sinting yang menolakku! Huh!" Shion merengut sebal. "Apa mungkin Ino itu menjalin hubungan dengan Neji? Hanabi tak punya kakak laki-laki selain Neji bukan?"

"Mungkin. Aku tak mau tau tentang mereka." Koha mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan aneh kakaknya.

"Tapi bukankah Neji sudah bertunangan dengan Tenten? Anak pengusaha kaya pemilik Chinesse Corp.?"

"Ya ampun, Shion-nee! berhentilah mengulik kehidupan orang lain!" Koha memperingatkan kakaknya.

"Oh! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Kaa-san. Ini pasti menarik!" Shion tak mendengarkan nasehat adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Ino duduk dengan gemetar dan cemas. Ia menghela napas terus menerus. Hari ini ia akan melaksanakan sidang skripsi—ujian akhirnya untuk menyelesaikan kuliah. Ino menunggu di depan ruang ujian. Ia begitu ketakutan. Ia melihat ponsel flipnya berulang kali. Neji terus mengiriminya pesan sebagai tanda penyemangat. Pria itu sebenarnya ingin mengantar dan menemani Ino saat Ino menolaknya. Ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian saat ujian berlangsung. Membawa Neji Hyuuga sama saja membawa mala petaka. Teman-temannya pasti akan histeris seketika. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Neji adalah seorang musisi terkenal.

Ino kembali berfokus pada bahan skripsi yang akan diujikannya. Ia sudah berlatih berbicara tadi malam. Semoga hari ini ia diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran. Sekarang namanya sudah dipanggil. Iapun masuk kedalam ruang ujian. Ino menghela napasnya pelan. Ia mulai mempresentasikan bahan penelitiannya….

.

.

.

Tenten menyambut kepulangan ayahnya dengan wajah senang. Ayahnya pergi cukup lama untuk urusan bisnis. Selama itu pula Tenten menyimpan sakit hatinya sendirian. Peristiwa malam itu membuatnya patah hati seketika. Neji menolaknya, pria itu bahkan menatap jijik padanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Sai, kakak sepupunya. Pria itu memberikan ide konyol padanya. Bukannya berhasil, idenya itu malah membuahkan rasa sakit pada diri Tenten. Ia terlihat hina di mata Neji. Tenten harus memberitahukan peristiwa ini pada ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti akan menolongnya dan membuat Neji Hyuuga kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Ayah Neji menjalani rawat jalan. Masa pemulihan penyakitnya dihabiskan di kediamannya. Pria tua itu belum mau melakukan transplantasi jantung. Selain belum menemukan pendonor yang cocok, alasan lainnya adalah dia tak mau mengorbankan nyawa orang lain untuk kepentingan dirinya. Jika Tuhan memang menakdirkan, dia pasti masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan penyakitnya ini. Selama masih ada obat untuk menangkal rasa sakitnya, dia merasa sudah cukup.

"Aku ingin bertemu Neji" Masami terkejut dengan perkataan suaminya.

"Aku akan menelponnya. Akan aku suruh dia datang kemari." Jawab Masami.

"Masami, katakan padaku! Apa aku salah mendidik anak-anakku?" Masami terdiam. Dia bingung antara ingin menjawab iya atau tidak. Setahunya suaminya adalah orang tertutup yang sangat keras kepala. Bahkan dia jarang berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Kau terlalu keras mendidik mereka." Masami berujar lirih, suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"Aku merasa hidup Neji semakin liar dan awut-awutan. Sedangkan Hinata…dia seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Hanabi? Dia tak bisa diandalkan. Aku merasa sia-sia memiliki mereka. Mereka tak bisa diandalkan sebagai penerus Hyuuga."

"Kau hanya perlu memberi mereka kasih sayang dan perhatian, Hiashi. Bukan hanya didikan keras dan paksaan."

"Membiarkan mereka bebas? Begitu maksudmu? Mendidik mereka dengan baik saja hasilnya seperti ini, apalagi mendidik mereka dengan lembek? Mereka hanya akan tumbuh menjadi anak manja."

Masami tau, ia tak mungkin menang melawan Hiashi. Suaminya itu terlalu keras kepala.

"Apa Neji masih tinggal dengan perempuan centil berambut pirang itu? Perempuan itu pasti sudah mempengaruhi Neji untuk menjauhiku!"

Lagi-lagi Masami hanya bisa menggeleng. Percuma berbicara pada Hiashi. Pria itu tak akan pernah menghargai pendapatnya. Sebenar apapun pendapatnya, semua hanya akan menjadi sia-sia di mata pria itu.

.

.

Ino terlonjak gembira. Ia menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya dengan sukses. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia mendapatkan nilai cumlaude. Teman-temannya memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Ino sangat bahagia. Ia harus memberi tahukan kabar gembira ini pada orang-orang di dekatnya terutama pada Neji. Ino tak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"Selamat Ino-chan. Akhirnya kau menyelesaikan studimu." Sai mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sai menjabat tangan Ino.

"Terima kasih Shimura-san. Berkat batuan anda sebagai tutor, saya dapat menyelesaikan skripsi ini dengan lancar dan hasilnyapun tak mengecewakan."

Sai membentuk senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Rencananya untuk mendekati Ino secara perlahan mulai membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu sudah tak takut lagi saat berhadapan dengannya. Tak sia-sia ia menjadi dosen disini untuk sementara waktu. Sai tak sabar untuk segera memiliki Ino. Apapun yang terjadi, Ino Yamanaka, cinta pertamanya saat SMA harus menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

**Bersambung…**

Author ngerasa kalau author ini adalah author tercerewet yang hobinya nulis 'Author's note' yang panjang sekali. Chapter ini author nggak mau banyak bacot.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	12. Chapter 12

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino (minim. Neji Ino)

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 12_

Ino menatap takjub ke arah meja makan. Neji menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuk kekasihnya ini. Pria itu membuat roti tart bertuliskan 'Selamat atas kelulusanmu'. Tak lupa dia menyulap ruang dapur menjadi penuh balon dan pita.

"Kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Ino tampak bahagia sekali.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang akhirnya kau lulus kuliah juga. Aku khawatir kau tak akan pernah lulus." Neji tampak tertawa seraya mengejek ke arah Ino.

"Ya ampun, mana mungkin aku sampai tak lulus. Aku-kan pekerja keras dan rajin belajar"

"Syukurlah..tak sia-sia aku membiayaimu kuliah."

"Terima kasih Neji-kun atas semua bantuanmu. Aku semakin menyayangimu"

.

.

Neji menyusuri rumah lamanya di manshion Hyuuga. Ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya. Neji mendengar perkembangan ayahnya dari adiknya, Hinata. Kondisi ayahnya mulai membaik walaupun penyakit jantungnya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Ayahnya tak mau menerima transplantasi jantung. Neji tak tau apa alasan ayahnya mengambil keputusan seekstrim itu, dia khawatir jika secara tiba-tiba pria tua itu dipanggil oleh Tuhan. Bukannya Neji sedih atau apa, dia cukup bingung dengan kekayaan milik keluarganya nantinya. Dia tak tertarik dengan harta itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia adalah anak laki-laki tertua dan tumpuan keluarganya. Secara otomatis dia harus mengelola peninggalan turun-temurun keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia melempar tanggung jawab pada adiknya, Hinata. Gadis itu rela menarik perhatian ayahnya dengan menjadi ahli waris. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu terlalu lemah untuk mengelola asset berharga keluarga Hyuuga. Hinata bahkan menangis di hadapannya untuk meminta tolong agar gadis itu tak diberi tanggungan yang sangat besar untuk mengelola Hyuuga corp. Sejahatnya dan sebrengseknya Neji, dia tak akan pernah membiarkan adiknya mengalami tekanan dan penderitaan.

"Aku senang saat kau menerima perjodohan dengan putri Danzou. Tapi sekarang lihatlah! Kau membatalkan perjodohan itu tanpa sebab. Kau selalu membuat keluarga Hyuuga menanggung malu!" Ayahnya tampak memarahinya.

"Tahanlah emosimu pak tua. Sakit jantungmu nanti bisa kambuh!" Neji memutar bola matanya. Pria tampan bermata lavender itu malas berdebat dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara kasar seperti itu Neji!"

"Aku punya alasan lain kenapa menolak perjodohan itu. Tenang saja! Aku akan membuat saham Hyuuga corp. melonjak naik. Tapi setelah itu kau harus mengurus kembali Hyuuga corp. Aku harap kau tak mati setelah ini"

Hiashi menahan emosinya. Istrinya duduk disampingnya sambil meredakan amarahnya. Hiashi tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir putranya ini. Dia selalu bersikap seenaknya.

.

.

Neji berunding dengan Danzou beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia membatalkan rencana perjodohannya dengan Tenten. Neji tak lupa meminta maaf atas kelakuan kurang ajarnya ini. Dia juga berniat mengembalikan saham Hyuuga corp. yang sempat dikelola Chinesse Corp. Neji merasa hasil lonjakan sahamnya itu tidak pantas untuk dinikmati Hyuuga corp. Danzou terlihat tak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula Danzuo sebenarnya kurang menyukai jika pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu bersama putrinya. Kesan pertama saat melihat Neji sudah membuat hatinya memburuk. Sikap pemuda itu cukup membuatnya jengkel. Dia secara terang-terangan menolak putrinya yang sempurna itu. Danzou tau putrinya pasti akan bersedih kembali setelah ini. Putrinya memaksanya untuk membuat Neji kembali bersamanya. Tenten sangat tergila-gila pada Neji. Tapi Danzou hanya menganggap cinta putrinya ini hanya cinta labil seorang perempuan yang beranjak dewasa. Suatu hari nanti Danzou yakin, putrinya pasti bisa melupakan Hyuuga Neji dan bertemu pria yang benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

Neji sebagai anak laki-laki tertua harus berani mengambil segala resiko. Disaat anggota keluarganya sedang mengalami cobaan, dia harus bisa berperan penuh menangani masalah keluarganya. Ayahnya sedang sakit dan Hyuuga corp. terbengkalai. Adiknya tidak bisa diandalkan, akhirnya Neji mau tak mau harus maju kedepan. Sekarang Neji mengambil alih Hyuuga corp. untuk sementara waktu. Dia menjadi CEO disana. Neji terpaksa melakukan ini. Dia akan mengelola Hyuuga corp. sampai perusahaan itu melonjak naik sahamnya. Dia juga berharap ayahnya segera sembuh agar perusahaan keluarganya itu bisa dikendalikan ayahnya kembali.

Lupakan tentang perjanjian dengan Chinesse corp yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih mudah. Neji tak mau berurusan dengan gadis macam Tenten. Cukup Ino Yamanaka yang mengisi hatinya. Kalian pasti bertanya, apa Neji mampu? Jangan meragukan Neji. Walaupun pria itu tak menamatkan studinya di universitas, otaknya sangat encer. Sejak kecil dia sudah dididik ayahnya untuk berbisnis dan mengelola perusahaan. Neji yang bosan dengan hidup monotonnya lebih memilih menjadi musisi. Hidup adalah pilihan bukan?

Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya untuk mengelola Hyuuga corp. Aranch sedang vakum beberapa waktu ini. Mungkin mereka akan vakum untuk dua atau tiga bulan ke depan. Masing-masing anggota sedang fokus pada pekerjaan mereka yang lain. Manager mereka, Kakashi tampak tak mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke sedang fokus pada pernikahan barunya. Sedangkan Sasori sedang mengikuti syuting drama terbaru— Pria baby face itu beruntung bisa terjun ke dunia akting. Naruto sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjadi penyiar radio di acara "Happy Family". Suara cempreng pria jabrik itu ternyata membuat pendengar radio meningkat. Sedangkan Kiba? Entahlah..mungkin dia sedang mengelola peternakan anjingnya. Pemuda itu cukup terobsesi dengan binatang bernama anjing.

.

.

.

Tayuya menangis di depan Temari. Wanita itu mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Temari tak bisa berkata-kata. Tayuya nampak sebagai pihak yang menderita di sini. Adiknya mencampakkannya demi seorang perempuan bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dia memang menyalahkan adiknya, Gaara. Tapi Neneknya jugalah dalang di balik peristiwa ini. Nenek Chiyo memprovokatori Gaara untuk melupakan Tayuya. Itulah sebabnya hubungan Temari tak pernah cocok dengan neneknya. Wanita tua itu selalu punya prinsip yang berbeda dengannya.

Temari seperti melihat cerminan dirinya pada diri Tayuya. Gaara berulang kali membatalkan rencana pernikahannya bersama Tayuya. Wanita cantik itu dengan sabar tetap menanti Gaara. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan Tayuyalah yang mengejar Gaara. Mereka berpacaran semenjak SMA. Tapi sikap Gaara selalu plin-plan, dia nampak tak pernah melirik Tayuya. Padahal Tayuya rela menunggu Gaara hingga gadis itu berumur 28 tahun. Penantian yang lama seperti penantiannya Temari pada Hyuuga Neji. Walaupun sudah ada Shikamaru di sampingnya, Temari tak pernah bisa melupakan Neji. Neji mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

.

.

Temari mengunjungi rumah neneknya di daerah Tokyo Barat. Sebenarnya bukan ke rumah neneknya-lah tujuan utamanya. Tujuan utamanya, ia ingin bertemu Ino. Dari kabar simpang-siur yang beredar, Temari mendengar Ino tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah neneknya dan ia tinggal satu rumah dengan Neji. Temari belum terlalu yakin dengan berita itu jika ia belum melihatnya secara langsung.

Temari berada di dalam rumah Ino sekarang. Temari memandang sekeliling rumah itu. Tak luput ia memperhatikan penampilan Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Temari mengakui jika Ino terlihat cantik walaupun sekarang ia tak memakai make up. Gadis itu memancarkan kecantikan alami yang membuat siapa saja terpana. Pantas saja adiknya menyukai perempuan ini.

Ino meletakkan segelas minuman dingin di depan Temari. Temari tersenyum padanya. Di depan pangkuannya, wanita itu menggendong putri kecilnya yang sedang tertidur. Ino sebenarnya bingung alasan kenapa perempuan asing itu datang kemari. Ia bahkan tak tau siapa perempuan itu. Ino mulai berpikiran negatif, ia takut jika wanita itu ternyata wanita simpanan Neji dan bayi dalam gendongan wanita itu adalah anak Neji. Arrrggg! Ino mulai merancau.

"Aku Temari Nara. Aku kakak dari Sabaku Gaara."

Semula Ino cukup kaget mendengar nama itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mulai paham maksud kedatangan wanita itu. Temari ingin mengenal Ino lebih jauh. Wanita itu berencana mengajaknya mengobrol empat mata. Wanita itu seperti memiliki banyak hal yang ingin diutarakan kepada Ino. Temari lalu bercerita tentang adiknya, Gaara terutama sikap plin-plannya. Tak lupa Temari berbicara mengenai kekasih Gaara yang menunggu pria itu cukup lama dan ketertarikan Gaara padanya. Ino hanya diam menjadi pendengar. Ia tak berkomentar apapun mengenai Gaara.

Temari bertanya pada Ino tentang Neji. Ya! Ino membenarkan jika dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Neji dan tinggal serumah dengan pria itu. Temari mengangguk paham, ia akhirnya tahu jika memang benar Neji tinggal bersama Ino.

"Aku akan bicara pada adikku supaya dia tak mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Neji. Aku akan menasehati adikku yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Aku akan bilang supaya dia menjauhimu."

"Terima kasih Temari-nee. Aku berharap Gaara dan Tayuya bisa kembali bersama. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi pengganggu hubungan mereka."

"Tidak! Adikku yang kurang ajar dan menyimpang!" Temari terdiam sejenak, "Untuk hubunganmu dengan Neji, aku mendukung kalian. Kalian pasti berjodoh. Neji orang yang baik. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu Ino. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku sudah memiliki Shikamaru."

Ino tersenyum. Ia memandang kagum sosok Temari. Pantas saja dulu Neji sangat mencintai wanita ini. Dia begitu baik dan pengertian.

.

.

Neji ikut tenggelam bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas di meja kantor. Dia tampak serius menangani dokumen-dokumen penting itu. Dia berulang kali melonggarkan dasinya. Dilihatnya jam di dinding, pukul 10 malam. Lagi-lagi dia lembur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini. Tapi dia sudah bisa bernapas lega sekarang, dokumen yang ditanganinya selesai tepat waktu. Saatnya pulang. Yamato, Sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaan ayahnya tampak bersiap-siap menata ulang dokumen penting itu.

"Neji-sama, silahkah anda pulang terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saya yang menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Hn..aku percayakan semuanya padamu."

Neji memutuskan untuk pulang setelah ini. Sejujurnya dia sangat membenci pekerjaan barunya di Hyuuga corp. Neji ingin cepat mengakhirinya. Setelah berunding dengan Hinata, mereka sepakat jika saham Hyuuga corp. melonjak naik dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan ini, Hinata akan mengambil alih perusahaan. Gadis itu akan menggantikan posisi Neji sambil menunggu kesembuhan ayah mereka. Neji senang mendengarnya. Dia bisa kembali berfokus pada Aranch.

Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Hinata selama ini, ia selalu merasa bersalah pada kakaknya. Hinata selalu merepotkan Neji. Ia mengakui, kakaknya itu memang jauh lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

.

.

Neji pulang ke rumah dengan membawa rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Dia jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Otaknya terkuras habis memikirkan perusahaan ayahnya. Neji berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Setelah mandi Neji langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Pria itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Memikirkan masalah keluarganya membuatnya kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Ino…Neji tiba-tiba teringat wanita itu. Dia belum bertemu Ino seharian ini. Kekasihnya itu pasti sudah tidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Huh! Neji memutuskan untuk bertemu Ino besok saja. Otak dan raganya butuh istirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Temari sudah berada di Tokyo hospital. Ia bersama suaminya, Shikamaru rutin memeriksakan kesehatan putri kecil mereka, Naomi. Setelah pemeriksaaan kesehatan putrinya selesai, Temari memutuskan untuk menemui adiknya, Gaara. Gaara memegang jabatan sebagai direktur di rumah sakit ini. Menemui pria itu di rumah sakit ini memang cukup mudah. Temaripun segera pergi ke tempat Gaara. Wanita itu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Gaara bekerja. Pria itu terlihat sibuk duduk di meja kerjanya. Temari menghampiri pria itu dan…..

'PLAK'

Gaara memegang wajahnya yang baru saja ditampar Temari. Gaara memandang bingung.

"Seharusnya kau mengaca sebelum bertindak! Kau tak berbeda jauh dengan pria brengsek di luar sana!"

Temari memarahi Gaara habis-habisan. Perilaku Gaara yang menghina Neji tempo hari dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. Seharusnya Gaara mengaca sebelum bertindak. Perilaku Gaara yang menggantungkan Tayuya sama brengseknya dengan perilaku Neji yang membiarkan Temari menunggu hingga 5 tahun.

"Aku sebagai kakakmu hanya ingin menasehati, jangan dekati wanita bernama Ino lagi! Biarkan dia bahagia bersama Neji! Hidupnya akan tertekan jika kau mendekatinya Gaara!" Temari berkata marah padanya.

Gaara memandang lekat kakaknya. Dicernanya dengan baik perkataan kakaknya. Dia merasa mulai bersalah sekarang. Usianya memang sudah memasuki 28 tahun, tapi sikapnya sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Dia menyia-nyiakan Tayuya. Wanita itu bahkan rela menunggunya. Penantian Tayuya mungkin sama lamanya dengan umurnya sekarang. Gaara memang brengsek. Tapi dia mencintai Ino. Itulah yang membuatnya buta akan hubungannya bersama Tayuya.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki, Gaara. Lagi pula dia sudah dimiliki orang lain. Kau tak boleh merusak hubungan mereka. Selama orang yang kau cintai hidup bahagia, aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Kecuali jika memang dia belum dimiliki siapapun atau dia adalah milikmu, kau harus mempertahankannya."

Gaara termenung. Dia membenarkan perkataan Temari. Selama ini dia terlalu egois. Gaara harus memulai hubungan dengan Tayuya kembali. Gaara harus berusaha melupakan Ino. Pria itu harus belajar mencintai Tayuya. Wanita itu sudah banyak berkorban untuknya.

.

.

.

Tsunade menekan bel rumah putrinya berulang kali. Tsunade cukup khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini Ino tak memberinya kabar apapun. Tsunade merasa Ino mulai menjauhinya perlahan. Padahal Tsunade ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan putri yang ditinggalkannya sejak kecil itu. Mungkin perlakuan Shion membuat Ino menjadi tak nyaman bersamanya. Tsunade sudah menjadi Ibu yang jahat selama ini, ia ingin sekali bisa membahagiakan putrinya itu kali ini.

Neji terganggu dengan suara bel rumahnya yang terus berbunyi. Kosentrasinya untuk mengoreksi dokumen-dokumen penting terpecah belah. Jangan katakan Ino lupa lagi membawa kunci rumah. Neji akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ino..aku bilang jangan lupa mem—" Neji terkejut bukan main. Bukan Ino yang berdiri di depannya. Di depannya berdiri seorang wanita dengan dandanan super menor ala tante-tante bergelimangan harta.

"Oh? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tsunade tak kalah kagetnya dengan Neji. Neji? Kenapa dia ada di rumah putrinya? Tsunade mulai yakin dengan aduan Shion jika Ino menjalin hubungan dengan Neji.

"Sedang apa kau bilang? Aku pemilik rumah ini. Jadi terserah aku mau apa" Neji tak suka dengan pertanyaan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

Tsunade tak mendengarkan perkataan Neji. Wanita itu tanpa izin menerobos masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan santainya dia duduk di ruang tamu.

"Dimana Ino?" Tsunade bertanya.

"Dia sedang berbelanja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."

"Kau menyuruh putriku untuk berbelanja? Astaga! Kau pasti memperbudak putriku selama dia tinggal disini."

Tsunade terus berkomentar tentang dirinya. Neji telalu pusing untuk mendengarkan ocehan wanita itu. Neji memilih berjalan ke arah dapur daripada melayani omongan Tsunade yang tak jelas.

Neji kembali dari dapur. Diletakkannya segelas minuman dan makanan kecil di depan Tsunade.

"Kau tak berencana meracuniku-kan? " Pertanyaan bodoh Tsunade membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Tidak! Tak ada gunanya aku meracunimu!"

.

.

Ino akhirnya pulang dari berbelanja. Ia membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Ia sampai kewalahan membawa barang belanjaannya. Saat memasuki rumah, Ino melihat Ibunya berada di rumahnya. Wanita itu tampak tertidur di sofa. Ino lalu meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Kaa-san?"

Tsunade menerjapkan matanya. Tsunade mendengar suara Ino memanggilnya. Ia tak menyangka akan tertidur di sofa saat menunggu putrinya pulang.

Ino mengajak ibunya duduk di taman belakang. Disana mereka bisa berbincang sambil melihat pemandangan pantai di sore hari.

"Kenapa kau menjauhi kaa-san akhir-akhir ini?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sedang sibuk Kaa-san..aku sedang mengurus banyak hal…he..he..he" Ino tertawa kikuk.

"Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu kaa-san kalau kau baru saja menyelesaikan studimu di universitas." Tsunade memandang nanar ke arah Ino.

"Itu…..darimana kaa-sa tau?"

"Sai yang memberi tahuku. Ino… apa kau belum bisa menerimaku menjadi ibumu hingga saat ini? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak kaa-san. Kaa-san adalah ibuku dan selamanya akan begitu."

Tsunade memandangi hamparan pemandangan lautan luas dihadapannya, "Kaa-san sudah tau tentang hubunganmu dengan Neji. Kaa-san cukup kecewa dengan keputusanmu itu. Kaa-san tak menyangka kekasihmu itu ternyata Neji Hyuuga."

Ino menatap lekat ibunya, "Apa karena dia pernah menyakiti Shion?"

"Ya, Lagipula menurut kaa-san dia bukan pria yang bisa bertanggung jawab dan berkomitmen. Kaa-san takut dia akan mengecewakanmu."

"Tidak! Dia menyayangiku dan mencintaiku." Ino menyangkal ucapan Ibunya. Ia benci mendengar perkataan ibunya. Kenapa perkataan Ibunya sama dengan perkataan Gaara? Neji bukan pria yang bisa berkomitmen dan bertanggung jawab?

"Ibu rasa Shimura Sai jauh lebih baik dari Hyuuga Neji. Pikirkan kembali keputusanmu saat ini Ino."

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku." Ino merasa keputusannya saat ini sudah tepat.

"Jika Neji sudah mencampakkanmu, pulanglah kepada Kaa-san. Tinggalkan rumah ini dan tinggallah bersama kaa-san."

.

.

.

Ino mendekati Neji yang sedang berfokus pada kertas-kertas perusahaan. Pria itu tampak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Neji yang dulu terlihat berbeda dengan Neji sekarang. Ino merasa kasian pada pria itu. Masalah keluarga yang dihadapinya harus dia selesaikan sendiri. Mengenai perjodohan Neji dengan Tenten, Ino lega mendengarnya. Neji membatalkan perjanjian itu. Tapi dengan dibatalkannya perjanjian itu Neji harus menanggung segala resikonya.

Ino meletakkan segelas kopi hitam di meja kerja Neji. Ino memilih meminum susu sambil memandangi wajah tampan Neji.

"Setelah lulus kuliah kerjaanmu hanya memandangi wajahku setiap hari." Ujar Neji disela pekerjaannya.

'Byuuurrr'

Ino menyemburkan susu yang diminumnya. Jorok sekali.

"Kau membuatku kaget, bodoh!"

Ino merengut kesal. Ia lalu pergi mengambil alat pel dan mulai mengepel lantai yang dikotorinya. Ino mengepel sambil mengumpat tak jelas. Neji terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino. Lucu sekali. Neji semakin gemas saja melihatnya.

Neji sebenarnya menguping pembicaraan Ino dengan Ibunya. Dua kali dihina sebagai pria yang tak bisa bertanggung jawab dan berkomitmen membuat hatinya panas. Neji mungkin tak mempermasalahkan jika mereka menghinanya jauh sebelum ia bersama Ino. Tapi ia khawatir pada Ino. Neji mulai membaca ekspresi wajah Ino yang mulai meragukan keseriusan hubungan mereka. Walaupun Ino tak pernah mengutarakannya secara langsung, Neji tahu Ino tak bisa membohonginya.

Neji berencana akan melamar Ino setelah pekerjaan mengurus perusahaan ayahnya selesai. Dia ingin mencari moment yang tepat. Sebenarnya Neji tak pernah berpikiran untuk menikah atau menemukan cintanya pada usianya sekarang. Ia ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya lebih lama. Dia bahkan pernah berencana akan menikah di usia 30 tahun keatas. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara dan Tsunade. Dia bukan pria yang suka berkomitmen. Tapi Ino merubah semua pandangannya, Neji mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan karena Ino, Neji benar-benar bisa melupakan Temari dari hidupnya. Dihatinya sekarang hanya ada Ino. Ino selalu memotivasinya untuk menjadi pria yang lebih baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kehidupan malam dan gaya hidup serampangan sudah Neji lupakan sejak lama. Ino benar-benar memberikan dampak positif bagi kehidupan Neji.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di pangkuan Neji di sofa depan televisi. Mereka tampak sedang menikmati cemilan sambil menonton televisi. Ralat, hanya Ino yang terlihat memakan cemilannya, Neji hanya menatap malas kedepan layar televisi. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada bahu Ino. Tangannya dia biarkan memeluk erat Ino.

"Neji-kun, lepaskan! Kau seperti ulat bulu yang menempel padaku!" Ino tampak merasa risih dengan perlakuan Neji.

"Biarlah seperti ini." Neji tetap diam pada posisinya. Dia sangat senang sekali memeluk gadisnya itu. Neji menyukai aroma Ino, aroma manis yang selalu memabukkannya.

Ino menguap malas. Pria itu selalu saja menempel tak jelas saat berada di dekatnya. Ino yang lelah akhirnya membiarkan Neji. Ia beralih pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya. Ia mengganti channel berulang kali. Ino akhirnya memilih menonton acara infotaiment. Saat menonton infotaiment itu, berita yang ditayangkan adalah berita mengenai Neji yang memutuskan perjodohan dengan Tenten. Ino tertawa tanpa sebab melihat berita itu.

'Klik'

Neji mematikan televisi, "Untuk apa kau menonton acara aneh seperti itu?"

"Hei, tak ada salahnya menonton acara infotaiment! Salahnya sendiri kehidupanmu selalu diekspos media!"

"Seharusnya kau was-was jika tiba-tiba kau disorot media setelah ini. Bisa sajakan besok aku mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengenalkanmu ke media?"

"Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu. Hidupku pasti tak akan tenang setelah ini. Berhentilah menakut-nakutiku Neji!" Ino mulai panik mendengar candaan Neji.

"Oh! Baiklah! Aku tak akan melakukan itu asal kau memberikan satu ciuman."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Walaupun mesum kau tetap menyukaiku kan?"

Ino terkekeh. Ia mengagguk malu, "Tentu saja,…eumm..ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya reaksi Tenten mengenai pembatalan perjodohan itu?"

"Dia sudah besar Ino. Seharusnya Tenten sudah bisa berpikir dan mengambil tindakan terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Aku harap begitu Neji-kun. Aku hanya takut dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak karena peristiwa ini."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Boss?" Ino memasang raut wajah harap-harap cemas.

Karin Uzumaki membaca dan membolak-balikan kumpulan kertas milik Ino. Kemudian Karin memandang Ino dari balik ujung kacamatanya, "Tak buruk. Aku bisa saja menerbitkan novelmu ini. Aku sudah membacanya dua hari yang lalu. Tulisanmu hanya perlu dikoreksi sebelum diterbitkan."

"Benarkah? Novelku kali ini tak ditolak lagi? Tak perlu dirombak habis-habisan?" Ino bertanya denga nada gembiranya.

'Pluk'

Karin memukul kepala Ino dengan kumpulan kertas tebal, "Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Hei boss! Tahanlah emosimu! Aku hanya bertanya. Tak baik terus-terusan marah. Kecantikanmu akan berkurang kalau marah." Ino menggoda bosnya.

"Cih, pintar sekali kau merayuku! Kau persis seperti suamiku yang suka menggombal itu."

"Mungkin aku titisan suamimu? Ha..ha..ha…" Ino lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Jadi kapan novelku ini bisa diterbitkan?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga minggu lagi."

"Apaaaa? Selama itu?"

Karin menggaruk telinganya "Apa kau tak melihat kantung mataku hah? Kantung mataku bahkan punya kantung mata lagi. Aku jarang istirahat karena pekerjaan ini. Novel yang harus aku koreksi bukan hanya milikmu. Novel lain banyak yang mengantri. Kepalaku seperti akan meledak karena terlalu sering membaca!"

"Maafkan aku Boss! Aku paham apa yang boss rasakan. Aku janji akan bersabar."

.

.

.

Tsunade tersenyum melihat sepasang cincin berada di depannya. Cincin berbahan emas putih itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Selera Sai untuk memilih cincin memang yang terbaik. Tsunade semakin yakin jika pria ini sangat cocok dan serasi untuk bersanding dengan putrinya, Ino.

"Jadi kapan kau kau kan melamarnya?" Tanya Tsunade antusias.

"Secepatnya. Aku sedang mendekatinya perlahan."

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Dia sekarang tak ketakutan lagi padaku. Dia mulai menerimaku."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Pastikan kau bisa memikatnya Sai."

"Tentu saja."

Tsunade semakin memandang takjub ke arah Sai. Selain bisa mendekatkan dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan putrinya, Pria berambut hitam klimis itu memiliki sikap yang sopan dan baik hati. Semula ia cukup curiga pada kebaikan Sai. Pemuda itu terobsesi pada putrinya, Ino. Tapi Tsunade tak mempermasalahkannya, sikap ramah pria itu merubah presepsinya. Tsunade yakin Ino pasti bisa lebih bahagia jika ia bersama Sai. Shimura Sai terlihat jauh lebih baik dari Hyuuga Neji. Mengingat Neji, membuat kepalanya kembali pening. Kedua putrinya bisa-bisanya jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona pria itu. Bahkan sekarang Ino tinggal serumah dengan Neji. Tsunade ingin hubungan mereka cepat berakhir sesegera mungkin — Tsunade merahasiakan perihal hubungan Ino dengan Neji pada Sai. Tsunade menggunakan Sai sebagai alat pemisah mereka berdua. Biarlah pria itu tetap mengejar putrinya dan memisahkan Neji dari Ino.

**Bersambung…**

Yuhuu….

Author berterima kasih atas koreksinya kemarin. Sudah author perbaiki….

Sebenernya sih temen author sudah koreksi itu cerita, dan sudah sms author tentang bagian-bagian yang typo, mungkin author yang kelewat lupa ngedit bagian yang typo itu. XD

Cerita ini bakal sampai chapter 16 dan author sudah menyelesaikannya sampai selesai tuntas. #tepuk tangan!

Sampai jumpa hari Kamis depan. See ya!

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	13. Chapter 13

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : M

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 13_

Walaupun sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kedatangan ibunya dan peristiwa Gaara menghina Neji, pikiran Ino belum sepenuhnya menghapus memori itu. Neji memang selalu bersamanya, tapi di lubuk hati terkecilnya ia khawatir perkataan Gaara dan ibunya akan menjadi kenyataan. Mereka mengatakan Neji bukan pria yang bisa bertanggung jawab dan berkomitmen. Ino akui ia mulai lelah dengan hubungannya bersama Neji. Ia mengharapkan kisahnya akan sama seperti kisah sahabatnya Sakura. Sebagai wanita normal ia ingin Neji melamar atau menikahinya. Ia memang berstatus sebagai kekasih Neji, tapi status 'kekasih' tak menjamin apapun. Bisa saja Neji meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak mau bernasib sama seperti Temari. Wanita itu terlalu lelah menunggu Neji demi keseriusan hubungan mereka.

Mengenai hubungannya bersama Neji, mereka tak mempuyai masalah apapun yang cukup serius. Mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain. Tapi Ino tak pernah menceritakan tentang kekhawatirannya mengenai hubungan mereka pada Neji. Ia sangat takut Neji akan marah padanya. Sebenarnya Ino tak akan mempermasalahkan keseriusan Neji, tapi hubungan mereka yang sudah memasuki area di luar batas membuatnya sulit untuk melepas Neji. Neji sudah menodainya dan mereka terus melakukan hubungan penuh dosa itu hingga sekarang. Ino menganggap dirinya adalah perempuan kotor yang menjijikan. Ia bahkan meyukai moment-moment saat Neji bercinta dengannya. Ia yakin isi otaknya sudah keluar dari peredarannya.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur memang sudah dimulai. Daun-daun berjatuhan mengotori jalanan. Pohon-pohon terlihat mulai meranggas. Udarapun menunjukan temperature yang semakin menurun. Udara terasa dingin di musim ini. Angin berhembus membuat siapapun memakai jaket tebal berlapis-lapis dan memilih berdiam diri dirumah.

Tapi musim yang dingin ini tak berarti apapun untuk dua orang manusia yang sedang sibuk bergumul di atas ranjang. Udara dingin tak menyurutkan nafsu mereka untuk segera menyelesaikan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Sprei putih tampak berantakan karena ulah mereka. Bunyi decitan ranjang terus terdengar di sela aktivitas mereka. Ino tak bisa menahannya. Desahan terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Oh Tuhan! Ino benar-benar merasa melayang sekarang. Neji tak jauh berbeda. Pemandangan tubuh polos Ino di depannya membuatnya hampir gila. Perempuan itu selalu saja membuatnya tergoda.

"Akh..aaakh…ouh…ah..ah..uh..Nejiii… lebih..cepaat….Arrghh!" Neji menggodanya. Pria itu memelankan tempo tusukannya, "Berhenti menggodaku Neji! uhh…Errgghh!, mmmmmppppphhhhh!"

Neji menciumnya secara brutal, Ino membalas ciuman itu. Tapi sia-sia, Ino tak bisa mengimbangi Neji. Kekasihnya itu terlalu bersemangat menciumnya. Di sela ciuman mereka, Neji tetap berada pada posisinya. Dia membiarkan miliknya tertanam di dalam milik Ino. Neji sangat menyukai sensasi saat milik Ino menjepit erat miliknya

"Akuuu…mohoon..berhentilah bermain-main." Ino berkata dengan napas terengah-engah. Neji hanya tertawa menyeringai kearahnya, "Aku selalu menyukai ekspresi marahmu saat kita sedang bercinta."

"Kita sudahi sa— ouhhh…Nejii…uhh" tanpa disangka Neji menusuknya lebih dalam dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Ino mengalami orgasmenya lagi kali ini. Milik Neji serasa penuh di dalam dirinya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan cairan milik pria itu menyembur memenuhi rahimnya. Rasa hangat mengalir di dalam sana, Ino memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang sering ia rasakan ini. Benar ! Seorang Neji Hyuuga membuatnya semakin tak waras.

.

.

.

Ino semakin dekat dengan ibunya. Ibunya terus membangun komunikasi dengannya. Koha dan Jiraiya tampak menerimanya sebagai anggota keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Shion masih tetap sama. Mengenai Ibunya, sosok ibunya itu tak pernah terlepas dari sosok Sai. Ino sekarang tak ketakutan lagi pada pria itu. Pria itu berubah menjadi pria baik dan perhatian. Jika dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Neji, mungkin dia bisa menerima keberadaan Sai. Ino sering bertemu Sai di café tempatnya bekerja atau di kediaman Ibunya. Ibunya selalu tampak merencanakan pertemuannya dengan Sai. Ino cukup muak dengan ini semua. Bahkan Ibunya sering menyinggung tentang hubungannya dengan Neji. Tsunade selalu mengolok-oloknya.

"Apa Neji sudah melamarmu? Lihatlah….kau akan terus menjadi perawan tua jika terus bersamanya."

Kata-kata itu terus terniang dalam pikirannya. Apalagi Tsunade selalu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Sai. Karena itu pula Ino mulai membenci ibunya. Jika waktu dapat diputar, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Tsunade selalu berusaha mengatur hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menikah, Sakura menetap sementara di Kanada bersama Sasuke dan keluarganya. Tapi ia sudah pulang ke Jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kembali ke Jepang membuat pikirannya kembali berpusat pada sahabatnya Ino. Ia tak mendengar kabar Ino akhir-akhir ini. Ia merindukan sahabatnya itu. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Ingin sekali Sakura menyangkal jika sahabatnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Neji.

Sakura mengunjungi kediaman Ino. Sebagai sahabat memang terasa aneh jika Sakura baru pertama kali mengunjungi rumah Ino. Kesibukannya sebagai dokter membuatnya tak bisa leluasa berpergian. Inolah yang berperan mengunjungi kediamannya. Sakura merasa sebagai sahabat yang jahat disini.

Sakura berada di depan rumah Ino. Ino menyambut kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya. Ia tampak senang mengetahui kehadiran sahabatnya ini. Gadis berambut blonde itu akhirnya mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman dan mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan untuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menunggu Ino dengan duduk di sofa depan televisi. Ia duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah.

"Inoo! Kau meletakkan kaos biru dongkerku dimana?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar suara seorang pria. Neji keluar kamar dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Pria itu melirik ke arah Sakura. Tumben sekali Wanita merah muda itu kesini? Sakura sendiri terkejut melihat Neji berdiri di hadapannya—Apalagi penampilan vulgar pria itu merusak pandangan Sakura.

"Aku meletakkannya di lemari bagian bawah. Cari saja disana!" Ino keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dan cemilan.

.

.

Sakura butuh penjelasan Ino sekarang juga. Ia kira hubungan Neji dan Ino sudah berakhir. Ia tahu Neji tak akan pernah lama dalam menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan.

"Kau tinggal serumah dengannya?"

"Aku tinggal hampir dua tahun bersamanya."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mengajaknya tinggal di rumahmu ini?"

"Tidak, ini bukan rumahku. Aku yang menumpang di rumahnya."

Penuturan polos Ino membuat Sakura menepuk jidatnya kasar. Hampir dua tahun tinggal bersama Neji? Yang benar saja. Kenapa ia tak apapun selama ini.

"Kau sibuk dengan kehidupanmu Sakura. Pekerjaanmu dan Sasuke adalah prioritasmu. Kau tak pernah bertanya bagaimana kehidupanku, dimana aku tinggal dan bersama dengan siapa aku sekarang"

Sakura mengakui jika selama ini ia cukup egois. Ino selalu bertanya bagaimana keadaaannya sekarang, tapi Sakura tak pernah sekalipun bertanya bagaimana keadaan Ino sekarang.

"Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sikap Neji. Dia adalah seburuk-buruknya laki-laki. Dia suka mabuk-mabukan, berkelahi, bermain wanita, egois….. bahkan dia pernah hampir membunuhmu Ino! Dia menabrakmu hingga kau koma selama 4 bulan." Sakura berkata sambil menahan amarah yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Ya, aku tau itu semua. Tapi entahlah…aku mencintainya."

"Apa? Mencintainya? Hidupmu tak akan pernah bahagia hanya dengan cinta pig!."

Ino hanya terdiam. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Sahabatnya itu sangat tak menyukai sosok bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku tak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu dengannya Ino! Aku tak mau menganggapmu sebagai sahabat sampai kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya. Aku pulang sekarang!"

Sakura meninggalkan Ino. Sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa salahnya ia mencintai Neji? Dulu ia mendukung hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Ino mempercayakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Ino yakin Sasuke dapat menjaga Sakura. Tapi kenapa saat ia bersama Neji, Sakura tak mendukungnya? Kenapa?

.

.

Ino melayani pembeli di café tempatnya bekerja. Ino sangat senang dengan pekerjaannya ini. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia tak punya pekerjaan apapun selain menulis cerita. Dengan bekerja disini, ia tetap bisa menghabiskan waktu dan tetap bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Apalagi Bossnya, Uchiha Hana sangat baik kepada semua karyawannya.

Ino membersihkan meja sambil menunggu pelanggan lain datang. Sedangkan karyawan lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya Neji melarangnya untuk bekerja disini. Neji adalah orang kaya. Dia bisa memberikan apapun pada Ino saat ini. Tapi Ino menolaknya. Ia tak mau hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa kegiatan berarti.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng berdenting. Pintu café terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam café dengan keadaan berantakan. Baju pasien rumah sakit dan bekas selang infus masih melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya terurai acak-acakan. Kantung mata hitam terlihat jelas di mata coklatnya. Dia bahkan datang ke café ini tanpa memakai alas kaki.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru café. Pengunjung yang lain menatapnya ketakutan.

"Dimana Ino Yamanaka! Dimana dia!" Gadis itu berteriak dengan nada membentak marah.

Pengunjung café mulai nampak ketakutan dengan perilaku gadis itu. Gadis itu bahkan mendekati petugas kasir dan mengancamnya. Hana terlihat syok dengan kehadiran tak terduga seorang gadis sinting di cafenya. Hana tau, gadis itu mencari Ino. Ia lalu membawa Ino masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Gadis sinting itu terus memanggil nama Ino berulang kali. Beruntung, ia bisa mengamankan Ino dari kejaran gadis itu. Ia menengok Ino di sebelahnya… Astaga!dimana dia?

Tenten mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi café. Gadis itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Meja dan kursi ia lempar sembarangan. Pengunjung berlarian keluar. Karena semua karyawan disini adalah perempuan, mereka tampak ketakutan dan tak berani melawan Tenten. Ino bingung dengan keadaan ini, ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten? Kau kah itu?"

Tenten yang meringkuk di sudut café menengadahkan wajahnya, ditatapnya Ino yang berjalan mendekatinya. Secara tiba-tiba Tenten berlari kearahnya. Dia menyudutkan Ino ke tembok dan mencekik gadis itu, "KENAPA KAU MEREBUT NEJI DARIKU HAH? KAU JAHAT! KAU JAHAT SEKALI! DASAR JALANG! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI HYUUGA NEJI!"

Napas Ino terasa sesak. Gadis itu masih tetap dengan posisinya mencekik Ino. Tenten tampak kesetanan. Karyawan yang lain tak berani menolongnya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka mulai menelpon polisi.

Kepala Ino mulai merasakan pening. Oksigen di tenggorokannya mulai terasa menipis. Pandangan matanya juga mulai mengabur. Tenten di depannya tampak kesetanan. Ia tertawa keras. Ino mulai putus asa dengan keadaannya, apakah ia akan mati di tangan gadis di depannya? Terdengar berlebihan memang. Tapi mungkin saja itu terjadi bukan?

Ino merasakan cekikan di lehernya terlepas. Ino membuka matanya. Ia lalu terbatuk-batuk karena napasnya yang tercekat. Petugas rumah sakit tampak membawa Tenten pergi. Gadis itu meronta-ronta saat dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans. Karyawan yang lain dan orang-orang mulai berdatangan mengelilinginya. Ino tampak sedikit syok dengan peristiwa ini. Hana berlari panik ke arah Ino. Ia membawa segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Ino.

Ino duduk di salah satu meja café. Hana menanyakan keadaan Ino berulang kali. Ino hanya menjawab ia baik-baik saja. Ia tak mau membuat khawatir Bossnya itu. Saat Ino sedang terduduk, seorang pria tua mendekatinya. Pria itu tampak menyuruh semua orang menjauh darinya. Jadilah hanya ia dan pria itu duduk dalam satu meja.

"Maafkan kelakuan putriku. Dia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. Kau pasti sudah paham penyebab dia menjadi depresi seperti itu." Danzou berujar. Raut kesedihan tampak di wajahnya.

"Karena Neji Hyuuga?" Ino balik bertanya. Raut bersalah nampak pada dirinya.

"Ya, dia menjadi depresi karena secara tiba-tiba Neji membatalkan perjodohan. Ditambah lagi Hiashi memberi tahuku jika penyebabnya karena kau menjalin hubungan dengannya" Danzou berhenti sejenak dari perkataannya, dia menghela napasnya,"Lalu Tenten tak sengaja mendengarnya."

"Maafkan aku tuan…"

"Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu berharap seorang Neji menjadi menantuku dan aku tak peduli dengan siapa dia berhubungan. Tapi melihat putriku seperti itu, mungkin hanya dengan seorang Neji ia bisa kembali sembuh."

Ino tampak bimbang. Ia memiliki firasat buruk setelah ini.

"Tolong jauhi Neji demi kesembuhan putriku. Aku akan membayar berapapun kau mau."

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Ino marah. Ia tak mau menuruti perintah Danzou.

"Aku memberikan pilihan termudah untukmu. Aku adalah orang berkuasa di kota ini. Membuatmu atau membuat Neji Hyuuga menderita adalah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan." Danzou tampak terdiam. Dia menatap Ino, "Tolong pikirkan kembali keputusanmu! Aku yakin Neji tak akan lama bersamamu. Dia tampak seperti bukan pria baik-baik. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini."

.

.

.

Pikiran Ino mulai terasa pusing memikirkan banyak permasalahan yang dihadapinya. Semua orang tampak menyalahkan hubungannya bersama Neji. Ino mulai muak dengan hidupnya sendiri. Ia memutahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Kepalanya semakin pening saja. Ia ingin sekali memukul apapun di dekatnya. Ino memutuskan membasuh wajahnya dan kembali bergabung di ruang makan bersama Ibunya.

Tsunade melihat putrinya kembali dari kamar mandi. Wajah Ino terlihat pucat. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyentuh kembali makan siangnya.

"Ino-chan, habiskan makan siangmu…ini makanlah." Sai meletakkan aneka makanan ke dalam piring Ino. Pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu nampak telaten menyuruh Ino makan.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sai, habiskan makananmu Ino" Tsunade menambahkan.

'BRAK'

Ino memukul meja, "Cepat jelaskan apa maksud kalian mengajakku makan siang disini!" Ia tampak tak senang berada disini.

Tsunade memandang Sai bergantian. Pria dengan senyuman palsunya itu segera mengeluarkan kotak kecil berisi dua buah cincin dari dalam saku celananya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ino-chan. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

Ino terdiam. Ia membenci situasi ini.

"Apa kalian tak tau jika saat ini aku sudah bersama Neji? Kaa-san! Aku yakin kau tak memberi tahu Sai jika aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Neji Hyuuga!"

Sai tampak terkejut mendengar nama Neji dimasukkan ke dalam topik pembicaraan. Hatinya terasa remuk mendengarnya. Selama ini Sai hanya fokus memperhatikan Ino tanpa melihat bagaimana kehidupan pribadi wanita itu. Dia bahkan tak menyangka jika Ino yang ia cintai sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Neji Hyuuga.

"Kaa-san bilang lupakan Neji, Ino! Pria itu hanya memberi harapan palsu padamu. Lihatlah! Sampai sekarang dia tak punya niatan untuk melamarmu. Berhentilah berharap padanya!"

Ino mulai marah. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Semua orang tak suka jika ia bersama Neji.

"Kalian tak tau apa-apa tentang Neji! Dan kau Sai! Jangan mendekatiku lagi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!

.

.

Neji tak menyangka proyek Hyuuga corp. akan cepat selesai. Dia menyelesaikan proyek kali ini dengan baik dan sempurna. Saham perusahaan keluarganya mengalami kenaikan yang signifikan. Adiknya akan mulai menangani Hyuuga corp mulai besok. Sekarang Neji bisa bernapas lega. Dia bisa kembali berfokus pada Aranch. Mereka akan kembali sibuk akhir pekan mendatang. Sasuke sudah pulang dari Kanada dan anggota yang lain sudah siap kembali dengan rutinitas mereka di Aranch. Neji tak sabar untuk kembali ke dunia yang membesarkan namanya itu.

Neji lalu menatap lekat kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia tak sabar menemui Ino malam ini.

.

.

Sepulang dari makan siang di rumah Ibunya, Ino mengurung diri di kamar. Pikiran dan tubuhnya tampak lelah memikirkan kehidupannya. Ino tak tahu harus mengadu kepada siapa. Semua orang nampak membencinya. Ino memeluk erat guling diatas ranjangnya. Air mata mulai turun membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia menangis sesegukan. Neji….Ino mulai meragukan keseriusan pria itu. Benar kata orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia akan menunggu Neji untuk waktu yang lama. Ino merasa menyesal. Hati dan tubuhnya sudah ia serahkan semua pada pria tampan itu. Neji seperti candu baginya. Otak dan pikiran Ino sudah teracuni dan terisi penuh oleh Neji. Ino seperti bukan menjadi Ino yang dulu. Bukan Ino yang bodoh, ceria, hiperaktif, penuh semangat dan mudah tersenyum. Ino sekarang hanya bisa menangis, bersedih dan meratapi nasib.

.

.

Neji mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Ino. Ino keluar kamar dengan tampilan acak-acakan. Neji sempat khawatir melihat penampilannya, tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah saat melihatnya.

"Berdandanlah yang cantik, aku akan mengajakmu makan malam di luar."

Ino kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemari. Ia bingung akan memakai baju apa untuk acara makan malam ini. Ino tiba-tiba terdiam, moodnya selalu berubah akhir-akhir ini, padahal ia baru saja menangis sedih. Saat Neji datang dan mengajaknya makan malam, ia berubah antusias dan keceriaan tampak di wajahnya. Ino benar-benar melupakan kesedihannya. Neji benar-benar pandai merubah moodnya.

.

.

Restoran bergaya klasik modern menjadi pilihan Neji untuk tempat makan malamnya kali ini. Neji sudah menyusun semua rencananya dengan rapi. Diliriknya Ino, gadis itu duduk di depannya. Ia tampak sibuk memilih menu makanan yang akan ia pilih. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan memilih salah satu menu makanan. Neji kemudian menyusul memesan menu makanan yang dia pilih.

Ino tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum restoran mewah ini. Gadis bermata aquamarine itu lagi-lagi bersikap seperti gadis kampung. Ino selalu memperhatikan arsitektur setiap tempat yang dianggapnya hebat. Neji hanya menggeleng, dia cukup malu dengan kebiasaan gadisnya ini.

"Neji-kun, sepertinya kau salah memilih tempat. Harga seporsi makanan disini sama seperti gajiku bekerja di cafe selama sebulan." Ino berbisik padanya.

Sudut mata Neji berdenyut mendengar penuturan polos Ino, "Nikmati saja makan malammu disini bodoh!"

"Orang kaya sepertimu selalu saja membuang uang…tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben kau mengajakku makan di restoran? Apa masakanku sudah tak enak lagi menurutmu?" Ino lagi-lagi melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Neji sangat bodoh.

.

.

Akhirnya pesanan datang. Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam. Neji makan dengan pelan dan santai. Berbeda dengan Ino. Ia tampak melahap semua makanan di depannya. Nafsu makannya naik berkali lipat saat berada di dekat Neji.

"Kau seperti belum makan selama tiga hari."

"Euntahlahh…apuuu lafaar seekalii" Ino berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Neji menyeka ujung bibir Ino, sisa makanan ada di sana. Ino benar-benar jorok.

"Kau sekarang tampak lebih gemuk dari biasanya."

"Fenaarkaahh?"

"Lupakan! Cepat selesaikan makanmu dengan benar!"

Mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Neji menyuruh Ino tetap duduk di tempat. Ia menuruti perintah Neji. Neji naik ke atas panggung. Pria itu mengambil gitar dan tampak berbicara dengan salah satu orang di atas panggung. Ino hanya diam sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia memperhatikan setiap pengunjung di restoran ini. Pengunjung restoran ini tampak seperti orang kelas atas semua. Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa terkagum-kagum tak jelas.

Neji mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan panggung.

Tes..tes…tes..

Neji memecahkan keheningan. "Aku Hyuuga Neji. Malam ini akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kekasihku yang sedang duduk disana…"

Sorot lampu mengikuti kearah Ino berada. Ia tampak syok terkejut. Seluruh pengunjung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ino. Gadis itu hanya merona merah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Apa-apaan si Neji itu!

Neji tersenyum. Dia mulai memetik gitar di tangannya. Neji mulai bernyanyi…

_It's a beautiful night ,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I want to marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it these dancing shoes?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed gotta pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready _

Neji selesai menyanyikan lagunya, dia berjalan ke arah Ino. Ino membekap mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka Neji akan melakukan ini semua padanya. Neji berlutut tepat di depannya, Pria itu mengeluarkan kotak berisi cincin dari balik jasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku Yamanaka Ino! Aku ingin kita bisa hidup bersama dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia…. "

Ino tak bisa berkata-kata. Background bunga-bunga bertaburan mengisi hatinya. Ia bahagia sekali.

Neji menunggu jawaban Ino, "Jadi apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Ino mengangguk.

Neji memakaikan cincinnya ke jari manis Ino. Tanpa aba-aba Neji langsung menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Selanjutnya terdengar riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung lain mengiringi kebahagian mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Ino menatap lekat cincin yang menempel di jari manisnya. Ino tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Neji melamarnya. Malam itu menjadi malam terindah dari beribu malam yang pernah dilaluinya. Ternyata perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya tak sepenuhnya benar. Awal musim dingin nanti mereka berencana menikah. Ino tak sabar menantikan hari itu. Hari dimana ia akan bersanding bersama Neji di depan altar gereja. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Ino menjadi murung seketika. Jika ia menikah dengan Neji, apa orang-orang terdekatnya mau menghadiri acara sakralnya itu? Ino menggeleng, ia tak bisa membayangkan menikah tanpa restu dari banyak orang penting disekitarnya.

Jalan yang ia lalui tampak sepi pagi ini. Ino berjalan menyusuri puluhan toko di jalanan pusat kota. Musim gugur membuat banyak orang malas keluar rumah. Ino baru saja menerima uang royalty hasil penjualan novelnya. Ia bersenandung sepanjang jalan. Oh! Ino punya banyak uang sekarang.

Ino terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Gadis itu menengok kebelakang, Ino merasa ada seseorang mengikutinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ino merasakan firasat buruk, ia semakin yakin jika ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ino terus berjalan cepat untuk segera mencapai halte bus...

'GREP'

Sebelum mencapai halte bus, seseorang di belakangnya membekap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan. Mulutnya yang di sumpal sapu tangan membuatnya tak bisa berteriak. Ino meronta dan berusaha melarikan diri. Namun sia-sia, kumpulan orang-orang itu sulit untuk dilawan. Perlahan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Ino pingsan. Gadis itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu pergi menjauh dari jalanan saat itu.

.

.

.

Ino perlahan membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring. Ino ingat ia diculik tadi pagi. Ia melihat keadaan dirinya. Tak ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Pakaiannya-pun masih melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Ino memandang tempatnya berada, Ia berada di sebuah kamar. Ornamen dan arsitektur bangunannya cukup familiar di matanya. Ino memincingkan matanya. Manshion Hyuuga?

Masami masuk ke dalam tempatnya berada. Ia membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Ino-chan, makanlah! Kau pasti belum makan siang."

Ino memandang bingung. Ia diculik hanya untuk datang ke manshion Hyuuga? Berlebihan sekali. Ia kira ia akan dibunuh atau dimutilasi karena penculikan ini.

"Maafkan suamiku, dia memang selalu berlebihan. Dia ingin menemuimu"

"Menemuiku? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Kaa-san tak tau. Tapi bersabarlah saat menghadapinya. Dia nampak tak senang dengan hubunganmu bersama Neji."

'Selalu saja seperti ini. Semua orang selalu melarangku bersama Neji' Ino berdumel dalam hati.

"Kaa-san cuma bisa menasehati, jika kau merasa terus tersakiti saat bersama Neji, pergi menjauhlah darinya. Kaa-san tak tega jika harus melihatmu terus menderita."

Ino hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Nasehat apa-apaan itu.

.

.

.

Ino duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga. Pria tua itu tampak angkuh dengan tampilannya. Ino akui ia seperti melihat Neji versi tua di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Ino terkikik melihat penampilan Hiashi.

"Kau menertawakanku?" Hiashi menatap tak suka kearahnya. Ino terdiam, ia lalu memperbaiki sikapnya yang keterlaluan itu.

"Yamato, ambilkan cek di dalam brangkasku!" Hiashi tampak menyuruh seorang pria yang menjadi kaki tangannya. Hiashi mengambil cek tersebut dan menuliskan nominal angka disana.

"Aku rasa nominal uang ini cukup untukmu bertahan hidup."

Hiashi menyerahkan cek kertas pada Ino. Bukannya menerima, Ino membuang kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, "Kau kira aku ini apa?" Ino mulai marah. Ia tak suka direndahkan seperti ini.

Rahang Hiashi mengeras. Dia sangat tak menyukai sikap arogan wanita muda di depannya.

"Jauhi putraku! Kau tak pantas bersamanya!"

"Apa? Hanya karena itu kau menculikku kesini?"

"Aku tak sudi jika memiliki menantu yang tidak jelas sepertimu! Aku tak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian, wanita murahan!"

Hiashi mengeluarkan buku kecil di dari dalam lacinya. Ino membaca buku itu. Ternyata buku itu itu adalah paspor berisi namanya. "Oh! Ya Tuhan!...apa-apaan lagi ini!" Ino semakin marah. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Membiarkanmu selama satu tahun setengah bersama putraku kurasa cukup. Aku tak ingin keturunan Hyuuga rusak karena wanita sepertimu."

Ino merasa kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar perkataan pria tua itu.

"Jika kau tak menjauhi putraku sesegera mungkin, aku akan mengirimmu ke China atau Amerika secara paksa. "

.

.

.

Ino merasa semakin gila. Isi kepalanya seperti akan meledak. Ino melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca wastafel. Mengenaskan sekali. Lingkaran hitam matanya terlihat jelas. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan pening. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Belum lagi isi perutnya ikut-ikutan merasakan mual. Lagi-lagi Ino memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia benci dengan ini semua. Ino benci keadaannya. Ia benci dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Penolakan orang-orang terdekatnya sama sakitnya dengan perlakuan orang-orang yang membullynya saat SMA dulu. Mereka semua jahat! Mereka tak berperasaan!

Neji jarang di rumah. Pria itu mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya bersama Aranch. Apalagi jadwal mereka sangat padat sekarang. Konser di China sangat dinantikan penggemar disana. Neji akan berada di China untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Belum lagi Aranch akan merampungkan tour album yang mereka luncurkan musim panas lalu. Tour itu sempat tertunda karena terganggu aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Ino merasakan hidupnya semakin lama semakin tak berguna. Neji yang menjadi tumpuannya, sekarang tak bersamanya. Pria itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ino hanya bisa menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menangis sendirian di rumah. Kondisinya nampak semakin terpuruk. Saat ia mendekati Ibunya, wanita itu akan terang-terangan mengoloknya. Apalagi ia pernah menolak lamaran Sai dengan sikap kasar yang keterlaluan. Sedangkan Sakura? sahabatnya itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia menjauhi Ino. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Nenek chiyo? Wanita tua itu cukup kecewa karena Ino terlihat bersekongkol dengan Temari untuk menjauhi Gaara—Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Temari tak dekat dengan wanita tua itu. Mengadu pada Masami atau Hanabi? Ino harus berpikir ulang, ada Hiashi di belakang mereka. Ingatlah, Hiashi sama dengan Danzou. Mereka tak henti-hentinya mengancam Ino hingga saat ini.

Oh Tuhan! Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia selalu berbohong saat Neji menelponnya. Ia selalu tampak ceria dan bahagia. Ino tak mau terlihat sedih di hadapan pria itu. Ia terus membohongi hati dan perasaannya. Ternyata saat Neji melamarnya, situasi tetap tak berubah. Situasi malah tampak semakin rumit. Ia ingin sekali mengulang semuanya dari awal. Seharusnya dari dulu ia menolak tawaran Neji untuk tinggal bersamanya, Ino yakin ia tak akan pernah tergila-gila pada pria itu. Dan bisa dipastikan sekarang ia sedang hidup berbahagia tanpa tekanan.

**Bersambung….**

Yo..yo..

Author akan kembali lagi sehabis lebaran...

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	14. Chapter 14

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : M

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 14_

Akhir pekan ini Neji menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah. Dia sangat merindukan sosok wanita yang sangat dicintainya, Ino. Kesibukannya kali ini benar-benar menguras waktunya. Ingin sekali Neji memeluk erat wanitanya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Shit! Neji benar-benar merindukan Ino.

Neji sudah menghubungi Ino bahwa dia akan pulang minggu ini. Ekspresi gadis itu tampak senang dari balik telepon. Padahal sebelumnya Ibunya menelpon, keadaan Ino sedang tidak baik. Gadis itu mendapat ancaman dari mana-mana. Neji tak dapat berbohong, dia sangat khawatir mendengar berita itu. Untuk itu dia memutuskan pulang, dia ingin melihat kondisi Ino secara langsung.

Neji sudah berada di rumahnya. Ia tak sabar melihat wajah Ino. Saat memasuki rumahnya, suasana sepi sangat tampak disana. Semua jendela dan pintu tertutup rapat. Neji merasa heran. Apa Ino sedang keluar rumah? Neji memutuskan membuka seluruh jendela agar udara pengap rumahnya dapat berkurang. Pria itu mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai menelpon Ino….

Drrrtt..drttt….drrrt…

Neji mendengar suara ponsel bergetar. Pria itu mencari sumber suara itu. Dia melihat ponsel Ino tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Neji mengambil ponsel itu. Ino tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan ponselnya sembarangan. Firasat Neji merasa tak enak. Tanpa aba-aba, Neji segera berjalan cepat menuju lantai atas.

'Blam'

Dibukanya pintu kamar Ino dengan keras. Neji masuk ke dalamnya. Tak ada siapapun disana. Neji berjalan kearah lemari pakaian Ino. Dia membuka lemari itu. Mata Neji membulat sempurna. Kosong! Tak ada apapun disana.

.

.

Neji menyetir mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Semalam dia menelpon Ino dan berjanji akan pulang hari ini. Ino masih menjawab teleponnya dan terdengar nada riang dari balik sana. Ok! Dia harus tenang, Ino tak akan pergi jauh. Wanita itu hanya menggodanya. Dia hanya bercanda dan keesokan hari dia sudah berada di rumah kembali.

Neji masuk ke dalam kediaman Tsunade. Tsunade pasti menyembunyikan Ino. Dia yakin itu. Ino pernah berkata padanya kalau Ibunya itu sering mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Tsunade mencium bau keributan di rumahnya. Terlihat Neji berada di gerbang dan berdebat dengan security rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Dimana kau sembunyikan Ino! Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

Tsunade tampak kebingungan. Ino? Ia bahkan belum bertemu putrinya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau bercanda! Ino tak bersamaku. Aku kira kaulah yang terus bersamanya."

"Berhentilah bermain-main Nyonya! Aku kelabakan mencarinya."

"Apa? Jadi Ino menghilang? "

.

.

.

Tsunade mengajak Neji mencari Ino di kediaman Sai. Tsunade takut jika Sai berbuat macam-macam pada anak gadisnya itu. Namun saat mereka ke sana, Sai mengaku dia tak menyembunyikan Ino dan tak tau menahu keberadaan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Bahkan Sai bersumpah bukan dia yang menyembunyikan Ino.

"Aku berani bersumpah! Bukan aku orangnya! Sungguh! Aku tak mungkin mencelakai orang yang aku cintai. Melihatnya berbahagia bersamamu sudah membuatku senang." Neji melepaskan cengkraman di leher Sai. Mau tak mau Neji mempercayai perkataan Sai.

"Aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan jika kau membohongiku!"

Sai menatap Neji. Cukup sudah dia berurusan dengan Neji. Pria itu sangat berbahaya jika didekati. Dia tak mau lagi bernasib sama seperti dulu. Bonyok dihajar Neji. Oh! Mungkin itu sebabnya Sai dengan suka rela mundur mengejar Ino—Ternyata Shimura Sai ketakutan melawan Neji .

.

.

Neji kelabakan mencari Ino. Semua tempat yang biasa gadis-nya datangi sudah dia telusuri. Dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Café tempat Ino bekerja, kantor penerbitan, panti asuhan tempat tinggal Ino dulu, apartemen Sakura, rumah Kiba, apartemen Gaara, rumah Temari hingga kediaman Danzou tak luput darinya. Bahkan Neji sempat membuat kerusuhan di kediaman Danzou. Ok! Pria tua itu mengakui jika dia pernah menyuruh Ino melepas Neji untuk Tenten. Tapi bukan dia yang menyebabkan Ino menghilang. Danzou tak tau menahu mengenai Ino. Gadis itu bahkan tak tertarik dengan tawarannya dulu. Danzou suka mengancam orang, tapi dia tak suka mencelakai orang. Dia tak setipe dengan Shimura Rei, ayah Sai.

.

.

.

Sakura terus menangis. Ia memeluk erat bingkai berisi fotonya bersama Ino. Ia ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berkata kasar pada Ino. Sakura sangat tak menyukai sahabatnya itu menjalin hubungan dengan Neji. Dimatanya, Neji adalah pria terburuk dari beribu pria buruk yang ada di dunia ini. Sakura ingin pria yang bersama sahabatnya itu pria baik-baik seperti Kiba atau atasannya Gaara. Ia tak menyangka omongannya tempo hari, membuat Ino menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau tak melihat buku hanya dari sampulnya. Neji bukan orang yang seperti kau kira. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari kau mengenalnya. Dan aku yakin Ino lebih mengenal Neji dari aku sendiri mengenal Neji." Sasuke berkata seraya menghapus air mata di wajah istrinya.

"Hiks..hiks..tapi Neji bukan orang baik, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menimpali.

"Kau tak pernah melihat Neji di kesehariannya. Jadi kau tak boleh sembarang berspekulasi."

"Aku sering melihatnya Sasuke…Dia bajingan..hiks..hiks.."

"Kau tak melihat perjuangannya saat mencari Ino? Dia sudah mencari Ino ke segala tempat Sakura!"

Sakura tetap menangis. Memang benar apa kata Sasuke. Neji terlihat kelabakan mencari Ino. Ino terlihat sangat berarti untuk seorang pria bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Ino mempercayakanku untuk menjagamu, kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayakan Neji untuk menjaga Ino? Kau tak boleh egois Sakura. Selama mereka saling mencintai, kau tak berhak memisahkan mereka."

Sakura berhenti dari acara menangisnya. Sakura membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Memang benar apa kata Sasuke. Selama ini dia hanya menghambat kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Menghilangnya Ino membuat semua orang menjadi serba salah. Mereka saling menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri. Berbagai macam upaya sudah dilakukan untuk mencari Ino. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Ino tak ditemukan. Gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Neji semakin tampak kesetanan dengan fakta ini. Ayah dan Ibunya bertambah pusing melihat keadaan putranya itu. Bahkan Tsunade dan Jiraiya sempat mendatangi Hiashi dan Masami. Orang tua Ino itu menyalahkan Hiashi sebagai penyebab kepergian putrinya. Mereka saling bersitegang dan saling menuduh. Hiashi tentu saja tak dapat menerima jika dia disebut sebagai dalang peristiwa ini.

"Apa kau masih tetap ngotot dengan pendapatmu, Hiashi?" Masami menatapnya nanar.

Hiashi berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya pikirannya mulai melunak, dia mengakui jika dia pernah menyuruh Ino pergi dari kehidupan putranya. Tapi dia tak tau kemana gadis itu sekarang pergi.

"Ceraikan aku sekarang juga! Aku terlalu lelah hidup bersama pria keras kepala sepertimu!"

Hiashi menatap wajah sendu istrinya. Wanita yang menemaninya hampir separuh hidupnya itu menangis meminta cerai kepadanya.

"Aku yakin jika sejak dulu kau mendengarkanku dan mempercayai bahwa Ino adalah anak Tsunade Senju, kau pasti akan merestui hubungan mereka!"

Hiashi merasa bersalah. Dia menolak Ino menjadi menantunya karena dia mengira Ino berasal dari keluarga entah berantah yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Dia tak mendengarkan perkataan istrinya jika Ino itu adalah putri dari Tsunade Senju, mantan istri sahabatnya dulu, Inoichi Yamanaka. Dulu dia bersahabat dekat dengan Inoichi. Pria itu pernah menolongnya dari keterpurukan karena usaha perhotelannya. Tapi dia tak menyangka Tuhan akan cepat memanggil Inoichi. Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir pada pria penjual bunga itu.

Hiashi menangis. Sikap batunya perlahan dia sesali—dia menyadari sikap buruknya itu. Dia selalu melihat seseorang dari jabatan, asal usul dan hartanya. Dia tak pernah menghargai orang lain yang dianggapnya rendah. Hiashi sadar, karena sikapnya, dia sudah menyakiti hati gadis muda itu. Dia bahkan menyebabkan putranya sendiri menjadi terpuruk.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Ino masih belum bisa ditemukan. Polisi bahkan kesulitan mencari Ino. Wanita muda itu nampak hilang ditelan bumi. Keadaan Neji menjadi semakin memprihatinkan. Pria itu memang masih tetap terlihat sehat, tapi perilakunya membuat banyak orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Dia hanya memfokuskan hidupnya pada Aranch. Dia mencurahkan segala rasa kecewanya pada Aranch. Anggota yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya iba. Neji sudah lelah mencari Ino. Segala tempat sudah dia datangi. Namun Ino-nya tak pernah muncul di depannya.

Neji bukan lagi Neji yang cuek yang suka berbuat serampangan. Sekarang dia terkesan dingin dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dia akan marah jika tanpa sengaja anggota lain berbuat kesalahan. Anggota Aranch yang lain mengakui jika sikap Neji ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari sikap pria itu saat ia berpisah dengan Temari. Neji tak sekalut ini. Lihatlah! Pria itu selalu memandangi jari tangan tempat di letakkan cincin pertunangannya bersama Ino. Mereka bahkan berencana menikah awal musim dingin tahun ini. Tapi semua itu hanya harapan—Harapan kosong yang tak pernah terjadi. Ino Yamanaka menghilang tanpa kabar. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Neji. Ino benar-benar berhasil merubah Hyuuga Neji menjadi pria sinting yang kesepian.

.

.

.

Tsunade menggeram marah. Mobil yang ditumpanginya mogok di tengah jalan. Hujan badai semalam membuat jalanan tertutupi salju tebal. Jalanan menjadi licin dan basah. Ia tak mengira jika sepulang dari syuting kesialan akan menimpanya. Shit! Tsunade memukul jok belakang mobilnya menggunakan sepatu hak tingginya.

"Sepertinya tak ada bengkel di sekitar sini nyonya." Sopirnya mengadu dengan wajah panik.

"Apa? Tak ada bengkel? Sialan!" Tsunade terus mengumpat tak jelas.

"Sabar nyonya, kami akan segera mencari bengkel terdekat. Nyonya silahkan istirahat sebentar disini" Shizune, asistennya berusaha meredam amarah Tsunade.

"Apa kau gila? Kau menyuruhku untuk istirahat di tempat kumuh seperti ini?" Tsunade menatap tempatnya berdiri. Menjijikan! Mobilnya mogok di kawasan kumuh pinggiran kota Tokyo. Bangunan lama, rumah susun dan toko-toko kelontong menghiasi kawasan kelas bawah ini. Orang-orangnyapun tampak memperihatinkan, mereka terlihat kumel mirip gembel. Kawasan ini sangat tak pantas disebut sebagai tempat bertahan hidup.

"Aku sedang menghubungi bengkel terdekat, nyonya bersabarlah!"

Tsunade menatap bosan. Asisten dan sopirnya terlihat berdebat dengan permasalahan yang sedang mereka hadapi. Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepala. Pandangan matanya mengawasi kegiatan sehari-hari kawasan kumuh ini. Tsunade lagi-lagi menatap jijik.

"Mereka yang hidup disini, pasti orang-orang bebal. Mereka bahkan tak tau jika aku ini seorang artis." Tsunade berdumel.

Saat memperhatikan sekeliling, matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan seorang wanita yang berada di toko bahan makanan di ujung jalan. Wanita itu tampak sedang berbelanja. Tsunade memfokuskan pandangannya. Ino? Ia menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Benar! Dia Ino….

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan pergi! Jangan kemana-mana!" Tsunade melemparkan tas Gucci bermerknya kepada asistennya. Ia berlari mengejar wanita mirip Ino itu.

.

.

.

"Ino?"

Tsunade memegang pundak wanita itu.

Wanita itu menoleh.

Tsunade terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

Tsunade mengikuti kemana gadis muda di depannya pergi. Gadis itu membawanya ke sebuah kawasan padat penduduk. Tsunade setengah malas mengikutinya. Lihatlah! Kawasan ini kotor, kumuh dan menjijikan. Apalagi penduduk disana terus memperhatikannya. Oh! Dandanannya pasti terlihat mencolok dibanding orang-orang tertinggal itu.

Gadis itu mengajaknya ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Tsunade memperhatikan apartemen tua itu. Bangunannya tampak lama dan temboknya terlihat lapuk disana sini. Penghuninya-pun tampak bising, seperti tak ada sekat pembatas antara masing-masing penghuni.

"Kaa-san lapar? Aku memasak sup tadi pagi. Tenang saja, rasanya kujamin enak"

"Ya, boleh-boleh."

Tsunade mencermati tempat tinggal putrinya selama tiga bulan ini. Tempat ini sempit dan sederhana. Tak ada benda berharga satupun di rumah ini. Ok! Ia tak menyangka putrinya sanggup tinggal disini untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Tempat ini seperti kandang hewan.

"Dimana penghangat ruangannya? Aku kedinginan" Tsunade meringis merasa kedinginan. Ia merapatkan jaket bulu mahalnya. Bayangkan! Putrinya tak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Apa semiskin itu kehidupan putrinya saat ini?

"Tagihan listrik akan membengkak kalau aku terlalu sering memakai penghangat ruangan Kaa-san" Putrinya menjawab. Tsunade yakin Ino bisa membaca isi pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau bekerja dimana sekarang?"

"Aku pengagguran. Entahlah, aku masih bingung akan bekerja apa…tapi tenang saja Kaa-san, uang tabungan hasil penjualan novelku bisa untuk bertahan hidup. Kira-kira untuk jangka 2 tahun jika aku menghematnya." Ino berbicara sambil meletakkan coklat panas didepan ibunya.

"Astaga! Jadi apa alasanmu pergi tanpa kabar selama ini? Kaa-san mencemaskanmu, semua orang mencarimu!" Tsunade meminum coklat panasnya.

Ino tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa arti.

"Aku akan memanaskan supku terlebih dahulu" Ujar Ino.

Tsunade mencelos. Putrinya mengabaikannya.

Tsunade merasakan penghangat ruangan mulai berfungsi sempurna. Ia melepaskan jaket tebal edisi musim dinginnya. Ino-pun sama, setelah melepas jaketnya ia berfokus mengaduk sup di atas kompor. Tsunade menunggu sambil memperhatikan Ino dengan penampilan kaos swaternya. Tanpa sebab Tsunade memekik keras.

"Ya Tuhan! Ino! Katakan aku sedang bermimpi sekarang!" Tsunade berteriak keras.

Ino menoleh. Ibunya menangis sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya? Anak siapa itu! Ya Tuhan…anak gadisku hamil diluar nikah." Pekik Tsunade panik.

"Anak ini tentu saja anakku Kaa-san. Mana mungkin ini anak Shion atau anak Sakura" Ino menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan ibunya.

Jawaban Ino membuat Tsunade merasa jengkel. Sempat-sempatnya Ino bercanda diwaktu genting seperti ini.

"Siapa laki-laki yang berani menghamilimu Ino!"

Ino terdiam lama. Ia tampak berpikir, "Kalau aku bilang Sai apa Kaa-san percaya?"

Tsunade terkejut."Benarkah? Sai pelakunya? " Tsunade tampak lega mendengarnya. Ternyata bukan si brengsek pacar Ino….

"Ha..ha..ha..ha" Ino tertawa. Ia menertawakan ekspresi ibunya, "Tentu saja bukan Kaa-san. Sai tak pernah melakukan apapun padaku, apalagi aku sangat membencinya. Mana mungkin ini anak Sai"

Tsunade merasa dongkol seketika.

"Apa Ibu mengenal Gaara? Dia pria yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Menurut Ibu, apa dia pantas menjadi ayah dari anakku ini?"

"Gaara? Direktur Tokyo Hospital? Kau menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dia ayah bayimu?" Tsunade bertanya secara bertubi-tubi.

Ino terkikik.

"Berhentilah bergurau Ino! Ini tak lucu" Tsunade mulai marah.

"Kalau aku menikah dengan pria yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku, apa Kaa-san merestui? Pasti akan menyenangkan merawat bayi dan anjing secara bersamaan." Ino kembali berbicara dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Kiba?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Otak Tsunade mulai berimajinasi. Mungkin penyebab putrinya pergi karena Ino hamil anak Kiba. Ia takut jika Neji mengetahuinya. Putrinya lalu kabur melarikan diri. Ya ampun, nasib putrinya mengenaskan sekali.

"Astaga! Hentikan pikiran penuh drama Kaa-san. Kiba bukan ayah bayiku" Ino merengut sebal, "Tanpa aku beri tahu Kaa-san pasti tau siapa ayah bayiku."

"Neji?" Tsunade berbisik lirih.

Ino mengangguk, "Ada Neji kecil disini" Ia mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Hati Tsunade serasa dilindas truk seketika. Mengerikan sekali! Ia tak sanggup mendengar pengakuan anaknya. Putrinya…anak gadisnya dinodai bajingan macam Neji.

.

.

.

"Tinggallah bersama Kaa-san."

Lagi-lagi Ino menggeleng. Ia menolak. "Aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku tak akan mendapatkan tekanan darimanapun. Aku bisa hidup damai dan tentram disini. Tak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang membuat hatiku tersakiti."

"Ayolah Ino, ikutlah bersama kaa-san. Kaa-san pastikan tak akan ada orang lain yang datang menyakitimu jika kau bersamaku."

Ino tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan yang ia jalani sebelumnya. Ia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Ia tak perlu khawatir orang-orang terdekatnya akan mencelanya. Tak akan ada lagi ancaman dan perlakuan kasar yang akan ia terima. Ia juga tak perlu mencintai Neji. Ia tak perlu memiliki perasaan memuakkan yang hampir membunuhnya itu. Biarlah Neji menjadi memori terindah untuk dikenangnya.

"Jika Neji datang menjemputmu, apa kau mau pergi bersamanya?"

Ino terdiam. Itulah yang ditakutkannya selama ini. Ia tak tau akan berbuat apa jika Neji kembali mendatangi hidupnya. Pria itu terlalu sulit untuk Ino tolak. Ia sangat mencintai Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak! Tolong jangan sangkut pautkan aku dengan siapapun Kaa-san. Jangan membuat hidupku kembali kacau. Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Bayimu? Bagaimana dengan bayimu? Kau membiarkannya hidup tanpa ayah?"

"Tuhan pasti menolongku Kaa-san. Aku yakin bisa membesarkan anak ini dengan baik. Kaa-san tak perlu kawatir."

Tsunade menangis. Seandainya dulu ia tak mengengkang hubungan Ino dengan Neji. Putrinya pasti tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia hanya bisa menatap iba putrinya. Putrinya nampak bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang, tapi ia yakin di hati Ino terdapat berbagai macam luka menyakitkan yang belum disembuhkan.

"Aku harap Kaa-san tak memberitahukan keberadaanku pada orang lain. Aku akan pergi lebih jauh lagi jika Kaa-san menyebarkan keberadaanku pada orang lain."

.

.

.

Ino mendapatkan undangan makan malam dari tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Pemilik apartemen bernama Anko Mitarashi berterima kasih karena Ino mau mengajar kelas memasak untuk para ibu-ibu penghuni apartemen lantai 3.

"Aku memasak masakan yang kau ajarkan kemarin. Suami dan putriku sangat menyukai masakanku. Sekarang cobalah!" Anko mengambil hasil masakannya dan menaruhnya di piring Ino.

"Terima kasih. Masakanmu enak Anko-san." Ino berkomentar saat mencicipi masakan Anko.

"Aku berterima kasih sama Ino-chan. Ibuku sekarang bisa memasak." Moegi, putri tertua Anko yang berusia 8 tahun ikut berkomentar.

Ino hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Anko terlihat marah-marah mendengar komentar putrinya.

Di sela acara makan Anko bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kandunganmu sehat Ino?"

"Dia sehat, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkan semua penghuni apartemen ini."

"Ah Tidak! Tidak! Kami sangat senang membantumu." Anko mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Tumbuhlah dengan sehat adik kecil. Aku akan mengajakmu bermain jika kau sudah besar nanti. Jangan menyusahkan Ino-chan ya." Moegi mengusap pelan perut buncit Ino. Hati Ino merasa tersentuh.

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku akan tumbuh sehat. Aku-kan menyayangi Ino-chan." Ino menirukan suara anak kecil.

Makan malam itupun diiringi tawa dan canda penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

Ino bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Cuaca musim dingin membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia menaikkan suhu pemanas ruangan. Ino memilih duduk di lantai tatami apartemennya, diusapnya pelan perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu. Ibu tak sabar menanti kelahiranmu."

Tiga bulan yang lalu pikirannya kalut. Orang-orang terdekatnya memberinya pengaruh negatif dan tekanan secara terus-menerus. Ino bosan dengan hidupnya saat itu. Sejak kecil ia selalu saja mendapat cobaan yang menyiksa batinnya. Disaat pikirannya buntu menemukan jalan keluar, pergi mengasingkan diri adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia tak perlu lagi mendengar nada cemoohan dan sindiran dari sana-sini. Hidupnya juga tak perlu bergantung pada Neji. Jika berpisah dengan Neji, ia tak perlu lagi mengalami perasaan bodoh yang selalu menyiksanya. Mencintai Hyuuga Neji membuat hidupnya semakin kacau dan tentu saja membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya membencinya.

Ino selalu membohongi Neji dengan keadaannya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah pria yang dicintainya itu. Ino tak mau lagi memikirkan rumah peninggalan almarhum ayahnya itu. Biarlah rumah itu menjadi kenangan—kenangannya bersama Hyuuga Neji. Semula Ino bingung akan pergi kemana. Ia tak pernah tinggal di luar Tokyo sebelumnya. Ia ingat apartemen kecil yang pernah ditinggalinya dulu setelah keluar dari panti asuhan. Apartemen itu masih berada di kawasan Tokyo. Letaknya yang terpencil dan kumuh membuat tempat itu dilupakan banyak orang. Ino yakin tempat itu adalah terbaik untuknya tinggal sementara waktu. Dugaannya tepat, selama tiga bulan tak ada satupun orang mencarinya hingga daerah ini.

Usia kandungan Ino memasuki bulan ke lima. Menunggu empat bulan lagi bayinya akan terlahir ke dunia. Saat meninggalkan Neji, ia tak tahu jika dirinya dalam keadaan hamil. Yang ia tahu ia hanya selalu merasa mual di pagi hari dan kepalanya selalu pusing tanpa sebab. Keadaan itu terus terjadi, ia juga menjadi mudah marah dan nafsu makannya meningkat drastis. Sebenarnya Ino mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi ia selalu menepis perasaan itu. Hingga suatu hari ia mencoba menggunakan alat bernama test pack. Dua garis terlihat di benda itu. Ino masih belum mempercayainya. Kemudian ia mencoba memeriksakan keadaannya ke sebuah klinik, ia positif hamil dan usia kandungannya berumur dua bulan. Ino hanya bisa menangis. Ia benar-benar seorang perempuan kotor. Ayah dan kakaknya di surga pasti kecewa padanya. Ia tak bisa menjaga harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Namun lambat laun, Ino bisa menerima keadaan yang dialaminya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga penyebab adanya kehidupan di dalam rahimnya. Ino tak bisa menolak pesona Neji. Bahkan Ino-lah yang berkali-kali mengajak Neji untuk bercinta dengannya. Ino merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hidup Ino mulai terasa lebih bahagia setelah tinggal disini. Penghuni apartemen lama disini berasal dari masyarakat yang beragam. Mereka menerima kehadiran Ino dengan tangan terbuka. Keadaan Ino yang hamil tanpa suami tak membuat mereka mengucilkan Ino. Mereka memegang prinsip 'masa bodoh' dengan kehidupan pribadi seseorang. Mereka bahkan membantu Ino saat wanita itu mengalami kesusahan. Mereka akan suka rela membantunya. Mungkin karena sikap baiknya, Ino mendapat bantuan dari sana sini. Ia merasa beruntung tinggal di tempat tentram dan aman seperti ini.

.

.

.

Neji berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit di kawasan padat penduduk pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tempat yang hampir terisolir ini benar-benar terasa asing di matanya. Dia tak pernah datang ke sini sebelumnya. Bahkan ia tak menyangka jika Tokyo yang berkembang pesat mempunyai daerah seperti ini. Dia tak tau penyebab kenapa Tsunade tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan jika ia telah menemukan keberadaan Ino. Neji semula tak mempercayai omongan wanita dengan dandanan super menor itu. Yang dia tahu, Tsunade tak menyukainya. Mungkin Tsunade hanya menjadikannya sebagai alat dan menipunya. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, mungkin memang benar jika Ino-nya berada disana.

.

.

Neji meneliti kembali alamat yang diberikan Tsunade padanya. Benar! Tak ada yang salah. Pria itu akhirnya memasuki gedung apartemen tua itu.

"Permisi nona, apa Yamanaka Ino tinggal disini?" Neji bertanya pada petugas penjaga apatemen.

Petugas penjaga apartemen itu memincingkan matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu menaruh curiga pada pria muda di depannya. Penampilan Neji dianggapnya sangat tak wajar. Jaket musim dingin dengan masker, kacamata dan topi yang membuat identitasnya tak bisa diketahui. Wanita itu tampak ketakutan. Ia menekan tombol telepon dengan panik. Wanita itu menelpon seseorang.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa Ino Yamanaka tinggal disini?" Neji kembali bertanya. Tapi wanita itu tetap tak menjawabnya. Ia malah semakin ketakutan.

"Itu dia pak orangnya! Dia! Dia penjahatnya!"

Petugas keamanan datang secara tiba-tiba. Dia membawa paksa Neji. Ok! Ternyata Neji terlihat seperti seorang penjahat karena penampilannya.

.

.

Neji dibawa ke sebuah ruangan oleh petugas keamanan berinisial Guy Maito. Dia dihadapkan pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu. Dari anak kecil, remaja, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak hingga lansia menatap tajam menghakiminya.

"Sudah aku katakan! Aku bukan penjahat!"

Neji bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. Kumpulan manusia di depannya tetap mengaggapnya sebagai penjahat yang hendak mengacaukan daerah ini.

"Hei anak muda, jika kau kekurangan uang, jangan mencoba merampok daerah miskin seperti ini! Pergilah ke daerah real estate dengan orang kaya yang bergelimpangan harta!" Petugas keamanan itu menasehatinya.

"Aku kesini ingin mencari Ino Yamanaka! Tidak lebih."

"Oh dengarlah! Dia berusaha merampok wanita muda disini." Salah satu orang berkomentar. Neji merasa dongkol mendengar komentar itu.

"Ini nak, belilah makanan dengan uang ini." Salah satu warga menyelipkan uang ke dalam saku jaketnya. Neji benar-benar muak berada di tempat ini. Kumpulan orang-orang ini membuatnya jengkel.

Tanpa disangka gerombolan warga itu kemudian berdiskusi, mengumpulkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kardus.

"Ini sumbangan dari kami. Hiduplah dengan layak setelah ini anak muda." Ujar seorang kakek tua dari barisan depan.

Neji merasa hina. Dia terjebak diantara manusia-manusia bodoh yang menghakiminya secara aneh. Neji tak senang dianggap sebagai pengemis. Pria itu kemudian berdiri. Dia melepas topi, kacamata hitam dan masker yang dipakainya—dia bahkan melepas jaketnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya memekik dan berteriak keras.

"Dia Neji Hyuuga!"

"Dia yang ada di televisi itu!"

" Ya Tuhan! Dia tampan sekali"

"Oh Astaga! Aku bisa melihatnya secara langsung."

"Dia pasti malaikat dari surga."

Mulailah mereka berkomentar aneh. Neji hanya menggaruk telinganya gatal. Kumpulan orang-orang itu bahkan berteriak histeris. Sebagian dari mereka terutama ibu-ibu dan gadis remaja jatuh pingsan. Suasana menjadi riuh dan tak terkontrol. Guy Maito selaku kepala keamanan lingkungan kewalahan dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana situasi seorang musisi terkenal di kelilingi penggemarnya bukan?

.

.

Neji akhirnya berhasil meloloskan diri dari kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai menggila itu. Pria itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Jangan lupakan tentang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut tak jelas. Badannya juga terasa remuk. Orang-orang itu berebut untuk memeluknya. Bukannya pelukkan yang dia dapat, himpitan dan senggolan kasar dari sana sini yang dia terima. Sial sekali nasibnya.

"Paman tampan sekali. Paman sering muncul di tv ya? Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" Seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Neji. Diserahkannya buku catatan kecil di depannya.

Neji mengusap rambut gadis itu, "Ayo kemarilah." Neji mengambil buku kecil itu dan menulis tanda tangan disana.

"Paman kenapa berada di pos keamanan ini?" tanya gadis kecil itu penasaran.

"Moegi anak manis, pemuda itu membuat kegaduhan disini. Apa kau tak melihat kerusuhan tadi?" Guy Maito menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah aku katakan! Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari keributan. Aku mencari Ino Yamanaka!" Neji tak terima dengan jawaban Guy Maito.

"Apa paman ini suaminya Ino-chan? Dia tinggal di apartemen sebelahku loh?"

Neji Mata berbinar-binar seketika, "Tentu saja. Kau mau mengantarku kesana?"

"Hei anak kecil. Kau tak boleh mengajak orang asing sembarangan!" Guy lagi-lagi menyela pembicaraan.

"Aku yakin paman ini tidak jahat kok." Moegi berkata dengan polos.

Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Anak pintar!

.

.

Tok..tok..tok

"Ino-chan, ini Moegi" Moegi mengetuk pintu apartemen Ino. Neji memasang raut muka was-was di belakang Moegi.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara dari dalam apartemen.

'Cklek'

Pintu apartemen dibuka.

Ino berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

.

Moegi memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Neji memasang cengiran anehnya.

'Krik krik krik'

.

.

"I-no, Inoo tolooong jangan tutup pintunya!." Neji mendorong pintu apartemen Ino. Sedangkan Ino berusaha menutup pintu itu. Aksi dorong mendorong tak terelakkan.

'BLAMM!'

Pintu itu tertutup rapat.

"Inooo! Aku butuh penjelasanmu. Bukalah pintunya!" Suara Neji terdengar dari luar pintu.

'Deg' 'Deg'

Jantung Ino berdegup kencang. Neji mendatanginya! Neji mendatanginya! Neji ada di balik pintu itu! Pria itu ada disana! Ino berjalan mondar mandir tak jelas. Ia menggigit kuku tangannya karena panik. Neji…Neji…Neji…kenapa dia ada disini.

'Arrrggggggg'

.

.

"Ino! Keluarlah! Aku akan menunggu disini hingga kau menemuiku!"

Ino mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia menutup telinga dengan telapak tangannya. Astaga! Suara Neji merusak pendengarannya.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

"Ino? Kau di dalam-kan? Tolong buka pintunya! Aku masih mencintaimu"

Shit! Suara itu masih ada di balik pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

Para penghuni apartemen lantai 3 keluar mendengar kegaduhan dari luar. Mereka mendengar suara pria berteriak dari apartemen Ino.

"Astaga anak muda? Kau membuat kegaduhan disini lagi?" Maito Guy kembali datang. Pria tua itu menjewer telinga Neji.

"Hey lihatlah! Dia yang ada di televisi itu." Seorang nenek menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Aduh! Disini pasti ada syuting dadakan Ibu-ibu. Kita pasti sedang masuk acara reality show terkenal itu" ujar seorang wanita dengan begitu antusias.

"Ya tuhan ayo kita berdandan! Kita akan masuk televisi setelah ini."

Suasana menjadi riuh seperti pasar. Neji berdebat dengan Guy Maito. Para penghuni lantai 3 sibuk bergosip tentang kabar berita yang mereka buat sendiri. Sedangkan Moegi yang berada di sekitar mereka, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'BLAMM'

Tanpa disangka Ino keluar dari dalam apartemennya. Wanita itu tampil mengenaskan dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"DIAM! SUARA GADUH KALIAN MENGGANGUKU!"

Semua orang terdiam. Pandangan mereka terfokus oleh kehadiran Ino. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah Neji. Ia menunjuk wajah Neji dengan jari tangannya, "PERGI DARI SINI BAJINGAN! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

'BYUR'

Ino menyiram tubuh Neji dengan seember air. Orang-orang menganga lebar, mereka terkejut bukan main. Mereka tak menyangka seorang Ino Yamanaka melakukan hal seperti Itu. Sedangkan Neji hanya terdiam syok dengan tubuh basah kuyup…malang sekali nasibmu kali ini….

.

.

Neji menggigil kedinginan karena pakaiannya yang basah. Dia memilih pulang ke dorm terlebih dahulu daripada terus disangka sebagai pembuat kerusuhan di apartemen Ino. Dia juga tak mungkin terus berada disana dengan pakaian basah di tengah musim dingin. Jatuh sakit bukan pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

"Kau tampak sedang tak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana? Kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke bertanya padanya.

"Dia menolakku. Dia bahkan menyiramku dengan seember air" Ucap Neji sambil mengeringkan badannya.

"Ha..ha..ha..kasian sekali kau. Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan terus menghampirinya. Aku harus membawanya pulang dan dia harus kembali ke dalam pelukanku."

"Neji! Sudahlah…lupakan wanita aneh itu. Carilah wanita lain yang lebih menarik darinya." Sasori menimpali.

Anggota Aranch yang lain merasakan aura aneh dengan perkataan Sasori barusan. Bodoh! Sasori tak berpikir sebelum berbicara. Anggota Aranch yang lain menatap iba padanya. Neji pasti akan marah setelah ini.

"Dia wanita terbaik untukku. Aku tak mungkin melepaskannya Sasori-senpai. Aku harus mempertahankannya." Neji tersenyum. Tak ada raut kemarahan seperti biasanya. Anggota Aranch yang lain memandang takjub ke arah leadernya ini. Neji sudah berubah.

"Apalagi dia sekarang sedang mengandung anakku. Aku harus bersabar menghadapinya." Neji berkata tanpa dosa.

'Gubrakk!'

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara. Kiba jatuh terpelesat kemudian step di tempat—Sepertinya Kiba belum bisa menerima fakta jika Ino sudah menjadi milik Neji.

**Bersambung….**

Ok! Tinggal dua chapter lagi lalu END.

Hari ini aku upload ini cerita dengan perasaan penuh emosi, modem berisikan perdata AXIS-ku lemotnya…Masya Allah. Butuh perjuangan dari jam 8 malam untuk upload ini cerita. Pinginnya sih ganti perdana, tapi mikir-mikir juga….paket unlimitiednya paling murah dari yang lain.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini.


	15. Chapter 15

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**All Of Me by John Legend**

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : M

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 15_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Musim dingin membuat matahari belum terbit sempurna menyinari kota Tokyo. Ino sudah bangun sejak pagi buta. Ia tampil cantik di pagi ini. Ia bersiap keluar rumah saat ini juga. Koper berisi barang-barang sudah ia packing sejak semalam. Ino berencana pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat persembunyiannya sudah ditemukan Neji Hyuuga. Ino tak tau kenapa pria itu bisa menemukannya. Apa Neji mendapat informasi dari ibunya? Entahlah…Ino merasa Ibunya tak punya hubungan baik dengan Neji.

Ino memasang wajah siaga dan was-was. Ia berjalan sambil mengendap-endap. Penghuni apartemen yang lain belum bangun di hari sepagi ini. Ino tak perlu khawatir orang-orang akan terbangun atau menaruh curiga padanya. Sejauh ini semuanya masih aman-aman saja. Tak ada yang mengetahui kehadirannya. Ino menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia akan berhasil melarikan diri kali ini.

"Yamanaka-san, ayo ikut sarapan bersama kami"

Ino menoleh. Seseorang mengagetkannya saat melewati pos keamanan. Guy Maito menunjukan bento makanannya ke arah Ino.

"Pacarmu ternyata pintar memasak ya! "

Ino terkejut bukan main. Pandangan mata Ino beralih pada seseorang di sebelah Maito Guy. Pria itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ino meleleh seketika melihat senyuman itu. Oh Tuhan! Neji? Kenapa dia ada di saat seperti ini?

.

.

Ino merengut sebal sepanjang jalannya acara demo memasak penghuni apartemen lantai tiga. Selain rencana kaburnya gagal, ia tak menjadi tutor memasak lagi. Posisinya tergeserkan oleh si bodoh Neji. Bahkan peserta kali ini bukan hanya penghuni apartemen lantai tiga, semua orang penghuni apartemen berbondong-bondong ingin mengikuti acara demo memasak ini. Mereka berebut ingin melihat betapa tampan dan cekatannya pria itu di dapur. Shit! Neji memang memiliki pesona yang tak terbantahkan.

Orang-orang berfokus melihat betapa tampannya wajah Neji, mereka memasang raut muka seolah mengerti tentang apa yang diajarkannya. Sedangkan Neji hanya memasang wajah ramah penuh senyuman. Cih! Ino merasa muak melihatnya. Lelaki itu pintar sekali berakting di depan banyak orang.

" Yamanaka-san, kau sedang mengaduk apa?" Seseorang menegurnya. Dilihat mangkuk di tangannya. Ino tersadar. Ia mengaduk adonan roti dengan cangkang telur di dalamnya. Astaga! Ternyata ia lupa membuang cangkang telur itu. Lagi-lagi Neji membuat pikirannya buyar.

.

.

Penghuni apartemen tempat Ino tinggal mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Neji. Pria itu menarik perhatian mereka. Dia terlihat begitu ramah dan bersahabat dengan mereka semua. Mereka juga akhirnya tahu jika Ino adalah kekasih Neji—mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya. Setiap hari Neji menyempatkan diri menemui Ino. Berulang kali ia mengusir kehadiran pria itu dari apartemennya. Tapi Neji tak pernah berhenti dan menyerah. Dia bahkan melakukan apapun termasuk menerima perlakuan Ino yang selalu mempermalukan dirinya. Ingatlah! Neji bukan seperti Neji yang dulu. Dia bukan lagi pria yang selalu mengutamakan harga diri. Masa bodoh! prestise-nya sudah dia buang jauh-jauh.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar sepanjang lorong apartemen. Ino mengumpat sepanjang jalan. Neji terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Pria itu tak punya rasa bosan sedikitpun untuk mengikutinya.

Ino berhenti sejenak, "STOP! Aku bilang menjauh dariku Bajingan!"

"Ayolah Ino…berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Jangan hindari aku lagi. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku."

"Persetan dengan semuanya! Pergilah dari hadapanku Hyuuga-san."

'GREP'

Neji menangkap tubuh Ino. Lalu dihimpitnya tubuh Ino ke tembok. Ino diam tak berkutik.

"Maafkan aku Ino. Aku tidak bisa melindungi dan menjagamu selama ini. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku. Aku membutuhkanmu" Neji berkata dengan suara paraunya. Raut penyesalan sangat tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Tidak! Ino hampir saja larut dalam suasana menyedihkan ini, "Neji, lepaskan! Sesak! Bayiku ! Kau menghimpit bayi kita!"

Alis Neji berkerut, "Maaf aku…aku menyakiti bayi kita. Maafkan Ayah nak!" Neji mengusap pelan perut buncit Ino.

Astaga! Ino membekap mulutnya. Ia salah bicara. Ia menyebut bayinya adalah bayi milik Neji. Mulutnya sangat sulit dikontrol.

"Ino! Lihatlah…Dia bergerak. Aku dapat merasakannya." Neji kegirangan saat memegang perut Ino. Pria itu tampak seperti orang autis.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu memijat pelipisnya.

"Astaga Neji! singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari bayiku" Ino menepis tangan besar Neji. Ia sebenarnya mengakui jika ia sangat senang saat tangan hangat Neji mengusap pelan perutnya. Tapi lupakan! Ia tak sudi bayinya disentuh Neji.

"Dia bayi kita Ino!" Neji menjawab. Dia tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Dia bayiku! Dia bukan bayimu! Aku yang mengandungnya" Ino mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Tanpa aku dia tak ada disini Ino! Kita berdua membuatnya bersama-sama."

Oh God! Muka Ino memerah saat itu juga. Mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar penuturan polos Neji. Membuatnya bersama-sama? berdua? Yang benar saja?

"Ayolah Ino…kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Lupakan tentang orang-orang yang menghalangi hubungan kita. Kita maju kedepan lalu kita atasi kesalahpahaman ini"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Raut berpikir tampak jelas di wajahnya. Hatinya mulai goyah.

"Berilah aku waktu, aku akan memikirkannya kembali."

Neji sedikit tersenyum lega.

.

.

Ino Pov.

Neji…Neji..Neji.. otakku penuh dengan nama itu. Setiap hari bahkan setiap detiknya pria itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Neji benar-benar mengacaukan segala hal dan rencana yang telah aku susun rapi untuk masa depanku. Aku berusaha menghindarinya, tapi dia tak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatiku. Sejujurnya aku sangat tersentuh dengan perjuangannya. Aku memang terlihat sebagai perempuan yang tak tau diri. Aku menolaknya dan mempermalukan Neji secara terus menerus. Tapi penolakan dari orang-orang di sekitarku kembali membayangi. Aku tak tahan dengan perlakuan mereka. Mereka semua jahat! Mereka membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengacuhkan mereka dan hidup bersama Neji. Tapi hidup seperti itu sangat tak ingin aku lakukan.

Sudah beberapa kali aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan cara meninggalkan apartemen ini. Tapi usahaku selalu digagalkan Neji dan para penghuni apartemen lain. Mereka yang mengetahui hubungan rumitku dengan Neji memberikan support khusus padanya. Mereka mendukung hubunganku bersamanya. Aku semakin lama semakin merasa muak saja.

Mengingat Neji, selalu mengingatkan keadaanku sekarang terutama keadaan kandunganku. Jujur aku tak pernah memeriksakan kandunganku ke dokter. Aku hanya melakukan prosedur sederhana untuk ukuran ibu hamil. Mengerikan memang! Tapi aku takut jika harus berurusan dengan dokter atau apapun.

Hari ini, Neji mendatangiku lagi. Pria itu tak bosan-bosannya mengunjungiku. Aku heran, bagaimana kondisi Aranch sekarang? Kerjaan leadernya hanya berkeliaran tak jelas seperti itu. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang lari dari tanggung jawab.

Dia datang dengan wajah mengerikan hari ini. Dengan segala paksaannya dia membawaku ke dokter kandungan. Dia khawatir dengan kesehatanku dan bayi dalam kandunganku.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Tolooooong!" Neji menangkap tubuhku. Diangkatnya tubuhku dengan ringan seperti tanpa beban. Aku meronta. Tanganku meraih sesuatu. Aku berpegang erat pada ujung pintu apartemenku.

"Ya ampun Ino…ini demi kebaikanmu dan bayi kita! Cepat lepaskan cengkraman tanganmu dari pintu itu!" Neji memerintahku.

"Tidak! Toloooong! Siapa saja tolong aku!" Aku berteriak semakin keras.

Penghuni apartemen lain keluar mendengar suara teriakanku. Mereka menghampiri kami. Mereka pasti membantuku melepaskan diri dari jeratan makhluk sinting ini.

"Ya ampun Ino-san, turutilah perkataan Neji-san."

'doeng?'

Apa? Mereka tak membantuku sama sekali. Mereka bahkan melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari ujung pintu. Hap! Neji mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku meronta dan terus berteriak tak jelas. Neji tak menghiraukan keadaanku. Dia membawaku pergi, sedangkan warga lain hanya menatapku sumringah. Mereka bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda suka cita sambil melambaikan tangan menyemangatiku. Oh My God!

.

.

Normal pov.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, rumah sakit. Neji membawa Ino ke Tokyo Hospital. Ino terus meronta sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesana. Lagi-lagi Neji dengan sabar menghadapi sikap urakan wanita blonde itu.

Neji menggendong Ino di depan dadanya. Saat memasuki rumah sakit Ino tak meronta lagi. Perempuan itu memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Neji. Ia hanya diam sambil meremas ujung kemeja yang dipakai Neji.

"Jalan yang cepat bodoh!" omelan Ino terdengar di telinga Neji. Neji yang mendengarnya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Kau tak mengamuk lagi?" Neji bertanya.

"Aku malu. Orang-orang di rumah sakit pasti akan mengiraku wanita gila. Aku tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian disini."

Neji tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan Ino. Setidaknya Ino akan luluh dan tak berulah selama berada di rumah sakit.

.

.

Mereka menunggu giliran untuk masuk keruang pemeriksaan. Ino memilih duduk berjauhan dengan Neji. Orang-orang menatapnya aneh—mungkin karena keberadaan Neji di dekatnya. Menjadi orang terkenal seperti Neji Hyuuga ternyata membawa kerepotan tersendiri.

Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Kandungan Ino diperiksa oleh dokter. Sedangkan Neji menunggunya. Pemeriksaan itu berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Nona Yamana—"pembicaraan dokter dipotong oleh Neji, "Hyuuga dokter!"

"Maaf, maksud saya nona Hyuu—"

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino dokter! Bukan Hyuuga Ino!" kali ini Ino menyela perkataan sang dokter. Ino tak terima dengan marga 'Hyuuga' yang disematkan pada nama belakangnya. Neji sama-sama tak terima, dia dan Ino akhirnya berdebat tidak jelas. Dokter yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela napas, memusingkan sekali.

"Baiklah, tolong selesaikan permasalahan kalian di luar!" Neji dan Ino akhirnya terdiam mendengar ucapan dokter itu, "Mengenai kandungan nona Ino, kandungannya sehat. Nona Ino harus menjaga kandungannya dengan baik. Konsumsilah makanan yang bergizi dan hindari kegiatan yang dapat membuat stress." Lanjut sang dokter menjelaskan.

Ino mengangguk paham.

"Minumlah vitamin ini demi kesehatan bayi anda." Dokter memberikan resep kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih dokter. Saya akan sering membawa istri saya kemari." Neji membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ino hanya memasang wajah merengut di sebelahnya. Istri? Dalam mimpimu!

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana! Kau pasti akan menculikku!" Di dalam mobil Ino panik bukan main. Neji membawanya entah kemana. Mobil yang dilajukannya membelok berlawanan arah dari arah apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Mobil itu terus melaju tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang mengamuk di dalamnya.

"Turun sekarang!" Neji berkata dengan nada ketus bukan main.

"Apa? Kau menculikku kemudian membiarkan wanita hamil sepertiku terlantar di jalanan?"

Neji menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Ino, "Lihatlah ke depan bodoh! Kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kita. Siapa juga yang mau membuangmu di tempat seperti ini?"

Ino terdiam. Matanya beralih pada bangunan di depannya, swalayan.

"Kita akan mencari kebutuhan ibu hamil disini. Tenang saja! aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini" ujar Neji. Ino hanya menunduk. Ia malu karena menuduh pria itu yang bukan-bukan.

Neji dan Ino masuk ke dalam swalayan itu. Pria itu mengajak Ino berjalan ke bagian rak berisi susu. Neji memilih dan mengambil salah satu produk susu yang dianggapnya bagus untuk kandungan Ino.

"Kau harus sering-sering minum susu. Itu bagus untuk perkembangan bayi kita." Neji menasehatinya.

"Hn" Ino menjawab dengan malas.

Selanjutnya Neji membawa Ino kebagian penjualan buah dan sayur. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Banyak-banyaklah makan sayur dan buah. Bayi kita butuh banyak nutrisi."

"Hn" jawab Ino lagi.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang setelah ini?"

"Hn"

"Ino? Kau mendengar semua perkataanku-kan?"

"Hn"

"Astaga!" Neji meremas rambutnya.

"Hn"

"Inoooo!"

"Hn"

Neji semakin lama semakin muak dengan sikap menyebalkan Ino. Perempuan itu selalu memancing emosinya. Neji tau jika Ino sengaja melakukannya. Ino ingin agar dia menjauh perlahan darinya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sebal di hatinya, Neji memutuskan untuk mengantar Ino pulang.

Neji membawa barang belanjaan Ino masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Setelah selesai mengangkut belanjaan Ino, Neji memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun saat memutuskan akan pulang, Ino mencegahnya.

"Kau belum makan siang bukan? Ayo makan siang bersamaku."

Hati Neji menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Perkataan Ino barusan membuatnya bahagia bukan main.

Neji memakan masakan sederhana Ino dengan lahap. Neji tak ingat kapan terakhir kali memakan masakan wanita yang amat dicintainya itu. Ino yang berada di sebelahnya hanya duduk terdiam. Ia tak meyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Ia hanya berfokus memperhatikan Neji. Melihat Neji makan membuatnya kenyang.

"Hei, cepat makan makananmu!" Neji mengagetkannya.

Ino tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng, "Aku merasa sudah kenyang."

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Ayo cepat makan, nanti kau sakit" Neji berkata ketus. Dia lalu mengambil piring Ino yang berisi makanan.

"Buka mulutmu. Aku akan menyuapimu" Ino menuruti perintah Neji. Ia membuka mulutnya, Neji lalu menyuapinya. Pria itu menyuapinya hingga makanan di atas piring Ino habis tak tersisa. Neji sangat senang melihatnya. Sikap Ino mulai sedikit melunak padanya.

.

.

.

Semua orang mulai tahu keberadaan Ino selama ini. Keluarga Neji yang mengetahuinya merasa senang dengan berita itu. Apalagi Ibu dan adiknya begitu antusias untuk segera bertemu Ino. Sedangkan ayahnya diam tak berkomentar. Pria itu memilih untuk menghindari topik pembicaraan ini. Rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya hingga saat ini. Dia sudah tak mengengkang lagi hubungan putranya dengan perempuan bernama Ino. Sekarang dia membebaskan Neji untuk memilih kehidupannya sendiri. Selama Neji tak berada di luar batas, dia akan mendukung apa yang dilakukan putranya itu.

Hubungan keluarga Senju dengan keluarga Hyuuga mulai membaik. Walaupun Hiashi masih bersitegang dengan Tsunade. Masami bisa menjadi penengah di antara mereka berdua. Sikap baik dan perhatian Masami membuatnya cocok dengan Tsunade. Mereka diam-diam mulai berteman dan sering mengobrol bersama. Oleh sebab itu, perlahan Tsunade membuka pintu restu bagi Neji untuk bersama putrinya. Menurutnya keluarga Hyuuga tak terlalu buruk untuk kehidupan putrinya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengajak Ino-chan kemari?" Masami bertanya pada Neji.

"Entahlah, sikapnya tetap tak berubah. Dia selalu menghindariku."

"Cepatlah lamar dia, Ibu khawatir jika dia berniat meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Hn..Mom tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan segera."

Neji memandang wajah sendu Ibunya. Wanita itu selalu memberinya support di saat keterpurukannya. Neji sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dia tak akan mengecewakan ibunya kali ini. Dia akan membawa Ino pulang dan wanitanya itu akan kembali berada di sisinya.

Mengenai kehamilan Ino, Neji tak memberitahukan perihal itu pada keluarganya. Dia akan memberitahukan hal itu di saat yang tepat. Menghilangnya Ino sudah membuat keluarganya cukup terpukul. Dia tak mau keluarganya mendapatkan berita yang kembali mencemarkan nama baik Hyuuga. Apalagi jika disangkut pautkan dengan ayahnya, pria tua itu pasti akan menghajar Neji habis-habisan.

Saat Tsunade menemukan Ino, Neji sangat senang mendengar berita itu walaupun hatinya belum 100% mempercayai omongan wanita itu. Ditambah lagi Tsunade mengatakan jika Ino dalam keadaan hamil. Neji sangat syok. Dia merasa dirinya adalah pria brengsek yang tak bisa menjaga Ino. Dia membuat wanitanya menderita. Neji tak bertanya pada Tsunade siapa ayah dari bayi Ino, Neji yakin jika dia-lah ayah dari bayi itu, Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi dia yakin memang itu kebenarannya.

.

.

Ino mendengar suara gaduh dari halaman depan luar apartemennya. Ia lalu membuka jendela apartemennya. Dicarinya sumber suara itu.

"Inoo! Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari tempat persembunyianmu!" Neji berkata lantang dengan mix ditangannya. Dia berdiri di sebelah mobil van milik Aranch. Dari mobil itu keluar personil Aranch yang lain. Mereka bersiap dengan alat musik andalan mereka.

Semakin lama suara gaduh semakin terdengar. Puluhan penghuni apartemen keluar mendengar keributan itu. Mereka cukup terkejut karena semua anggota Aranch berada di depan apartemen tua itu. Mereka membuat panggung mini dan tak lupa mereka meminta izin untuk sedikit membuat keributan di tempat ini—Neji bahkan menunjuk apartemen di lantai 3 kepada seluruh penghuni apartemen, pria itu bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan pada Ino yang ada di sana.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sikap Neji membuatnya malu. Sejujurnya ia cukup tersentuh dengan kejutan dadakan ini. Oke! Tapi Ino tak mau mengakuinya.

"Inooo! Lihatlah kesini! Aku tau kau mendengarkanku!" Neji berteriak lagi dari arah bawah. Ino memutuskan untuk menutup jendela apartemennya dan mengurung diri dari dalam sana. Ia tak mau melihat Neji.

Neji cukup kecewa dengan reaksi Ino. Tapi dia tak mau berputus asa terlebih dahulu. Pria itu kemudian memerintah anggota Aranch yang lain untuk bersiap dengan alat musik mereka. Naruto dengan drumnya, Sasori memainkan keyboardnya, Kiba memegang gitar bassnya dan Sasuke memetik gitarnya. Sedangkan Neji mengambil alih peran Sasuke sebagai vokalis.

"Kau bersembunyi-pun aku tetap yakin kau masih mendengarkanku dari sana, Ino!" Neji berbicara melalui mix di tangannya. Ino masih tetap tak menghiraukannya—Ia bersembunyi di dalam apartemennya. Neji tak ingin berlama-lama. Dia menarik napas lalu mulai menyanyi….

_What would I do without your smart mouth _(Apa yang kan kulakukan tanpa mulut pintarmu)

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _(Menghelaku, dan kau menendangku)

_Got my head spinning, no kidding _(Kau buat aku pening, sungguh)

_I can't pin you down _(Aku tak bisa membuatmu diam)

_What's going on in that beautiful mind _(Apa yang terjadi di dalam pikiran yang indah itu)

_I'm on your magical mystery ride _(Aku ada di dalam kendaraan misterimu yang ajaib)

_And I'm so dizzy _(Aku sungguh pusing)

_Don't know what hit me _(Tak tahu yang mengenaiku)

_But I'll be alright _(Tapi aku kan baik-baik saja)

Ino mendengarkan Neji yang mulai bernyanyi. Ino menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya di bawah jendela apartemennya. Ia terdiam menghayati nyayian Neji. Ino tak dapat memungkiri, ia sangat menyukai suara indah Neji yang bernyanyi untuknya.

_My head's underwater _(Kepalaku di dalam air)

_But I'm breathing fine _(Tapi aku bisa bernafas tanpa kesulitan)

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _(Kau gila dan aku tak waras)

Ino menutup kedua telinganya. Neji benar-benar mulai merasuki pikirannya. Ino merasa semakin tak waras. Oh Neji!

_Cause all of me (_Karena sepenuh diriku)

_Loves all of you _(Mencintai sepenuh dirimu)

_Love your curves and all your edges _(Kucinta lengkungan dan semua tepimu)

_All your perfect imperfections _(Semua ketaksempurnaanmu yang sempurna)

_Give your all to me _(Berikanlah sepenuh dirimu padaku)

_I'll give my all to you _(Kan kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu)

_You're my end and my beginning (_Kaulah akhir dan awalku)

_Even when I lose I'm winning (_Meski saat kalah pun aku menang)

_Cause I give you all of me (_Karena kuberikan sepenuh diriku padamu)

_And you give me all of you, oh (_Dan kau berikan sepenuh dirimu padaku)

Ino benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Tangisnya tak bisa ia tahan. Ia tak tau kenapa Neji melakukan semuanya hingga sejauh ini. Ino tau perkataan semua orang tentang sikap Neji adalah salah. Nyatanya pria itu tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Usaha keras Ino untuk menyingkirkan Neji atau menyingkir dari pria itu sia-sia. Nyatanya hatinya tak bisa berpaling darinya.

_How many times do I have to tell you_ (Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu)

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_ (Meskipun saat menangis kau tetaplah cantik)

_The world is beating you down _(Dunia ini mengecilkan hatimu)

_I'm around through every mood _(Aku kan selalu ada )

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_ (Kaulah kehancuranku, kaulah lamunanku)

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ (Gangguan terburukku, ritme dan bluesku)

_I can't stop singing,_ (Aku tak bisa berhenti bernyanyi,)

_It's ringing in my head for you _(Selalu terngiang senandung di kepalaku untukmu)

Ino tak kuasa lagi mendengarkan Neji bernyanyi. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk….

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts _(Kartu di meja, kita berdua kan tunjukkan gambar hati)

_Risking it all, though it's hard _(Pertaruhkan segalanya, meski berat terasa)

_I give you all of me _(Kuberi kau sepenuh diriku)

_And you give me all, all of you, oh _(Dan kau beri aku sepenuh dirimu, sepenuh dirimu, oh)

Neji menyelesaikan nyanyiannya saat itu juga. Dia begitu menghayati nyayiannya. Saat pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan, Ino sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Neji senang bukan main melihat Ino disana.

Saat Ino berdiri tepat di hadapan Neji, puluhan orang memandang ke arahnya. Mereka tampak terdiam lama. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ino…" Neji memanggil namanya.

"…" Ino hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Lalu terlihat ia memegang jari tangannya, dilepaskannya cincin pertunangannya dengan Neji yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

'Clingg…ling..'

Bunyi nyaring cincin terjatuh terdengar. Ino membuang cincin itu tepat di hadapan semua orang. Neji yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Ino berteriak keras.

Neji lalu meremas rambutnya kasar, Pria itu tak menyangka jika Ino akan menolaknya. Orang-orang terutama anggota Aranch menatap iba ke arahnya. Sedangkan Neji hanya menatap nanar ke arah Ino.

"Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu Neji. Kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Lanjut Ino dengan suara isak tangis yang mulai terdengar, "Hiks..aku minta maaf..tapi…terima kasih untuk kenangan bersamamu selama ini….."

Ino membalikkan badannya. Penghuni apartemen yang lain mengikuti Ino dan mulai pergi membubarkan diri— Mereka tampak tak kuasa melihat drama menyedihkan ini. Semua sudah selesai. Ino rasa memutuskan hubungan dengan Neji adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

"INO PIG BODOH! INO BODOOOOOOH!"

Sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar membuat Ino kembali membalikkan badannya. Sakura berlari ke arahnya. Terlihat juga Tsunade dan Masami di belakangnya.

"Ayo pulang pig! Kami semua merindukanmu. Kami minta maaf karena kelakuan buruk kami terhadapmu" Sakura mendekat ke arah Ino. Dipeluknya Ino oleh Sakura.

"Aku salah selama ini. Neji sangat mencintaimu Ino. Kembalilah padanya." Lanjut Sakura.

Ino melepas paksa pelukan Sakura. Ia memandang bingung ke arah Sakura.

"Kaa-san mohon…terima-lah Neji kembali. Kaa-san tak akan menghalangi lagi hubungan kalian" Tsunade berkata dengan raut wajah memohon. Masami tak berbeda jauh dengan Tsunade, raut khawatir terpancar di wajahnya.

Ino tersenyum mengejek ke arah tiga orang di depannya. Ia tak tau kenapa orang yang mengengkangnya dulu berbalik mendukungnya. Ino merasa ada yang aneh disini.

"Dulu kalian mengekangku hingga hatiku terasa begitu sakit! Sekarang dengan mudahnya kalian menyuruhku untuk kembali pada Neji? Konyol sekali." Ino memasang tampang jijik kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Ino.. benar kata mereka. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal kembali" Neji mendekati Ino kembali. Lelaki itu tampak belum berputus asa.

"UNTUK APA KALIAN SEMUA KEMARI! PERGI DARIKU! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Ino lantang. Wanita itu menepis kehadiran semua orang yang mendekatinya.

Ino merasa sebagai pihak yang terbodohi. Ia tak tau kenapa sekarang orang-orang mendukung hubungannya bersama Neji. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi hatinya yang sakit sudah terlanjur sulit disembuhkan. Ino memutuskan menjauh dari kumpulan orang sinting itu. Ia berjalan dengan susah payah. Diseretnya kedua kakinya dengan terseok-seok. Kepalanya mulai berputar pening. Pandangannyapun mulai mengabur. Ditambah lagi perutnya mulai terasa sakit. Ino memegang perutnya… … Sakit sekali. Ino merasakan air mata di pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. Ia menangis lagi. Rasa sakit hatinya bercampur menjadi satu dengan rasa sakit di dalam perutnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan darah mulai merembes keluar dari celah kedua pahanya. Ya Tuhan…Ino tak bisa menahannya.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan tercium dari ruang rawat rumah sakit. Ino terbangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Kepala masih terasa berdenyut. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Neji terlihat tertidur dengan posisi terduduk dengan separuh tubuhnya bersandar di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Neji menerjapkan matanya. Terlihat raut wajah senang melihat Ino terbangun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino terlihat linglung.

"Kau terjatuh di depan apartemenmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ujar Neji.

"Bayiku…bagaimana bayiku?" Ino mengguncang bahu Neji. Wanita itu mendadak panik.

Neji terdiam. Tangannya beralih memegang perut Ino, "Dia ada disini. Dia tidak apa-apa. Bayi kita sehat, Ino"

Ino lega mendengarnya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada bayinya.

Neji yang melihat Ino sudah dalam kondisi stabil, mulai memanggil dokter. Dokter datang ke ruang rawat itu. Dia memeriksa kondisi Ino sekarang. Kondisi wanita itu dinyatakan membaik dari kondisi sebelumnya.

"Nyonya jauhilah hal-hal yang dapat memicu stress. Hal itu tak baik untuk kondisi kandungan anda. Beruntung kondisi anda dan janin anda kuat, dia dapat bertahan hingga saat ini." Ujar dokter menjelaskan.

Ino merenung, ia akui jika sekarang ia memang sedang mengalami stress. Neji yang datang terus menerus menemuinya membuatnya bingung. Belum lagi peristiwa siang tadi yang membuatnya semakin tertekan. Orang-orang berbalik mendukung hubungannya dengan Neji tanpa sebab.

"Lupakan kejadian beberapa waktu terakhir ini untuk sementara waktu Ino. Kesehatan bayi kita harus kita utamakan." Neji berkata sambil membelai pelan rambut panjang Ino.

Ino mengangguk. Ia tak boleh egois. Ia harus mengutamakan kesehatan bayinya.

Pandangan Ino beralih pada tangan kirinya. Di jari manisnya terpasang kembali cincin pertunangannya bersama Neji. Yang Ino ingat, bukankah ia sudah membuang cincin itu?

"Apa kau berniat menolak lamaranku lagi kali ini?" Neji berkata dengan muka sedih.

"Astaga Neji! Kau bilang aku harus menghindari stress. Sekarang kau memancingku lagi."

Neji menggaruk kepalanya. "Sudahlah, aku juga sudah lelah mengejarmu. Aku rasa lamaran di rumah sakit tak terlalu buruk."

Ino ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Neji.

"Baiklah, aku rasa memulai semuanya dari awal adalah hal yang bagus." Ino tersenyum ke arah Neji.

"A-pa? Jadi kau?" Neji tergagap.

" Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi." Ino mengejek ke arah Neji. Sedangkan wajah Neji berubah sumringah seketika.

.

.

Hati Ino perlahan mulai menghangat. Neji sudah berusaha mati-matian mempertahankannya hingga sejauh ini. Tak ada salahnya menerima dengan tangan terbuka perjuangan pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia harus merubah sikap keras kepalanya. Apalagi bayi dalam kandungannya pasti akan memerlukan sosok ayah yang akan menyayanginya kelak. Ino harus berusaha melupakan segala hal menyakitkan yang terjadi padanya. Ia juga akan berusaha memaafkan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mengengkangnya dulu. Ino tak mau berlarut-larut pada kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Mencoba hidup lebih baik dan bahagia mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Jadi..Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Neji kembali bertanya.

Ino tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal"

Neji langsung memeluk erat tubuh Ino. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Ino yang menempel padanya. Penantiannya selama ini ternyata tak sia-sia. Ino menerimanya. Wanitanya itu kembali padanya. Neji berjanji akan menjaga Ino dan Hyuuga kecil setelah ini. Dia tak akan membuat Ino terluka dan kembali menangis. Neji akan melakukan apapun untuk Ino yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

Dia yakin …

Ino adalah wanita terbaik yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Neji tak akan pernah melepaskan Ino untuk siapapun.

.

.

Ino adalah miliknya

Dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Ino dan Hyuuga kecil setelah ini

Neji tak sabar untuk menanti waktu itu….

**TAMAT (?)….**

Tenang..masih ada satu part lagi…..#dibacok pembaca.

.

.

.

Yang berniat, silahkan **REVIEW**.

Author butuh saran dan kritik untuk kelancaran dan keberhasilan cerita ini


	16. Chapter 16

**Licorice**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by DarkChoffa™

**W**arning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, Typo, Membosankan, Banyak Percakapan, Penuh Adegan Drama, etc.

Rating : T

Pairing : Neji-Ino

**~Diwajibkan membaca Hang dulu, latar cerita ini berasal dari sana.~**

~Terinspirasi dari drama favorit author : Full House, Flower Boy Boyband dan Nana~

~Anggap saja tampilan Neji mirip Takumi Ichinose 'NANA'~

~Kalau sifat mesumnya mirip Neji di Naruto Road to Ninja~

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **

Yang nggak suka nggak usah baca -_-

**No Copy Paste **

Ceritanya gaje, jadi nggak perlu di copy paste. Nanti nyesel doang!

**Enjoy Reading**

Tekan tombol back kalau kalian merasa bosan.

_Part 16_

Ino sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Ino kembali pulang—bukan ke apartemennya tentunya, ia kembali pulang ke rumah Neji. Saat memasuki rumahnya itu, Ino kembali mengenang memori lamanya bersama Pria itu. Ada banyak kenangan disana.

"Kau tak tinggal disini selama aku pergi?" Ino bertanya. Rumah mereka tampak pengap dengan debu yang menghiasi setiap sudutnya.

"Hn" Neji mengagguk.

"Selama ini kau tinggal di dorm?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Tinggal di rumah ini membuatku selalu mengingatmu."

Ino mendengus sebal. Gombal sekali jawaban Neji" lalu kau membiarkanku tinggal di tempat berdebu seperti ini?" lanjut Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak Ino sayang, aku akan membersihkan seluruh rumah ini. Mungkin membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu"

.

.

Untuk sementara waktu Neji menitipkan Ino di manshion Hyuuga karena rumah mereka sedang dalam proses pembersihan dan perbaikan. Masami, Hinata dan Hanabi menyambut hangat kehadiran Ino. Ino sendiri sudah memaafkan segala perlakuan tidak menyenangkan Tsunade, Sakura, Masami bahkan Hiashi. Ia berusaha melupakan rasa sakitnya itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya lagi untuk memikirkan hal yang membuat hati dan pikirannya lelah, ia harus memikirkan masa depannya dan hidup dengan baik serta bahagia—Buat apa memikirkan sesuatu yang merugikan dirinya sendiri bukan?

Sebelumnya, Neji sudah memberitahukan perihal keadaan Ino pada keluarganya—terutama keadaan Ino yang mengandung anaknya. Masami tak terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu, ia mendengar berita itu dari Tsunade dan ia sudah melihat secara langsung keadaan Ino. Tapi ia cukup kecewa karena putranya itu tak berterus terang dengannya sejak dulu. Lain lagi dengan kedua adik Neji, Hinata tampak tak berkomentar apapun. Sedangkan Hanabi hanya tertawa cekikikan. Ia sudah menebak akan seperti ini jadinya. Jangan lupakan bahwa gadis 17 tahun itu pernah melihat secara langsung proses pembuatan keponakannya.

Beralih pada Hiashi. Ayah Neji itu hanya memijat keningnya dan mengelus dadanya berulang kali. Bayangkan! Anak yang dibanggakannya selama ini berkhianat padanya dan hidup dengan gaya urakan dan liar. Belum lagi dia datang membawa wanita hamil yang belum menjadi istrinya ke manshion Hyuuga. Tapi Hiashi sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersikap kasar. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Neji. Putranya itu berkata jujur dan terus meminta maaf berulang kali. Hiashi juga mengakui kesalahannya, dia juga-lah penyebab putranya mengalami semua peristiwa ini. Mungkin jika dulu dia tidak mengengkang Neji, sekarang Ino sudah pasti menjadi menantunya dan tentu saja istri sah putranya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Hiashi berucap di sela acara makan keluarga.

Ino dan Neji saling berpandangan.

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau kalian ini belum menikah." Masami berceloteh asal.

Neji akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan kedua orang tuanya, "Kami sudah menikah secara hukum. Tapi kami akan menikah secara resmi pertengahan musim semi mendatang. Kami sedang menunggu kelahiran anak kami terlebih dahulu."

"Pola pikir anak muda sekarang memang sulit dimengerti. Belum menikah sudah punya anak" Hiashi kembali berujar sinis.

Masami menyenggol bahu suaminya, "Pernikahan mereka sudah diakui secara hukum sayang."

"Secara hukum? kalau mereka belum mengikat janji di depan altar dan belum bersaksi di depan Tuhan itu namanya belum menikah." Hiashi berkomentar mengenai kehidupan aneh anaknya.

Semua orang di ruang makan hanya menghela napas. Tapi Ino terlihat tersenyum di sela acara makan itu. Hatinya merasakan lega karena Hiashi perlahan mulai menerima keberadaannya di antara keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Ino merengek pada Neji untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Neji tak paham kemana arah dan tujuan wanitanya itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Ino membawanya ke sebuah area pemakaman. Neji tahu jika tempat ini adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir ayah dan kakak Ino.

"Otou-san, Deidara nii-san, aku kesini bersama Neji-kun. Dia adalah ayah dari bayiku. Maafkan aku jika selama kalian hidup aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa. Aku hanya menyusahkan kalian berdua. Tapi aku berterima kasih, berkat kalian aku bisa bertahan menjadi Ino yang kuat hingga saat ini." Ino berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian ia meletakkan bucket bunga di atas dua pusara makam itu.

"Otou-san, Deidara-san, aku akan menjaga Ino untuk kalian berdua. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di surga" Neji menambahkan kalimat yang diucapkan Ino.

Ino mengajak Neji kesisi lain makam. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah dari area makam ayah dan kakak Ino. Mereka berdiri di sebuah makam bertuliskan nama 'Konan Yamanaka'. Ino tampak terdiam, tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Neji mendekati Ino. Diusapnya pelan rambut Ino,

"Mungkin itulah takdir terbaik untuknya Ino. Dia sudah tenang disana." Ujar Neji.

Ino menatap nanar makam kakak tirinya itu, "Aku hanya tak menyangka akan secepat ini Neji-kun. Padahal seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu lagi dengan Konan-nee." Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. Ino mengusapnya sebelum air mata itu jatuh.

Ino tak menyangka jika kakaknya Konan akan cepat meninggalkannya. Operasi sum-sum tulang belakangnya memang berhasil, namun Tuhan menakdirkan hal lain untuknya. Sebelum meninggal, Konan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ino. Jutaan permintaan maaf ingin ia sampaikan pada adik yang disayanginya itu. Konan tahu jika perilaku ibunya menyebabkan Ino menderita. Sikap Lisa dianggap terlalu egois dan keterlaluan.

Mereka bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Kondisi Konan sangat kritis saat itu. Dia bersama Lisa memaksakan diri pergi ke Tokyo. Konan tahu jika bukan sekarang ia menemui Ino, ia tak akan pernah bertemu adiknya itu untuk selamanya. Beruntung, nomor ponsel Ino masih bisa dihubungi. Mereka bisa dengan mudah menemukan keberadaan wanita itu.

Sepeninggal Konan, Lisa memilih kembali ke Kyoto. Ia tak mau lagi merepotkan Ino. Apalagi sekarang Ino hidup di lingkungan keluarga Hyuuga. Memang benar Ino memaafkan dan menerima dengan tangan terbuka kehadirannya. Tapi Lisa yakin ia hanya akan menjadi sampah disana, belum lagi ia merasa malu dengan kelakuan jahatnya menjual rumah peninggalan suaminya tanpa perundingan dengan putri tirinya itu.

.

.

.

Kandungan Ino terus bertambah besar. Bulan ini saja kandungannya mencapai bulan ke delapan. Keluarga dari pihak Tsunade maupun pihak Hyuuga sangat was-was dengan keadaan Ino yang hamil besar. Makhlum, kelak bayi dalam kandungan Ino adalah cucu pertama dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka memperlakukan Ino dengan istimewa—mereka tak ingin peristiwa pergi menghilangnya Ino kembali terulang.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Tidak! Kau duduk saja"

"Itu berbahaya!"

"Singkirkan itu dari Ino!"

"Berbaringlah. Jangan terlalu banyak menguras tenaga"

"Biar kami yang melakukannya"

Kalimat itu selalu terdengar setiap hari di sela aktivitas Ino. Ia mengakui jika ia mulai muak mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Sikap orang-orang di sekitarnya dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan. Memang benar, hamil besar membuatnya gampang merasakan lelah. Tapi ia tak mau dianggap sebagai wanita rapuh yang butuh banyak perlindungan.

.

.

Beberapa waktu ini, Ino hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai tanpa kegiatan apapun. Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia memilih duduk manis di sofa seraya menonton televisi.

"Ya ampun, Kiba sekarang berpacaran dengan Tenten?" Ino memekik keras. Ia tampak terkejut melihat acara infotaiment yang menayangkan berita hangat itu.

'KLIK'

Terdengar bunyi televisi dimatikan.

"Inoo…berhentilah menonton acara tidak bermutu. Aku tak ingin otak anak kita tercemar dengan tontonan seperti itu." Neji tiba-tiba datang tak terduga. Suami secara hukumnya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Tapi berita itu benarkan? Aku senang mendengarnya Neji-kun!" Ino bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Hn..memang benar" Neji menjawab dengan nada malas. "Kau ingin kehidupan kita diekspos seperti mereka juga?" Neji menggodanya.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku akan kabur lagi jika kau melakukannya!"

Neji terkekeh seketika. Istrinya ini sangat lucu sekali. Memang benar, Ino memintanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas hubungan mereka di depan publik. Wanita itu tak ingin di sorot kehidupannya oleh pihak luar. Ino tak ingin kehidupannya terganggu. Ia ingin hidup sebagai orang biasa yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan leluasa. Tapi Ino tahu jika lambat laun semua orang termasuk fans Aranch akan mengetahui keberadaannya, tapi biarlah mereka mengetahuinya secara perlahan. Ino tak ingin memaksakan apapun.

"Kau sekarang selalu di rumah?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?" Neji seperti tak senang dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang kau selalu bersamaku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Aranch?"

"Aranch masalah gampang" Ujar Neji tampak meremehkan. "Hyuuga kecil akan lahir sebentar lagi. Aku tak akan melewatkan satu momentku bersama kalian." Lanjut Neji.

Neji mengusap perut besar Ino. Diciumnya perut istrinya itu. Lalu di dekatkannya telinganya ke sana, "Lihat Ino! Dia menendang lagi! Apa kau dapat merasakannya-kan? Aku yakin jagoan kita pasti akan menjadi pemain sepak bola kelak."

Ino menjauhkan kepala Neji dari perutnya, "Berhentilah mengada-ada Neji. Kalau anak kita perempuan masak dia jadi pemain bola?"

"Tak apakan menjadi pemain sepak bola wanita? Kau juga sih, tak mau di USG! Jenis kelamin bayi kita jadi samar-samar."

"Biarkan itu menjadi kejutan Neji-kun. Laki-laki atau perempuan aku akan menyayanginya."

"Tapi aku bisa menerawangnya, aku yakin jagoan kita ini pasti laki-laki." Neji tersenyum lebar ke arah Ino. Pria itu lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan dan keren sepertiku..ha..ha..ha"

Ino memukul kepala Neji dengan bantal sofa. Percaya diri sekali dia!

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita tak pernah bermesraan lagi? Kira-kira kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya ya?" Neji tampak berpikir. Wajah Ino hanya bisa merona merah menahan malu. Bisa dikatakan perilaku pria itu semakin hari semakin tak waras. Neji menjadi cerewet dan bertingkah aneh jika berada di dekatnya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Neji bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Bukankah kau biasa menciumi perutku?" Ino berlagak bodoh. Rona merah sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Kau ingin mencium pipiku?" Ino melanjutkan.

"Bukan…bukan pipimu, Tapi ini—" Neji tampak menunjuk bibir merah Ino.

Ino memerah seketika melihat Neji menggodanya. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Bagaiamana? Bolehkah?" Neji kembali bertanya. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil menahan malu. Bukankah dulu Neji selalu menciumnya tanpa izin? Pria itu ada-ada saja.

Ino mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan wajah Neji mendekat ke arahnya. Hembusan hangat napas pria itu bahkan dapat ia rasakan. Ino berkeringat dingin. Ia bahkan meremas kemeja yang dipakai Neji. Entah kenapa Ino merasa gugup kali ini. Padahal ia biasa melakukan hal yang lebih bersama pria di depannya. Neji semakin mendekat, bibir pria itu bahkan sebentar lagi akan menempel di bibir mungilnya…..Ino merasakan ujung bibir Neji hampir mengecup bibirnya….

"EHEM…EHEM"

Neji dan Ino terlonjak kaget. Suara deheman Hiashi membuat suasana buyar seketika.

Hiashi bersama Masami, Hanabi dan Hinata terlihat berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sejak kapan kalian ada disana? Tanya Neji dengan tampang datar yang dipaksakan.

"Sejak kalian bermimpi anak kalian menjadi pemain bola" Hiashi berujar singkat.

"Oh begitu..he..he..he" Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Malang sekali nasibmu Neji! Keluarganya datang di saat tidak tepat.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Neji memutuskan untuk pergi mengurus beberapa urusan dengan Aranch. Beberapa tawaran tampil secara on air atau off air datang silir berganti. Neji yang berperan sebagai leader harus pintar-pintar memilih peluang mana yang tepat dan menguntungkan untuk Aranch.

"Kau akan pergi hari ini?" Ino berkata pada Neji di hari minggu pagi ini.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku akan mengurus beberapa urusan Aranch. Kenapa?" Neji bertanya balik.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas hari ini. Berhati-hatilah. Aku menunggumu di rumah."

"Tentu saja. Aku berangkat dulu."

'Cup'

Neji mengecup kening Ino. Dilanjutkannya mencium perut besar Ino, "Ayah pergi dulu. Jangan nakal bersama Ibu ya.."

Ino tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Neji saat seperti ini.

Hari ini keluarga Hyuuga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Manshion besar yang mereka tinggali memiliki fasilitas lengkap sehingga membuat kegiatan apapun bisa mereka lakukan disini. Kehidupan mewah keluarga Hyuuga tak membuat keluarga itu bermalas-malasan. Mereka tak mempunyai pelayan pribadi yang bekerja 24 jam. Hanya ada pekerja paruh waktu yang bertugas membersihkan dan merawat rumah ini. Itu semua atas kehendak Masami, ia ingin menjadi istri dan Ibu yang bertanggung jawab dan tak bergantung pada orang lain.

Masami dan Hiashi memilih berkecimpung di kebun sayuran belakang manshion—Ino tebak hobi bercocok tanam Neji berasal dari kedua orang tuanya. Hanabi terlihat sibuk bergelut dengan game PSnya. Bermain game memang hobi gadis ceroboh itu. Hinata? gadis 21 tahun itu memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Sedangkan Ino memilih berdiam diri di rumah tanpa kegiatan apapun. Usia kandungannya yang memasuki minggu ke 37 memang cukup rawan untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat.

Ino yang merasa haus memilih berjalan menuju dapur. Diambilnya segelas air putih dari dalam kulkas. Saat akan meminumnya, perutnya terasa sakit tiba-tiba. Ino memang kerap merasakannya sakit seperti ini beberapa waktu terakhir, tapi sakitnya kali ini terasa berbeda. Sakitnya kali ini tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Dirasakannya rasa sakitnya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Perutnya seperti diremas kuat. Ia tak bisa menahannya, Ino melihat ke arah bawah, cairan kental bercampur darah merembes keluar melalui celah kakinya.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…'

.

.

.

Hanabi dan Hinata bergegas menuju arah dapur mendengar teriakan Ino. Mereka melihat Ino tergeletak dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. Wanita itu terus berteriak menahan sakit.

"Nejiii….hiks…ini sakiittt…sekali…" Ino terus merintih kesakitan. Hanabi berjalan mondar-mandir bingung mengetahui keadaan kakak iparnya. Ia kalap bukan main. Menelpon kakaknya Neji sulitnya bukan main, pria itu tak mengangkat teleponnya sedari tadi.

Hinata berlari kencang menuju kebun belakang tanpa alas kaki. Mengingat keadaan Ino membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mom…Dad..In..in..Ino-nee…dia..d-dia…hiks…hiks.." Hinata meruntuki diri sendirinya. Disaat seperti ini ia malah tergagap dan menangis.

"Ada apa? Ayo tenangkan dirimu dulu." Masami berusaha menetralkan kepanikan Hinata.

"I-Ino-nee akan melahirkan"

"Astaga!" Masami dan Hiashi serentak terkejut panik.

.

.

Ino masih berada pada posisi sebelumnya, air ketuban dan darah tampak mengotori lantai keramik. Hiashi segera mengangkat Ino dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Ino terus berteriak kesakitan. Masami dan kedua putrinya hanya bisa menenangkan Ino dan berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Semua orang menunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Panik bercampur cemas menjadi satu. Apalagi mereka berempat menunggu kehadiran Neji yang tak kunjung datang. Disaat-saat seperti ini dia malah tak ada menemani Ino.

.

.

Jalanan macet memang tak mengherankan mengisi rutinitas masyarakat Tokyo setiap hari. Tapi tidak separah hari ini. Festival Hanami yang diadakan setiap tahun membuat pengendara kendaraan terutama mobil terjebak berjam-jam di jalan raya. Neji menggeram marah mengetahui situasinya saat ini. Dia salah memilih jalur—jalur yang dianggapnya tercepat malah macet seperti ini. Jika saja dia tak memutuskan keluar rumah hari ini, dia pasti tak akan sepanik ini. Ino-nya….. Wanita itu pasti sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Neji turun dari mobil audinya. Dia berlari kencang menjauh meninggalkan mobilnya—dia tak memikirkan lagi nasib mobilnya, Ino dan anaknya lebih penting dariapapun sekarang. Dia terus berlari. Dia berlaring menerobos puluhan orang di jalan. Berpasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Orang-orang tampak bingung dengan kehadiran seorang musisi macam Neji yang berkeliaran di jalanan kota yang ramai. Neji tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya, prioritas utamanya hanya Ino. Dia harus segera mencapai rumah sakit untuk menemui Ino.

.

.

Senyum sumringah Hanabi membuat orangtua dan kakaknya berpaling memusatkan perhatian mereka pada arah pandangnya. Neji berlari dari ujung lorong menuju ke arah mereka. Napas terengah-engahnya jelas begitu kentara. Peluh dan keringat menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Dimana dia?" Neji berkata dengan panik, keadaannya yang berantakan tak dia pikirkan lagi.

"D-dia ada di dalam Neji. Bayinya…bayinya tau mau keluar…Ino-chan tak mau dicaesar. Dia akan diinduksi sebentar lagi" Masami berujar dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kalian membiarkan dia di dalam berjuang sendirian! Kalian mau membuatnya mati!"

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Hiashi menyela pembicaraan,"Kami menunggumu sejak tadi, sekarang temani dia di dalam. Dia pasti membutuhkanmu." Lanjut Ayah Neji menyarankan.

.

.

Ino Pov.

Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku kira setelah dibawa ke rumah sakit bayiku akan segera lahir. Nyatanya dia tak kunjung keluar. Kulihat dokter-dokter yang menanganiku menganjurkanku untuk melakukan operasi Caesar. Mereka takut jika nyawaku terancam karena banyak pendarahan yang akan terjadi. Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau melakukannya! Aku yakin bayiku bisa terlahir dengan normal.

Aku terus menggigit bibir bawahku, air mata turun membasahi wajahku. Dua suster memegang tanganku. Sakit sekali. Perutku terasa diremas kuat.

'Ayolah anakku, jangan susahkan Ibu. Ibu sedang berjuang untukkmu nak' batinku berkata untuk tegar. Aku yakin ini pasti akan cepat berakhir.

"Nejiii…hiks…sakit sekali…." Disaat seperti ini kenapa pria itu tak muncul-muncul juga?

Aku mulai lelah. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya akan menjadi seorang ibu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Tuhan memperlancar urusanku kali ini.

.

.

Aku merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat memegang erat tanganku. Walaupun perutku terus bertambah sakit, kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka.

"Bertahanlah untuk anak kita Ino. Kau adalah wanita yang hebat" Neji berada tepat di hadapanku. Pria itu muncul setelah cukup lama aku nanti kehadirannya, "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyemangati dan menemanimu."

Aku menggeleng. Kehadirannya disini sudah amat cukup bagiku.

"Neji…sakiiiit sekalii…ak-ku…..hiks…sakitt…." Aku mencengkram erat lengan Neji. Sepertinya kontraksi kembali terjadi.

"Nyonya..kepala bayinya sudah terlihat..ayo nyonya.."

Tarik napas..

Hembuskan…

tarik napas hembuskan….

Aku mengikuti intruksi dokter.

"Sedikit lagi…"

"Arrggggg!"

Aku berteriak kencang, aku semakin mencengkram erat lengan Neji. Pria itu hanya pasrah menerima perlakuanku.

'Oeek…oek….oek..'

.

.

Normal pov.

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi mengisi seluruh ruangan. Keluarga Hyuuga yang lain segera masuk ke dalam ruangan mendengar suara tangisan itu.

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya, bayi anda laki-laki"

Ino tersenyum bahagia. Bayinya terlahir dengan sehat. Bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dan menggemaskan. Digendongnya bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu diberinya ASI dengan segera.

"Lihatlah putra kita Neji-kun, dia mirip sekali denganmu"

Neji tak bisa berkata-kata. Perasaannya begitu bahagia melihat jagoan kecilnya terlahir ke dunia. Sekarang dia menjadi seorang ayah. Neji tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi ayah untuk waktu secepat ini.

Ino menyerahkan bayinya untuk digendong Hiashi dan Masami. Mereka tak kalah senang melihat putra kecil Neji.

"Cucu pertama kita Masami. Dia sangat mirip Neji saat masih bayi." Hiashi begitu antusias melihat cucunya. Masami hanya tersenyum senang menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Suaminya telah banyak berubah.

"Dad, berhentilah menggendong Neji kecil! Ayolah beri kesempatan Neji-nii untuk menggendong anaknya" Hanabi berceloteh tiba-tiba. Hiashi langsung menanggapi perkataan putrinya, diserahkannya cucunya pada Neji.

"Dad, A-ku tak tau cara memegang bayi" Neji tampak ketakutan memegang putranya, "Aku takut menyakitinya" ujar Neji polos.

Semua orang dalam ruangan tampak tertawa. Memang benar, Neji tak pernah berurusan secara langsung dengan makhluk bernama bayi.

"N-ngomong-ngomong Neji-nii akan memberinya nama siapa?" Hinata berkata dengan nada lembut. Mereka semua hampir melupakan fakta bahwa mereka belum memberikan nama yang tepat untuk bayi mungil itu.

Neji tampak berpikir, "Aku rasa nama Natsume Hyuuga sangat cocok untuknya."

Semua orang tampak setuju. Terutama Hanabi, "Nah Natsume…selamat datang di keluarga Hyuuga!"

.

.

.

Suara musik khas pernikahan mengiringi dua pasang kaki untuk melangkah maju menuju altar gereja. Ino tampil cantik dengan gaun pengantian putih didampingi Hiashi yang mengampit erat lengannya. Neji tersenyum tipis menanti di depan altar gereja. Disambutnya uluran tangan Neji oleh Ino. Mereka tampak gugup, namun raut kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di antara mereka.

"Hyuuga Neji, apakah kau bersedia menerima Yamanaka Ino sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?" Sang pendeta bertanya pada Neji.

"Saya bersedia" Jawabnya dengan tegas.

Pendeta kemudian memusatkan pandangannya pada mempelai wanita, "Yamanaka Ino, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Neji sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin?'

Ino menarik napasnya dalam"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Neji mendekat ke arah Ino. Diciumnya istrinya itu dengan lembut. Lalu dilepaskan ciuman mereka secara perlahan.

Semua undangan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan atas pernikahan mereka. Ino melihat sekelilingnya, Tsunade dan Masami tampak menitikkan air mata di barisan depan. Hiashi dan Jiraiya tersenyum bahagia ke arah mereka. Hanabi menggendong Natsume seraya melambaikan tangan tanda kebahagiaan. Mata Ino beralih pada kumpulan anggota Aranch di barisan kedua. Mereka tampak merestui dan turut senang dengan pernikahan leader mereka ini. Bahkan Sakura tampak menyemangati Ino.

"Ayo kita lemparkan bucket bunga ini" Neji membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"A..a..iya"

1….

2…..

3….

HAP!

"Aku yang mendapatkannya. Aku pasti akan segera menyusul kalian" Sai berkata dari baris belakang. Kemudian diberikannya bucket bunga itu pada gadis di sebelahnya. Shion hanya bersemu merah menerimanya. Neji dan Ino tampak terbelalak melihatnya —Sai dan Shion? Tak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Neji dan Ino memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di kawasan Tokyo barat setelah kelahiran Natsume. Kehadiran bayi kecil itu membuat keluarga besar Hyuuga sulit melepaskan kepindahan Neji dan Ino, terutama Masami dan Hiashi yang sangat menyayangi cucu kecilnya itu.

"Aku tak menyangka wanita muda sepertiku sudah memiliki cucu, ha ha ha ha" canda Tsunade disela perbincangannya.

"Lihatlah! betapa lucunya Natsume." Masami memandang Natsume dari balik box bayi. Reaksi Natsume hanya tertawa khas bayi sambil menggerakan tangannya menggemaskan. Bayi berambut hitam dengan mata aquamarinenya itu begitu mirip replika Neji saat kecil.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" sela Sakura. Ino mengangguk menyetujui.

Untuk menyambut pernikahan mereka, Neji dan Ino mengundang rekan dan keluarga terdekat mereka untuk menikmati pesta kebun. Para pria terlihat sibuk di halaman belakang rumah memanggang daging barbeque. Sedangkan para wanita sibuk bercengkrama sambil bermain bersama bayi mungil menggemaskan, Natsume.

"Aku tak menyangka si bajingan itu menjadi ayah terlebih dahulu. Aku kira Sasuke yang akan mendahului kita." Sasori bergumam pada Naruto.

"Benar. Aku yakin Sasuke kurang bekerja keras selama ini. Kalau calon kakak iparku itu semangatnya pasti terlalu menggebu-gebu. Jadinya mereka punya anak sebelum waktunya" Naruto menjawab dengan tampang bersungut-sungut.

"Tepat sekali. Aku jadi kasian pada Ino-san yang menjadi istrinya. Dia pasti kewalahan melayani Neji….. Tentang Sasuke, aku juga kasian pada Sakura-san. Sepertinya mereka perlu mengikuti progam bayi tabung setelah ini."

'Pletak'

'Awwwwww'

Sasuke menjitak kepala Sasori dan Naruto.

"Berhentilah bergosip! Cepat panggang daging-daging di sana!" Sasuke menunjuk tumpukan daging yang belum dibakar.

Sasuke memajukan badannya mendekat ke arah Sasori dan Naruto, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada meraka "Aku rasa aku tak perlu mengikuti progam bayi tabung. Usia kandungan Sakura memasuki minggu ke11 bulan ini"

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Sasori dan Naruto berteriak histeris mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" Neji memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

"Aku sangat bahagia" Ino tersenyum cerah.

"Aku juga"

Acara hari itu berjalan penuh kebahagiaan untuk mereka semua. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja bundar di tengah halaman belakang. Mereka menikmati hidangan dengan canda tawa. Inilah keinginan yang Ino inginkan sejak dulu. Berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman-teman yang menyayanginya. Tak ada pertentangan ataupun perselisihan.

.

.

_Yakinlah bahwa Tuhan mempunyai takdir yang indah untuk kita. Kita hanya perlu bersabar dan berusaha untuk meraihnya._

.

.

Seperti Ino, banyak cobaan yang datang menghampirinya. Nyatanya Tuhan tidak pernah tidur, Neji datang untuknya. Pria itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Mereka berdua melewati segala macam rintangan bersama. Kehadiran keluarga Hyuuga , keluarga Senju serta kehadiran Natsume menambah segala bentuk kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

_Kebahagiaan datang bukan saat kau berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu dengan ambisimu, tapi kebahagiaan datang saat kau bisa mensyukuri apapun yang telah kau capai saat ini…._

.

.

_Dan…kebahagiaan datang saat kau merelakan kesedihan untuk pergi…._

.

.

.

_Epilog_

Suasana riuh mewarnai acara fans meeting kali ini. Udara panas yang ekstrim tak mematahkan semangat para penggemar untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan idola mereka. Ino berdiri di antara ratusan penggemar Aranch. Ia tak mau kalah dengan penggemar Aranch yang lain. Dengan tampilannya menggunakan celana Jean panjang, sepatu kets serta jaket tebal dengan tudung yang menyembunyikan rambutnya, Ino ikut mengantri untuk dapat berjabat tangan dan meminta tanda tangan mereka. Giliran Ino untuk maju semakin dekat…ia tak sabar menantinya.

Ino berdiri tepat di hadapan anggota Aranch. Ia memilih untuk mendatangi Hyuuga Neji. Pria itu terlihat sibuk membubuhi kertasnya dengan tanda tangannya.

"Sapu tangan itu untukmu senpai. Aku fans pertama senpai. Senpai harus menyimpan lagi hadiah dari fansmu ini." Neji terlonjak kaget melihat seorang wanita memberinya sapu tangan bertuliskan Daisy. Rajutan sapu tangan itu tampak sama seperti sapu tangan yang dia dapatkan 7 tahun lalu.

"Senpai sekarang sudah terkenal, aku sudah berdiri bersama fans-fansmu di acara jumpa pers ini. Aku ingin senpai menandatangi sapu tangan itu, lalu memberikannya kembali padaku. Aku tak ingin sapu tangan itu bernasib sama seperti sapu tangan yang dulu aku berikan padamu."

Neji terkekeh seketika. Istrinya datang menggodanya kemari. Dia tak menyangka Daisy yang dia maksud selama ini adalah orang yang terus bersamanya.

"Datanglah ke rumahku setelah ini! Akan aku kembalikan sapu tangan milikmu disana"

Ino merona seketika. Anggota Aranch yang lain hanya menatap malas ke arah pasangan sinting di sebelah mereka. Sedangkan fans Aranch lain sweatdrop seketika. Mereka tak menyangka sama sekali dengan perkataan nyeleneh idola mereka itu.

.

.

'Skandal Hyuuga Neji bersama Seorang Fans Misterus'

Surat kabar dan media elektronik merilis pemberitaan terhangat tersebut. Mereka harus bersiap-siap sepertinya. Hubungan mereka akan segera diketahui publik—mengadakan konfrensi Pers untuk memperkenalkan Ino dan Natsume ke media mungkin pilihan yang tepat.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku rasa tak terlalu baik merahasiakan hubungan kita terlalu lama."

.

.

.

.

_Awal pertemuan mereka memang tak pernah terduga._

_Bukan sebuah rencana saat mereka memutuskan bersama._

_Semuanya berjalan perlahan dan tanpa tujuan._

_Tak ada yang mereka harapkan kecuali kebersamaan._

_Entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini,_

_Sampai cinta datang secara tiba-tiba di antara mereka._

_Memberikan kehidupan yang lebih berwarna dan indah._

_Saat itulah mereka sadar…_

_Bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan._

_._

.

.

**TAMAT**

Fuihh! Ngelap keringat pake kain gombal…..

Semoga endingnya nggak berasa aneh..

Mengenai adegan melahirkan, kalau berasa aneh maafkan author. Berhubung author belum pernah melahirkan (?), author searching-searching om google sama bertanya langsung sama emak author. Emak author cuma bilang "Kowe kesambet opo nduk?, kok takon piye rasane arep nduwe anak?" Author cuma cengengesan, "Kangge bekal masa depan Mak"

Gaje banget sumpah… -_-

Untuk nama Natsume sendiri. Author ngambil namanya Natsume Hyuuga di anime Alice Gakuen. Dia-kan anaknya cool dan pinter, jadi kepikiran jika dia pantes jadi anaknya Neji-Ino (?). Padahal nama Natsume sendiri artinya "Summer Eye" ( tapi disini dia lahirnya musim semi, bukan musim panas XD). Tapi di anime Alice Gakuen namanya itu artinya buah jujube. Buah apaan itu? Ok! Author juga kagak tau :D

.

.

Yang berminat, silahkan **REVIEW **untuk **ending cerita ini**,

See you! Sampai berjumpa di cerita yang lain…


End file.
